


A Devil's Descent: Madness

by angel939



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butterflies, Coma, Dark, Demon Blood Addiction, Devils, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Family, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gangs, Hospitalization, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Pets, Piano, Protective Siblings, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Sibling Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Succubi & Incubi, Suicide Attempt, Thriller, Tragedy, Twincest, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 102,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel939/pseuds/angel939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil wakes up in a mental institution after ten years and finally recognizes his brother Dante. But what is the dark secret he holds in his heart and is he responsible for his mothers death? So many questions are left unanswered regarding his mothers demise. But will Dante want to know the truth and is Vergil strong enough to recover from the chaos? Can a young hybrid by the name of Nero bring him back on the road to recovery, having answered a very intriguing job advert! Original story - AU</p><p>All characters belong to Capcom but this story is all mine.</p><p>Vergil-Dante:Yaoi/twincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disintegration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to a Devil's Descent into Madness. I only write the small notes at the start of the first chapter so as to not distract your minds when you are reading. This was my second story which I managed to complete in a record two months and is the one closest to my heart. This saga is not based around the game plot, so forget what you know and come with me on another painful journey where love has no boundaries and you are free to fall into the grips of emotions that make you think. Sparda and Eva will obviously be here. Please always picture in your mind our boys from the original series.
> 
> We begin our journey where our beautiful twins are only 16 but you should know that this will quickly change as the story progresses. I have read a lot of twincest and wanted to make this fiction as realistic as possible. The fantasy sequences will add depth to the story and I hope you will always question what is real and a figment of Vergil's imagination. May you smile, cry and fall in love along the way with a young youth ;).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Capcom do. But this portrayal and plot are all mine.

"Hey, Dante, you coming to the football practice?"

The boy in front is tossing a ball in the air and looking back at him with concern, small chubby frame wearing a pair of green khakis' and a white t-shirt.

Dante blew on his snow white's and flicked his tresses aside with his hand. "Nah, I think I got stuff to do at home Tyler." It could be he needed a haircut it had grown past his ears.

The boy retorted hesitantly, "It's your brother, isn't it?"

Dante glared with such intensity the kids face turned pastel. "What about my brother?" He didn't mean to snarl the words but he knew he had already frightened his friend, catching a look of fear in his navy eyes.

The kids face reddened, "sorry D, I didn't mean it like that, just...forget it, I catch you some other time".

Slipping the football under his arm and walking towards his other three friends. Dante dropped his eyes to the floor in irritation. All four of them attended the same high school and were considered close friends. He knew he was the one on edge…his life had been turned upside down since the school break. Perhaps, he was too young to be feeling so volatile but he had no regulator, flying into rages, unable to contain them. Only sixteen, is this what puberty was like for a devil's son? He put both feet on the pedals and started to roll downhill when he heard their exchange.

"His brother is a fucking freak", Tyler alleged.

"Psychopath more like it", the lanky kid with glasses whispered gossip.

Dante sped the bike faster but he could still hear them talk, indenting the handlebars under his fingertips.

"Freak, nearly killed the other guy".

Grinding his teeth, black shirt covered in cold sweat, blue jeans swinging in motion to the unnatural speed his long legs were producing. A part of him wanted to turn back and beat the shit out of all four of them. But the sane part of him knew that they were right. Vergil had been in a lone fight and one punch had sealed his suspension. He had come home and locked himself in his room. When Dante had tried to talk to his brother he had received an icy stare and the elder's abrupt exit from their home, returning at 3:00 am. Dante didn't have the forte to ask him again. Eva had sat in their fathers study and cried all day. He could hear her, his demonic senses were becoming stronger and he had closed his ears to drown her out.

He shot around the corner and could see a white car heading straight at him, tumbling off the bike and flying over the car, somersaulting gracefully to his ends. The bike crushed underneath the car. The driver, a middle aged man in a business suit braked hard and started horning loudly. Dante stood in the middle of the road in blow. The thought of Eva finding out about the bike made his heart race. She was already working two jobs and he knew it would break her heart to know he had destroyed his only bike, brows creased in worry. His mother was fragile since their father vanished a month ago. Vergil had broken down and had started suffering from seizures every night. Eva and Dante hadn't slept in weeks. A part of him didn't want to go home. He knew he was losing the two of them. Vergil had become solitary and withdrawn, choosing to drown alone in his anguish. He had become fearful of his brothers unstable and sporadic conduct. His twin was becoming unpredictable.

Dante stared in surprise as the man gripped his shirt. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you little shit!" He was so lost in thought he had nearly ended up killing himself. "Am sorry", he mumbled letting the man shake him in annoyance.

"Don't…touch him" someone aired from afar. They both stared at the owner of the low voice and equally sharp tone.

The man still clutching Dante stood in shock as he gazed into the icy eyes of his identical twin, the stare sending silent shudders. The only differentiating factor between them was their hair and clothes. The other adolescent had sleeked his mane and was wearing a white shirt and black jeans. He scowled but the youngster before him defiantly met his watch with penetrating eyes. He didn't even blink, unnerving. The man looked away and sneered, spit flying.

"Who's going to pay for the damage to my car? You, you dumb fuck!" the man let go and adjusted his hair and ties before gripping his arm roughly, "take me to your parents, am not letting you off so easily."

Dante didn't want Eva to know about this accident. He stared back at his brother who tilted his head to one side, gaze lingering on the man's hands which continued to grip his arm.

"Please Sir, I will…"

The man was struck on the side of the jaw. Dante only caught a flash of his stunned face as he hit the pavement; face first, the sound of the blow echoing through his head. Dante glowered at his reflection in utter astonishment. The man's blood was spreading on the pavement, he stepped away. It was beginning to coat his white converses, frozen in alarm. Vergil sat down and watched the blood carefully. He dipped one of his fingers into the growing pool and stroked it with his thumb. The solitary devils words had lost their sharpness but held no emotion.

"I warned him, not to touch you."

Dante was dismayed. He didn't even want to check if the man was still alive, sprinting towards his battered bike and extracting it from under the car, lifting it easily with his inhuman strength. He examined it hurriedly and realized it was still in good enough condition to be ridden. Dante clutched Vergil's hand that was still examining the gore and handed him the bike.

"Verge please just…just leave I will meet you at home." He viewed the dying man's lifeless body, heart pumping against his chest. Vergil observed the man with unconcern, eyes checking the bike with concentration.

"He's dead. I delivered the blow to...kill him."

Dante stood speechless as his twin continued to gaze at the bike like nothing had happened. "Verge, you just killed someone!" The words were whispered but he knew his brother could hear them.

Vergil glanced at his face and turned to look at the man who lay dead on the pavement with indifference.

"He deserved it; he tried to hurt you."

Dante's heart froze at his brother's impassive face, horrified by it. He pushed him onto the front of the bike and got on behind him and started to peddle as fast as he could towards their house. Dante didn't look back, crying. His brother had just killed an innocent person and he knew in his heart that he was partly responsible for it. His body trembled recalling his father, Sparda. If Dante had known this was the last conversation or time that he would see him, he would never have let him out of his sight.

"Dante, whatever happens just remember this. Your brother should never leave your side."

Dante always found his way into his father's study before he left for work. He would come and sit in the opposite chair in front of his desk every morning. Vergil sat in the kitchen with their mom. He loved his father's company and the rare moments where they could act like a normal family without the rigorous fighting and training.

Dante stared at his father's handsome face as he sat on his leather chair, one long leg resting over the other as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper. His short cut hair was groomed perfectly; broad shoulders leaned back against the seat. He always liked to roll up the sleeves of his shirt over his powerful arms. His polished black shoes and black cashmere trousers perfected his look. Nothing was ever out of place; his father was the definition of elegance and grace, his voice soft but full of authority. Cerulean eyes surveying him curiously waiting for a response as Dante munched his cereal.

"Why would I leave his side, dad?"

Some milk spilled onto his school uniform and he rolled his eyes. It's a shame their father's elegance was not inherited by him and seemed to have graced Vergil instead. Sparda smiled and stroked his silver hair before placing the coffee on the table and resting the paper on his lap. His gaze fell back outside the small window of his perfect study. Various books were placed along high shelves and in perfect order. Dante had no interest in reading them unlike Vergil who spent most of his time here. The books were written in Latin or Aramaic, neither of which he had cultured, let alone the demonic dialect.

"Demonic blood...is very different from human blood. There is a level of depth and intimacy which you can't even begin to understand."

Dante wiped his grey pants and looked up at his father who was lost in thought. His brows were slightly raised and he rested one hand under his chin. Dante could tell whatever his father had on his mind had kept him preoccupied. It was rare for his father not to be able to find the right words. It made him slightly nervous, losing appetite. He brushed his shaggy hair, resting the bowl on the work desk.

He snickered, "I will stay by his side dad, even if he is a pompous ass loner" his father was still gazing outside the window, full smile never founding his lips.

"Dante, things will get complicated between the two of you. The lines will always blur when it comes to what is right and wrong" sighing. "When it comes to Vergil, I would advise you to remember that the blood will always come first and everything else secondary."

Dante's brows lined, he whirled the cereal and thought about his father's words. He couldn't figure them out, he wasn't smart like Vergil. As if sensing his discomfort Sparda stood up and pressed one powerful hand on his shoulder.

"You will see what I mean in time. For now just remember what I said about…the blood."

Dante smiled and nod his head as his father took his black suit jacket and headed out towards the hallway. Eva was waiting patiently for him. She had her long blonde hair in a bun and was wearing a pair of black jeans and red polo neck jumper. Beautiful eyes never leaving their fathers face. She hugged him strongly and placed a kiss on his lips making him frown and look away. They never got tired of kissing each other's faces off. Everything had fallen apart after that day, including Eva and Vergil. He was trying to hold himself together for them but he knew he would shadow. After today he realised his brother had slipped further from his gasp.

Vergil was sitting silently in front of the bike finger's still caressing his thumb which had the man's blood on it, having dried out on his hands. Dante was feeling nauseated, he pedalled his bike faster until they arrived outside their semidetached home. Vergil erected and soundlessly made his way inside. Dante was left overwhelmed. What had happened now could never be erased from his memory but he knew he had to compose himself. Eva was already struggling alone with the two of them.

Palms sweating as he hid the bike inside the garage. The key was always concealed inside a planter in front of their lawn. He covered the bike with a sheet and quickly made his way inside the house. He had to talk to Vergil. Dante had noticed his odd behaviour but the process had been sudden rather than gradual. He had stopped eating with the two of them and would spend most days seated in his father's study. Vergil would have seizures every night and had spent a week in hospital. They hadn't found anything physically wrong with him. Whatever was happening to Vergil could only be described as chaos and he was losing himself to it. Dante could feel his brother slipping into insanity. He headed into the kitchen. There was a note from Eva on the fridge and he read it.

"Dinner in the oven, make sure he eats D, love you."

Dante was reassured his mother wasn't here. This was his chance to have that talk, swiftly making his way into Vergil's room, it was unoccupied. His once faultless room was now in disarray and unkempt, clothes strewn across the room. Torn books and paper littered the carpet. They were books from his father's study and felt a pang of anger that Vergil had destroyed his father's antique manuscripts. He picked up a page from one of the books and held it inside his hand, tears falling as he realised how much he missed his older brother. He realised now that his brother had always been the perfect son. Whatever was happening to Vergil was causing excruciating reactions in his own emotions.

Dante stood and stumbled into his father's study. He couldn't open the door to the room, something was blocking the way, he pushed harder and the door gave way. Walking inside and tripping over scattered books which had been cut to pieces. His father's desk was hacked in half; all the books were cluttering his once perfect study. The leather seat where his father sat was slashed to pieces. The last place where he had talked to his father and sat with, gone. In its wake was destruction. Dante sat down in a corner and glanced around the room, warm tears trailing silently.

Eva will be distraught. She spent hours keeping this room clean. He would find her sleeping in this very chair. This was the only place which held his father's enduring fragrance and spirit. They all missed him and knew their father would never abandon them. The thought that he had died was too much to bear. They were still waiting for his return and this was hope that neither of them would give up on. He started to pick up the pieces but his hands froze as he hopelessly gazed around in loss. The damage was already done. His anger exploding...Yamato had been used to destroy his father's sanctuary, startled by a loud knock at the front door. Dante left the room to see who it was, unlocking. A tall police officer in his mid-twenties greeted him with a warm smile, removing his hat and flattening his dark hair, black eyes assessing him.

"Sorry to disturb you son but are your parent's home?"

Dante could feel his heart hastening at the sight of the officer who was about the same height as him. "No one is home, c-can I help you", he calmed, in an attempt to control his fragile nerves.

The officer produced a note pad. "Just a routine check son, someone got pretty hurt outside your street, case of road rage, so we're checking on any eyewitnesses."

Dante crossed his arms and nod his head, meeting the officer's vigilant watch. "How is he, I mean the person who got hurt?"

The officer tapped the pad, eyes evaluating Dante interestedly. "Luckily they managed to save him son, he is stable, for now".

"Oh", Dante's gaze fell back to his feet. Blood splatters clearly visible on his converse.

The officer was interrupted by a message on his speaker-mic. Dante was relieved. "Well if you remember anything just contact me on this card."

He dipped his head as the officer walked towards the adjacent house. He inspected the card and crumpled. Jaw clenched, eyes narrowed remembering the blood on his shoe and the state of his father's study, tossing it on the ground, walking upstairs, entering his room. The room was mess but it had always been this way, glancing at his bed to find snow white hair on his pillow. Dante picked up the comic books off the floor and positioned them on the shelves. He started to clean his room, feeling ashamed he hadn't done it regularly, picking up the dirty clothes and throwing them in the washing basket. With the room looking slightly cleaner he sealed the curtains, blocking out the daylight. He breathed and stared back at his brothers sleeping form, fury diminishing.

Vergil couldn't sleep, he would know. He hadn't told his mom about it but he had sensed his brother's presence outside his door, each night. He would open the door and find Vergil sleeping on the ground. It had freaked him out but he didn't want to tell anyone else about it. Dante would pick him up and take him back to his room so their mother wouldn't catch on to his odd behaviour, having eavesdropped on his her conversation with the doctors. They were considering taking Vergil to see a psychiatrist and there was no way he would allow that. But his condition was getting worse. He had almost killed someone today and was dangerous. Mind and heart at battle but the separation last time had been harder on him. When Vergil had spent a full week in the hospital, he had been on edge without his brother.

He glanced at the clock it was almost 5 p.m. Dinner could wait, plus he wasn't hungry. He walked over to the fish tank on top of the small cupboard and fed his indistinguishable goldfish. Max and Roxy happily chomped on the flakes. They were both almost three years old and the tank needed upgrading. They swam around in hungry anticipation as he gave them a few more flecks, their orange and red bellies creating ripples in the water.

Dante strode over to where his brother lay, sitting on the edge of the bed and lowering the covers so he could inspect his brother's face. Vergil looked peaceful, cheeks slightly rosy, hair obscuring his face. Dante combed it back gently, resting his hand on the bed when he felt something wet, lifting his hand. They were covered in gore. He raised the bed sheets which were soaked in crimson. Vergil was grasping Yamato's steel with both hands. The rapiers lacquered black and gold sheath was lying on the other side of the bed. Dante was overcome by the sight of his brother's bloodied hands, heart cutting. Hands automatically moving towards the razorblade when he felt something hit him hard against his chest. He stared down at his body as it was penetrated by the cool steel. Vergil's face inches from his own, erratic breathe puffing over his jaw. The katana lodged deeper inside his flesh. Blood spurted between Dante's open mouths.

"Vergil..." he groaned.

The blue devil's Sapphire eyes awakened in disbelief as he gazed down, heartbroken and dismayed by his own actions, "Dante…!"

The red devil smirked; the first time, in weeks, he had seen any real emotion on that unresponsive face which had come to grieve him, a constant reminder that his brother was becoming an empty shell. He pushed the vane deeper into his excruciating flesh to reduce the distance between their bodies, restoring his temple alongside his brothers…lulled.

"I thought…I lost you Verge", he burned.

Vergil sat stunned, "Dante I..." hands enclosed in warm blood, releasing his hold on Mato. Certain of what was forthcoming. His mind was on a verge of a blackout…a void. The scab was growing inside of him and he was entombed down here, bound, shackled, blinded and naked. Should he tell his brother he was dropping into the pitfalls of madness? The seed that had been ingrained by his father, inside his head, was budding and rescinding. Could he burden Dante's heart with the depths of despair that was drowning his soul? No, he could not. Nor could he run away from himself, he was exhausted, drained and bleeding out. There was no escape, nor refuge for what was coming from within. It was a part of his very being. He was the turmoil and the tempest. Mind unravelling gently for this was just the beginning of his suffering. The fight was underway but he could never win this encounter.

Dante lay unconscious in his arms, his mother's footsteps approaching their room. Vergil's hands went to his mane which he gripped so ferociously he tore chunks of it out to stay in his sanities. He wanted to shed his skin, his siblings head limped to his shoulder, silk threads caressed his pained expression, leaving him trembling. Dirtied and tainted arms enclosed his brother forcefully. The only one who could keep him in the light? Rocking back and forth as his world quietly disintegrated into tumult.

"Don't…come here mother", he pleads in beseeching murmurs, burying his face into his twin's nape, terrified.

The scent of blood and heat were overwhelming his brittle senses, shuddering. Darkness retelling, you won't remember anything when you awaken. Still and breathless, he falls on his hands and knees before this unknown fear.

"Dante..." he begs, and tries to hold on but he has already fallen into the abyss and there was no return.


	2. Fragments

The words a whisper, "I thought I lost you Verge?"

Vergil's brows crease in thought he inspects Dante's blood on his skin these hands are covered in blood. Is it his own or Dante's…one and the same.

"Dante I", his brother's forehead is resting against his, an enduring smile lingering. 

Why is he in Dante's room? He stares down and can see the hilt of Yamato. Her gold oval guard, black and blue handle, Dante's blood dripping onto his skin. It's beautiful. Eyes closed, warm breaths pressing. He was falling apart since their father left. Sparda had understood him hadn't he? Vergil strokes his sibling's white strands, streaking them red, one hand cupping his smooth cheek, skin etched crimson, beautifying with gentle caresses. Vergil confesses into his doppelgangers ear, knowing he will never hear these illicit verses.

"I have to hide...from you...but I keep wanting this again and again."

"You draw me in brother...is it worth the madness that courses through my veins?"

He strokes Dante's pale skin with the back of his bloodied fingertips.

"Your blood, it whispers to me and pulls me under...drowning me" shuddering.

He closes his eyes and holds on to a feeling of completion and rest. One finger sliding over Dante's dripping lips where the blood continues to pour from his mouth.

"Vergil", his father is smiling at him, brows inquisitive.

Vergil sits down on the opposite chair "you wanted to see me father?"

Sparda marks and closes the book he is reading solemnly. "Vergil, Dante tells me you have stopped training with him", speech deep, imposing and holds authority.

Vergil meets his father's articulate stare, bounding a brow in response. "Father, he doesn't know the meaning of discipline."

He speaks with a hint of sarcasm, arching his brow higher to emphasize his point. His father stares curiously and Vergil avoids that insightful gaze by reviewing the world outside the window.

"Plus my capabilities outmatch his in every way" arrogantly dismissing the issue.

He didn't want to be having this pointless conversation. Sparda is lost in thought. Vergil leans back into the leather seat and combs his hair. A few unruly strands fall back over his forehead.

"I wish to train alone from now on" impatient.

It was a decision and not a request which he hoped his father would respect. Sparda's face softens in understanding. Vergil's emotions were guarded closely by a perfect detached demeanour. The twins were worlds apart in terms of temperament. If Dante was fire, then Vergil was ice. Sparda could read his older son just as well, providing insight.

"Yet, it's not the real reason you want to stop training with him, is it?"

Sparda could tell Vergil was hesitant to talk about this particular subject but he wanted to ease his sons mind. It was Vergil's turn to shuffle in the chair uncomfortably. Lips pressed together, a habit he had when he was thinking, lean fingers squeezing into fists he doesn't want to let his guard down. Emotions were a sign of weakness. Eyes narrowing slightly as he considers the cryptic words, the real reason? Vergil can no longer meet Sparda's perceptiveness; as if those hazy blues were reading his thoughts and his thoughts lately had come to frighten him. Vergil had dismissed them countless times but they lingered and whispered relentlessly a sacred name...Dante. The elder knew he had no choice but to create a rift and distance himself from his oblivious brother. Otherwise they would consume him. He banishes his wandering thoughts to regain composure. Vergil feigned disinterest in an attempt to stop this particular talk, dead in its tracks.

"A monkey would be a rather suitable training partner then Dante" mocking.

Sparda's signature smile enraptured, "nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita".

Vergil retorts reluctantly, "half way along our lives path, Dante's Inferno", suddenly curious.

Sparda combs his fingers through his hair a habit that Vergil had cultured.

"As you know the poem describes a poet's journey named Dante through the 9 levels of hell. But it is a poet by the name of Virgil who is his...guide."

Vergil sighed, he was always good at deciphering his father's words but today he was lost, lips sealed. Sparda offered to counsel his elder son the way he did the little terror known as Dante.

"I would suggest you try not to part ways with your brother. You two are each other's guides in this life and the next. He needs you more than you think he does", detecting. "You are each other's mirrors, by heart and soul."

Vergil removed the text from his father's hands and opened the pages, fingers and eyes narrowing along the lines.

Sparda wasn't finished. "One cannot continue a fight, if the soul has already made up its mind to forfeit the battle", reassuring.

Vergil was conflicted by the gentle encouragement and rested the book on the table, hesitant. "Father my feelings for him are...complicated."

Vergil regretted his words instantly for they were far more revealing to the man seated in front. Sparda was not deterred, the signature smile widening to showcase the attractive dents in his cheeks. Vergil was at a loss, realising his father could read him better than he gave him credit for but the words that followed left him utterly stunned.

"You have tasted his blood?"

Vergil couldn't veil his emotions. He stared at his father in dread and it was written all over his regal face. The room claustrophobic, face etched with embarrassment. He felt utterly ashamed and gazed down at the floor unable to hide his guilt. They were both quiet for a few minutes but it felt like an eternity. The silence was unbearable. A part of him wished to leave and pretend they never had this talk, but these stranded feelings were killing him, suffocating to the core.

"Father I…" he couldn't find the right words.

He couldn't remember how long it had been happening. It had all started after Sparda gifted them the two blades, Rebellion and Yamato. Being the sons of Sparda they were expected to follow in his footsteps and become trained warriors. Their demonic blood would heal most of their wounds. The process had become stronger with age. They were both competitive fighters and wouldn't hold back when they fought. Yamato would always be coated in Dante's blood and he had simply been curious. In his moment of stupidity he had allowed himself to taste it and it had intoxicated and devastated him. Dante's blood was unlike his own and it held his essence, his life force...his soul.

Vergil had tasted the forbidden and he had never felt so alive, the pleasure, the warmth, the stupor, as it had made its way into his inner being. It had become a drug and he needed it, for the elixir completed him, corrupting, changing and addicting. After each sparring session he would flavour Dante's plasma. His tongue would trail the cold steel of Yamato as he closed his eyes in ecstasy, licking, sucking, slurping, hair floating to his skin falling delicately to his forehead just like his brothers, hands caressing his own face and skin in desire and yearning. Every time he saw Dante he couldn't take his eyes off him. He could see his true essence, eyes white, skin shimmering gold like stardust, fuller lips, body more muscled and tanned. He had never noted these differences before and the blood would only heighten the attraction he felt for his sibling. Another world had been unlocked and he was falling deeper into the abyss.

Vergil could pick up Dante's scent before he entered a room. It was a mixture of warm sandalwood and roses. He could hear his brother's heartbeat and breathes as he sat beside him. The elder would always leave the room or hide behind his cold stare and disinterest. It had become so bad that he would be walking towards his chamber but would find himself standing outside Dante's. The sound of his heartbeat would call to his own, as if they were one, the scent and warmth would pull him in, falling asleep outside Dante's bedroom, never comprehending how he made it back in his bed. Perhaps, he had been dreaming? 

Vergil knew he was losing himself to the power of this toxic elixir and this was the only way he could distance himself and cut his addiction. After all, this was his brother, his other half. In the human world it was taboo and in the demon world the norm. Either way Dante would never find out about his twisted feelings. Vergil met his father's gaze, he didn't hide his revealing eyes, they held the truth and he knew Sparda had seen it today. His brows creased in worry when he thought about Eva.

"Father, I made a mistake and tasted his blood. I assure you it won't happen again" concerned.

It was his monotone voice to hide behind his conflicted feelings which seemed to be overpowering him. Vergil had been restraining himself for the past week but it seemed the effects of the blood hadn't diminished. Sparda's face was unreadable and he stroked his own chin awaiting an answer anxiously.

"As I said, Dante needs you more than you think he does. He misses your company during training so please join him."

Vergil frowned, jaw clenched. This was not what he wanted to hear. 

Sparda continued with quiet support, "I suggest you follow your instincts on the matters of the heart."

The words were spoken in unusual softness and sympathetically. Vergil watched Sparda stand, full of grace and elegance. He placed one powerful hand on his shoulder and left the room without another word. That was the last conversation he had with the man that had vanished without a trace.

"Wake up Verge". Somebody stirred him from slumber.

When had he fallen asleep? He felt the familiar stroke of soft whites brush against his cheek. Vergil opened his eyes gradually and stared at the man in front of him in astonishment, "Dante?" Dumbfounded, his eyes couldn't believe the sight before him. It was his brother but older. His hair was styled perfectly now to match his handsome and chiselled jaw line. His eyes were the same and he had a familiar smile on his lips and concern and warmth in his eyes. He had stubble now and his body was powerfully built. He was wearing a red vest and matching leather jacket, a pair of red leather pants and black combat boots. Vergil tried to get up from the bed but he was tied down. He looked down at his body puzzled and could see he had two restraints on his arms. He pulled at them and they wouldn't budge.

Dante's smile faded, he pulled on the leather and it came off under his powerful grip.

"It's the drugs Verge they suppress your abilities", reviewing Vergil's wrists emphatically, coarse hands were gliding over his skin, warm and comforting.

Vergil sat up and rubbed his wrists. His lips were tightly sealed as he inspected his own body. He was wearing a faded grey patient's uniform, scanning the room in bewilderment. It could only be described as a small hospital bed. His eyes widened, staring at Dante in a daze that looked sadly subdued.

"You don't remember?" He whispered the words and Vergil stared back at him in confusion.

Dante sighed and placed both of his powerful arms across his chest and stood up. Vergil could see his brother still had the cocky attitude but he was more confident now. He could feel the power radiating from him. His own devil side was reacting to Dante's.

"What do you remember Verge?" The words held a hint of resentment as if Dante had asked him this question many times before.

Vergil slid his hands through his hair and was horrified. He didn't have any hair. His hands started to tremble. His body was also fragile. He had worked hard to train and always had a lean and muscled body but now he felt like skin and bones. He stroked his face with his hands and could tell his face was sunk in. His heart started to beat ferociously against his chest and he stared back at his brother in shock.

"Where am I Dante?" His words held urgency for the first time.

His brother was clenching his teeth, eyes held fierce intensity that Vergil had never seen before. He stroked his hair from his eyes and was lost in thought.

"You're in a mental institute Verge. You have been here for the last ten years."

Dante had managed to control his frustration. Vergil raised both brows and stared down at his own hands. Surely this could not be real. What was the last thing he remembered? His father Sparda was sitting with him. As if Dante had read his thoughts he met his brother's stare.

"Half way along our lives path", Dante whispered to himself. "You tell me the same story every time I come here Verge".

Vergil pressed his hands to his face and gazed down at his body in loss. He was really here. His mind refused to believe.

"Eva", he whispered his mother's name and Dante looked away.

Vergil had read the hurt in Dante's eyes. Something had happened to Eva and Vergil's heart was afraid. They were both silent and lost in thought. Dante finally whispered the words but he didn't meet Vergil's eyes.

"She died that night, it...it was a mistake. I know you would never hurt her."

Dante spoke the words with conviction and his voice remained calm. His mother's death had left him devastated but in his heart he had never believed his brother had killed her. Maybe it was denial or madness but he would always give Vergil the benefit of the doubt. Vergil heard Dante but the words did not register in his mind as if he couldn't understand the implications. He was trying to decipher the meaning, bit by bit, so his mind could keep up. He would never hurt his mother. Never, but the seizures he had. His brows creased together again. He couldn't remember. Dante was with him. He was sleeping in his room. He could hear his mother's soft footsteps as she approached the door. Did she know about the study room? He had destroyed it with his own hands. He knew it would hurt her yet it had hurt him more to do it. The thought of his father never returning and that room remaining empty had driven him to do it.

Eva would sleep only in the confinements of that room and Vergil wanted her to recover. She was talking to herself and losing her mind. She thought Sparda was still there inside that room but she was wrong. Sparda was gone; his father's essence was untraceable. Eva, he had heard her talking, about him.

"There is something wrong with Vergil Sparda, I am afraid of him, my own son."

She would cry and repeat the words again and they would cut Vergil's heart who wished to answer his mother's pleas.

"You're afraid of me mother, but why, wasn't I your perfect son?"

His tears would start to fall and he would sit outside the door of that study. A part of him wanted to walk inside and embrace his mother. They were losing their mind together weren't they? Only Dante had been left unaffected, he was stronger than the two of them. What did she see? What did she see? When she came into the room as Dante lay unconscious in his arms.

She saw you Vergil. His mind was listening and whispering the truth. Didn't she see you and was she not horrified. Ah yes, isn't it funny, how you forget when he is standing right in front of you. It was him wasn't it? You were in his room, remember, the blood. The blood that surged its way through your veins as you drank it from his open wound. You lose yourself inside his blood. Could you not hear his heart beat and the feel of his hair against your skin? That silvery mane feels so very different from your own. Isn't he the unknown fear you held in your heart Vergil? The man you killed on the pavement. The boy you hurt because he was mouthing off your beloved brother.

The scent of roses and sandalwood intermingled with his blood. Did you not want to do more? You don't remember or maybe you choose not to remember. Ignorance is bliss. You whispered his name and held him closer. Did she not see you? She saw you Vergil as you kissed his lips. Did she not see you? Yes she did. You kissed his rims where the blood fell, your tongue slowly tracing his mouth. Didn't it taste even better? You were afraid but once you crossed the line it was so very easy, wasn't it? Yes it was, you kissed his lips over and over exploring him. You stroked his face and skin as he lay unconscious in your arms, his face resting against your own. You kissed his neck, your mouth trailing his. Your tongue tasting his and you kissed his lips again. This time it was with purpose wasn't it? Yes this time your hands held his face and how you wished he was awake.

"I love you Dante", how you shamelessly whispered the forbidden words in his ear, before kissing his parted lips once more. So soft, tender and yet so different those lips from your own. You traced his face and jaw with kisses. Your eyes lidded in ecstasy, your heart beating in sync with his. You lost yourself inside him, the perfect place for you to hide from yourself. How disgraceful and repulsive the entire deed was. Yet you still crave those lips as he stands in front of you. You remember the way he tastes. Yes you do. Those lips against your own yet his eyes were closed Vergil. Yours were wide open. She was disgusted when she saw you. The look in her eyes Vergil. You remember the look? I know you do her blue eyes, blonde hair, and your dearest mother. Saw your dark heart. Her son Vergil, yes you, caught your deepest, darkest secret. You devastated her. You ended her.

Vergil pressed his hands against his temple and shook his head.

"I would never hurt Eva", admits to Dante in defeating anguish.

He was distraught. Maybe this isn't real and he would wake up from this dream. He would never hurt his mother. Not even for him? This voice inside his head was not his own. He would never lose himself to it. It wasn't a part of him.

"Get out", Vergil growled.

Dante was puzzled. It was the first time Vergil had spoken anything else. The psychiatrist had informed him that he was finally making some steady progress but he was still constantly reliving the same memories. Eva's death had been Vergil's undoing. He had lost his admirable twin long ago, never to resurface again. Just an empty shell of what he used to be, a fading shadow. Dante eyes drifted to the floor, his heart couldn't take his twins deteriorated form who resembled a living corpse. He had hoped his brother would have been strong enough to recover. But the years had slipped past and he was still lost to the darkness. The court order and ruling had reached its term and Dante could bring Vergil home. Each time Vergil refused and the never ending cycle would repeat. Dante would always return, forever restless without his other half.

"Verge, I want you to come home, with me" inaudibly inviting.

Vergil sat devastated, although they had this exchange numerous times, the hunter knew he would be rejected, leaving empty handed but he never gave up hope.

Vergil asked "home?" Had he killed his mother that day? It was a mistake his brother said so, alienated.

"Dante is this really…the reality?" His voice held no emotion.

Dante felt his heart pacing. Vergil was still here. He hadn't slipped away this time. "Verge...I want you by my side."

Seating on the bed, long lashes were almost touching his cheeks, quivering. "I can't see you wasting away here...like this, I can't", he composed his shaking voice.

Vergil was the only family that he had left and he knew if he didn't bring him back home he would die in this God forsaken place.

Dante pleaded and awaited a reply. "Say yes this time, please Vergil."

Vergil stared vacantly in hurting. If what he said was true how he could even live with him. How could Dante be here and even wanted to see his despicable face? Yet it was his razorblade that ignited his senses. The words suddenly sharp. 

"Where is Yamato?"

Dante's brows knitted in confusion and his jaw clenched. He controlled his anger and met his brother's cold stare. 

"I kept her safe for you", eyes softening.

It was the first time Vergil had remembered his beloved katana, the same sword that had pierced his mother's heart and killed her. A part of him had wanted to destroy it but he also knew it was Vergil's most prized possession. These ten years had taken their toll on the two of them. He was willing to do anything and everything. Vergil was his responsibility and he would take care of him, honouring Sparda's last words and counsel. His father had been right all along. The lines would always blur between right and wrong. Blood was blood and he knew he couldn't be without Vergil. This was his last chance to make things right between them.

Vergil deducted, "please take me away from here. Take me home...with you".

If this was the reality and he had been in a waking dream it was time for him to reconnect with his fragmented self, to find out the truth about that night. His mind was finally awake and so was the voice inside his head. Dante embraced him unexpectedly overjoyed. Vergil laid his head against his powerful shoulders. The scent of rose and sandalwood bathed him. He was just missing the blood. A small smile crept over his dry lips and he returned Dante's innocent embrace, comprehending why he had refused to leave with his brother in the past. He was supremely dangerous and unhinged. But today he would not go down on his hands and knees. 

Vergil was enclosing his unknown fear and finally accepting his chaotic feelings. It is what it is, if love is considered madness then he would like to be consumed by it. The seed that had been planted by his father had destroyed him from the inside. Now he would nurture it with his own hands and watch it blossom. There was no need to run or hide. He would embrace his love and hold it close to his heart.

"Dante", he understood his beloved's name acquiescently and the voice inside his head whispered glee. "You will show him your dark heart."


	3. A Waking Dream

"Dante, are you sure about this?"

Dante sighed and stared at the doctor. "Am sure Adam, I only delayed it this long due to the court order."

He tilted his head to the side. They had known each other a long time. Adam had been very emphatic towards Vergil over the years and had taken a keen interest in his brother's case. The doctor produced the file from behind his desk and inspected it closely. He was in his early sixties but looked good for his age, a full set of grey hair and sharp Victorian features. Adam removed his gold rimmed spectacles and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"How can I put this Dante? Your brother's symptoms started with psychogenic non-epileptic seizures."

"It was an easy enough diagnosis. Your father disappeared and this traumatic event was the cause of them when he turned 16. The night of your mother's death he must have suffered one and he has been stuck on that one memory for a very long time."

He closed the file and rolled a gold ink pen in his hand. "It really is remarkable that he finally accepted reality and recognised you."

He shifted in his seat resting his tired back. His bushy grey brows rose as he tapped the file again.

"What concern me are two matters. The first is that we couldn't diagnose any mental conditions. It seemed Vergil had psychosis but he didn't display all the symptoms. So it was hard to group him under one disorder."

"The second is how you will be able to look after him?"

"We have stopped his medication as per your wish but you should realise he could still suffer the seizures and have severe episodes."

"I know you care for him and I know he hasn't coped well here. But your only 26 and he will need your full time attention."

Dante sighed loudly in answer "Adam, I think I can handle him."

Dante inspected his boots and realised he still had the blood of the demon he had killed last night. Being a devil hunter was the only way he could make any money; he had dropped out of college after his mother's death and sold their home to start his own business. Devil May Cry. Dante had already thought this through he knew he would need additional help and had already placed an advert for a very interesting job vacancy. So far he hadn't had any luck finding a decent enough partner to run the business with, completely frustrated when he thought about the weirdo's that had answered the advert, frowning.

A number of them had been shady mercenaries and other times former military men. They wouldn't last a night. The things that he was hunting would tear the humans in seconds. Hybrids like him were rare and the only other one he knew was Vergil who matched his own fighting and combat skills. Things were looking hopeless but at least his brother had finally accepted the truth. It had been a full week since his last visit and the hospital was discharging him today. He had bought a few items of clothing which he hoped would fit. Vergil's body and soul had deteriorated over the years. Dante had felt responsible, his heart riddled with guilt that he hadn't done enough. A part of him was still afraid Vergil would slip away from his gasp and he would fade back to the past once more. It seemed Vergil had become fixated with Sparda's disappearance and his mother's death. Adam was watching quietly with concern.

"Dante just bring him back if you feel you can't cope."

The doctor pursed his lips and put the glasses back on and slid the release forms towards him to sign. Dante nodded his head and scratched his stubble. He was dog tired and hadn't been sleeping well, the calls for work always came at night. He needed a shower and some decent sleep, duly signing the paperwork and heading out of the office when Adam intervened.

"He is with the nurse, she is doing some blood work and make sure you bring him back for his next appointment Dante."

"Will do doc", he smiled and gestured with his finger's.

Dante quickly inspected his twin handguns, Ebony and Ivory, in the corridor and placed them inside the holster behind his leather jacket, out of sight. The last thing he wanted was to be caught with guns in a hospital. He didn't have time to change and had come straight from his mission to pick up Vergil. He walked into the nurse's office and found Vergil dressed in one of his faded blue jeans and black hoody from when he was 16, guessing right, they fit his scrawny frame but everything was oversized. Vergil was seated on a chair and the nurse was taking blood samples in gold and purple tubes. Vergil's eyes never left the samples of blood, trailing the bottles with his free hand. The young nurse with dark hair and blue eyes smiled at Dante who gave her his best grin making her flush, occupying the spare chair beside Vergil. The nurse removed the needle and placed a cotton ball on his forearm.

"Hold this please".

Vergil didn't listen, diverted. Dante pressed down on the cotton pad and the nurse placed a white medical tape across his skin.

"All done", she giggled and stared back at the two of them in shock.

"You're twins?"

Dante chuckled, "yeah babe, pretty hot right?" He couldn't resist flirting with her.

She frowned, "beauty and the beast" muttering under her breathe but he caught the difference of opinion.

The nurse was obviously making a joke but Dante's expression had turned cold. She quickly stood up and left the room without another word. Dante gazed at Vergil affectionately who remained noiseless.

"You ready Verge?"

Vergil removed the tape and cotton pad and started to squeeze his arm, fresh blood trickled down his pastel skin. Dante gripped his hands.

"Verge, your healing will kick in soon. Your hair will grow back too" his fingers clutching Vergil's head, he could see the tiny strands of snow white's appearing.

Vergil had pulled out his hair over the years. It had horrified Dante to find missing patches and the doctors had no choice but to shave his head. He knew that the drugs had been suppressing his immune system but with time Vergil's strength would return. Dante held his brothers hand gently as they moved towards the injection sight, rolling down his sleeve and covering his head with the hood. Vergil's penetrating eyes floated over his face. It was strange but his brother's stare held something alluring. Dante found it hard to look away. It had been ten years and he had given up hope that this moment would ever come. It seemed surreal. He could see his image etched in Vergil's eyes; his brother could finally see him.

"Let's get out of this hellhole bro."

Dante smiled and Vergil stood up without a word. His movements were graceful and composed and how deeply he had missed his brothers company.

Vergil spoke quietly. "Dante, will you tell me about that night?"

Dante's eyes narrowed and the smile faded from his lips. "Let's leave it for...another day."

It was painful discussing his mother's death; a part of him had died that night. Dante had lost both parents and the grief had scarred his heart. He had buried the past and left it behind. But the nightmares he had of that one night had become a part of his existence. Hunting at night suited him fine for this reason. The demons he killed were on the receiving end of his sorrows, anger and anguish. The truth was he didn't want to remember.

Vergil brushed past and Dante followed closely. They made their way out together and headed outside. Vergil felt the sun against his skin and his eyes closed to its touch. This was real; he was really here, beside Dante. He had been insensible this whole time and yet the reality was what frightened him the most. He slowly opened his eyes and Dante had vanished. He glanced around in confusion. When he looked up Dante was holding a bike, it was almost crushed. He was young again and Vergil stared back at him in astonishment. His eyes fell on the floor and a man in a suit was bleeding unconscious. Vergil stroked his hair and his full locks brushed against his skin. His hands froze, his body was in perfect condition and he had blood on his fingers.

Dante's voice was low and he was in shock. "You killed a man Verge."

He was staring at him in dismay. Was Dante afraid of him like his mother? He rubbed his temples. No, Dante was the only one who understood him, the one who gave him comfort the one who saw him for who he truly was. The one you wanted to Fuck, your sweet little brother. What's wrong can't make up your mind? Where are you really Ver-gil? The voice was back. You want to know about your mother don't you? So let's find out Vergil what you really did to her.

"It's okay Vergil, close your eyes honey. I love you", she stokes his hair as Yamato pierces her heart.

He screams and pulls at his hair. His hands coated in her warm blood. He tries to stop the bleeding but it continues to pour out of her dying body, staining her blue dress. The blood is flowing from her rims and she can't breathe. Yamato, why did he have Yamato that night?

"Mother", he whispers in grief, holding her closer. Her beautiful blonde hair is dripping crimson.

"I did this to you", he begs with broken words, his heart tearing to pieces at the sight of her.

She whispers something into his ear and he closes his eyes, tightening his embrace, warm tears smearing her angelic face as she takes one last rattled breathe inside his filthy arms.

"I did this to you", he chokes and cries.

It's the only release from the suffering. He screams over and over again. Ripping his flesh but the pain is unbearable. He tries to run but someone is holding him down, overwhelming him. He fights, he has to. He has to fight his feelings but he can't. He is weak and he doesn't have the strength. Dante was stronger than he, Sparda had known.

"You can't fight your feelings if your soul has made up its mind".

So he stops struggling. He can overhear a heartbeat. It is pulsing and is calling to him. So he sits still and listens to the beats. His breathing slows down and it's softly mesmerising. Vergil finds cessation inside this dwelling. It was his home.

"Come back Verge, am here. I won't leave you this time".

Someone is whispering the words into his auricle. He follows this say, these words and he holds on once more. He holds him closer, his only hope.

"Dante, you're...here?"

Vergil opened his eyes situated against his brother's chest. Dante was glowering at him anxiously and grating his teeth. He had suffered another seizure when he had left him to get his motorcycle. Dante inspected his bleeding head wounds, Vergil had made them with his own hands. The skin was torn badly. Dante lifted the hood to cover the lesions. They were both still sitting on the pavement. Dante had to restrain Vergil, their legs entangled. People passing by were gawking at the two of them wide eyed. He didn't care, holding Vergil firmly and resting their foreheads together. Their eyes met subdued.

"This time I am not letting you slip away."

Vergil's hand slowly descended inside Dante's hair which he inspected against his skin. They stayed like this for several minutes. Vergil continued to stare at him as if he was still dreaming.

"I killed her Dante" trembling.

Vergil voiced his intimate nightmares into Dante's consciousness, resting the wandering hand against his cheek. It was the certainty and Vergil wanted Dante to know. He would hate him for it and he knew his brother would leave him behind, for good. He had killed Eva and deserved his brother's fury and wrath. They both loved their mother and he had taken her away. These past ten years had been his sentence. He was too broken and weak to let Dante go but he didn't deserve his brother's kindness.

"You're coming home with me. The old man said not to leave your side."

Vergil wasn't in his senses and Dante knew he shouldn't believe anything he said after an episode. His father's words had always held power over him. Dante stood up and held his hand out to Vergil who reluctantly took it. Dante sat on the motorbike and revved her engine to life. His long shaped legs resting on each side and his elbows plopped on the front.

"Yeah I know an upgrade from the last time you rode with me".

He gestured to himself and the motorcycle. It was Dante's most prized possession and he had it custom made in his signature red. Dante could almost see a small smile on his brother's lips as he inspected the motorcycle with concentration. His eyes were looking sharp again and Dante felt his heart beat faster with new faith. A flash of his older brother appeared behind that damaged physique. He knew Vergil had a strong heart and soul. With time he could bring him back from the obscurities of his cognizance.

"Hop on bro, before the doc finds out what happened and he changes his mind."

Dante blew on his hair and gestured behind him. Vergil was cautious. A part of him knew this was an error and he shouldn't be leaving his prison. He would only bring chaos. Your dark heart Vergil will destroy him, like it destroyed your mother. The voice inside his head was whispering to him. It was venomous. How selfish and ignorant you really are. Yet you can't take your eyes away from his face. He has grown so handsome and you are not good enough for him. Your thirst is unquenchable. Only his blood and body will satisfy you and you know you can never have him, you can try though, can't you? Ah, yes you can try to taste the forbidden, the taste of your dearest brother on your lips. Your heart beats faster so let it run. Shhh, it's okay Vergil, it's our little secret, this time you can imagine his eyes will be open when you whisper the deceitful words.

Vergil closed his eyes. When he opened them he found Dante's face resting against his own. He was older now and they were in his bedroom. He could see the fish tank and the bed sheets were crimson with their blood. He stroked his braveries with the back of his fingertips. Dante's eyes gazed at him. They were wide open and impassioned. Dante removed his black t-shirt, undressing. Vergil stared down at his body. It was flawlessly carved, hands descending, trailing his wide collarbones, shoulders, chest and stomach, so warm, full of life. The places where he affected Dante's skin were tinted crimson with his kinship. His hands were exploiting, all over again.

Eyes slightly lidded snowy hair dwindling on his forehead, like his brother's. Dante had always been Vergil's unadulterated, uncorrupted reflection. He pressed his body against his brothers and parted his lips with his fingertips. He slipped his tongue inside and met his brother's strong unrelenting passion. They kissed each other for the very first time. He took a fistful of his silky mane and pulled hard to excavate their kiss. He could feel the movements of his jaw and savoured his saliva. The feel of his breathes and teeth conflicting, everything that made Dante so inimitable. Vergil had waited so long and once he crossed the line it was tranquil. Dante was all he ever desired. He kissed with ferociousness and starvation he had never known before. It was a fire that was burning inside of him. He broke the kiss and trailed his brother's jaw with his tongue and sucked on his lean collar gradually.

He could hear his own heart hammering and he knew he needed the blood. It had become his compulsion, sentient becoming intermittent. He used his teeth and bit down hard on his brother's tender flesh. He felt the elixir grace his dry lips. He took a deep quivering breath, he could feel once more. He was alive. It was a state of delirium. As the blood made its way inside of him, he realized he was becoming a part of Dante holding tighter and lapping up his blood, little by little. Slowly, he wanted to savour its taste against his brothers stunning skin. Dante's hair altering golden, eyes bleached. The sweet scent of rosettes and spice overawed his wisdom. His head was spinning and Dante was all he could grasp. All he ever needed.

Dante sneered and reviewed the blood on Vergil's lips with his fingertips. He leaned and sustained their elicit kiss. Vergil felt a sharp pang as Dante bit down hard on his lower lips. The blood trickled down his neckline and Dante covered with his tongue. Vergil closed his eyes to the feel of his brother's lips against his skin, the textures of his moist tongue and perspiring hands as they roved his humid body. He moaned and held him nearer as if he was plummeting. They were enveloped in each other's limbs fitting effortlessly against one another. As if their bodies were one. Dante was lying down beside him and kissing him inexorably. He could catch his heartbeat as their chests hard-pressed composed. Dante's segregated lips were trailing his face, jaw, his neck and chest, his stomach, robust hands travelling his skin with want and love, every caress so tender that Vergil was deteriorating and mislaying his sanities.

That was when he felt his brother's forehead touching his own, body crushing down on him dangerously, tresses obscuring his attractive face. Vergil raked it back with both hands and he was perplexed. The face that stared back at him was not Dante's. The expression was gaunt and he didn't have any hair. The body emaciated and he could feel the bones stabbing into his skin. He was sickened and tried to shove this thing off which seized him by force. He heard it laughing as it pressed its ugly face into him, hissing the words.

"You will disgust him just like you disgusted her".

Vergil opened his eyes in trepidation and found Dante gazing back at him with anxiety. He was still sedentary on the bike and waiting patiently for him. Vergil could feel cold sweat snaking its way down his spine and he met his brother's judgments and halted in place. His heart thrashing, he placed both hands over his face. Is that what he really looked like now? That thing was…him.

Dante lowered. Vergil's face was deadly pale. His brows creased in anxiety at the sight of his sibling. Before he could stand his brother mounted the bike behind him. His movements were still sophisticated and beautiful, like their father. He felt Vergil's arms wrap around his waist and his head relax against his shoulder. Dante tilted his head and adjusted his leather jacket but Vergil gripped his vest tighter. He didn't have the equal forte in those frail arms but Dante could tell something was wrong with him. He restored both hands over Vergil's. He felt his brother loosen his grip and lift his head. Dante turned around and met those identical eyes which seemed to hold a tempest. Vergil placed the hood closer to conceal his unpleasant face, lips shivered.

Dante pacified. "I won't let you fall Verge."

Vergil's brows creased in retort and he dropped his head. Dante ignited the bike. He revved the engine and shot through the highway, smile emergent when he felt his brother boost his head. He could see his face in the mirror and could tell he liked the feel of the wind against his skin. Dante had chosen a motorcycle for this motive. It was thrilling to cut through the streets, fly down motorways and feel the elements meeting him head on, a total sense of freedom. The way he felt when he devil triggered. They were finally together. In these past ten years he had daydreamed this instant so many times that a chuckle fled his mouth. He couldn't help it. Hair pushed back by the airstream, full smile triumphant as he laughed openly. Vergil heard it and stared at him inquisitively wanting to find the cause of his enjoyment. Dante increased the speed in rejoinder.

"Watch this", he leaned forward blasting the bike into full speed.

Vergil felt his heart sprint, the world a blur. They were going so reckless down the empty road he couldn't help but grin. He hadn't heard his brother's laughter in so long and it had always been like their mothers. Dante's hair was gusting over his face and a strange feeling came over him. What if this was a dream and he was still in the hospital? He banished the thought from his mind and placed his hand higher over Dante's chest. He could feel his heart beat against his fingertips. No, this was real. He was finally wide-awake and he would enjoy this moment before it slipped away from his gasp to the disorder of his own mind. Vergil lifted himself slightly and gripped Dante's shoulders, inclining into his ear.

"You're really here?" He supposed and rubbed Dante's cheek with his mildly.

Dante didn't notice the intimate motion and laughed in reply. His laughter filling Vergil's vacant soul and making him smile again.

"You're going to have to put up with me Verge, better get ready."

Dante slowed down the bike as they came to a street light blinking orange.

"We are nearly there bro", Dante adjusted his disordered hair and turned a corner towards a neon blinking sign halting.

"Devil May Cry, welcome home."

Dante was contemplating him. Vergil's eyes delayed over his. He couldn't perceive his own reflection in these indistinguishable blues. The sun was setting and everything was basked in its lenient radiance. Vergil sealed his eyes and arrested the twinkling moment, capturing his brother's face, dreading his mind would eventually betray him.

"Home" he spoke the word delicately and this time the voice inside his head remained muted.


	4. The Other Hybrid

Dante rested one leg on the kerb and secured the motorbike. He turned to face his brother who was contemplating the foot of the steps leading to their new household, Vergil transfixed him firmly, edgy.

"Alright Verge, you can let me go." He placed one hand over his brothers for encouragement.

Vergil released Dante. He erected and made his way silently towards the entrances. That was when he caught someone inactive on the front porch. He had his back curved and was clad in a red hoodie, a long denim jacket, blue jeans and brown combat boots. A sword was positioned on his back and he had a gun situated inside his hand which he was examining meticulously. Vergil crouched, drawn to the adolescent who tilted his eye-catching face into his insightfulness. His navy eyes broadened in repulsion as their regards chanced. He had snow white tresses just like Dante's. Vergil's hands intuitively gripped a few strands between his fingers, mellifluous. He was a fledgling devil and Vergil was affianced. The youth smacked his hand and reared, red-faced.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He rumbled the words from his bursting lips and stretched his arm which was covered by a white dressing, eyes thinning formidably. The bandage was blushing indigo. Vergil eyed the secretive limb, effervescent with verve. He rubbed the flanks of his temples in understanding and stood up. Dante was storing the motorbike inside the garage and padlocking it when he gathered someone else was standing beside Vergil. He strolled towards the fledgling and reviewed him thoroughly. Nero was about the same stature as the two of them; maybe an inch shorter, notable athletic build, softer face and white hair. The teenager duplicated and was studying Dante head to toe. His eyes subsiding over Vergil's quiet form, brows winkled in clarity. The three of them set upright staring at each other for a few more seconds in arbitrary hush. The youth rubbed his muzzle and procured a piece of paper from his denim jacket. Dante examined his armaments and was impressed.

"You must be Dante", he spoke self-assuredly.

"I am here for the job vacancy", he opened the paper and pointed to the advertisement.

Dante scrubbed his stubble. He was still in shock. It seemed Nero was a hybrid, like them and he couldn't believe it, his demonic side was picking up a surge of energy discharging from behind the bandages. The kid was hiding something. Dante slipped his arm around Vergil's shoulder.

"Well you caught me at a bad time…kid."

The teen took offence, "kid? I am almost twenty and you're not that much older than me. The name is Nero" grudging.

Dante overlooked his tone. The kid had a temper on him. "Well you look younger and the name sticks."

Dante stepped towards the double doors and unlocked them. The kid was staring at him, abruptly troubled. He gawked at Vergil, blatantly curious.

"Your brother...is…is there something…wrong with him?"

Dante's jaw compressed. "That's none of your business."

The teens face reddened uncomfortably and he watched the floor unable to meet his scrutiny. He was quiet for a few moments.

He holstered Blue Rose to his trim leg, "look… I really need this job."

Nero knew this man was his only hope. He had left his foster home and was never going back. They had found out about his demonic arm and had made his life hell. His limb in question had transformed with age; it had started off as a rash and swiftly moulded into scales, until his entire right arm was enclosed by this alien casing. Nero had kept it concealed for as long as he could. The demons could see right through his camouflage. For they were drawn to the light radiated by his appendage. He had no choice but to battle them from a very young age, to fight, was to live, it was as simple as that. He had started hunting them alone since he was fifteen and had custom-made his weaponries. He was combat experienced and skilled having taken on an assortment of sprites over the years.

He had nowhere else to go and had seen the ad for Devil May Cry. Although it was a long shot, he was hoping he could persuade Dante to let him crash here until he had enough money to rent a place. The city was completely new to him and he didn't have sufficient cash for a hostel. The job stated explicitly working nightfall so it made sense to live on the grounds. Dante exhaled and ogled having noticed the hefty shoulder bag the teen was clutching. Guessing he wasn't from around here.

"I am sorry kid, come back tomorrow morning", sympathetic.

Dante didn't have time to deal with the uncompleted job interview, he already had his hands full with Vergil and he needed sleep, desperately. Nero nervously watched the other gentleman who hadn't said a word. He gave him the crawls. He looked like a shrivelled carcass. Nero had estimated they were twins because they had duplicate eyes. Rolling a skull ring on his thumb, he stealthily uninvolved the binding around his arm. He was desperate and had nowhere else to go. Dante watched interestedly as he held up his conspicuous devil arm made of red, blue and cyan skin colour. A blue glow was emanating, he flexed getting ready to pulp.

"Watch this", he beckoned with his hand and fashioned a giant translucent fist in the air. He brought it down hard on a dumpster devastating it.

Dante groaned in response and shook his head in defeat. "You're paying for that dumpster kid."

Nero sulked and gaped back at him in shock. Dante stepped inside and took Vergil with him who had been soundlessly viewing the two bickering. Vergil scanned the apartment. It was small but inviting. A desk was placed in one corner with a leather chair and an old telephone. A Jukebox was positioned in another crook along with an old piano. The piano he acknowledged. One wall held a collection of artilleries and blades. Rebellion was hanging on the partitions. Vergil paced and fondled her acquainted hostile steel. Letting his fingers get cut in the process, his blood fouling her. There was a stairway leading up to supplementary rooms and a large red Persian rug on the flooring. One black leather sofa was the only other furniture in the area. Vergil sauntered towards the piano and elevated the cover. He drew his fingers over the keys. It had been years since he had last handled them amid his fingertips. Dante tiptoed behind him and Vergil slanted his head to listen.

"I kept it bro. I know...you would have wanted me to."

Vergil stilled and smiled. "Thank you…brother", he believed and continued to stroke the keys.

Dante turned to close the doors when he noted the youth had sneakily crept inside. He doubled his stern arms and rubbernecked. It appeared the kid had no plans of vacating the properties.

"Let me guess…you got nowhere else to go?"

Dante detained his devil arm to check again. It was remarkable since Nero didn't trigger to beckon his devil side. The arm was the definite trigger. He watched Vergil who seemed to be doing much better. He was still scrutinizing the piano keys, lips firmly impenetrable in thought. Nero was clenching his fangs. He didn't want to spend another night on the cold unfamiliar roads. It was hazardous even for him. Dante seemed to be analysing his uncertainties.

"There are only two rooms and I am afraid I can't let you stay here. But you got the job" slapping his shoulder.

Nero's forehead creased in anger, gathering up his bag. "Whatever old man you can shove the job up your ass."

Dante parted his mouth in out-and-out astonishment. The kid was a hothead and the old man declaration was retaliation for continuously calling him a kid. Dante laughed deafeningly, charmed, making Nero even more furious. Unfortunately the kids incensed appearance only transporting added hilarity to the miscreant hunter.

"Let him stay Dante", the words soared expressively cutting the laughter short.

Nero and Dante both stared at Vergil in surprise. Dante walked over to him and looked back at Nero who was still in two minds about walking out.

"Bro, there really is no room" Dante moped, detecting Vergil's bleeding fingers.

The curative blood hadn't kicked in as the suppressing drugs were still in his body. Dante removed his hood and Vergil stepped back, speedily retaining it over his bald head. Nero caught a flash of his bald-headedness and looked away. Something was very wrong with his brother and it was undoubtedly noticeable. When Vergil had caressed his hair he had caught a look of insanity in that stare. It had scared him but he would never admit it.

Dante breathed in submission and regarded Nero. He liked him and knew he would be perfect for the job. That arm would come in very handy plus it was only one night. What's the worst that could happen? He couldn't leave the kid out on the streets. He was a hybrid like them and would never be accepted by anyone else for having demonic blood.

"OK kid you can stay, but just for the night. You get the sofa. Oh and don't touch anything down here, especially my weapons", he pointed to the walls for stress. Dante couldn't believe he was permitting this but he was bushed and it had been a long day.

"I will brief you about the work tomorrow so make yourself at home."

Nero picked up the bandages relieved and speedily wrapped his arm. Dante eyed him like he had grown two heads.

"Kid that really isn't necessary" bemused.

Nero stopped abruptly in disbelief. He checked his arm over stupefied. "Doesn't it freak you out?"

It was the first time anyone had looked at his arm like it was average. Dante clicked his fingers and he heard a deep throaty roar explode, followed by a flash of red lightning. Nero's eyes bulged out of their sockets, doing a rather impressive fish out of water impression. In front of him stood a black and red devil, his influential wings were arched behind him and outspreading deliberately. The physique was human but completely covered by scales indistinguishable to his. They were black and red in colour. The red subjugated the black transversely and the resulting pattern reminded him of a Cobra's head.

His dominant legs were sculpted with muscles and scales. The scales on his arm and legs were jagged and razor sharp and extended outwards. The eyes of the devil were cerise and he could see two sharp fangs extending, the broad chest rising and falling leisurely. The hands resembled sharp claws and the razor sharp talons were black in colour.

"You fit right in", it was a deep growl but Nero made out the words.

Dante de-triggered and was panting heavily. It took a lot of control to dominate his devil side like that. The kid was still gaping back at him and Dante snickered, a matching grin spreading over Nero's lips. He couldn't help it. He realised that Dante was like him and he felt instantaneously at home here. Who would have thought there were individuals, just like him, confounded and extremely content? He turned his attention unconsciously to the strange twin and felt a twinge of guiltiness for having thought so poorly of him. He was the one that had influenced Dante to let him stay the night, tentatively probing.

"What's his name, your brother's?" Nero pointed to Vergil who was still inspecting the piano.

Dante reacted. "Verge...Vergil."

Vergil's taciturn eyes fell back on Nero who observed the siblings as they stood shoulder to shoulder. He speculated why Vergil was in this remorseful state. He looked like he had been in hell for years. This time he focussed his words prudently.

"Thank you, for letting me stay", it was hard for him to speak these simple words.

Nero wasn't used to being accepted so easily by others. He had never allowed himself to get close to anybody. Seating on the unfilled sofa he busied himself with Red Queen and Blue Rose. He knew that Dante would likely want to test his fighting skills and now that he had seen his trigger he knew he would need to impress. It was almost 9 pm and Dante's stomach bellowed. He addressed the delinquent by ordering pizza. He had spent all day spring-cleaning and was ravenous.

"Hey kid you hungry?"

Nero's stomach solved by reverberating, Dante nodded his head in comeback.

Nero smirked reservedly. Vergil came and sat down beside him, and was inspecting his face thoroughly. Nero couldn't meet his eyes. There was something terrifying inside them, like he would be looking into oblivion. Dante didn't notice.

"You look like Dante when he was your age." The voice was truncated but strangely gentle.

Nero was caught off guard. "Isn't that what you looked like?" He mumbled, averting his eyes.

He had to admit, he was curious; surely they were twins and would have looked exactly the same at that age. Vergil was seeing Dante with craving and Nero noticed his regards would soften when they come to pass his imitation.

Vergil spoke with indifference and contemplated his hands. "I have always looked like a monster."

His mother had been fearful of him. He had overheard her every day and her revelations had haunted his emotions. Her golden hair, lenient eyes saw him for what he justly was. See yourself Vergil; go have a look at your true self. See yourself for what you truly are. It's time you see. Open your eyes and have a peek. Smile Vergil. Before Nero could say anything else Vergil stood up and went upstairs quietly. His actions were chic and nimble. He must have been a skilled fighter like Dante. Nero shrugged his shoulders and continued to polish his rapier with the castoff strappings.

Vergil's steps were drawn to a specific room. He knew it was Dante's, it whispered his temperateness. The bed sheets were made tidily and were red in colour. It was a small room with just one auburn cupboard, a small window overseeing the main street and a humble dressing table. Vergil walked through the passageway and halted outside the bathroom, his defeated heart hastening. He switched on the lights with shaking hands. There was a white bath with a connecting shower. White tiles on the floor and a large mirror in front of the basin. His thin frame shivered but he closed the door. He stood in front of the looking glass and his eyes coasted towards his reflection, fixating. Nothing could prepare him for this. Vergil detached the hood and inspected his bald head. He looked like a malnourished old man.

The scratches he made this morning were still observable and his eyes were sunk in. He slid the zip down and examined his chest and stomach. He really was a skeleton. His once seamless frame had withered away like his mind. He felt something warm drip on his cheeks. He was crying. The tears were sinking wordlessly.

What's wrong, you don't like what you see? Don't cry Vergil, you already killed your mother. Save these tears for your brother's bereavement. You will murder him too when he finds out about your perverse feelings for him. His blood cries for you, reminisce. Your dearest brother will drown you, his lips on yours. So sweet like nectar. What's wrong, you're not ashamed? She saw you. You're so shameless. Yet you continue to hold this love in your heart. You will poison him with this love. Isn't this why your here? You will end him too.

Vergil grits his teeth and smashed the mirror in wrath. The glass cut his hand and shattered in the sink. The lifeblood was fluid once more; he jeered and sucked his bleeding fingers. It was not the same as Dante's. How you crave that blood Vergil. Why not use Yamato? Find your cutting edge.

Dante called in alarm outside the door. "Verge, you OK?"

Vergil didn't want Dante to see him like this, pitiable. The door flying open, he pushed past his brother who stood in panic. Dante could see the blood which was dripping from his hands as he made his way towards the spare room.

Nero shouted from downstairs. "Hey, Dante the pizza is here."

He didn't have much cash but he paid the driver and left the two large pizzas on the table. His gut was howling stridently and his mouth was salivating. He lifted the lid and nodded his head in approval, margherita was the right way to go. Nero closed the box and waited for the brothers to join him. He could tell now something was undeniably incorrect with the undernourished twin. What he had said had been abnormal and he had overheard the loud crash upstairs.

"Something not right in the head", he supposed and sat on the leather seat near the desk.

Vergil made his way into the other room. It was dark and cold, just a double bed and storeroom. He slid down the wall; long limbs slightly bent, arms resting on his knees. One hand was dripping with warm blood. What had he become? He pondered what Sparda would have said if he saw him in this depleted state. He wouldn't recognise him. How could someone like him guide someone like Dante? He should never have believed the irrational words that left his father's lips. Vergil rested his head and locked his eyes. He was petrified to sleep. It was the unknown fear. What if he woke up in the mental hospital or witnessed his mother's death?

The unknown fear has always been him, don't lie. He has always been your dark secret. You would kill and die for him. Love is madness, and you are already in its control Vergil. Why fight? It's written in your soul. Your father saw it in your eyes, but your mother caught you in the act. You killed her, yet you would give anything to have him back in your arms to do as you wish. He means everything to you and yet it would destroy him wouldn't it, like it destroyed your mother. The truth that lies deep inside this dark heart of yours.

Vergil unfastened his eyes and examined his hand again. There was no healing from this. There was no escape or rescue from his polluted mind. He was trapped here and he couldn't break away. He heard the door open and Dante was standing there. He came and sat down beside him.

"Leave me, brother..." he vented.

Vergil didn't want to hear this poisonous voice. It always whispered to him when Dante was close. Dante didn't listen. He felt his earnest hands examining his bloodied flesh. His touch and scent were comforting his depths. Vergil understood why he had been in his brother's room that night. Dante switched on the lamp and was dressing his cuts. Vergil's eyes delayed on his lips. A part of him still couldn't believe he had kissed them. His eyes were closed remember. Vergil gnashed his teeth, infuriated.

"Dante, how can you bear to see my hideous face", his monotone voice disguised the swelling turmoil.

He had seen the reality in that mirror. Vergil had finally seen himself for the monster he was. Dante stopped cleaning the wound, eyes tapering. A blaze of fury flickered and tapered.

"Verge, I want you to come down and eat with us." He finished bandaging and slipped the first aid-kit under the bed.

"I am not hungry", Vergil pulled the hood closer and zipped it back up to shelter his body.

Dante heaved a tired sigh and bowed his head before standing up. He looked drained and Vergil felt his chest tighten at the sight of him about to leave.

Dante smiled. "Get some rest then."

Vergil skewed his head in response and inspected the bandage. Dante left the door open and headed downstairs. Nero was deskbound long-sufferingly in anticipation of Dante's reappearance, head laid to rest on the table in sheer hunger. The sight of Nero made Dante feel surprisingly thankful. He couldn't remember the last time he was in another's company and Nero didn't feel like a stranger.

"Let's eat kid", Dante took a slice from the box and devoured it without chewing. He was starving.

Nero took a portion resolutely, savouring the pizza and chewing the contents in his mouth. They were both quiet but it was a contented silence.

Nero broke the peace, helping himself to another slice, "your brother not hungry?"

Dante was still upright, mislaid in thought, ending mid-bite and blankly gaping at Nero. He hadn't talked to anyone about his brother and although he liked the kid they had only just encountered. He took another mouthful and realised he had lost his appetite. Dante sat down on the sofa and viewed the piano. It had belonged to their mother, Eva. But it was Vergil who had cultured how to play. He had always been articulate and had picked up things with effortlessness. Vergil would only play for his mother and she would talk about it non-stop. He was amazingly gifted. His slender hands would move across the keys the same way he would manoeuvre Yamato. His actions were lithe, defined and discreet. Always two steps ahead of him and far more experienced and meticulous. Nero's brows lined and he ate another slice. He could tell Dante was unwilling to talk about this matter.

"He's...tired" Dante avoided, clearing his hair and scanning the small clock set on the wall.

He knew he couldn't take any calls tonight. Vergil wasn't going to find any sleep. The seizures were always worse at nightfall. Nero licked his lips at Dante's troubled face. He didn't know what else to say to him so sat there quietly munching the left-over pizza. Dante flicked the crumbs from his jeans, a part of him was reassured he had finally found someone to go out on contracts on his behalf, one less burden on his full-plate of complications. He would have to warn the kid about his brother's seizures...at least. He groaned and chomped another morsel.

"Listen kid, my brother is not well and is suffering from an undiagnosed mental condition" pausing. "It's his first day home and this is why I needed the extra help. You will take all the calls for the missions...at night."

Nero clogged on his food. He couldn't swallow. So the other twin was...crazy. "Is he dangerous?" Something about those icy eyes had been disconcerting, especially when he had fondled his tresses.

Dante evoked his mother and he could feel the soaring pain in his throat and chest asphyxiating. When he had woken up in his room he had found Vergil covered in her blood, rocking on the floor. He was clutching his mother's body, the slant of Yamato's tip piercing his mother's flesh. Vergil was crying inconsolable, reiterating the same words over and over again like a mantra as if God would answer his invocations.

"I did this to...you".

Dante had never borne a peaceable night since that day. It had turned out to be a repetitive nightmare. His brother's face would disturb him. He could see the torture, torment and suffering in Vergil's eyes but could never reach nor comfort him. Vergil could no longer 'see' Dante. It was as if he hadn't existed. The hospital trips were unchanged. Vergil would relive fragmented memories of the same everlasting night. It had been a marvel that he had finally accepted the real world, remembering to answer Nero's query.

"I think you could handle him kid. He is only a danger to himself".

Nero could tell Dante was hiding something. His eyes held pain but he didn't want to encroach on family matters. The equally tired teen closed the pizza box and marched towards his bag containing his clothes, toothbrush and other subjective essentials. He was drowsy and anything was better than sleeping on a cold bench. Dante patted Nero's head marginally and erected. He walked upstairs and headed into his own room. He took a pillow and blanket and walked back out.

"Hey kid, catch", he threw both items from the top of the staircase. Nero caught them with his devil arm. "If you need anything else just let me know, for now, get some sleep".

"Thanks, old man", Nero snickered when he caught a look of bother on Dante's face. If he was going to piss him off by calling him a kid, he would return the favour.

"The name sticks", the youth finished slyly.

Dante folded his arms across his chest and smirked enthusiastically. Nero was no pushover, gesturing with his fingers. At least things would be interesting from now on. The lone hunter had two people living under his roof and knew the kid would be sticking around. After all, what were the chances of him ever finding another hybrid and surely it wasn't a coincidence that he had turned up at such a crucial time.


	5. Broken

Nero tossed and turned on the narrow sofa. It wasn't rough but slumber was evading him. He had altered into comfortable nightwear, a brown t-shirt and plain grey bottoms, lengthy legs bent, he cited the blanket over his face, huffing. That was when he heard a gut-wrenching scream, jolting at the unforeseen sound in the silent workplace. He flung the blanket and rushed upstairs, in the direction of the cause. The door to the unused room was open. His eyes broadened in dismay. Vergil was suffering an attack, eyes rolled back, frame shook by spasms. Nero had never witnessed anyone suffering a seizure and stood visibly dazed, heart thrashing in fright.

That was when he noticed the katana inside Vergil's hands. He was gripping the razors steels, flesh carved on both palms and fingers. It was disturbing to watch his suffering, helpless. Clinching the door handle to steady his steps when Dante ran in. He was wearing just a pair of black sweatpants, his chest was covered in beads of moisture and his hair was plastered to his temple as if he had been having the same nightmare. Dante seized Vergil's hands determinedly, flesh critically shredded and slick. He grabbed them and tried to release their death grip on the knife-edge. Vergil was transfixing the katana with new ferocity and strength. He tried again using more force to no avail.

Nero aided, grasping Vergil's upper body firmly. Dante pried his fingers away from Yamato. He cursed himself for leaving the blade in this room. He had it hidden under the bed and couldn't believe Vergil had found it. Dante tossed the katana on the floor and extracted Vergil from Nero's faltering embrace. He safeguarded his strenuous body by raising his legs over Vergil's and squeezing him forcibly against his torso, arms shackling and chaining. He could pick up Vergil's inconsistent breathing. He cupped his face delicately in one hand and chanted low.

"It's OK Verge...am here, come back".

Nero flumped on his butt and inspected the discarded katana with his devil arm. He could feel a surge of electricity. The katana was spectacular and he couldn't keep his eyes away. It was love at first sight. He found the embellishing black and gold lacquered sheath on the ground and covered the rapier deferentially. A silk gold coloured Japanese ribbon was wrapped around the sheath, letting his fingers skate, astounded. The blade must have belonged to Vergil. He sited it on the floor and continued to watch the blades owner whose strained breathing was gradually easing, body steadied. Dante continued to murmur lovingly. Nero was touched by their close bond. Vergil's eyes fluttered into being and endured on his enigmatic razorblade.

"I killed...her..." the exhausted echo. Nero's brows creased uneasily.

"She saw me..." he restored his head into Dante's chest and went limp, "my…heart" confounded. 

Dante held tighter to inspect the freshly inflicted cuts, dismissing his disquieting declarations, "am here".

Vergil was drained. He knew he would never find cessation. His soul had been destroyed that night. He had killed himself that day and what was left of him were remains. His brother's embrace and words was the only thing he could hold onto. He was a void, lost to the brinks of nothingness. All three sat in silence. Nero leaned closer to view Vergil's bleeding hands. He wasn't healing, the wound continued to gush. Vergil held up his damaged hands and smeared them over his face. Dante didn't stop him, still absorbing Vergil's confessions. He glanced at his brother's bloodied face and wondered if things would ever get better. Either way, he had spent ten years in hope and this was the most progress Vergil had ever made.

"Dante, you need to stop the bleeding". Nero pointed to Vergil's hands, worried he might bleed to death.

Dante wrapped an arm about Vergil's waist and lifted. He took him into the bathroom and washed his hands over the sink. The cuts were deeper this time. Vergil was quiet again, his wary eyes indecipherable. Dante took the first aid kit from the small cabinet, seating Vergil on the tub while he sat down on the floor and patted the wound dry with a towel, mending with alcohol swipes to sterilise the cuts before applying a sanitary dressing. He soaked the towel in warm water and got on his knees to scrub the blood off Vergil's vulnerable face. Nero was standing reservedly outside the bathroom door, unsure if he should come in.

"Thanks...Nero", Dante expressed his gratitude

Nero was taken aback. It had been a long time since he had found anyone needing him. Let alone thanking him. He could only nod his head in reply. Dante guided Vergil to his room. He knew his brother always ended up sleeping better when he was nearby. Vergil didn't dispute he lay down in bed and curled up in a corner. Nero was inspecting inquisitively when Dante came and stood beside him.

"He has them every night since he was 16", revealing.

Nero speculated why Dante would have brought him home considering how bad his mental problems were. "Are you going to take him to a hospital?" He didn't know if Vergil was sleeping.

Dante lowered his voice. "No, never, he is staying with me…for good".

Nero admired Dante. It must take a lot of courage to have to deal with this on a regular basis. Vergil was lucky to have such a devoted family member.

Dante contradicted his trail of opinions. "I need him more then he needs me".

Nero was wordless. He doubted why Dante would need Vergil. The words muddled him. Knowing the situation was under control he took his leave quietly and headed down the stairs. It was almost 3 am and he felt ardently shattered. It had been a crazy night yet he felt at home here. He fell back on the sofa and lifted the blanket over his face. This time sleep came quickly. Dante shut the door and sat down on the bed latent against the bedframe, eyes studying the tight bundle that was Vergil.

"Verge", he felt a slight movement and Vergil turned to face Dante.

His hands were pressed against his chest and he looked delicate. His eyes had lost their astuteness.

"She saw my dark heart". He acknowledged to the sole individual who had been there that dreadful night.

Dante looked gorgeous. His impassioned eyes and aroma were so very tempting, Vergil quaked he shouldn't be here. What if Dante found out about his dark heart? His ridges bowed and he looked away. Tut-tut, I thought you wanted him to see it? Don't fib Vergil you know you still want him and want you will. Embrace it let it take you, your love for him. He is worth it isn't he? The insanity that has driven you mad has been worth it, the death of your sweet mother? Vergil covered his ears and bolted his eyes. He could still see his brother's face behind his eyelids and he felt aching surging through his chest.

The bed creaked as Dante lay down beside him. "It's alright Verge am here for you".

Vergil opened his eyes. Dante didn't realise what it was like to be this close to him, the cause of his deprivations. Yet he knew he shouldn't get any closer. He was a monster and the blood was uttering to him. Dante met Vergil's intent look. Something was buried inside their profound nadirs and he wanted to know what had triggered his brother's downfall and how he could heal these peeling scars. Vergil formed the necessary distance between their bodies. Dante's eyes contracted. Whatever it was he would find out one way or another. Vergil turned around, miming the verses.

"Your blood brother…whispers to me", was floating away.

Dante closed his eyes and folded one arm behind his head recalling Sparda's words "blood is blood". He rotated and fell asleep immediately. It was strange but having Vergil by his side had pacified his own soul. They both fell asleep in each other's attendance and this time there were no nightmares.

Vergil's eyes untied leisurely. His hands were stinging, the bandages were drenched. He inspected the blood and turned around. Dante was still slumbering, expansive back curved he could only see the balanced rise and fall of his beautiful spine. Vergil elevated, fingers crawling to touch that bare skin when Dante turned over. Vergil was gazing at the face of his yearning. How he longed to inch closer, deadly afraid. He was filthy and would tarnish Dante. How can Dante bear the sight of him? He had smashed the mirror but his brother had gazed at him as if they were still identical. Taste those lips Vergil, his eyes are closed. Don't be afraid he will never know. Your eyes are open, go ahead. Taste, touch…lick…

Vergil's lips tightened and he inched close enough to feel Dante's lenient breathes against his skin. Their lips inches apart. Dante's lips were faultless. Vergil rubbed them in a trance. But her eyes were open your dear mother. Vergil clenched and squeezed his palms into tight fists injuring his lacerations, blood trickling saturating the sheets. Kiss his lips, taste his skin, while his eyes are closed. Vergil saw his blood staining Dante's skin and he sneered. He ruined the snow white strands, with illustrious red, caressing the statuesque jaw with the back of his fingertips.

He compelled his forehead against his brothers and came to a standstill. His mother would walk into the room. She would see him and she would die once more. He rapidly moved away and squeezed his temples. Dante woke up when he touched the moist patches near his ribs. He lifted himself on one arm and inspected the bed sheet. They were clammy with blood. Vergil's stony eyes locked on his face. His hands were the root of the said problem. Dante grimaced and moved rapidly towards Vergil who tried to get away. Dante pulled him into his body to open the crumbling bindings.

"Come on bro, let's get these cleaned".

He quickly got up and headed to the bathroom to get the first aid-kit. He had already cleaned the crushed glass in the sink. He went back into the room and found Vergil standing near the window. He took one hand and removed the bloodied bandage. Vergil continued to stare. His high cheekbones were lost behind that gaunt face but Dante knew his healing would kick in soon, substituting replacement bandages. They had both slept through the night uninterrupted, he beamed. Vergil saw it and arched one crest making Dante's grin wider. Hints of his brother were coming through and he was exhilarated. Vergil was managing well.

"I need a shower" while inspecting the gore.

Vergil let his eyes linger momentarily. "I wish to visit…mother's grave".

Dante's smile vanished, watching people passing by on the street below. "I cremated her Verge and scattered her ashes near the…lake".

Vergil's lips tautened in discomfort. He couldn't remember the name of the lake. His single-mindedness narrowed exclusively on damaged reminiscences, nothing else. His mind was pandemonium.

"I see", he believed in forfeiture.

The body fluid was still etched to Dante's face. The inflamed colour against his whitish skin was arresting and Vergil could feel his eyes becoming lidded. If only it was his blood not yours. Remember the taste Vergil, the feel of his skin against yours.

Dante hugged him without warning. "I will take you to her soon Verge, I promise".

Vergil's shocked arms plunged to his sides. He was still skin and bones. Dante knew he would have to start force feeding him. Vergil raised his head orienting into Dante's face and kissing his bloody cheek, his lips emblazoned the metallic casing, Vergil's eyes amplified in repulsion when he realised what he had just done. He had kissed Dante with his revolting face. Dante gazed at him peculiarly. It was abnormal conduct for he had never been the touchy, feely kind. Vergil hated bodily interaction and had never been intimate with anyone. The kiss had caught them both by surprise. Vergil poised to hide his embarrassment.

"Dante, I am...It won't happen again" stepping away graciously.

Dante chuckled in glee "finally going soft on me Verge?"

Vergil was not entertained by his mischievous banter. Dante bumped his forehead brazenly and opened the cupboard, selecting new clothes and tossing them on the bed for his inspection.

Vergil checked them and overruled, "I can't wear this Dante".

Dante moaned "come on Verge...what's wrong with these?" It was a perfectly good pair of black jeans and blue polo neck shirt.

Vergil interposed, "give me something with a hood, brother" trying to remain calm. The kiss was playing on his mind.

Dante was pissed. He knew Vergil was trying to hide his face. "Sorry Verge, for now...this will have to do", he fled to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Vergil left the clothes and made his way to the spare room. Yamato was lying down on the floor. He sat down next to his beloved katana and traced the lacquered with his fingertips, hugging the razor into his figure.

"It's OK Vergil, close your eyes honey, I love you" Eva bled.

Nero rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He had snoozed well on the sofa. He stretched his arms and cracked his back. He could hear the shower running upstairs so snuggled into the blanket like a small rabbit. Remembering last night's abysmal events and what exactly Dante had scheduled for him. The advert mentioned a full time job but with Vergil around how was Dante going to survive. He adjusted his fluffy hair and perceived someone pending, it was Dante. He was wearing a red-vest and brown leather pants. A black shirt was rolled up along the sleeves. A pair of black combat boots and Nero knew he was going out on an assignment. Stylish twin handguns holstered to his legs. Rebellion was snatched from the wall. Dante picked up his leather jacket near the piano.

Nero got to his feet and rummaged his clothes. "Wait Dante, let me get ready".

Dante holstered Rebellion "sorry kid, I need you to stay here...until I get back. They want me alone on this one".

Nero looked vexed. "Look, I came here to do a job not to baby sit".

Dante wasn't taking him because Vergil would be unaccompanied. There was no way he would stay back with that weird lunatic. Especially after he had seen him suffering a seizure, it had been traumatic. What if he had it again? Plus he didn't want to be trapped alone with him. The guy gave him the crawls. Dante's jaw tightened and Nero knew he had pissed him off, indications of antagonism in the glower which was directed at him.

"If you want the job...I suggest you follow my instructions, closely".

Nero knew he had no other choice but he wouldn't allow Dante to boss him around. "Forget it, am leaving", Nero started grabbing his things and putting them inside his bag when he felt Dante's hand on his shoulder.

"Look kid... I will pay you double for today when I get the money. I need someone who I can trust, to take care of Vergil".

Nero eyes dropped in shame. He felt a pang of guilt for getting angry over nothing. It was always like him to lose himself to his emotions. He exhaled and observed the staircase.

"I will look after the place while you're gone" unenthusiastically supportive.

Dante flashed a warm smile and rapidly made his way out. Nero sat down and placed his hands over his face. It was only for a few hours, what could possibly go wrong? With novel buoyancy he headed upstairs into the unoccupied bathroom. He needed a shower, critically, shedding his garments and stepping into the tub, switching on the hot water in delight.

"Hell yeah", he groaned happily and quickly shampooed his hair. He spent another twenty minutes scrubbing.

Shower done, he borrowed a towel, wrapping it securely around his dripping waist to brush his teeth. There were fragments of a mirror left and he knew the crazy twin had shattered it. He put on his denim jeans and hoodie and opened the door to find Vergil standing there, still wearing last night's attire. He resembled a ghost, gripping the katana tightly in both hands. Nero stepped back.

"You can use the bath, am finished" twirling his ring in agitation.

"Where is Dante?" The voice was eloquent.

Nero was surprised to hear him talk, piercing eyes gliding intensely over his face.

"He had a mission, he will be back soon". Nero slipped past him.

Vergil hard-pressed the sides of his temples, Dante had left him without a word. It must have been the kiss his hands clamped tightly the hilt of Yamato. He sat on the floor of the bathroom and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was sitting outside the door of the study room. His mother was inside and she was quietly weeping.

"I think there is something wrong with Vergil, Sparda. I am...afraid of him, my own...son".

Vergil's warm tears streamed his eyes. Eva's judgments haunted his dreams. You ended her. You kissed him. She saw you. This voice inside his head wanted him dead. It wouldn't stop whispering to him. He was damaged beyond repair. He destroyed his father's study with Mato. Eva had hurt him with her sorrowful words. His father had understood him but he was gone. The only one who had known his true feelings for Dante?

"I shouldn't be here, brother", he opened his eyes and found Dante unconscious in his arms. He slides his fingertips over his face, one finger sliding over his bleeding lips.

Dante slowly opens his eyes and smiles. "I thought I lost you Verge", he reposes their foreheads.

Vergil breaks down and cries as he smoothly strokes these forgiving tresses, placing small kisses all over his handsome face, before tenderly kissing his temple. Dante smiles and kisses his lips sluggishly. Vergil returns the kiss, sucking on the blood that continues to drain from Dante's rims. He inches Yamato deeper inside his flesh so the blood would continue to coat their naked bodies. Dante is concealed in gore, his white hair cerise. Those eyes and pale skin heightened by the rubicund colours. It suits him perfectly, his blood is elixir and only Vergil has savoured it, embracing.

"Your blood...drowns me".

Vergil can hear her footsteps approaching the door but he opens his eyes before she can see him. He stands up and makes his way quietly downstairs. Nero was in the kitchen, eating cereal, when he heard the commotion. The doors were wide-open.

"You got to be fucking kidding me", he freaked.

Nero's cheeks were on fire. He ran upstairs and checked both rooms. Vergil was gone. He ran back downstairs and quickly put on his brown boots. He slipped on his denim jacket and ran outside. It was hammering. He pulled the hood over his hair and ran down the alleyway, senseless. If something happened to Vergil he knew Dante would kill him. But how would he ever forgive himself?

"Vergil!" he yelled his name and ran down the main road remembering he had been holding the blade, "shit".

Nero adopted pace, running at full speed. He was already drenched and out of breathes. Vergil was nowhere to be seen, he tried a few other roads and stopped when his throat was in woe and he had a stitch, panting heavily, he wiped his face and glanced up to find a large crowd gathered on the conflicting side of the street. Nero ran towards them and pushed past to get to the front. He was perplexed by the scene. Vergil was standing in the middle of the street, the katana extended. His black hood was almost covering his face and three police cars were parked around him, barricading. The officers had their artilleries pointed at him.

"Put down your weapon and get on the floor now". One of the young blonde officers was barking the order at Vergil who disregarded.

"This is your last warning, we will open fire" threatening.

Time slowed down. The sound of the police sirens and rain merged as one. Nero was stationary with fear. People started pushing each other and he came back to his sanities. Vergil was unsheathing Yamato and his heart dropped, the cold steel baring. The anxious youth knew the other had just sealed his demise.

"Vergil, put it down!"

Nero screamed at the top of his lungs but there was only tumult, as onlookers and witnesses flustered, he was crammed between them. The police officers countered on pure instinct, firing the fatal shots.


	6. Change of Heart

Nero couldn't bear to look. He heard the gunfire blaring, eyed cast down in mercy. That was when he heard the officers screaming to get down. When he looked up Vergil was twirling Yamato, the bullets ricocheting off his blades tips. The officers cowered between the cars and jumped out of the way, thinking they were under fire from the adjacent apartments unable to comprehend Vergil's otherworldly skills. He sliced his hand through the air dispensing a thousand invisible cuts which devastated the police cars. The engine catching fire, everyone ran back to avoid being caught in the crossfires and imminent explosion. Dragging each other to safety as Vergil watched the frenzy with indifference. Nero could see the anger etched on his face with just a slight clench of his jaw. Blue phantom swords materialised from thin air shielding his frame. Vergil was about to devil trigger, eyes raging crimson unable to contain his fury.

Nero covered his head with the hood and ran towards the one about to dispense death. The cops were distracted and it was his only chance to get Vergil to safety. He clutched Vergil's arm and tried to drag him away.

"Dante", Vergil probed, drifting into the teen's face, the blades disappearing.

Nero felt Vergil spellbinding his shoulders, he froze at the tenderness in the clasp, confused and startled when he felt Vergil's poignant embrace, rendered motionless. The chaos surrounding them is fading into the backdrop, meaningless and obsolete. Vergil constricted their intimate enclosure, fingers burrowing into the young devils spine who felt their steady textures kindling his flesh, the friction between their soaking bodies evident. Nero's fingers folded inwards in wariness. Vergil's smooth cheek caressed his reddened jaw. The next instant his face was cupped by devoted hands as if he was the most precious person in the world, hands transmitting veneration and adore, inspiring.

"You were angry for what I did before Dante, it won't happen again".

The crazy look he had seen in these wild eyes when they first met was mislaid. All he could see was serene calmness. Nero gripped Vergil's wrist and ran towards the fleeing crowd. He rushed by and quickly headed into the passageway. The cops gave pursuit. He snatched the burning wreckage of the police ride with his devil bringer and hurled, blocking the entrance, crushing the pavement and the wall with devastating control. Adrenaline pumping, he slid down the wall and enclosed his face in misery. What the fuck had they just done? Vergil was viewing like a ghost, fingers fixated on Yamato.

Nero was very conscious of that protective gaze, biting his nails in self-awareness, it was the first time that someone had embraced him and it had left a strange empty feeling in his heart. Nero had no one and he couldn't remember the last time somebody had touched him, lifting the cause, his devil arm, snapping out of reverie when he heard the officers talking near the wreckage. Taking Vergil's hand and fleeing from the scene of the crime. He climbed a metal staircase to get to the elusive safety of the roofs wondering if they had planned helicopters to provide backup. They were both dripping wet but he was burning up, peeking down nervously to watch the commotion below. The officers were still trying to make rational out of the bizarre and unbelievable events that had befallen them. Nero knew they had to get back inside Devil May Cry ASAP by jumping the rooftops. His abilities would ease the jumps but he had Vergil to contend with. Nero had no intention of doing jail time, feeling sorry.

"How the hell did I get myself into this", frantic.

Vergil continued to watch. Nero tapped his forehead in frustration. He grabbed Vergil by the arm and started to make his way towards their first hurdle.

"Vergil, I need you to jump with me OK" speaking slowly.

Nero pointed to the gap, highlighting, he didn't know how impaired Vergil's thinking capabilities were. Vergil vaulted a brow in comeback making Nero sulk. The guy in front was totally illegible and random. Maybe he could toss him over the other side with his bringer. It could work, while rhetoric Vergil had already soared to the other side of the building. Yamato gripped in one hand and protracted faintly. Nero's mouth widened in shockwaves, he hadn't even seen the effort. Vergil had moved like a phantom. Nero couldn't help but respect him. Vergil must have been one hell of a fighter having caught glimpses of his combat techniques. He made the massive jump and rolled over to moderate impact. Vergil slopes his head in response, evidently uninspired.

Nero rolled his eyes, "not everyone moves like a ninja" smirking.

They had just demolished a cop car, wreaked serious havoc, and were now jumping rooftops to make their escape. It took them less than ten minutes to make it towards the neon blinking signs of Devil May Cry. They both jumped down the wall and headed straight in. Nero locked the doors and inspected Vergil, the bandages and his clothes inundated. There was no way in hell Dante could find out about this catastrophe. He ran upstairs, auspiciously discovering new clothes on the bed and jumped the bannister.

"Here put these on", he handed the clothes over.

"I need a hood brother" Vergil maintained.

Nero heaved yet another sigh and delved his bags for the exact piece. Clearly Vergil was fussy when it came to his clothing. He pulled out a green hoodie and handed it over. Vergil examined and mercifully accepted by removing his top. Nero looked away unable to view his skinny frame, troubled. He felt regretful, doing another excursion upstairs to bring down a clean towel and first aid-kit. Vergil was zipping up the jeans and placed the hood over his head, Yamato never leaving his side. Nero handed the towel over but Vergil didn't take it, his eyes probing his devil arm, fingertips gliding over the muscle, alert and animated.

"Where is Dante?"

Nero was reassured. Vergil had recognised him. "He is coming back and said to wait for him…here" dramatic.

He was irritated and knew they could be in big trouble if the old man found out about what occurred. Nero took Vergil's hand and sat him down on the sofa, sitting on the floor he sponged his dripping hair and face with the cloth. Vergil continued to inspect Yamato with his fingertips, his digits sashaying over the sheath, eyelashes moist. Nero took one of his hands and hurriedly detached the dressing. The wounds were renovating, bit by bit, and were much better then yesterday. He flinched when he felt Vergil's warm fingers curling inside his hair. Nero slapped his hand away. Vergil repeated, and this time he didn't have the heart to stop him. Vergil clearly associated the hair with Dante and Nero knew he was missing his brother.

The teen took the blue polo neck shirt and stripped his jacket and hoodie. He coloured when he gathered Vergil observing him, deciding to change into a pair of jeans in the kitchenette. He removed all the wet clothes and put them on a stand to dry, along with their soaked boots, finally relaxing. His cereal was still in the kitchen; he made another serving for the additional male and transported the food in the direction of the sofa.

"Look you seriously need to start eating", he signalled to his form. "You're wasting away", he positioned the contents on the rug beside Vergil's feet and paused.

Vergil only tightened his chin and continued to stroke Yamato. He had no hunger. Dante always came to his salvage and he hadn't realised until now it was Nero who had come to his rescue. The youth resembled Dante but he didn't have the same scent. Nero's scent was dissimilar, distinctive, his own. The evil voice was unobtrusive. It only whispers when Dante is nigh. But he was his heartbeat and without him he ceased to exist. Vergil fastened his eyes. When he opened them Dante was racing on the motorcycle, his hair graceful in the breeze and Vergil watched the world fade away, disappearing, deteriorating and diminishing, eyes drawing the piano. He would play for Eva. She would be seated next to him and a beautiful smile would seem as he played her favourite song but it was not his preferred piece. He only did it to please her. Eva would gaze at him with affection and awe as if he was her perfect son. But you were afraid of me mother, why? You saw me. My love and it made you afraid. My love for him killed you didn't it mother?

Nero was chomping the cornflakes noisily. His devil bringer shining and he knew someone was forthcoming; he stood up and unlocked the doors. Dante's eyes were crimson and Nero treaded backwards. He could see the vehemence on his face and it truly was a fearsome sight to see him this irate. The angry red devil went straight to the sofa and snatched Yamato from Vergil's unsuspecting hands. The blue devil erected. Dante was mute, eyes afire, good-looking face unbending, sopping wet.

"You can forget about Yamato after the stunt you pulled today Verge".

The disputes announced like thunder. Dante tilted his head towards Nero.

"You can leave, I don't need you here. Get out".

Nero was dumbfounded. He was ill-advised; they could never have hidden this from the hunter and he had blown his only chance.

Vergil countered, "It was my fault, I left the house" calm, completely unfazed by his anger.

He stepped forward and pushed his forehead against Dante's repentantly. "Forgive me...I assure you it won't happen again, without your consent".

Dante gripped the back of Vergil's neck crudely. "I keep Yamato until I can trust you again Verge". Each word delivered through clenched teeth.

Nero could hear the threat in them. Vergil's jaw clamped in reaction but he pressed his own hand behind Dante's neck.

"As you wish brother", he held.

Dante let go, eyes tranquil blues. Nero realised he had nearly devil triggered in his rage. Vergil's chest stiffened when he saw him take Yamato upstairs. Nero lamented and strode over to his bag. He started to pack his things. He knew the old man wanted him gone and he had fucked up. A part of him didn't want to leave. It was strange but he felt he belonged here, dismissing the daft thought. He would never fit in, never have a home, drifting aimless. Nero took of the blue shirt and put on a plain white one. He cleared his hair and seized his damp jacket and hoody, tugging on his cold boots.

Nero bumped into Vergil's assessments, "keep the hood, and start eating. If not for yourself...do it for him".

Vergil's expression was unchanged he checked his hands and ogled the piano. Nero lifted his bag over his shoulder and picked up Red Queen and Blue rose.

"You're lucky to have a brother like him", he holstered his weapons unhappily.

Nero had no family, an orphan he hadn't known what it would be like to have siblings. His foster parents had always treated him like an outcast. He had never imagined he would find two people who were...simply like him, making his way out when he felt a comforting hand coiling around his wrist. He turned his head and met Vergil's cold stare.

"Stay, his anger has already past", the speech was cadence but the fingers riveting and persuasive.

Nero recognized that Vergil must have always been the mediator between the two. His reactions and passions must have been difficult to read even when he didn't have the mental issues. Nero watched Dante coming downstairs. He had rehabilitated into a pair of blue jeans and red top, engaging his arms across his chest and giving the two of them his best dirty look.

"Luckily for the two of you they couldn't see your faces to get a clear ID".

Nero gazed at the front door and started to make his way out but Vergil was still gripping his wrist fixing him in place to hear the pronouncement.

Dante conveyed softly. "Hey kid, this is your first and only mistake".

Vergil was dead-on. Dante's resentment had paled.

Nero quizzed "you asking me to stay old man?" Siting his bag down on the floor and grinning at Vergil who was inspecting Dante pedantically.

Dante breathed, "I told you, you got the job. And more, I have another mission tonight but I want you to take it".

Nero contracted his devil arm. He was thrilled by the forecasts. After the adrenaline rush today he was edging to slay some demons. "I could do with cash and I don't have anywhere else to go" frank.

Dante bobbed his head, accepting. "You're welcome to stay here kid but you pay rent and I take it from your cut. You get the spare room for now until you find your own place".

Dante stepped in front of Vergil. He felt bad for taking Yamato but if anything would have happened to him, he would never have excused himself. "Did you eat anything Verge?" He could see the chockfull cereal bowls.

Vergil swallowed, "I am not hungry" trying to get away and failing.

Dante held him in place, "Verge please you have to start eating" worried sick.

Vergil was in two minds. He didn't even know if his body would accept food. You only accept his blood, the elixir of life. Why don't you just ask him for it? Ah yes, he isn't your lover, although you wish he was then you could suck that blood right from his lips. What's wrong? You thought I was gone. I would never leave you. Ask him for his blood, the only thing you truly yearn and hunger for, his body, heart, mind and soul on your lips. His blood is his essence isn't it Vergil. The only way you can ever be a part of him and keep him. Not even the love for your own mother could stop your thirst for your little brother, even if it means killing him in the process. Vergil pushed his forehead eyes viewing the cereal, the sight making him nauseous.

As if reading his thoughts Dante stared at the bowl, "some toast and juice maybe?"

Vergil was apprehensive his brother was resolute over the matter. He had forgotten how stubborn he could be when his mind was made up.

"I will try Dante" conquered.

Vergil sat down on the sofa and Dante bought in a small stool from the kitchen and put the tray on top. Vergil's face went pale at the sight of the sustenance. Nero picked up the cereal and started to eat, as if that could inspire him to take a nibble. Dante noted the drive. Nero was quietly encouraging Vergil, whereas yesterday he had avoided eye contact, recollecting the way children in college used to glare at him. They were frightened by Vergil. He was like a calm ocean yet the depths held danger and mystery.

Dante would see him walking through the school corridors, always alone, favouring his own company. His brother was supple and sophisticated in his behaviour, from head to foot, more noticeable then Dante. Clothing would always be immaculate, like their father, nothing was out of place. His hair would at all times be scoured back, considered an outsider by the other kids, at ease in his seclusion and syndicates. The only one who could recite him was Dante. His brother tolerated him enough to allow him to share a part of him that no one else would ever see. He had learned a great deal from his older brother who had always been the stronger of the two. Dante waited good-naturedly. Vergil was still glaring at the food.

"Please Verge". Dante pleaded and Vergil sank.

Taking a piece of toast, the blood Vergil, if you ask him he will give it to you. Maybe you can take it without his consent. He would never know he heals unlike you. Steal it. No one will catch you this time. She is dead, you killed her.

Vergil parted his mouth and enforced a morsel. It was wretched and he couldn't grind. Dante continued to watch on. Nero stopped chewing and was watching attentively, the two of them holding their breaths. Vergil slowly chewed the bite and swallowed. He held it down. His body was rejecting it.

Dante smiled and Vergil remembered a memory, a different one. Dante was always one of the popular kids in school. He would be swarmed by others they would be drawn to him. It was his appealing temperateness and charm. He was handsome and athletic. The girls would follow him around. Despite this Dante would always choose his company. No matter how many hours he spent in a library Dante would sit with him, bored, agitated and restless but he would wait unwearyingly until he decided to leave. Sometimes while he was studying the contents of a book Dante would fall asleep on the desk. His shaggy hair falling messily over his face and Vergil would appreciate him, quietly.

Dante would always find him no matter where he was. Occasionally Vergil would deliberately find an isolated table and he would feel Dante approaching, his strides and heartbeat as he accomplished the task. He would come and sit quietly on the chair opposite him, since he knew he hated being disturbed, his eyes and skin glowing. Vergil would hide his smile by feigning nonchalance. He was always in control of his emotions behind his perfect mask. It was the effects of the blood which heightened his love and made Vergil feel a part of Dante. As if they were inseparable. Vergil took another bite and reiterated the painful process until he completed one toast.

"Brother, I can only manage one for today" conclusive.

Dante pointed to the juice, "at least drink this".

Vergil nearly puckered making Nero snort. The twins eyed him and he continued to eat his cereal. Vergil downed, without tasting.

Dante beamed, "see Verge that wasn't so bad. Now we only have lunch to worry about" standing triumphantly.

He was relieved that his brother had eaten. Dante knew he had to keep a tab on Vergil's daily meals, until he was eating routinely. Dante picked up the tray and went back into the kitchen. Vergil wiped his lip with the back of his hand and rubbed the side of his forehead. How could he keep eating? It had taken every fibre of his soul to do this. Greedy, you wouldn't waste a single drop of his blood on your lips. How you savoured it. It was never enough was it Vergil. It never satisfied your need until you took it from his tender skin. It only escalates your pleasure. What's wrong? He hid Yamato? Ah yes the blade you used to cut your mothers heart and steal his blood. Yamato is the key isn't it Vergil given to you by your father. Will you use it to kill him too?

Vergil met Nero's tender gaze. He was inspecting him interestedly. The teen wasn't afraid of him. He had mistakenly embraced him afore and yet this hybrid hadn't been repulsed, sitting cosily, their legs brushing as Nero leaned into his ear, whispering low.

"Don't worry for lunch we can eat pizza".

Nero was trying to reassure Vergil who looked like he was about to throw up. Vergil elevated both brows in utter overthrow at the thought of stale fast food. Nero snickered at his face inoffensively.

"Luckily for you I know how to cook. I will make you salad, something easy on the stomach", sympathetic.

"I hate pizza…Nero " it was the first time Vergil had taken a different name, hands caressing the unseen Yamato.

Nero smirked not finding the gesture odd. It had been a crazy day and this was the most normal moment the three of them had together. Vergil didn't come across as the pizza eating type and he didn't want Dante to force feed him out-of-date food. Vergil still had sweat on his forehead from eating the toast and Nero could tell he only ate for Dante.

Dante eavesdropped on their exchange. The two were warming up to each other. "Hey kid, I owe you money for today and moreover, for the mission tonight".

Nero erected "I need to go grocery shopping old man get some real food for the place".

Vergil wasn't listening, wondering how long it would take for the drugs to leave his system. Take his blood. You know it has healing qualities. This way you can taste the forbidden again. Oh how you want him. This time you will do more than just kiss him don't you Vergil? Maybe tonight while he sleeps? His eyes will be closed. Take his blood and heal yourself from his essence. Taste him, devour. She is dead; no one will interrupt you. Poison him with your lips and touch. Don't hide Vergil, show him your heart. A haunting leer adorned his parched lips.


	7. The Truth

Nero was stalking the resident supermarket to get some fruit and vegetables. He had learned how to cook from sheer starvation. He reviled eating with his foster parents who gave him grieve about being a thankless burden and scoundrel. Dante had been unstinting with the dough, the old man had a good heart and Nero was eager to see him bout, curious about the red hunter's combat style, suddenly disappointed. He would never get the chance to see Dante in action as they could never go out on missions jointly. They couldn't leave Vergil alone. He examined an apple with his clawed pointers. Vergil could always join them once he...would he ever fully recuperate, disillusioned. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the shop keeper staring at his talons, shocked by them.

Nero withdrew he had forgotten to disguise his limb. Vergil and Dante had made him forget about his eccentric defect. By human standards he was still considered an anomaly, evacuating the shops having bought most of the necessities from the previous stores. It was almost 5 pm when he treaded into the refuge of DMC, heading straight into the kitchen and stowing the shopping bags on the counter. It was hard fitting everything into the petite fridge, managing somehow, spacing the other items along the uninhabited shelves. In essence, it looked like someone was actually living on the premises. Dante undoubtedly wasn't into home economics, amazingly chancing upon a black apron with a white logo inaugurating to 'kiss the chef'. Nero decided not to garb it bearing in mind it was covered in green mould, uncovering a decent sized pan to fry the boneless chicken which he marinated. Dante supernaturally emerged behind him making him jolt.

"See kid, I'm a good judge of character. I knew you had hidden talents. Reason you bagged the role" boastful.

Nero flustered "whatever old man, pass me the hot sauce".

Dante laughed quietly and obeyed skimming the sauce over to Nero who smeared a generous amount and proceeded to deep-fry the chicken. He finished by casing the pot and letting it cook in its own juices, sizzling, mouth-watering, as the exquisite aroma of a homespun meal occupied the cosy kitchen. He splashed the salad leaves and grated all the cheese, plating up and distributing the chicken on top. Dante furtively stole a piece of fiery meat under Nero's radar, pitching the pinched goods, scorching his mouth for the ill-disciplined feat. His eyes opened in astonishment it was scrumptious and he didn't want to miss out.

"Hope there is enough for me", he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together happily.

Nero smirked leaving a portion aside for the red devil "no one can resist my flaming chicken" revelling.

Dante was eating straight out of the pan; fork lifted "why the sudden change of heart kid?"

Dante was staggered by the youth's change of attitude considering yesterday he didn't want anything to do with Vergil, intrusive. Something had made him change his mind and he wanted to know what it was. Nero picked up the plate and met Dante's perceptiveness.

"I like him..." straightforward.

Vergil was multifaceted and Nero liked his level-headed temperament. He wanted to learn more about the quieter devil and even help him get better, a youth's comparatively humble and inexperienced attitude to all life's byzantine matters. If Vergil's disorder improved, all three could take on missions together. He knew he could advance his abilities and would cultivate in their company. Dante's flamboyant beam reached his eyes in revelation.

"I think he likes you too, never seen him tolerate anyone...ever" disclosing.

Nero flushed, "heat some pizza old man, you can have some salad too".

They both sat on the rug and waited for Vergil who had disappeared upstairs.

Nero left his plate on the floor. "So what's the mission like tonight"?

Dante licked his hands and took a mouthful. "A few possessed puppets. Nothing you can't handle kid. I will give you the key to the doors and my bike. This is the place and contact of the person who will show you the...little problem".

Nero wiped his hand clean and slipped the address inside his jeans pocket. Dante wasn't done instructing.

"You mess up my bike I take it from your pay" eyes narrowed for point.

Nero chewed, "don't worry old man nothing will happen to your precious motorcycle".

When they gazed up they found the guest of honour looming. Vergil was inspecting the two of them. They hadn't even heard him coming downstairs. His elegant eyes fell on the plate and he blanched.

"Just in time Verge, grab your plate and eat".

Vergil was still standing quietly. "Yamato" he interrogated.

Nero guessed the katana must be named that, scratching his head.

Dante sighed and picked up the plate. "Eat first".

Vergil ignored, "Yamato, brother".

Dante gripped his hand and pulled him to chair on the floor. "After you eat...I'll give you Yamato".

Nero was eagerly waiting to see if Vergil would eat the salad primed by his own exertions. Vergil was preoccupied. He picked up the fork and spent several agonising minutes staring at the plate as if he was in a trance. He sluggishly took a taste, taking a few more seconds to masticate the nourishment. His summit curved marginally and he glared at the plate in disbelief, Nero's eyes broadened in expectancy, of his pending verdicts. Dante sniggered at Nero's distrait face making the teen grind his teeth. Vergil had his poker face on and he couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You like it?" He ejaculated unable to grip the pressure.

Vergil had one more taster in answer. "Thank you". The words articulated clearly.

Dante and Nero smiled simultaneously as Vergil continued to eat until he was done. He put the plate down. "Yamato", he reminded.

Dante avoided, "sorry bro, I need to keep it with me for now".

Vergil glowered "you lied to me...?"

Dante scrutinised by the same token. They both sustained to stare avidly. Nero comprehended he couldn't read either of them. Dante lifted Vergil's hood but the elder gripped his wrist, halting the interaction. The younger snubbed the motion and checked the rate of growth. Dante knew Vergil's hair would be full-grown over the next two days. It had been a full week since he came off the medication. Vergil removed Dante's hand and sheltered his head, standing, making his way quietly upstairs. What's wrong you can't kill him tonight? Poor Vergil, maybe you can use your hand to tear his heart out while he sleeps. Then you can drink from the hole and have your fill of him.

"Get out", he growled striking the side of the door sedentary in the spare room.

How can I? I am a part of you and I need his blood to complete me. I need his body, his flesh, his depth. Until you satisfy my need I won't stop. Maybe this time you will find the courage to fuck him correctly. At least you killed her. She would have only stood in our way. Vergil ground his teeth and punched the side of his head repeatedly. The voice was gruelling and it was malice. He felt warm wind kissing his nerves. He was deskbound in the school library near an open window. It was a hot summer's day and his white shirt was adhering to his damp skin. His long legs stretched underneath the table, one foot resting over the other, a pen in one hand as he perused the matters of an elegy, scouring his hair when he felt strong hands undertaking custody. Dante's mane tickling his forehead, as the mischievous devil sunk his head, a frisky smile on his lips.

"Found you", he hummed heatedly. "What's this? Dante's Inferno… I already read this one".

Dante came and sat down on the seat next to him and inspected a page, "half way through our lives path".

Vergil scoffed. "You can read..." contemptuously.

Dante winked in retribution. "The old man likes this one, so I read it. Handsome and smart I know". He struck his unkempt hair and closed the book, eyes dwindling over his top.

Vergil repossessed the text, "leave me, I have work to do". He pressed the bridge of his nose and noted Dante was ogling his skin. "Shouldn't you be with the crowd of lunatic imbeciles you call friends?" His words whispered mockery, turning a page.

Dante grinned beautifully, erecting. He insolently shut the book with his index finger, pushing the heavy table back with his free hand.

Vergil gazed upwards. "May I remind you, little brother...to keep your abilities hidden?"

Dante straddled him on the seat. "Dante...!" Before he could finish his mouth was sealed by moist lips. One finger tracing his collar bones before splitting the shirt. "That's better bro, you were saying?" Licking and circling Vergil's earhole, spit dribbling, moist and humid. Heavy breathes cogent, wafting and stirring. Rough hands pinching and enfolding his nipples. Vergil snatched a handful of snow to recover control.

"Dante someone will see us!" he scorned and stared transversely. Dante squeezed his nipple harder in urgency. Vergil heaved his head rearwards.

Devilish beam ensuing "let them see, bro". Dante was out of breath he crumpled his lips around Vergil's nipple to suck and circle with his sweltering tongue before biting and pulling, leaving them stinging. Vergil detained a groan and heaved Dante into a jagged kiss, one hand shredding his brother's shirt, wrapping arms around his hips in an iron grip. Their muscles straining as they kissed each other the way they brawled, with grit ferocity, and the willpower to dictate one another. He felt himself harden and he extended their kiss, hips thrusting and grinding as their hands clinched and journeyed raw skin, their bodies yearning for discharge. They couldn't discontinue. They were attached in one motion, as one flesh, with one thirst, voracious with aching, burning in crippling aspirations.

Dante grunted "now this is what I would call studying, you want to clarify how to fuck…teach me bro."

Vergil shuddered inadvertently, "You..." as he touched bites and kisses, end to end, hands pressing, descending down his frame, reconnoitring his skin with necessity.

"I know", he uttered wheezing, swelling above his lips to perpetrate a brutal kiss. He could texture Dante's teeth and red-hot crevices. Vergil sought all that was perfection. He squeezed the encompassing shoulders, hands snaking down the curving spine as their bodies activated sultry wetness. Only the blood was absent.

"Fuck me Verge", it was a mandate.

Vergil felt himself about to lose control, gasping "as you wish...my dearest brother". He penetrated Dante's neck with his teeth, eyes lidded in want. This was so wrong but why, oh why, did it feel so right. He knew once he started savouring this blood, there was no homecoming. He was eternally damned. Vergil wanted to immerse Dante in lifeblood so he could lick every inch of his skin spotless, leaving no place unscathed. Dante huffed and Vergil sustained to taste his meat, below par. He preferred to tear his brother's flesh apart. He craved to cleanse himself in his brother's plasma. He needed to sink the two of them in an ocean of red. Eyes crimson, Yamato was making its way deeper inside Dante's failing figure.

"A part of me wants to hurt you...a part of me wants you...dead" uneasy. 

Vergil licked Dante's lips and located his hand on his heart so he could catch its tumbling beats. He pushed his forehead on Dante's chest that fisted his hair. "I love you", he osculated the skin around his heart and outlined his chest, gently. "It kills me to feel this way...about you. You are my one and only feebleness. You...you, bring me to my knees and I hate feeling so destitute before you".

"I hate myself for it...Dante".

Dante's arms draped him. It was the only place he could find sanctuary from the sorrow of his own soul. His mother walked in through the door, her smile failing at the gruesome sight before her. Eva saw him as he held Dante's comatose and bloodied body, his lips slowly releasing their death grip over Dante's mouth. His skin had turned blue and his heartbeat had slowed down, war in each strained breathe, unconscious, cataleptic. Eva was in agony when she saw Dante's dying state. Her lips quivered in terror. A mother could discern him for the monster he was becoming, one hand resting against her chest as if her heart had stopped beating. The blue silk dress she was wearing was gifted to her by Sparda. It was his much-loved colour. Her hair was in a beautiful plait and she looked years younger, unmoving with fear, her eyes never leaving Dante's face and Yamato wedged deep in his gory flesh.

"Vergil please...please d-don't hurt...him" beseeching.

He only caught the confrontations because of his demonic hearing. There was suffering in her desperately trembling speech, which pricked his heart. Eva ambled towards him with vacillating footsteps, her cries sinking down her cheeks as she saw the amount of blood casing the cradle. It belonged to her child. Dante wasn't healing from his injuries. Vergil remorselessly pinned Yamato in place. He was asphyxiating and bleeding his brother to death. Vergil enfolded Dante possessively, chafing his cheeks which had turned perilously cool. Vergil kissed Dante's forehead with shaking mouths, declaring.

"He belongs to me, mother".

Coveting to carry on with their prohibited kiss but his mother's sudden presence was unsettling. Eva could identify him better than his father. They spent a lot of time together and nothing could persist buried between them, her skin gleaming with sweat. She was petrified to get any closer to the fiend she had laboured. Eva was frightened of Vergil ever since the day he started to drink Dante's blood, as if she could understand and overhear his intentions. He had tried to detach himself from her but their mother was insightful.

"Vergil, sweetheart, please let Dante go. You're...you're hurting him…" begging and entreating every say.

Vergil distinguished the intensifying distress, soreness and pain in her eyes but he couldn't distillate on anything else but Dante. Nothing else appeared to be existent. Vergil squeezed his twin's corpse, when he could no longer sense his fatigued inhalations, unreceptive.

'It hurts me mother, to let him go" speech flouting.

Vergil detained Dante and refreshed his wilting head alongside his shoulder demonstratively, gliding Yamato, back and forth, to guarantee the blood would never stop flowing against their casings. The wound magnifying, Vergil was a slave to his private obsession.

Eva's eyes enlarged in alarm and she screamed. "You're killing him Vergil!"

She seized Dante's wilted form and tried to confiscate the vane, one hand resting over Vergil's. He could texture her small brittle hand against his skin. But he couldn't let Dante go. He was pathetic and powerless to this love. She was weeping irrepressibly and struck his face and chest so that he would free her dying child. Vergil took it, he was crying with her. He had shattered the two people he treasured the most. There was no going back from this. He had fallen in her eyes, forever. She had realized his heart today and the love he held for his brother. He had no control over his guilt-ridden sentiments. Vergil's heart and soul were bleeding out before Eva. She stopped striking him and cupped his face so their eyes could light. She had felt her son's cries, falling, and she streaked them. Eva kissed his forehead and believed the words.

"Its OK honey, please close your eyes...I…I will always love you...Vergil".

Eva procured his hand away from the edge and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes and started to cry noiselessly, "mother". He stilled her hand when he felt it on the hilt of Yamato "Let him die, it's the only way, to kill my feelings for him".

Vergil sought to conclude the plague that this love had caused him and his mother. He felt her hands stroking his hair which had fallen onto his forehead. She raked it back for him. He felt his clutch undo, chest weighty in ache, he had never fingered. Eva clasped his hand forcefully. A guttural sound escaped her lips. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. She had taken the blade and sent it through her own heart. Vergil's eyes expanded in horror, he held her before she could collapse freeing Dante instantly. He watched her in tremor, lips exuding blood. She was a mortal and didn't possess curative blood. Vergil rested her into his body. Eva viewed Dante with diminishing eyes and smiled faintly, compassionate discriminations fluctuating over Vergil's trembling figure.

"It was the only way to save him from you...and to save..." the disjointed speech discontinued.

Eva's earnest blood was covering him and he yelled. The feel it of it against his skin was disturbing and he injured his flesh to eliminate the splashes, shredding and ripping but it wouldn't come off, pulling out his hair to ease his mourning. Her blood was on his hands.

Vergil resonated, "I did this to you" he received his mother's preceding faltering gasp in ruling. She had solved his despairing pleas before her parting.

Eva said something, but he can never evoke her last words, the dusk enchanting him. His heart was toxic and he had killed his mother with it. Vergil's eyes floated over Dante's unconscious body. He never wanted to see that face again, his mind obliterating Dante's image from his retentions, forever. Vergil untied his judgments. He fingered the tears that were streaming his face. His mother had sacrificed herself to save Dante, from him. Eva knew he would have ended up killing him. This time finish him. She won't be able to save him. No one can save him, from you.

Vergil fastened his eyes. He couldn't live with this truth. His mind had never been able to accept the authenticity and he had slipped away into disorder like a coward to hide from himself. A raindrop fell against his hand and he beheld Nero who was upended, inspecting him. His indulgent eyes moderated in worry. Vergil turned away and positioned the hood closer to screen his face. Nero bit his lips, he hadn't anticipated finding Vergil so defenceless. He had overheard his painful whispers and had decided come and check up on him, inept to decide how to approach. He had never comforted anyone. Vergil looked completely broken.

Nero strayed warily, "I will ask the old man to give you Yamato". He was still uncomfortable that he had interjected the other in a private moment.

Vergil sat motionless, leaning against the wall. "I should be dead", he professed impassively.

Nero scratched his snout, fretfully. "I think the old man would set the world on fire if anything happened to you". He understood Dante's wrath from this morning, "so…, so if there is anything bothering you…you should just talk it out with him...isn't that what family do?"

Vergil slanted his head in mild acknowledgement. Nero mechanically knew it had been the right thing to say. He didn't want to leave Vergil alone but could tell the other wanted solitude, deciding to head back down reluctantly. The troubled teen eyed Dante who was still seated on the sofa, speculating whether he should tell him. He tapped his claws and recollected Vergil's embrace, pausing inwardly. So this was what it was like to have brothers? The old man was right he had fit right in and may have even found a stable home. Nero didn't feel like a recluse anymore but wasn't quite ready to overstep his bounds, indecisive.

Dante called, "hey kid, get ready they want you there, now".

Nero collected his jacket and weapons and shadowed the hunter outdoors. Nero's mouth gaped open when he saw the motorbike. It was spectacular and custom made. Nero sat down and held the handlebars. Dante was still in two minds about letting the kid borrow his dearly beloved but the location was far-off, slipping out his mobile and handing it over.

"It's got the office number, just in case your ass gets kicked, call me". Dante thumbed himself for prominence.

Nero revved the engine to life and felt it hum through his body, "whatever old man, I can handle myself". It had been a long time since he had ridden a bike.

Dante was worried, reminding of a doting parent. "Just come back in one piece, replacements for hybrids are…rare" acknowledging.

Nero grinned "maybe tomorrow we can train together old man, Vergil too".

Dante's brows interweaved the thought had never crossed his mind. Perchance it would do Vergil some good and get his mind motivated. He had missed training with his brother. The only one who could really challenge him?

"I will think about it".

Nero eased the bike slowly, getting a feel of it. "I think you better go and check up on him".

Dante bobbed his head and eyed the kid's eager exit. He sauntered quietly upstairs and into the spare room to find Vergil inactive on the flooring, addressing.

"I will give you Mato, tomorrow. We can start training together".

Vergil sensed dread racing through his heart. Vergil he is offering you the chance to let yourself fall. Bathe yourself in his essence, he is offering you his blood. Say yes to your little brother. He felt icy fluid down his spine and his hands shook. "No", he spat evading Dante's face. He couldn't meet the eyes above after he had learned the dismaying truth. His mother's premature passing because of his covetousness. 

Dante was astounded by Vergil's reaction. He would have thought his brother would have wanted Yamato back. "Listen bro, I think it would do you some good". He could see Vergil's body tense in discomposure, confused.

Vergil endured tortured, "I miss...them". He had fortified his inner feelings but now they spilled from the depths of his splintered soul. "I took her away from you...Eva". Tears submerging, "I should have died that day...I deserve to be dead. I wish to return to the hospital...I cannot stay here, with you" hazily.

Vergil knew his words would cut Dante, yet a monster like him was fated to linger only in the glooms. He deserved hell. There was no renovation or clemency...for he merited none, a tainted and filthy shadow that could never bear the light. He didn't belong here.

Dante assembled beside him, subtly. "I can't let you go Verge". He hesitated, "you're all I have left. Mom and Dad would have wanted us to stay…together. I want you to stay..."

The distraught hunter left. He didn't want Vergil to see his heartbroken tears. His brother’s words had wounded him deeply. The red devil quietly paced downstairs to catch his aching breathes. He scoured his eyes and smiled before long. Nero had cooked a supplementary meal and had left it outside. He was growing fond of the kid who was shaping up to be a very important member of their close-knit family. Dante took the plate upstairs and into the spare room. Vergil wasn't there. He could see the bathroom light was switched on but the door was slightly ajar, knocking to no reply. Dante widened the gap to locate Vergil with his back turned. The blue devil raised his hand to stroke his neckline. The white walls were splashed with iridescent colour. The dish fell out of Dante's hand.

Vergil caught the sound and rotated. The razor fell from his gasp. Blood was jetting from his lapel. He had exacted the fatal cut to warrant death, legs giving way but he continued to stand. He wanted Dante's face to be the last one he saw before his passing, his brother whom he loved with every fibre of his actuality as he stood on the peripheries of unconsciousness, stumbling to the ground, the blood draining, varnishing the white tiles in luminous bloodshed. Vergil smiled, it was tragically poetic.

Dante ran and pulled down the towel. Plunging it against his neck to stop the haemorrhage, it was no use. The cut was gaping, the blood vessel destitute. Vergil strained to remove his aiding hands, nails digging into his forefingers. Dante applied supplementary pressure but the towel was by now precariously soaked. Vergil's life was draining dangerously but that cryptic smile endured...Sparda's smile. Dante hadn't seen it for many, many, punishing years. It raptured his heart to see it, like this. Vergil was saying goodbye.


	8. The Blood

Vergil hailed his cutting with open arms. Eva's fingertips soothing his brow, he smiled when he perceived her laughter, playing the piano, for the very first time, it was identical to Dante's.

"Mother, I love you", he hadn't told her the day she had died inside his hold. She murmurs but he doesn't summon, her last words...forgotten.

"Vergil, I asked you not to leave his side. You did not heed my words". Sparda sealed the manuscript probingly.

Vergil explored his hair, slanting into the leather seat. "He will be fine without me, he is spirited…virtuous".

Sparda contradicted "you were always his guide, without you, Dante will go astray".

Vergil was not persuaded, "you think too highly of me. I am nothing but chaos and madness. My shadow is dirtied and I will cause his decline. Dante's Inferno father, the sin should equal the punishment. Though I have writhed...the ultimate travail is my exodus…from his world".

Sparda judged, "he will shadow you" forewarning.

Vergil scrunched his knuckles, "foolish" he quarrelled.

The man forward-facing seemed to be a clinician in his early sixties. He had strident features, aged hair and depressed eyes. "Vergil, you must forget your twin. It's the only memory holding you back from making a complete recovery".

Vergil was bewildered, examining his uniform. He was back in the clinic, his heart descended, stuttering in fright, "my…my…brother he came and took me away from this place" doubtful.

Adam removed his spectacles and folded his hands in thought. "Vergil we have covered this topic countless times. You murdered your brother because you couldn't bear the sexual feelings you had developed for him", tentative, "you were humiliated after your mother discovered the…incident. She tried to stop your violent behaviour and you…killed her".

Vergil touched his body in loss. His mind was misplacing reality. "I would never hurt…" he couldn't finish, incoherent, illogical, "I…" unable to find his self.

The doctor prepared his glasses, "they tried to resuscitate your brother but he had stopped breathing. By the time the medics reached him, his heart had already stopped" discernibly saddened by the tragedy. "You were both close and his loss was too much for you to tolerate".

Vergil shook, tears spilling, "he took me... away from this", teeth ranting.

The doctor raised his hands in exasperation, "Vergil, you have been suffering from a severe bout of hallucinations, that you ride home on his motorcycle but it is imaginary, all make-believe. Visions fabricated by your brain and they can feel very tangible which is what makes it so problematic to overlook".

Adam calmed, "your brother is dead. They want to transfer you to psychotherapy if you fail to accept this reality...shock treatments".

Vergil's hands quivered. This was a nightmare since he had felt his brother's heat and traces. How could Dante die, impossible? He swayed his body to and fro and exploded with panic-stricken laughter. He couldn't dredge up the last time he had laughed. This was a nightmare? It had to be, created, by, by the tempest within. Vergil sneered and met the medic's whitewashed gaze.

"No, my brother is not dead" in denial.

"Shock therapy it is then", the doctor shortened.

Vergil felt hands shackling his shoulders; he looked up to find two wardens gripping him. They lifted him up with effortlessness he thrashed but held no strength. It was the drugs, they had inflicted destruction on his body, so that they could switch and confine him. He could catch a distant voice, like a chime in the wind. Dante was calling, whispering, seducing.

"Dante" he loved as they positioned him down on a cold table and sited the equipment over his head.

"Come back Verge...come back, am here", his brother's voice was indistinct.

"Brother, if this is the reality why does my heart continue to beat?"

He engaged a hand above his chest but they clutched his arms and fortified the leather restraints to hold him down for what was about to partake. He didn't contest as they slipped the rubber block into his mouth and covered it with a surgical mask. Vergil heard one of the nurses monitoring his heartbeats and sighing into his ear.

"I need you to count backwards, from ten".

He killed Dante. His mother had tried to save him but he killed her too. The truth was he was without help in the world. He had murdered them in cold blood.

Dante pled, "Verge...don't...please don't leave me, like this".

Vergil released his eyes and believed, "brother...your blood... whispers to me".

Dante's speech emergent, floating, "Vergil, please come back. I can't... lose you".

Vergil was losing awareness. He felt the first set of shocks rock through his body but it didn't hurt. He felt nothing. He was nothing. He was the darkness. There was no light left in his world.

"Verge...I won't let you…go" at the end of his tether.

Vergil smiled. He could listen to his brothers heartbeat it was singing his name. This was not authenticity. His brother's spoor was satisfying his lungs, florets honeyed. The blood had found him, flowing through his veins, bursting into flames. The way an infertile dessert would breathe with life as it bears the first descents of rain. Vergil cherished the poignant constituent. He blinked into existence, warm beads greeted. Dante was crying. The room, bit by bit, came into vision.

"Dante", he couldn't voice, his throat piping hot in agony.

Lips were hovering tenderly over his temples, delaying to linger and imprint a devoted caress. Dante's eyes pulsing whites, hair blonde, skin bleached golden. Vergil felt his tears tumbling. How could this angelic vision be real? He didn't know where he was, senseless. He didn't know if he was dead or simply dying.

Dante weakened, "I thought I lost you Verge?"

Vergil was frightened "brother, I am losing myself". The broken words left his dry lips and he sketched his neck which was expertly bandaged.

Dante kissed his cheek deeply, "your here with me, right where you belong" heartening.

Vergil gripped Dante's mane, "you're really here?" It felt like a delusion and he was tired of fighting. He didn't want to wake up to reality. In this other world he was lost and all alone.

Adam removed the needle and drip from Dante's arm. "I think you have given him enough blood".

Handing him a glass of water and ordering him to drink. Dante slowly drank the water. If it wasn't for the doc Vergil wouldn't have made it. "Thanks Adam".

Dante adjusted Vergil's hair. It had grown back as soon as he had shared his blood. Vergil's heart had stopped beating at one point and Dante had watched him die. His hands trembled when he thought about how close he had come to losing the last member of his family, feeling faint.

Adam disposed the needle. "Dante, I really think you should reconsider placing him back in hospital".

Dante watched the skin on the injection sight heal. "Forget it Adam, you know yourself this has been the most progress he has made".

Adam sat down on the bed and placed a wrinkly hand on his shoulder. "He is suicidal, can you guarantee he won't try this again. You will be the one to suffer his death" checking Vergil's vitals that had lost consciousness.

"He won't", Dante argued with confidence but new fear had gripped his heart.

Vergil looked younger. He pushed back the silk and let his fingertips rest against his forehead, reassuring himself that his brother hadn't died. Adam picked up his brief case and checked the time on his wrist watch. He touched his back and stood up gingerly.

"Keep an eye on him and call me tomorrow if there are any complications".

Dante was about to stand but the doctor motioned with one hand.

"No need I will see myself out".

Dante nodded his head. The medication was losing its final effects but the image of Vergil slicing his throat with the razor was repeating, the distress in his brother's eyes, as if Vergil had remembered something significant which had finally pushed him over the edge.

"What are you hiding from me?"

Dante's eyes softened when he heard no reply, just the faint sound of breathing. He stood up and went inside the grisly bathroom to clean the blood splatters. The tiles were painted crimson and he didn't want Nero to see it like this. He spent an hour cleaning before taking a shower. He was covered in Vergil's blood. The water soothed his body and soul. What Vergil had done today had left him badly shaken. Vergil was strong and he would never take his own life, so why now when they had come this far, disenchanted. Dante turned off the shower and used a fresh towel to dry his skin, slipping into a pair of black cotton pants, overhearing the drone of his motorcycle, alleviated. Nero was back, heading downstairs when he heard him fumbling with the doors. Dante chuckled at the sight. He couldn't help it. Nero was covered in green blood, head to toe, and looked royally pissed.

"Shut up old man, puppets my freaking ass".

The youth had spent an hour trapped inside a dirty sewer to find a giant ass toad that could talk. It had talked so much that Nero wanted to put a bullet through his own head, just so it would shut up. The toad had decided to flee upon analysis it was outmatched. The remainder of the battle had been a cat and mouse chase through labyrinth of dark and dank tunnels. He was covered in filth but the toad had decided to detonate like a suicide bomber and take Nero with him, but more importantly to piss him off. He had gotten lost along the way and had desperately tried to retrace his path, cursing Dante loudly with every abusive word his mind could conjure just to keep calm, grinning with rage. Dante laughed hard as Nero sniffed his underarms which stank of rotting fish.

Nero's eyes radiated "you knew didn't you" trying to grab Dante's neck with his bringer, only to meet thin air.

Dante teleported behind him, Nero jumped. "Come on, I thought a giant talking toad was a great first mission. They always explode and are normally found only in sewers".

Nero attempted another lunge for the miscreant devil that stopped teasing when he heard a low whimpering sound. Dante scratched his stubble suspiciously and was eyeballing Nero who touched his chest nervously. Dante's eyes narrowed like a hawks. The kid's cheeks were rushing rosy and he was scratching his nose. Both things happened when he was either embarrassed or hiding something. Unlike Vergil Nero was easy to recite, an open book.

Dante interrogated "what's that noise?"

Nero licked his lips. "Your hearing things old man" confident dismissal but the signalling cheeks flared.

Dante caught movement inside his chest followed by a low howl, bemused, "your hiding something kid".

Nero sighed loudly and zipped down the front of his hoody, carefully taking the eight week old pup into his gentle claw. He had found it shivering inside one of the tunnels. The toad had likely eaten the mother. The pup whimpered in hunger, its beautiful brown eyes looking at his saviour. Nero had checked for injury but the pup was fine. Its brown coat was matted with dirt and needed a bath, like him.

Dante glowered, "you can't keep it here".

Nero chewed his lips "don't be so heartless old man I couldn't leave it to die".

The pup licked his talons. Dante huffed and strode over, taking the fluff in his hands which proceeded to lick his fingers, whining. The red devil halted his smile.

"It's your responsibility, only for tonight. You can't keep it here. I already have my hands full".

Dante was feeling wrecked, emotionally and physically. The thought of adding a young pup to the mix was unthinkable.

Nero grinned sweetly "thanks old man, I will take it to an animal shelter tomorrow".

Dante smiled and stroked the pups ear, "let me guess kid you named him already?"

Nero brushed his hair down, "it's a she and yeah her name is Coco".

Dante held her and she flicked her tongue over his nose, "cute, did ya manage to find pet food?"

Nero scrubbed his neck, "already picked up a few things on the way here" noting the dark bags under Dante's eyes.

"Everything OK, you look tired?"

Nero could tell something had happened while he was absent. Dante's face had lost its glow and he looked lost.

Dante's smile faltered. "He tried to commit suicide".

Nero was in shock "how...how is he?"

Dante lowered Coco, "he is upstairs, sleeping. I managed to save him with my blood".

Nero knew about the demonic blood properties. He could heal too but it was a slow process. Judging by what Dante had said his blood must have stronger effects. Coco licked Dante's nose and wagged her tail making him smile. He had never had a dog and the two goldfish were his only pets.

Nero sowed permission, "is it alright if I see him?"

The teen felt overwhelming guilt. Why hadn't he told Dante he had seen Vergil fragile? The red hunter was heading upstairs in consent. Dante switched on the light to their room and Nero was shocked. Vergil's long hair was obscuring his face which looked exactly like Dante's. His cheekbones were more defined. He could see the bandage coiling his neck but otherwise Vergil looked healed even his body wasn't looking skeleton, just a bit on the thin side. He gaped back at Dante. "Your blood did this?" Vergil's transformation was unbelievable.

Dante held Coco closer to his chest and patted her head "his blood is the same as mine". The pup was staring at his face and opened her mouth to yawn, making them smirk. "That's our queue to sleep kid. Plus you smell really bad and I don't know how much more I can take". Dante crudely drifted away from Nero and held his nose.

Nero snatched Coco from Dante's hands. "Piss off old man if anyone should complain it should be me". His clothes were ruined and he needed a shower, badly. Quieting when he caught Dante's worried gaze fixed over Vergil, eyes empty and sad.

"Don't worry Dante, he is strong like you, we can bring him back".

Dante lifted his head, moved. It was what he needed to hear. Vergil was strong and nothing could break him. He would make sure of it.

"Take the spare room tonight and get some decent sleep, it'll be a quiet day tomorrow".

Nero snickered, "by the way old man the animal shelter is closed tomorrow" leaving the room speedily.

Dante slid into bed beside Vergil. His brother's face looked restful and he relaxed. After today's dramatic events he would need to start asking some important questions, staying close to Vergil's skin.

Nero had a long shower and left Coco to play on the floor. She ran excitedly wagging her tail, stepping out carefully as she circled his legs. Nero cleaned her fur with the damp towel, her golden pelt materialising. Nero wrapped her and entered the vacant room to drop off his tiny package, racing downstairs to get her food and water. When he came back she was gone. He moaned and checked under the bed but she was nowhere to be found.

"Coco" she hadn't even been officially baptised yet. He made his way out into Dante's room which was wide open. Scanning the bed to find the small intruder curled up in a bundle near Vergil's stomach. Nero pfft and covered his mouth.

"Bad girl" he condoned pinching her, retreating quickly when he felt a hand grip his devil arm. Vergil's lidded eyes blinked at him. Nero stumbled nearly falling on top of Dante who was fast asleep, Coco squirming out of his hold. Jumping on the bed she wobbled over Vergil's legs and climbed his chest to lick his chin. Vergil raised and picked her up by the scruff of her neck, reviewing her intently.

Nero crouched near his bedside "I think she...likes you" gladdened that Vergil was awake and looking extremely vibrant.

Vergil put the pup down. His eyes fell on Dante's sleeping form. Vergil you are trapped. His blood has found its way inside. Feed your hunger. Bathe in his blood. Kill him. She can't stop you. His eyes are closed, yours are open. You will disgust him. Kill him Vergil. Drown in your brother's blood like you did your mother's, hands exploring his tresses. It felt strange and new to have hair.

"I hurt him today" Vergil voiced his regrets.

Coco licked his finger. The creature seemed to be drawn to him. He removed his hands and slipped them under the covers. Nero felt out of place, he didn't know what to say. Vergil's new appearance was intimidating and he was unusually shy around this particular twin.

"Talk to him tomorrow. You owe him an apology" picking up Coco when she tried to make her way towards Vergil who needed the rest.

"I don't deserve to be by his side", Vergil trailed the bandage.

Nero glared, "Dante wants you by his side. So stop making his life so miserable. How do you think he feels seeing you...hurt".

He had witnessed the pain etched on Dante's face. Even he couldn't help but worry for the two of them, he was just as fond of the old man as he was of the quieter twin. It was the first time in his life he had met two people he had warmed up to and liked this much.

Nero stood up, "you're looking better" timidly complementing.

He found it harder to talk to Vergil who held an air of mystery. Nero could tell Vergil had always been the quiet and collected type. Since the fight with the police he had come to admire the crazier twin, he looked up to him. Vergil lay down in bed and continued to watch Dante sleep. Nero made his way out shutting the door properly, entering the privacy of his new humble abode, settling his petite easy going roommate near her platter. Coco munched hungrily. He crashed face first in bed and threw the covers over his battered body. The mission had been exhausting. He would be snoring tonight and didn't care, snuggling into the pillow, dead to the world.

Vergil turned to face Dante. Kill him Vergil. Find Yamato and bathe in his blood. Vergil leaned into Dante's face and kissed his lips, fingers soaring over his hardened chest, finding his skin, exploring his body. The blood heightened the pleasure he felt, his senses enlightened, enhancing and magnified. These wretched lips sealed over Dante's had almost slain him, the kiss of death. He wanted Dante and was misplacing control. Yamato find it. Kill him. Her eyes are closed but yours are open, lips parting.

"You should have let me die. If you knew what I have done Dante, you would never forgive me. I have to hide myself from you, my dark heart" transfixing another trivial kiss. "But I am broken and weak brother".

He rested his hand against Dante's chest to hear his brother's heartbeat. They were in sync with each other. "I love you", he uttered unholy words knowing his brother would never hear them. Dante couldn't see him for the monster he was.

Kill him Vergil. Kill him in his slumber. Bathe in his blood. He will be disgusted by you. Vergil unheeded the malicious voice that thirsted for his brother's blood, shutting his eyes, set adrift. Eva was smiling at him. "You should have killed me mother. I don't know how long I can hide my true…self".


	9. The Lake

Dante roused brusquely when he felt something pounce on his spine, turning over to find Coco smiling at him. Her paws resting on his chest and she was panting favourably. Dante blew on his bed ridden hair and squeezed both eyes open, voice deep with siesta.

"Coco, how did you sneak in the room?"

She hurdled over his abdominal to pinpoint Vergil's chest as he lay slumbering on his side. Vergil had never been fond of animals. Even his goldfish were ostracized but the pup was very much in love. Dante propped on his elbow grinning, Vergil was still here, by his side and was looking like old self. He hadn't suffered a seizure last night. Dante couldn't resist, hovering above Vergil's ear knowing he would wake up, unlike Dante Vergil was a light sleeper

"Verge, I think you finally found a girlfriend".

Vergil's eyes flew open and his lips constricted when he found Dante pressed into him. Something soft snuggled between his chests. The small animal had found him...again. Vergil picked her up upset, unable to regulate his irritation.

"Brother why is this animal here?"

Coco licked his hand eagerly and Vergil fumed. He wiped his hand clean on the bed covers and noted Dante was laughing hard. Vergil didn't like animals, they were clingy and unpredictable. He liked to be in control and animals were unruly at best. Dante had waterworks, but he bit back his merriment to talk.

"Her name is Coco Verge and the kid rescued her yesterday".

Dante picked her up and rested her on top of his chest. He halted wide eyed when he heard a trickling sound. He sighed and closed his eyes when he realised Coco was peeing on him. It was Vergil's turn to smile at Dante's expenditure.

"She seems to be marking her territory brother" bantering.

Dante assessed the damage, "funny Verge" he wiped himself with the tissues on the bedside and held Coco mid-air. "You're definitely going to the shelter". Coco wagged her tail knowing she wasn't going anywhere, making Dante chuckle.

Vergil was viewing. His sibling looked handsome and contented this morning. Vergil was drawn. Fuckable you mean. Ah yes how you wish you could tear that beautiful flesh with your teeth. It's more intimate that way isn't it Vergil. Marking him and making him bleed so you can drink your fill. You know you can never have him. The smile terminated from Vergil's lips. He looked away and gazed down at his hands. They were coated in their mother's blood. His eyes widened in horror but he felt the pup's subtle tongue. Vergil gazed at Coco in surprise and could see the blood was absent, just a delirium. Dante was observing with indomitable eyes.

"About yesterday Verge, you try that again... I swear to God I will kill you myself" threatening evenly.

It was unlike his brother to share his tone. Vergil placed his hands against the bed sheet and looked away. He poised his emotions and spoke the words coolly.

"I hurt you Dante with my actions. I assure you it won't happen again".

Dante moved closer to undress his bandages. He knew Vergil's skin was fully healed. There was no blood this morning. His hands journeyed over his brother's neck to check for a scar, who tensed uncomfortably. Vergil didn't like being affected but Dante had to ensure that the blood was in full effect. Their eyes clashed. There was something lurking inside these endless zeniths, a safeguarded secret that his brother would never expose. Dante had a dream last night. Vergil had whispered something into his ear but he hadn't heard his expressions. All he had felt were Vergil's soft lips and tresses. Vergil looked away and got out of bed. Dante sat up and was thrilled to see his statuesque physique outlining.

"Good news is you can wear my stuff and no need for hoodies".

Vergil opened the cupboard and selected a blue V-neck cashmere jumper and black jeans. Dante continued to play with Coco who was trying to wrestle his hands. Vergil turned to face Dante who admired his attire.

"Definitely you bro but something is missing don't ya think?"

Dante got out of bed and disappeared, returning with hair gel. Smothering his hands rather generously then needed to shape Vergil's head that was not in agreement.

"I like it down brother, like yours", Vergil leaned into Dante's touch but Dante didn't notice.

"I like it up bro, like you used to have it before, remember".

Vergil stepped away but Dante pushed closer. Vergil knew he had to be careful. He didn't want his brother to see the darkness. Make up your mind, you know you want him. Don't hide show him your ugly face. Suffocate him and taste his last breath...on your lips. Drain his blood. Make him yours. He can only belong to you.

Nero woke up sluggishly to a foul scent. Coco had taken a dump on the floor and he could smell it. "You got to be shitting me", he groaned and covered his nose.

He was shit tired and the last thing he needed was to clean physical shit off the carpet, slipping on his grey hood and a clean pair of jeans. Uninhabitable combat clothes discarded on the floor, laundry another task added to his list of unwanted activities, feeling down.

"You try to do a good deed and this is the reward".

Nero grabbed a plastic bag and scooped up the hard poo without delay, wondering where the deliverer of the poop was. Nero quizzed and decided to check in on the suspect room. It was open so he peeked in. Dante and Vergil were awake. His mouth widened. Vergil was transformed, the change of hair style made a hell of a difference.

Nero arbitrated "you sure you got enough hair gel on Vergil's head old man".

Dante propelled his hair arrogantly and continued to style "watch and learn kid".

Vergil was growing impatient. "Brother this isn't necessary".

The hybrid strode in to review. "Clearly old man you have never done this. It's sticking up in odd angles", he pointed his claw which was faintly pulsing.

Vergil's brows lifted in irritation, glaring at Dante, who glared at Nero's confident critique.

"Let me finish this before you make him look like a hedgehog".

Vergil was frustrated but Nero stood unfazed, his warm hands shifting niftily through the luxurious strands. Dante crossed his arms and watched him quietly with a delicate smile.

"See that old man that's what you call style", he brushed his hair down for emphasis, extremely happy with his work.

The two artists nodded their heads in approval. Vergil combed a few strands and headed past them into the bathroom. This time he was ready to confront his reflection in the remains of the shattered glass. Eyes slowly lifting and he was mesmerized. He recognised himself. His face was looking fuller but sharper, hair styled to his liking. It's his blood. It completes your body and soul. You need more and your thirst is unquenchable. His death will be by your hands. She knew, yet she let you live. She was a weak pitiful human your dearest mother. She saw you for what you were. You may look like him but you are the darkness Vergil. A killer, his death waits. Vergil leered. This voice had grown potent. Coco had followed him into the bathroom and was chewing on his jeans and scampered his leg. He ignored but bumped into Nero's observations.

"You like it?" He smirked.

The peculiar teen unwisely cared for his approval and tastes. Vergil questioned why the young devil was interested in a cold and detached being like him, agitated. Coco whined loudly at being mistreated.

"This animal when are you taking it away?"

Vergil didn't like her and she continued to follow him everywhere. Nero was disappointed. Vergil knew the younger was already fond of her.

Nero picked her up. "I will take her tomorrow". He had failed to recall he couldn't keep Coco. It was the first time he had ever had a pet of any kind.

Dante came and stood behind him. "Kid, am sure someone will take her. She is a looker" trying to make him feel better.

Nero hugged her, "I know old man, but they better keep her name".

Dante tapped the door "listen Verge, I want to take you to see her today".

Vergil's heart halted. You're afraid? He will kill you when he finds out how she died. What's wrong? Not only will you disgust him but he will never forgive you. You tried to kill him and your mother is dead because of you, murderer. Vergil's face went deadly pale, stumbling.

"Brother... maybe some other day", the words barely a whisper.

Dante placed a hand over his shoulder. "I want you to say goodbye...to mom".

Vergil's chest tightened. He could hear her rattled breathes and feel her blood casing his hands. "I don't want to Dante".

Dante exploded. "It's the least you can do after what...you did to her".

The crude words had fled his mouth in anger and he regretted them immediately. Vergil's rims opened momentarily in shock but he composed himself and brushed past Dante. Nero's brows wrinkled, he felt uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. This was personal and between the brothers. He couldn't believe Vergil was somehow responsible for his mother's death. No wonder he had lost his mind. Coco was struggling in his hands and whining loudly. He put her down and she gave chase. Dante walked away. He had let his frustrations get the better of him and he was furious at himself. He had made a promise to his mother when he had scattered her ashes that one day he would bring her eldest son to see her resting place. Eva loved Vergil. Nero intervened cautiously.

"I will check up on him", he remembered the last time he had found Vergil crying, worried. Dante didn't answer.

Vergil was stationery in the spare room, disconcerted. He knows he sees you like she saw you. He sees you Vergil. He knows you killed your mother. Vergil hit the side of his head viciously. He hated this deviant voice, scratching his wrist, tearing his skin with his nails until he could see the blood. Vergil reopened the wound before it could close. Thrusting his fingers deep enough to finger his bone, the pain consoling. He stopped inflicting hurt when gentle paws climbed his jeans.

Coco had found him and was sniffing his wrist, licking the trickling plasma. Vergil flung her away and she yelped in surprise, her cheerful eyes meeting his deadened ones, the laceration regenerating. The blood was the only thing that calmed him. Now you're catching on. His blood heals your wounds. You live him, his essence a drug to cure your heartache. Yet isn't he the tempest in your heart? End him and free yourself. Vergil bit into his wrist and lapped and slurped his blood. He closed his eyes and could picture Dante's face, his eyes held the truth. He was a murderer. Insistent paws gathered near his calf and he grew irate. Unbolting his glare directed at the oblivious pup which flicked her tail for him. He wiped the blood from his dripping lips and picked her up roughly.

"You are rather irritating you know that" holding back his primal urges to crush her small body inside his hands.

Nero had joined them. Vergil detected and placed her down, curving his body from the hybrid's view who was standing reticently near the doors. This time he permitted the bleeding wound to close, wiping the incriminating blood against the carpeting. Why did his life force not taste like his brothers? Were they not twins...blood brothers? Don't compare him to yourself. He is nothing like you, you're a monster. Vergil smiled in self-disclosure.

Nero had caught the bite mark as it healed on his wrist and he was stupefied. After Vergil's failed suicide attempt he didn't want to leave him alone. He could tell Dante had hurt him today. Nero sat down next to Vergil and picked up Coco. His eyes enduring over the elder's face who didn't even glance his way.

"Dante is worried about you and it's taking a toll on him". Nero admitted, "I don't know what's it's like to have a family. I spent most of my time in an orphanage and moving from one foster home to another, never wanted by anyone". He rubbed Coco's head and inspected his deformity, "always considered a freak and an outsider".

Nero didn't know why he was telling Vergil this. It had been a long time since he had shared his past with anyone. "I think it would mean a lot to Dante if you went to see her. It must have been hard on him to let her go alone".

Vergil was heeding, eyes nomadic over the hybrid in discreet empathy and escalation. The two of them had been drawn to one another the moment they first met. There was an unseen thread interweaving between, illuminating their hearts most innermost diseases and confidences, when solitary, and solely in each other's existence. It was overpowering to think that the young devil and he had formed such an intimate connection in less than two days. He had never permitted any other this close.

Vergil inspected his bloodied tips "I killed my mother and I am a monster". It was a fact and one he had accepted in his mind a long time ago.

Nero let Coco go who was struggling to run back to Vergil. "Dante doesn't think you're a monster...and neither do I".

Coco ran into Vergil's hand and licked his bloodied fingertips. His brows arched when he wondered how his blood would affect this little creature. He allowed her to stay close to him as Nero was still observing, mystified by the youths abrupt chuckle.

"I think Coco agrees too". Nero stood up to leave when Vergil voiced.

"Humans will never value what they cannot comprehend" judging his devil arm. "You have a permanent home with us...as such it would be more appropriate if you were to consider us family". He established his liking of the teen with modest affection.

Nero's eyes radiated in disbelief, he would have thought Dante would have been the one to tell him this. But somehow it meant so much more coming from Vergil. He smiled slowly. Vergil knew exactly how he was feeling. Hell the old man might even allow him to keep Coco if he could just persuade the blue devil to let her stay. The pup was clearly in love with the icy twin, pushing his luck.

"Well technically Coco is also a part of this family". Nero was trying to be sly and bring up the subject.

Vergil watched the golden fluff dancing around his feet with disdain "I want this animal gone tomorrow" disapproving as the head of their family.

Nero's heart sank. Vergil clearly didn't share these sentiments. Maybe he could try to target Dante when he was in a better mood. Vergil vanished from the room while Nero was distracted making his way to Dante who was standing beside the window, arms folded. Vergil came and stood opposite him. They were silent, waiting to find the appropriate words to convey the tide of feelings that were spilling over.

Vergil was the first to break. "Forgive my insolence, I wish to go...with you".

Dante was remarkably unobtrusive. Vergil waited patiently for deliverance and his brother slipped away. Opening the cupboard and slipping into a blue top. Vergil's eyes lingered on his chest and stomach. He looked away when he removed his pants and tugged on a pair of faded blue jeans. What's wrong? Can't resist...can you? You're weak to that body of his. Even your mother couldn't stop you. Ask him for Yamato Vergil, the only weapon that can kill him, wielded by your hands.

"Yamato" he craved inaudibly.

"Verge, I was an asshole before. I am sorry". The words were heartfelt and full of emotion, conveyed from behind him. Dante felt remorse.

Vergil felt ashamed. His brother had been right the first time in his conventions. He had killed their mother. Even with Eva's death he couldn't bury his love.

Dante hugged him roughly, heavy arms casing his upper body. "I needed you, Mom would have wanted you to scatter her ashes not me", crying.

Dante remembered standing alone and scattering her ashes. It had broken his heart. Eva had always loved Vergil more. Vergil could sense Dante's pain and his tears broke free from their confinements, he couldn't stop this burdening flow from streaming down his cheeks lingering on his lips, saline. He had destroyed Eva with his actions and would have to live with the consequences. He knew he could never find atonement. The past couldn't be washed away and he had no future, fixing his hands on the wall to endure standing.

"Dante, you don't have to do this alone. I will be by your side from now on".

This time it was Vergil's durable hands which enclosed over Dante's to hush his cries. Dante tightened his hold around his torso and laid his head on his shoulders in gratitude.

Vergil whispered devotedly "she's waiting…for us".

Nero had stealthily predisposed of the poop and was presently munching cereal. He sat down on the sofa and watched Coco fumbling her way downstairs, containing his laughter. Dante and Vergil tracked. He couldn't help but assess the siblings as they stood together. Vergil was still on the thin side but Nero couldn't imagine him being as bulky as Dante. He snickered at the fact that they were dressed similarly...doubles.

Dante took his keys, "hey kid, we will be back in a few hours. Don't take any calls and order some food in".

Nero recalled last night's torture session with the unruly toad. "I think I deserve the day off old man", he reminded his boss who smiled smugly.

Dante made his way out. Vergil was still standing, Coco was hindering his path. Nero chortled she was clearly barking up the wrong tree.

"Coco, leave Vergil alone". Coco yelped at him. Nero was excited. "See that Vergil she replied to her name.

Vergil derided. "Get rid of her".

Nero didn't counter. He realised he had been very fortunate that Vergil had taken a liking to him, enough to let him stay. This twin must have been a serial loner just like him but what Vergil requested next left his heart tingling with pride.

"Nero, will you, prepare a meal so that Dante doesn't order another pizza".

Nero was flattered. It was Vergil's first demand of him. "Don't worry I will make dinner tonight".

Vergil's gaze locked with his. Nero could see his eyes were serene and tranquil. Not comprehending that these eyes had moderated for him. Vergil walked out quietly without the formalities of a send-off. Nero jumped off the sofa when he saw Coco loyally running after him, scooping her up with his bringer.

"Bad girl you've fallen in love with the wrong twin, should try to impress the younger one" putting her down and heading straight for the jukebox, "got the place to us".

Dante was cleaning the motorcycle with an irritated look on his face. "Kid got toad blood on her Verge", he rubbed the seat vigorously.

Vergil's fingers stretched for Dante's hair but he stopped when he erected. "You want to ride her Verge?"

Vergil inspected the handle with his slender fingers. A habit he cultured when something was new to him. As if his touch could break down and dissect the item in his mind, "with your permission brother".

Dante chuckled, Vergil was always a gentleman someone who had refined taste and elegance. Just like their father Sparda.

"You don't need permission Verge".

Vergil mounted, "I don't remember the way".

His mind didn't even remember what the lake looked like or where it was, his memories were a barren dessert.

Dante clutched him. "Just follow your Instincts. If you go the wrong way I will guide you".

Vergil leaned back into Dante's chest. He was drawn to his brother's body, the need to be close overriding everything else. Tut-tut be careful. If you want to steal his blood his eyes should be closed. You're a thief, and your twisted feelings are not shared by him. Vergil started the motorcycle. Dante instructed casually.

"Alright Verge whenever you're ready".

Vergil tilted his head and revved the engine. "Dante I suggest you hold on". He heard his brother's laughter blowing into his ears making his heart skip a beat.

Dante joked "you got something planned Verge?"

He couldn't imagine his brother reaching the 80 mark he was always the sensible one of the two. Vergil steered the bike out of the alleyway and onto the main road. Vergil leaned forward and increased the speed to maximum. He shot down the highway and started to weave his way between the cars. Dante gripped his shoulders in jolt. The speed was excessive.

"Slow down Verge we don't want to be pulled over".

Vergil didn't listen, bike roaring. Kill him Vergil. Cover him in blood. Dante was worried Vergil had zoned out. His eyes held ferocity and he could see him sneering. They nearly clipped the side of another car and Dante leaned into his brother's ear and wrapped his arms around his waist firmly. "Its okay bro, slow down", he urged soothingly, keeping a tab of his pounding heart.

Vergil snapped out of his trance and reduced the speed. Dante continued to hold him until he felt his heart rate slowing down.

"We're nearly here, pull over". Vergil pulled off the main road into an open parking lot.

Dante stood, "let's go. I know a short cut".

Vergil followed Dante's lead. He didn't remember this location. The trees were in full bloom and Dante had chosen to take a trail away from the tourists who were flocking the place. They made their way deeper through the woodlands and Vergil felt lost. Why didn't he remember this place? Nothing looked familiar. Everything was new to him. Dante was quiet and Vergil had nothing to say. He felt ashamed to be here. His mother had died because of him. Eva had saved her son from his clutches. Vergil this time no one can save him from you. You know you love him. Her death changed nothing. Your lust for him still drives you. Vergil stopped in his tracks. Dante didn't notice, he continued to walk with his head down and Vergil lost sight of him. He sat down on a fallen tree and gazed out. There was a calm stillness here and he closed his eyes.

"Vergil, I knew you would come" she whispered in the wind.

"Mother", he answered from his wretched lips.

Vergil made his way down a steep path of overgrown shrubs but he remembered the way now. He had always found her here in this very spot and only he had known about it. His abilities would ease these rocky pathways. No matter how steep or impenetrable the forest became he would find her. He came to a small clearing. The bank was distinct here. This is where the lake held its true beauty. Vergil coasted on one knee and inspected the mud with his fingertips. A gentle hand stroked his forehead. He looked up and found her again. Her beautiful silk dress was white and had floral pink designs, long blonde hair in a beautiful plait. Eva bent down and hugged him tightly wrapping her arms around his tiny frame. He was only four but he would follow her everywhere, leaving Dante and Sparda to set up the tent alone. They would camp out here as a family and go stargazing at night.

Eva kissed his cheek "how did you find me?"

Vergil held her long hair "I follow you".

Eva beamed, lifting him off the floor, "my clever baby Vergy. I want to show you something". Eva walked him near the bank and put him down, holding him snugly around the waist.

"See this mud. It has minerals which attracts special babies like you".

She caked one finger with mud and concealed his eyes with her other hand. He giggled when he felt something land against his skin. It was light as a feather and yet it was stirring. Eva lifted her hand away and he couldn't believe his eyes. They were swarmed by hundreds of monarch butterflies. They were floating and fluttering in pristine movements. Some were fluctuating above his head tickling him. Vergil tried to grab one but his mother held him back.

"No Vergy, they are fragile. Just watch them honey and let them come to you".

He waited as one landed on his hand. Vergil raised it to his eyes. When he opened them he found a butterfly on his outstretched fingers. Its wings slowly flapping as it showed off its beautiful colours. He held it up closer to see if it was physical. It was the only one in the entire forest. All alone, and it had ended up here, with him. It was existent.

"I miss you mother. Your face haunts my dreams".

The butterfly hovered away from his hand. He watched it disappear and he stared out across the freshwaters, reminiscence had reverted, and the voice was hushed. He could still feel his mother's hold in this sacred place. He was still her son and she still loved him. Eva had never seen his heart and wasn't disgusted by his face, tears sinking he seated on the terrain.

"I miss you", he alleged.

Vergil didn't ask for forgiveness for he knew he didn't deserve any. Dante watched from a distance knowing Vergil would find this abode, he had scattered his mother's ashes here. When they were younger he would track Vergil's whereabouts to this very spot. He would smile as he watched the two of them with the butterflies. Sparda would always find Dante and would lift him over his shoulders and the four of them would sit near the banks and watch the monarch migration. The sight of Vergil crying made his heart pain. It had always been his dream to bring him here. It had taken years and he had spent countless hours in this place on his own. Dante paced gently down the bank and sat down next to his brother.

"She missed you too Verge. I missed you...everyday".

Vergil's eyes connected, they were peaceful and didn't hold the same grief. Vergil composed and gazed out across the lake. You can kill him here and bury him beside your beloved mother. Vergil closed his eyes. This voice won't stop whispering to him. If he could find a way to kill it, he could cure his own madness. How can you kill a part of yourself? I am you and you are me. We are one and the same. I am your true face. Vergil undid his eyes he didn't want to gaze at his image. Dante's blood was calling to him and he didn't want to lose his wits.

Dante intoned quietly "why did you do it Verge?" He had to know the tangible motive behind the botched suicide endeavour.

Vergil let his fingertips sashay over the dirt. He wasn't strong enough to tell Dante the verity. He didn't want to expose his grotesque nature. The thought of Dante regarding him the way Eva had was insufferable. But that's your true face. Why hide, show him your heart. Cleanse yourself in his blood and become a part of him. Isn't this what you really want?

"Dante I deserve to be dead", he recited unfeelingly. "I killed her…I took her away…from you". Vergil gazed down at his hands and could see her blood on his whitish skin. This blood could never be washed away, powerless.

Dante disavowed. His heart would never trust these repetitive fabrications. Vergil loved Eva more than anyone else in the world. The two drifted into the protection of seamless solitude.


	10. The Club

Dante reared. He knew his brother was hiding something. Vergil had never been fearful of anything but he had seen apprehension for the first time in his discriminations. He could translate Vergil better than he gave him credit for. Vergil glimpsed the armistice lake, longing to be submerged here beside his mother, trailing Dante a few steps behind wanting to appreciate from an innocuous distance, steps short of refinement and sophistication he naturally exuded. Dante had always been like Eva, more human than devil. They made their way out and into the car parks. Dante was mounting the motorcycle and waiting for Vergil who sat down behind him, wrapping his shoulder's not wanting to get too close. What's wrong? You're afraid you will lose him to the darkness the way you lost your mother?

Vergil slackened his grip. He could smell rosy attar. A part of him desired to push nearer but he didn't want to repulse Dante, mind still fashioning an image of his emaciated face. Dante eyed him in the bike mirror and could feel the rising dissonance, wanting to reach out to Vergil who had closed himself off. It took over an hour for them to get back. Neither had said a word since they left the National Park. Nero unlocked the doors before they could knock. Dante beamed as he walked inside. Coco was yapping thankfully and came running towards Vergil who circumvented her in one stealthy transfer. She sprang into Dante's leg and yelped. Dante chuckled and picked her up in one hand. Her indulgent brown fur was looking even glossier and her belly was notably jam-packed.

"Hey baby girl, you missed me huh?" Coco licked his hand and wagged her tail.

Vergil made his way into the kitchen. It appeared Nero had been hectic making ceremonial dinner and the food smelled good. It was lasagne and Vergil was staggered to overhear his stomach rumbling. Nero nippily came over, the hybrid restlessly studying his expression.

"The old man didn't have much in the kitchen. I did what I could". Vergil raked his hair, Nero didn't understand if the gesture was support of some kind.

Dante snuck up behind him and checked the lasagne "smells good to me Kid".

Nero could tell Dante's good mood was restored. "Don't get used to it...am not cooking again".

Dante scowled, delineating his stubble. His premeditated eyes fell on Coco and he had an idea. "Well, how about we make an arrangement. You can keep Coco if you cook at least three times a week".

Nero gawked at Dante in wonder and Vergil's eyes lessened, interjecting. "Dante, I don't want this animal here".

Vergil didn't want this parasite living with them and even now he could see her hostile in Dante's grasp trying to make her way to him. He scorned and was monitoring his thwarting. Dante snubbed Vergil's objections tactical eyes fell back on Nero who was considering the proposition. He knew the kid was already in love with the pup and wouldn't say no.

"Okay old man but I don't take requests and you get the groceries".

Dante jiggled, "you have a deal kid. But you're going to housetrain and clean up after her".

Nero reconsidered. Coco hadn't left any bombshells on the carpet and he had by now made a make-shift potty tray but Coco hadn't used it.

"She's clever, she runs to the door when she needs to go".

Dante handed Coco to her new-fangled mentor and folded his arms, apathetic. "She peed on me this morning you're doing a lousy job so far".

Vergil was patently giving the newest member of their family the evil eye, making Dante and Nero titter. The hunter had made up his mind about Coco on the way home. He knew it would do Vergil some good to have her around. Plus the kid loved the puppy and he didn't have the heart to give her away. Nero and Coco were justly a part of their household. This phase they all ate together and Vergil achieved to eat his food without looking like he was in discomfort. He even accomplished the difficult task of consuming another helping forced on his dish by Dante who was brushing over the idea of training together. He wanted to trial his abilities and return Yamato.

"Verge, how about tomorrow you and I go head to head".

Vergil stilled mid-bite, eyes drifting over his hands then towards the deep-rooted piano. Here is your chance don't be foolish and say no. Taste his blood on your blade. You're too much of a coward to take if from his skin.

Nero intervened, "I want to train too".

Dante was statically gazing at his quiet twin, waiting for a riposte. Nero flexed his devil arm muddled by Vergil's muteness.

Vergil took another bite and swallowed the sustenance, "as you wish".

He was too frail to say no and now that he had the blood moving through his veins, he knew the fight inside was over. He pined for Dante more than ever. If he couldn't take his brothers blood from his skin, he would taste it against his blade. Maybe you can put that vane through his heart...the way your sweet mother did. Nero smirked he couldn't wait to see the two of them in action and hell he had a few moves up his sleeve, factually.

Dante was exhilarated "kid, you can join us" heading into the kitchen and returning with beer, pitching one to Nero who caught it. "You going to join us Verge?"

The red devil was elated. The last few days had been emotionally draining and these rare moments of normality were a blessing. Vergil positioned his plate on the floor and skewed his head. The animal had unambiguously curled up next to his leg and had fallen asleep. He hadn't even detected. When Dante was adjoining, nothing else seemed to be. Nero was the only omission to his fixed perceptions. At first the youth had reminded him of Dante but now he could segregate the adolescence. Nero was his divisible self in Vergil's misty acuities.

"I don't want to drink, brother". 

Vergil wanted to be in control of his senses at all times. He knew he could be perilous if he became intoxicated. It is harder to hide yourself. If only your little brother knew just how fucked up your mind really is. Nero rapidly downed his first beer can and was crushing it in his claw. He helped himself to two more and gulped.

Dante moped at his hustle in swigging, "slow down kid, you're going to get drunk and I need you sober tonight".

Nero grinned "I can handle my drink old man, pass me another can".

Dante was distrustful, half-heartedly passing him another beer. Nero's cheeks were glowing bloodshot and the kid was entertained as he glugged. The teen had blatantly lied to Dante and didn't want to unveil the fact that he hardly ever drank. More importantly, the beer felt pretty good after their hefty banquet. Dante and Vergil beheld each other enquiringly as his appearance flustered noticeably.

Nero raised a claw, "one more".

Dante took a sensible stand, "I think that's it for you".

He didn't want to send Nero out on an assignment smashed although a malevolent side of him wanted to see how the kid would manage, better yet survive. A sinful simper adorned his lips. The kid was feisty and Dante enjoyed winding him up. Vergil was rubbernecking Coco who had furtively inched closer to his hand. He hadn't even seen the effort and the pup was now sleeping against his trim fingertips which he boosted away.

Dante's eyes tightened friskily "another beer…kid?"

Nero leered innocuously. "I could do with one more". He couldn't be cheerier.

Vergil disagreed, "I think he has had enough".

Nero was quaffing his fifth can and smeared his mouth, the grin widening, silly, as he propped back on the sofa and started to scrutinize his claw. Dante snickered and took another can for himself. He required something heavy-duty so took the whiskey from his desk. The thought of taking on a demonic operation plastered might pose a better test. The demon chasing had become mind-numbing of late.

Vergil was discomfited by the spectacle of the whisky bottle. Dante was already on his third shot and Vergil scoured the side of his temples. Even better for you, he is an easy target if he loses his senses. Ah yes, you can have your way with him and he wouldn't even know. You can enjoy him tonight. Nero secured another pint and seated closer to Vergil's side.

"You know, I have to apologise". Nero's eyes were red, the typical simper was now a grin and his lyrics somewhat garbled. "I thought you were crazy but you're really cool".

Vergil employed a hand over his brow in impatience; the crossbreed was stoned and wreaked of liquor.

"I mean...when you cuddled me I felt normal after a long time". Nero snivelled and Vergil's jaw clamped, the teen was crying.

Dante squirt his drink in shock. "Verge…Verge hugged you!" flabbergasted.

Dante ogled Vergil next. The world would come to an end before Vergil hugs a person he reviled permitting folks near him. The said elder simply exhaled, declining to offer an elucidation. Nero remained sentiment, expressively overcome. He knew it was the alcohol but he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yeah old man, he embraced me and I felt like I had..." smearing his tears jaggedly with the back of his arm.

Dante went and sat down next to him, slipping a reassuring arm about his shoulder.

"Kid, you're a part of our family now. I mean...you're a hybrid, like us, and we are uncommon, trust me".

Nero looked at Dante and jiggled his head, the smile recurring. "I know, we're three of a kind".

The drowsy youth selected another beer and Dante picked up his shot. They toasted and gulped the liquid refreshment. Coco stretched and relocated herself onto Vergil's lap making him grimace. He picked her up and sited her near Nero who was dialoguing with Dante, deafeningly. Vergil watched on as the party continued. He knew they had no plans on stopping. By the time the drinks were finished the carpet was littered with beer cans and an empty whiskey bottle. The phone suddenly rang and Dante grinned. It was what he had been waiting for. They were going to go on a mission…drunk, something he had thankfully never tried. He hoisted and stabilized, wobbling on route for the screeching telephone. Dante sat down in one fashionable move on the leather seat and kicked his feet up on the desk. The phone handle flew in the air and smacked him in the eye before touching down in his extended hand. Dante brushed his eyeball and scowled. That was the first time his elaborate trick had miscarried. Nero grunted and Vergil employed a hand over his face in resignation. The owner answered.

"Devil May Cry, we are here to seerrvvve you". He vibrated the words in his sexiest voice and Nero tittered in enjoyment keeping a close eye above Coco.

"She loves you", he massaged her scalp and relaxed his head on Vergil's shoulder. The other flouted but Nero didn't mind, he enjoyed being around the chiller twin who never judged him. He studied Vergil's face and his brows puckered.

"I want you to get well. So, so...we can go on missions…cool".

Vergil searched his hair. Ten years of their lives had slipped away, he realised just how secluded Dante must have been, devoid of him.

"It's not easy. My mind is disorder, am afraid to lose him".

Vergil knew the hybrid will disremember their intimate exchange. Nero looked at the colours of his lighting devil arm.

"You can't lose someone you're a part of and..." Nero didn't conclude he was snoring quietly next to Vergil's ear.

Dante came over and stabbed his cheeks. "Why are they always this red?"

Nero slapped his hand away, peeved, the stupid grin resulted. "The chicks dig it", he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"That reminds me, tonight's missions is right up our street, so get ready".

Vergil was downcast, "please tell me you're not going in this…state".

Dante smirked senselessly, "you're coming with us Verge".

Vergil stood. The thought of the two leaving like this was atrocious. "Brother, where is the honour in fighting like this".

He gestured to Nero who had fallen asleep and Dante who could barely stand.

"The honour, bro, is that we can't miss out".

Dante distinguished this mission was too good to pass. He headed over to the wall and tried to holster his weapons, gliding Ebony and Ivory inside his back pockets, giving up, deciding on no weapons. Nero stood up and fumbled with his boots initially. He couldn't tie the shoelaces so heaved them inside. His garments hadn't dried and he left Red Queen and Blue Rose behind, photocopying Dante. Nero's main weapon was his devil arm so he folded the sleeves of his hood in preparation.

"Am ready, let's go". He slid his arm around Dante for support who gripped him, making their way out collectively.

Vergil held Dante's forearm, "Yamato?"

Dante's rational was presently absent. He couldn't remember where he had hidden Mato and his brain declined to collaborate. Vergil breathed and sunk his head, going upstairs to seek his cherished razorblade, perceptive he would have to safeguard the two ungainly idiots.

"Yamato", he called the katana to answer its master's invitation.

Hand outspread, he beckoned his edge. When he opened his eyes Yamato was suspended in the air, right in front of him. Vergil obsessed her hilt. The blade was a part of him and without her...he was imperfect, caressing the sheath with his fingertips, eyes faintly lidded. He had missed her. All you need now is to coat it with his blood. It is still incomplete without his essence. By the time he came back down Dante and Nero had fled. Coco was sleeping tranquilly where he had been sitting. Finding Dante's scent Vergil shadowed his brother's steps and closed the door behind him. His strides had always been unobtrusive and predacious, moving through the streets the way a jaguar would move through the wilderness. It was the way he had hunted demons, ending in front of a classy looking club.

Vergil was dissatisfied. He detested these worthless institutions of fleshly pleasure. The club had a long queue of party goers waiting for entry to the Black Orchid. Four large bouncers were guarding the entrance doors. Vergil could see a few girls entering from a stage door, striding towards them. The girls were strippers but he could touch their accurate scent, a trifling smile emergent. Their senses ignited at the picture of him. One of the beautiful brunettes in an exquisite silk kimono unfastened the doors respectfully. She lit a cigarette and examined him, head to toe. Vergil was amazed by the signal bearing in mind she had recognised him for who he categorically was…a slayer.

"They're both downstairs, you can join them”. 

The girl chipped her nail polish and fondled her cheeks as she observed him with cumulative hunger, bustling in a sultry voice. "It must be our lucky night to have three strong hybrids…staying".

Vergil cut his fingers on Yamato's steel. His unkind eyes regarded her face. Something in the way he looked at her made her smile fade and she stepped away intuitively. Vergil made his way down the Victorian style twisting stairway. He could see a bar made of pure Mahogany wood with alcohol and waiters serving liquor. There were several large Kutani vases of traditional Japanese design filled with multi-coloured orchids. The scent was a mixture of sweat, malt and floras, unusually chic and refined, making his way through the multitude of populace that were swaying, having sex on the leather sofas and being feasted on. The place was crawling with succubae. They were low level demons that would drain the blood of males and drink them dry, parasites. Like you Vergil, except you only crave one man and that is your sweet little brother. You're worse than anyone else in this room. Who are you to judge?

Vergil riveted Mato tighter in annoyance and drew his brother's scent. He spotted the divergent snowy hair. Nero's devil arm was blooming azure on one of the burgundy coloured leather loungers. Two succubuses were sedentary on their laps, kissing potently. They were being drained by the vile creatures and his eye rushed crimson.

"Don't, touch him!" his speech was deceptively forgiving.

The succubus stopped, detecting menace. She curved to encounter his lethal eyes. "Twins", her eyes amplified and she licked her lips leisurely. Her red lipstick was smeared crossways, over her seamless rims, black eyes dilated in thirst, long black hair dipping over her naked chest, a red thong her only attire.

Dante viewed amorously, "come on bro, we're just trying to have a little fun before we take them down".

Dante hard-pressed the girl against his body, feeling horny, hands squeezing her tight ass and she restored their kiss zealously. Her hands snaking through his hair as she straddled him hungrily. Nero's cheeks were no longer red but pastel as the other succubus unrelentingly drained the youth. This one was blonde and Vergil couldn't even see her face. Dante stopped kissing the brunette and slanted his head to check on the kid. The brunette sucked on his neck gradually and started to undo his zipper. The other hand lifting his blue top and gliding over his toned stomach while he was preoccupied.

"Take it easy babe…kid isn't as strong as us".

The blonde didn't attend. She absorbed Nero's locks and deepened their poisonous kiss. She was demolishing him in her deprivations. Vergil stared at Nero transitorily in advance of piercing her heart. The blonde didn't even have a chance to shriek, disintegrating into dirt. Nero coughed, at full volume, as his lungs clogged with powder. Dante smacked his back harder than looked-for.

"Cut it out...you're making it worse". Nero argued and stumbled to get to his feet, hurling lasagne.

Dante looked away, disgusted. The succubus stood up cautiously to confront her aggressor.

"Listen...t-they asked us to join them. I swear, please don't hurt me".

The girl trod backwards, glancing around for assistance from security. She looked like a deserted child and he noticed she was wearing a red rose in her curls. Vergil reflected, stabbing her through the heart for a compassionate kill, catching a flicker of her traumatized eyes as she disseminated. She had sealed her passing when she had kissed Dante. The rose fell on the floor and he crushed it under his boot. Dante stood up and patted Nero's back who was clutching his torso, hair entangled. Nero was in pain and pissed off for letting the old man let him come on a mission in this disgraceful state.

Vergil turned to face the absconding crowd and waited for the owner to turn up. He knew the succubus needed a guardian and these were usually higher ranking demons. Yamato was craving blood and his fury hadn't been appeased. Vergil gradually sheathed the katana, his actions taught and self-controlled. He could sense something powerful impending and he waited for the demon to display itself.

"I guess you boys didn't enjoy the hospitality we are offering?" It was an undemanding voice fitting a male.

Vergil contemplated, brow curved, when he reviewed the demon before him. It was a young man about the same age as himself, dark hair casing his eye, fashionably cut comparable to Nero's. He was as tall as Vergil and had a slim frame, clad in polished shoes, dusky trousers and a red shirt which was rolled up along the sleeves. Vergil could perceive the koi and dragon tattoos along his arms and neck. They were stirring against his skin, an idiosyncratic piercing adorned one corner of his lips. The demons brows lined in misunderstanding and he studied his physique carefully.

"You can see my real form, strange and rare indeed" in incredulity.

He paced towards Vergil, ecstatic. Two bouncers were escorting, he gestured and they stopped. He scrutinised Yamato with an air of veneration and longing. Vergil endorsed the demon to get close enough to be butchered swiftly. As if sensing his deadly intents the demon waved with one hand and Vergil fell on one knee afore, shocked by the utter power. The demon had manipulated his body. He tried to stand but the man knelt and preceded a tender hand over his temple. Their eyes happened and Vergil could have sworn they had met in the past. The demon lifted his hair; the left eye was crimson in colour, the reason he cloaked it.

"Your mind is...broken ". Intelligent eyes drifting towards Dante, amused.

Dante surveyed the beautiful girl with dark hair, strangely rubbing Vergil's temple. She was tall and wearing a pair of black leather pants, red stilettos and matching shirt, her black hair lithe down her perfect body, a fringe covering her left eye. Her appearance was well-made and gorgeous, wearing no make-up. Dante whistled at her, he couldn't help his drunken self, the chick was hot but he could sense the power rising and falling from her physique, undeniably a demon.

Nero smeared his vomit and observed a very breakable old man with a kind face in his seventies. Aged hair thinning, wondering how he was mobile deprived of a wheelchair, wrinkly hand bizarrely resting against Vergil's forehead. Nero didn't even realise when Vergil had turned up, making a grab for gramps with his bringer but nothing transpired. Nero didn't want to injure him despite knowing he was a prospective demon, pressing a hand over his mouth when he felt additional upsurge of queasiness. He knew he was in no shape to bout, solemnly vowing never, ever, to drink again.

Dante strolled towards the sexy chick. "Listen babe, we can do this the easy or hard way. You either close this place down and we let you live. Otherwise, you die here". Dante awaited a retort but the girl didn't even glance his way, fixated on his brother.

Nero looked hard at Dante, dumbfounded, "why are you calling him babe?"

Snooping, he knew the old man was a straight arrow. He was goggling and dribbling over the lasses as soon as they had walked into the club. Nero blinked at the ancient unsightly man; mayhap the old man had weird fetishes?

Dante was viewing Nero equally like he had grown two heads. He gazed back at the demon and hooted noisily.

"Wow kid, you seriously need to get your eyes checked if you think this sizzling chick is a dude".

She beckoned with one hand and Dante's mouth was sealed shut, his eyes widened in shock. Nero surveyed him speechless as the pretty girl lectured uniformly.

"I don't want any trouble, our clients pay for these 'special' services...they wish to reach new levels of euphoria that can only come with asphyxia", stroking his dragon tattoo, the dragon pulsing green under his master's touch.

"Your brother here just killed two of my best girls". The words were spoken louder this time.

Dante dipped his head and pointed to his mouth. The demon clicked her fingers and smiled at him seductively.

"Tell me babe, if what you say is true, why anyone would lie to us and pay us money to shut you down?”

The demon watched Vergil who was still kneeling. "They are our competitors and we are running them to the ground. They speak lies, accusing us of killing mortals but as you can see this is not the case".

Dante came and positioned his hand over Vergil's shoulder. The demon read his palm and whispered urgently into the blue devils ear, scrubbing his cheek tenaciously.

"You love him. I read it in your eyes".

Vergil's jawline compressed. The demon bowed her head and stood, Vergil followed.

"Sons of Sparda, I am truly privileged to have…found you".

Nero came over and checked the old man diligently who bowed his head.

The youngest man in their group noticed his left eye was closed with wrinkles. "So that's it...we're leaving?"

Nero was staring at Dante and Vergil in shock. What kind of shitty mission had this been?

Dante couldn't follow, "I don't know, what you think Verge?"

Vergil glared at the enigmatic demon before him. It could see him and hear the voice inside his head. The demon had looked inside the chaos of his mind. Vergil had sensed it in his haunting touch. 

"Let us leave”.

Vergil made a move to walk away when he felt the demon holding him back. His hands held supremacy, control and oddly, warmth. Whatever this demon was Vergil had never seen anything like it. It was a shape shifter and never revealed its material form. Everyone that lay eyes on him only saw what their individual minds fashioned. Vergil wondered why the demon would hide its true identity. The warning came abruptly.

"You will end up killing him".

Vergil's ribcage constricted, heart thumping as the insightful voice foretold.

"He will never share your feelings. He will only fear this love”. 

“The truth about your mother will break him and he will hate you for it". He rested. "I only tell you this since I have felt your unhappiness. You have borne courageously but his death will lead to your expiration…and that I cannot allow”.

Gently apprising, "the eye that you have seen is my curse. I can read peoples destinies and see their fate, for I am the one with the all Seeing Eye. I have been wrongly hunted for my capabilities and hence I never reveal my true form. In the shadows is where I choose to hide…just like you”.

Fingering Yamato's silk, with captivation, his tattoos shifting against his skin. They were constantly in motion, their beautiful colours of cyan, red and blue merging against his tanned skin.

"Thus far, you were able to see me for who I am...you remembered me Vergil, my face", beholden.

Vergil boosted Yamato away from his hand and their eyes connected.

"I will prove you wrong…demon" hiding his upsetting sentiments.

The demon leered and caressed his piercing, one hand adjusting his hair to mask his eyes, "my visions are never erroneous, they will always come true”.

“My name is Hiroshi. I presume you already know the meaning of my name…Vergil?"

Vergil spat, "generous", sceptical.

Hiroshi was engrossed, "I have been. A thank you wouldn't hurt your pride Son of Sparda".

Vergil strode past him, without a farewell. Dante busied an arm round the girl's thin shoulders who fondled her lengthy hair.

"I think you're definitely his type, he's just a little shy that's all".

Nero seized Dante before he could molest the old man. He wondered if Dante had some eccentric perverted fantasies when he got smashed, following Vergil out. Hiroshi smirked and viewed them parting. One of his huge body guards came up behind him, jumbled.

"Boss, they killed Stacey and Kimberly and you let them…walk?"

Hiroshi's eyes never left the sight of Vergil. He stroked the koi on the nape of his décolletage and yearned.

"Get back to work and clean up the mess", the man bobbed his head.

Hiroshi noticed the crumpled rosette and picked up the flower, blowing on it softly. The rose renewed inside his hands until it was embellished and restored. He smelled it and retained it amongst the other flowers.

"I will see you again..." he suspected.

Nero was feeling sorry for himself as they made their way home. "Let's never do this…again". He blurted out loud to Dante who was swaying in front of him.

The elder differed, "oh come on kid, we nearly got laid by some hot babe's. I reckon it was an okay night".

Vergil unnoticed. What the demon had whispered had left him troubled. Would he end up killing Dante…like he had killed his mother? Of course you will what a silly question. You can't stay away from him and your mother knew this. Yet she let you live. She should have slid that blade inside your murky heart. But it's your destiny to slay him. Vergil unheard the wicked whispers. He wouldn't let anything happen to Dante. He would rather die than reveal his ugly self. Yet you will. He will unmask the “real” you, so prepare to douse him and yourself. The two of you will burn together.


	11. A Night to Reminisce

Dante slipped his arm around Vergil's shoulder and chimed into his ear. "That chick was hot and I think she liked you".

Vergil felt damp lips sting his skin, puffy respires tantalizing. Vergil pulled away from Dante. Nero rolled his eyes and shook his head, feeling too sick and wrecked to care about Dante's delusional mind that unrelentingly pestered the elder.

"You could have finally got laid".

Dante teased earning a vacant glance. Vergil was detached, eyes darkened. Dante realised there was a part of Vergil he had never understood and his brother kept this side hidden, at all times. It was unnerving to think that his reflection could hide so well.

"Is that what you saw brother, a girl?"

Vergil eyes floated over Dante's lips which were tarnished by the slain succubus's lipstick, exploding possessiveness and jealousy burning his bad temper. Yet it was the demons confrontations which were undoing his calm. Dante gaped at him irrationally and caressed his hair, puzzled.

"I think I did Verge, I mean the kid is convinced it was a dude".

Nero could feel a headache coming on, "It was an old man who looked like he belonged in a retirement home".

Dante and Vergil twisted to glower. Nero stopped and looked at the two of them oddly, "what?" He blurted feeling self-conscious.

Dante looked over Nero's tousled self and grinned. "Hey kid you up for breaking in somewhere cool?"

Nero simpered, "hell yeah old man like a bank, steal a nice ride or even a theme park".

Dante scowled "no, we can't steal plus we would just be using the amenities".

Nero steadied himself. "Sounds lame and what the hell does that mean anyway?"

Vergil cut in. "I think it's time to go home".

Dante sulked "come on Verge after this we will".

Vergil was progressively growing intolerant and irritated. He was on edge and paranoid about the proceeding events. Dante was on route to climbing a building disobediently. Nero watched him vanish onto the rooftops. He appeared at the top and whistled persuasively. Nero tailed and so did Vergil, aversely, keeping a close sentry over the two fumbling idiots as they made their way towards an expensive boutique hotel. Nero lit up the dark pathways with his light glancing over his shoulder to glimpse him amiably. Vergil had to make certain the two of them didn't end up getting injured in their woozy conditions but he was beginning to reason it would have been better to drag them home by the scruff of their necks. He cursed himself for letting them go out on a job in the first place, arriving indoors to find an outsized interior swimming pool. It was stunning. The structure made of cut-glass and the flooring pure marble. Dante was bathing in the pool. Nero shed his clothes and hopped in ill-manneredly.

Dante flapped "come on bro, get in". Muscles bared, strands dripping, skin rippling, eyes white…tempting.

He is naked; imagine what you can do to him. Drain his blood, turn the waters burgundy. Bathe in his blood. Vergil unsheathed Yamato, her steel glistening. Vergil could see the blood gushing from Dante's flesh, bleeding out. The pool was a glorious, gruesome...red.

Nero specified, "for once the old man had a decent idea".

Dante smacked the back of his head, offended, "I always have great ideas".

Nero made a tactless lunge for his self-assured face but the devil appeared in front of him. "Your too slow kid", he giggled.

Nero brushed his head in resentment, watching Vergil who seemed to be in a daze. "He can't swim?"

Dante viewed Vergil. "We used to swim here every day. I thought he would remember this place. We spent time here as a…family when we were younger" unhappy.

Vergil stopped drawing his blade, snapping it shut. Kill them both. You know you will only lose him if you reveal your heart. Give in to me and make him yours. Vergil contemplated his bloodied hands, the smile dulled. He scanned the room in confusion when he caught acquainted laughter. Eva and Dante were swimming in the crystal waters. They were only 6 and their mother was teaching Dante how to swim, he was a slow learner, clasping her neck, letting Eva do the hard work while he had fun.

"He will learn in due course". Vergil tracked the familiar voice to find his father soaring over him, hair dripping wet, clad in a white robe.

"Father, I don't want to...hurt him" softly exposing. There were no secrets between him and Sparda.

Sparda bent and sited one influential arm around his trivial frame. His father's eyes were easing his aggrieved heartaches, comforting and reassuring. How he missed this man.

"Then don't hurt him Vergil. You're stronger than you think, my son. Destiny is something we can control and with it alter our own…fate".

Vergil fluttered in doubt and his father was gone. Dante and Nero were observing intently when he dictated. "We are leaving" eyes flashing crimson to specify his drive.

Dante snickered and splashed deliberately, streaking his face with water. Vergil was vexed by the barefaced refusal. Twelve phantom swords were circling Dante's head who snorted heartily.

"Got to catch me first Verge", he taunted, vanishing underwater.

Vergil arched both brows at the spoiled brat that was clearly Dante. Nero was viewing the swords with wonder. "You got to teach me how you do this", he demanded earnestly trying to touch one of them with his devil bringer which had formed a huge translucent fist.

Vergil sat down in overthrow. Kill him and drink his blood, bathe yourself in his essence. "Quiet", he said aloud and pressed his forehead. It had been a long day and he was emotionally drained, appreciating Dante from a safe distance as he whirled naturally. A part of him questioned what it would feel like to join him, to be his lover, not hide from the world and himself. It was just a dying thought, nothing more, nothing less.

Dante slipped out of the pool and hurriedly slipped his clothes on. He had an epiphany when he was swimming and he would need to put it into act. The kid would grieve and the thought of what he had planned made an evil smirk appear on his drenched lips. Vergil's eyes tapered when he saw 'that' beam. Dante was planning on doing something that would possibly involve another's suffering, eyeing the sacrificial lamb...Nero. Vergil's jaw clamped when he saw Dante picking up Nero's strewn apparel, rushing over.

"Let's go bro", Dante spoke fast, tugging Vergil's arm to stand.

Vergil pointed to Nero's boots "it was rather considerate of you to leave those behind".

Dante rethought, "come on am not that evil".

Vergil appraised Nero considerately. "Brother, I would ask you to think again, but I presume your mind is made up on the matter" knowing how obstinate Dante could be.

Dante persisted obdurate. "You know me too well Verge" winking overtly.

Nero rose from the waters and looked around, jumbled. Dante was gone and Vergil was no longer sitting on the settee, panicking. He hurriedly got out of the waters and marched around the pool looking for his misplaced garments. His brows interweaved unruffled when he could only find his walking boots, eyes flying inflamed.

"Am going to kill that bastard", enraged.

Nero tried to find a cloth or something to shelter his privates but his brain was on auto-pilot currently. He swore once more never to drink with the evil spirit known as Dante. Inept to believe Vergil had not stopped his malicious twin, reddened, as he slipped on his boots beholding explicitly vulgar. He placed his claw over his look and wailed at his remorseful state.

"That old man is going to get it" roaring.

Nero didn't even know the way back to Devil May Cry and despairingly looked around for a guest towel. Giving up he exited the building, freezing wind gusting over his soggy skin setting it vibrating. Nero curled both arms around his chest and gawked at the unacquainted dismal metropolitan for the neon sign. The booze would guarantee that his voyage back would be hell. Nero decided to hurdle the rooftops then run into anyone down below on the streets. The last thing he wanted was to flash a police officer or an innocent passer-by. He grounds his choppers in fury and lit up the roofs with his devil arm blaspheming Dante under his unsteady breathes. He had already expended half-hour mounting the tops when he overheard fuss in one of the alleys below. He looked down and could see a man delving through the trash. It was a bum.

"Hey you, know the way to Devil May Cry?" Nero was desperate and becoming drowsy.

The man glanced upwards, beard frazzled, eyes bloodshot. "Are you an angel?"

Nero eyes zoomed red. "No a devil", he boosted his arm which was shining cerulean.

The bum fell back into the rubbish heap and shrieked a very girly cry. Nero burst out laughing at another's melancholy and sat down on the ridge. He stretched and scratched his chest. His body was frost and his lungs still burned from the succubus's kiss. Nero fondled his drenched hair, teeth chattering, he couldn't stay conscious. Curling up in a crook and enfolding his arms around his figure, he slumbered. When he undid his eyes Vergil was standing there, eyes severe as he flung Nero's denims to him.

Nero smiled, "I knew you would come back for me", incoherent, slowly standing.

He attempted to wear his jeans over his boots and questioned why they wouldn't fit. Nero grouched and reviewed them carefully glancing at Vergil for assistance as he chaffed his forehead. Vergil sat him down and dragged off his boots. He aided Nero into his jeans as he seized Vergil's shoulders for backing. He couldn't keep his eyes open and had lost track of time. Nero licked his lips in attentiveness as Vergil facilitated him into his boots. It was almost 3 am.

Vergil had been worried for the hybrid. He had picked up Nero's scent and followed him to this location. Vergil waited uncomplainingly for Nero who had difficulty staying on his feet. They soared down on the roads to gait. Nero was battling sleep, slowing down to doze on the ground. Vergil treaded over and gently took him by the waist, safeguarding. Nero's skin was ice-cold and he checked his face meticulously. The succubus had exhausted him and Vergil knew his body was still recuperating. His restoring abilities were feeble due to his untested stages of development. The hybrid was more delicate than his brother gave him credit for.

Nero raised his head, winding his arm around Vergil's midriff to keep up with his strides, staring up into the bright firmaments which were blazing with limitless stars. The canopy ignited by a full moon.

"You know it was still a fun night. At least we were all…together". Nero slurred the words and streaked his lips.

Vergil remained silent. He knew he couldn't be left alone with Dante. This was another motive for pursuing the hybrid. The demons lyrics were reverberating through his head. The thought of losing Dante was worse than death and fresh terror had rapt his overstrained heart.

Nero's relaxed fingers curled his stomach. "You don't talk much do you?"

Vergil's lips segregated but he didn't utter a word. His mind was always speaking to him and he was sick of it. The toxic voice that was a part of him was noiseless and he craved to relish the unexpected peace.

Nero grunted, "I like that about you, plus the old man never shuts up".

Vergil stopped outside the passageway when he caught three people standing nearby smoking cigarettes. He checked their faces and started to make his way past them. The taller man of the three wearing a black leather jacket and pants prodded his short friend. "Check out the fags". The other males all bald with tattoos on their heads, faces and neck inspected Nero's bare chest and the intimate clutch Vergil was retaining over the youth.

Nero's lidded eyes shot open and he turned around to face them. "Fucking asshole, who you calling a fag?" He bent his devil arm threateningly and spat the words.

The men were unfazed. Vergil caught a whiff of a concoction of drugs running through their circulations. They were all high. He had also discerned their professions for they all bore the same insignia on their necks, belonging to a cartel grouping. The smallest of the three men in his early twenties stepped towards Nero and pulled out a knife.

"You want some pretty boy?" He tooted, making obscene kissing sounds.

Vergil explored their modest armaments, handguns concealed behind their backs, pathetic. He was still grasping Yamato in his right hand. The three stopped laughing when he trod nearer. There was something discomforting in his regard making their skins crawl.

The shorter man stepped away. "We don't deal with fairies like you".

The remark set Nero off who threw a hasty punch which connected to the man's cheek, he whined and fell rearwards onto his friends. Two of them tried to grab Nero but they found the reticent brace of Yamato inches from their collars. "Don't", the disagreements were spoken low and the two men were left whitish. They knew a killer when they saw one. The man in front had eyes like a wild beast's. They were not human. They picked up their friend and quickly made their way out of the hazardous lane. Vergil sheathed Yamato. Humans were considered vermin. Their blood was not good enough to grace his blades unforgiving steel. Nero scratched his muzzle in irritation and sauntered towards Vergil who braced him as he faltered.

"Assholes", he dipped his head onto Vergil's shoulder, tired, craving his warm bed and sleep. He knew the repercussions of tonight awaited him tomorrow but Vergil's company was keeping him revived. They made their way uninterrupted. Vergil steered him home, padlocking the doors behind him. When he revolved Nero was still standing there. He approached and progressed to head-butting. Vergil stood shocked and sore. The hybrid cursed noisily and scrubbed his enlarged forehead. Vergil exhaled when he comprehended Nero had tried to reproduce the salutations that he and Dante engaged to receive one another.

"Sorry", Nero said softly, Vergil made him tense but he had wanted to thank him.

Vergil's eyes moderated, kind fingers slipped behind Nero's neck commanding him to move closer. Nero did so without the needed hint, inclining their foreheads delicately as to not repeat the aforementioned blunder, amused by how good it felt. Vergil's fingers trailed upwards to enfold the permissive threads with tender fondness reserved for the youngest associate of this household.

Nero grinned, "thank you for coming back for me" little by little embracing Vergil, relaxing his head into his nape.

Vergil contained Nero eloquently. Intelligible and mindful that there was another person in his life who he was answerable to. Vergil was subtle and could tell Nero had come to be fervently attached to the two but the hybrid favoured him, more so then Dante and by what means could Vergil contradict that he too felt the same way, an intensifying accountability towards the youth was nascent.

Vergil cultivated, "you're welcome...Nero".

Nero squeezed Vergil in affirmation he liked this close bodily contact having been deprived of it all his life, hearing the blitz of paws incoming. Coco was excited.

"Baby girl miss me?" He tittered.

Nero bent down to pick her up but she competed between his legs and jumped on Vergil's boots, waggling her tail in exhilaration. Vergil slapped the back of his palm against his forehead. It had been a wearisome night and he didn't want to deal with this being. Five phantom swords were encircling Coco who barked in eagerness, running loops.

Nero's eyes protruded out of his holes. "Vergil don't kill Coco", he cried out loud and tried to clutch her with his bringer, failing miserably.

Vergil observed the duo running rings around him sullenly. In one move he had the pup in his hand that was licking his fingers. Nero came to a stand-still, a senseless smirk seemed as he took her from Vergil's outstretched hands. Nero squeezed her tightly. "I love you baby", he kissed her hard and cuddled Vergil once more who shut his eyes in preclusion.

Nero let go, "I like you too Vergil, you're the good twin".

Vergil kissed his forehead, "sleep" imparting.

Nero was astonished, tapping his brow to reveal if he had just received a graze? Vergil beckoned towards the flight of steps and Nero summoned up the valour to climb them, managing to make his way into his room. He placed Coco down and succeeded in tugging off his boots before falling face-first into the grips of his hassle-free bed. He wouldn't recall this night but he smirked nevertheless.

"I have a family" slumbering.

Vergil persisted downstairs, uncertain if he should sleep in his brother's room tonight. He didn't trust himself and knew the voice would rouse. Vergil seated on the sofa, eyes wide awake delineating the grand piano. He stood up and ambled to it, lifting the cover, fingers skidding over the keys. It was therapeutic. His mother had never liked his preferred piece so he would only play it for himself, when solitary. It was a sad number, one of leaving hope, filled with aching and anguishes, as if the soul was departing from the body. It was the perfect piece for him. He stopped when he felt robust arms enfolding his stomach.

"Play for me Verge" Dante's lips caressed his cheek along with whiffs of alcohol.

Vergil didn't turn around to meet those matching eyes. He is so close to you aren't he? You even have Yamato. Yet you are a weakling afraid to show him your true face. Your ugly face, the murderous monster that you are. Vergil unnoticed the voice and rested back into Dante's chest. He slanted his face.

"I have lost my touch…" finding pretexts.

Dante's laughter burst forth. "I doubt that", letting go to seat on the rug, head relieved on the lounger. "You only played for mom, nobody else". Dante's smile saddened, closing his eyes.

Vergil occupied the space beside him, forgetting he was still holding Yamato setting her to the floor, knees bent he answered.

"I am sorry…I should have been there for you".

Vergil awaited Dante's rejoinder but he had fallen numb. His hands moved without his consensus and he took his brothers slumbering form propping him into his yearning chest, cupping Dante's jaw, the other resting in his silky hair. He caressed his forehead and kissed it the way he had Nero's. Letting his lips linger in heat. Dante's eyes were closed and he permitted his lips to sketch his face. He had no control over his actions. Dante would always draw him, the way the ocean waves would draw a dying person, trapped. He stopped next to his segregated lips and slid his thumb over them.

"My first kiss…was from your lips" reiterating.

Vergil's brows crinkled in awareness as he studied them under his fingertips. He parted them faintly and dawdled moderately with his tongue. He could taste the alcohol and still see the red lipstick. So thirsty you are, don't torture yourself. No one is here to see you. Vergil kissed the upper rims, slipping his tongue inside, kissing wider and firmer, taking in their smoothness, discovering the textures of Dante's tongue in contradiction of his. Vergil gripped the side of Dante's face, his throb competing as he bit down on his brother's lower lips cruelly. He sucked slurped and tugged, savouring the tonic erupting forth between his lips. It was his brother's quintessence.

Vergil withdrew, cutting his own lips to hold back an indulgent moan of pleasure, taking a shuddering breathe and continuing their kiss, assailing viciously. Vergil knew Dante would heal and thus would never know the unforgiveable transpiring. Tongue skating over his chin where the blood had tumbled, free hand stirring the hilt of Yamato which he extracted, slowly but surely.

Dante's eyes opened and he smiled beautifully. "Hey, did you bring the kid home?"

Vergil was frozen, employing both arms around Dante's shoulders. "He is home".

Eyes rasping Yamato, he could see her unkind steal longing for his brother's flesh, voracious eye ensnaring, Dante didn't notice their thirsting.

"I love you" he completed innocently.

Vergil was horrified, mouth tensed, grasping Dante snugger. This is your chance. He will never accept your feelings so finish him. You will end up losing him. Vergil raised him to his feet crudely so he would come around.

Dante complained. "Come on Verge...I was sleeping".

Vergil skimmed Yamato and looked away. He took Dante upstairs and lay him down in bed, removing his boots and jeans. Vergil allowed his eyes to delay on his brother's chiselled legs, one hand slowly gliding over his thighs. He boosted him up and pulled off his top.

Dante awakened "I think...I drank too much" imploring culpability.

Vergil forced him down on the bed and sheltered his stark-naked body with the covers, adjusting the pillows. What are you doing? He is yours for the night and yet you're casing this flesh. Isn't it what you want? Ah yes, you're a coward, you take advantage when he sleeps. No wonder your mother was so disgusted. Vergil stripped, sliding into bed beside his reflection, uncovered. There was no sleep in his eyes. He had never been this close to Dante and wanted to know what it would be like, hard-pressing their chests and wrapping his expansive shoulders.

Vergil's hair fell to his brows as he fondled Dante's arms, back, legs, spine, breaking down his twin's body for his mind to imprison. He was fearful he might lose this instant. Every inch of Dante's skin was scorching against his cold hands. He slid them across his unsullied chest, down the ridges of his stomach and stopping on his hipbones, intoxicated. Vergil was a virgin, overcome by the insight that Dante must have had countless women in his lifetime. The hunter stirred to Vergil's touches that were by now caressing his hair. He engaged his arms around Vergil's shoulders who didn't notice, lost within his own troubled mental state.

"I haven't had that nightmare since you started sleeping next to me". Dante uttered quietly and raked Vergil's mane.

Vergil gripped his brother's wrist and rested his hand alongside his face. "What nightmare?"

Dante closed his eyes wounded. "I wake up and find you holding mom...she's".

Vergil watched the tears seeping free from Dante's eyes. "You, you don't recognise me Verge. I call your name but you...don't…see me".

Vergil's heart was torn to pieces. He had ruined his loved ones. Tell him what you did. Show him your ugly self. Let's see if he holds you then. His older brother who he admired so much is a cruel and calculating murderer. Vergil couldn't ignore the voice this time. It was speaking the truth and he knew it.

Vergil kissed Dante's damp cheek. "Why don't you hate me?"

Dante opened his eyes "I could never hate you Verge…never".

Vergil gazed down, ashamed, trying to move away from Dante who held him in place. "The old man said not to leave your side".

Vergil was speechless. Sparda must have talked to Dante the same day he vanished. His heart was tormented and he didn't know how he could ever pardon himself.

"I am sorry, for the hurt I have caused you".

Dante didn't return. He had fallen asleep. Vergil kissed his lips sympathetically. He will never forgive you. You will lose him, the same way you lost your mother. You can't change who you are. You will be the death of him. The voice was smiling at his desolation, he held on and showered kisses about Dante's jaw, lips, neck and chest. Hands fluctuating around his brother's body detecting his excruciating arousal between his legs.

"I will never hurt you again", he alleged with a sweltering kiss.

Dante's figure was where Vergil would find repose from the bane of his own soul. He was too weak to let go. Adjusting him into his chest, he sustained to appease his locks, lifting the enduring tears clinging to Dante's skin.

"I have brought this upon on us but I can't change my feelings for you. I was afraid...I have been for a very long time. I tried to fight but it only made me feel worse. I realise now I was always incomplete without you. You complete me brother...heart and soul".

Vergil held Dante tighter in his embrace. "I fear that I will disgust you. I will lose you...if you ever found out the truth".

Vergil felt his tears stinging. He watched them plunge onto his brother's spotless skin and closed his eyes trying to control his deteriorating emotions. Fingers appeared before anymore could plummet. Dante was smearing his cries, bracing away from his chest. Vergil felt his heart descend as Dante slid further away from his reach, departing from his encirclement. Vergil felt a stab of rejection, agonizing to stomach. He turned over, hearing a shelf sliding. The warm hands resumed to tap his shoulder. Vergil turned over to find Dante holding a photo frame. Vergil took it. There was enough light in the small room to perceive the image. It was a family photo of the four of them when they were together for the very last time. Eva, Sparda, Dante was all smiling, excluding him.

Dante moved closer, "it's my favourite pic of us...so I keep it close by".

Vergil continued to stare at the frame. His mother was smiling at him. She had lost herself when Sparda had left just like Vergil did. They both lost the same person that was holding them together. Their father Sparda who they still believed was alive. His fingers slid over his parent's faces, tears blurring the portrait. Dante wrapped his shoulder and wiped his tears unevenly.

"Your heart stopped beating when you tried to commit suicide. I thought...I would be the only one left behind in that photo".

Dante barred his eyes and let his tears stream, he couldn't hold them back. His warm tears fell against Vergil's face. The aggrieved elder positioned the photograph on the bed and placed his arms around Dante, lowering him back. He tilted his face with one hand and spoke the words tenderly.

"I have caused you anguish. I will make things up to you" patting Dante's hair to hush the tears which wouldn't cease. He had to be watchful with his show of affection.

Dante choked "I won't remember anything tomorrow, I won't remember…" voice breaking.

Vergil engaged his hand against Dante's jaw and caressed his lips with one thumb. Dante's jawbone compressed. Vergil wanted to kiss these lips while his eyes were wide open. His brother's identical eyes gazing back at him for whom he truly was. Vergil inclined into Dante's face and stopped edges from his lips. He was scared of losing him, kissing his forehead, both hands clasping Dante's face and locating him back into the confines of his torso. The red devil fell asleep and this time he didn't revive. The two of them were back together just like the night they had departed from each other's hold. Vergil continued to stare at the photograph on the bed. Kill him Vergil what are you waiting for. He is asleep and vulnerable. Take his blood.

"How long can I hide from you brother?" One arm extending out and finding the hilt of Yamato which was airborne directly above Dante. Vergil located the katana on his side of the bed.

"You will serve your masters will", his fingers descending her gold oval guard.

You can't fight this Vergil. You can't fight yourself. You will lose to your own thirst. You're weak and powerless to his blood. Vergil leered. It was a tilt of his lips. He detained Dante and kissed his lips, the hotness and pliability of their entries triggering his breathing to become unpredictable. It was strange how this blood joining could make him lose all self-discipline. His body tangled with Dante's as if they were single, icy skin drawing warmth and serenity.

"I won't make the same mistake twice".

He submerged his face inside his brother's forgiving hair and tightened his grip around his frame. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn inside the waves of this familiar ocean that would eventually drown him. This illicit love would be his undoing.


	12. The Lines Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Lessons: 
> 
> "Sangre" - Blood - This is our Cartel's name - hint hint seems to be a recurring theme in our story.
> 
> "Perro" - Dog
> 
> "Me aseguraré de que te mueras al última" – "I'll make sure you die last".
> 
> "El castigo debe adecuarse según el delito" - "The punishment should fit the crime"

Nero stirred to a wet and smooth nose prodding his. He achieved to turn over but the pint-sized critter doggedly attacked his chin with a remorseless tongue.

"Coco please", he whined, shuffling to get away.

A bark against his ear, a tail thrashing his cheek, incessant paws compelling to get up and out of bed. Nero felt like a train wreck. His lungs were painful and he had the worst headache of his life. Fortuitously he wasn't touching queasy. He fought to open one eye and shielded himself with the blanket when he couldn't face the well-lit habitat. Coco battled on, upright on his skull.

Nero raised the covers and groaned. "OK, OK, am up".

Coco huffed triumphant, Nero checked the time it was almost 1 p.m. He tasted his bad breathes which to some degree reminded of something having died inside his mouth. He scuttled out of bed and distinguished he had napped in his jeans. Nero headed to the bathroom and examined his face in the glass. He had heavy bags under his eyes, skin ghostly, hair beholding wild. He showered in hopes to get some clarity back and went downstairs.

Vergil and Dante were nowhere to be found, falling on the sofa, picking up Coco and fastening the fluff ball to his fatigued upper body. He brushed her chin and tried to evoke what had occurred last night, unclear. He overheard the doors. Dante and Vergil walked in quietly. The red devil was looking well seeing how much he had drunk yesterday and Vergil beheld well-dressed, as always. Nero laughed when he grasped they were robed likewise, both sporting a pair of stonewashed jeans, Vergil in a white shirt and Dante in a black one.

Nero held his throbbing head "hey, old man you got any pain killers?"

He hadn't troubled altering his jeans and was too worn-out to care. Dante strolled over and boosted his legs to park himself on the sofa. Nero was annoyed by the invasion of privacy and at being manhandled.

Dante stole Coco. "Hey little lady, you're getting fat" Coco woofed in enthusiasm, tongue floppy.

"So kid how you feeling?" Dante assessed the youth who seemed to be honouring his topless look. Devil arm radiant the colours arresting against that milky skin.

Nero rubbed his head deflated, "I need coffee".

Dante couldn't recall what they had gotten up to last night. The phone had been ringing around-the-clock. He had no choice but to get out of bed and take the damn call. It had been the clinic appointment for Vergil's blood tests, charted by a pissed off customer. Apparently they hadn't dealt with the succubus problem last night at the new club. Dante hungered for a hot cuppa; coffee was their salvation, yearning.

"I know how you feel kid...I could use one myself".

Their intent looks were directed towards the only serviceable individual who was not suffering an after-effect. Vergil was glaring at the pup. He could tell she was going to make his way to him. Vergil couldn't tell if it was the effects of his blood or the creature was just clingy. Rolling up his sleeves in the manner his father used to. He went into the kitchen to meet their demands. Coffee was what Vergil favoured and even he could use the caffeine. Look how efficient you have become since taking his blood. It is worth the madness, isn't it? Ever wonder that maybe you went crazy without it? Vergil scorned and inspected his hands. They were coated in crimson. Eva's blood never left his dripping digits, wavering he glanced down to find the trespasser.

Coco didn't jump on him, choosing to take a pew next to his feet on her hind. Brown eyes ogling, tail thumping the side of his boots. Vergil ignored and transferred the coffee. Nero and Dante grinned as he presented a tray. They promptly took a cup each. Dante sipped and relished the tang. His brother was gifted in all sectors, proud. Nero sat up and took a big gulp scorching his tongue in the procedure. He grimaced but the coffee was damn good. The three sat on the couch. Vergil scrutinized the two slackers and could tell they had no plans on undertaking jobs. He tasted his coffee. Coco raised her paws and strained to hurdle the sofa to join them, it was too high to scale. She yelped for assistance. Dante lifted his head.

"Come on Verge, help Coco".

Vergil unheeded his brother's request. Dante propped alongside Vergil's chest and lifted Coco onto his lap. Nero smirked. Vergil looked daggers at Dante and Nero snorted. Vergil picked up the imp haphazardly and placed her on Dante's leg, standing up.

"Brother you wanted to train today?"

Nero bounded, "yeah old man let's do it today", he was so happy he forgot about his headache.

Dante sulked, "maybe tomorrow Verge".

He was still hung over and he didn't want to take on his twin in his washed-out state. They were severely competitive and he knew his brother hadn't lost his touch. Nero fell back frustrated.

Vergil competed. "Afraid you're going to lose?"

Dante challenged "trying to take advantage of my weakened state Verge?"

Nero blurted "what exactly did we do last night?"

Dante prevented a devious chuckle. He had recollected thieving the kid's clothes but everything else was a haze. Fortunately Nero hadn't.

"Well kid after we got drunk, I don't remember shit". Dante lied through his teeth.

Vergil was disappointed. "You have failed to recall the trip to the…pool?"

Nero sat up apprehensive. Dante gawked at his face intently. Nero sipped his coffee, ignorant. Did they swim last night? He couldn't remember. Dante was pleased. The phone re-echoed and he immediately attended, scribbling on the notebook. Coco took the opening to scurry back to Vergil scratching her head with one leg. Vergil clenched, he knew he would have to find a way to get rid of this irritating pest.

Dante was lost in thought. They hadn't made any cash last night. He knew he would have to take on this mission. It was a cluster of sin scissors and they were easy to deal with. Vergil was managing well and Nero would look after him if anything happened. Dante made his way upstairs and changed into his combat clothes. He came back down and took Rebellion, holstering Ebony and Ivory.

Vergil enunciated, "I want to come with you".

Dante raised Rebellion over his shoulder and studied Ebony. "You will Verge but for now, I need you to rest".

Dante didn't want to take any probabilities. Although Vergil didn't suffer any seizures in two nights, he could relapse at any time.

Coco whimpered Dante picked her up. "You're going to miss daddy huh. Hey kid, you need to take her to see a vet, get her chipped". Dante loved Coco and couldn't picture her not being around.

Nero lethargically lay down on the sofa. "I will take her this week, she needs some jabs too".

Vergil was cross. It seemed he would have to take feat. You killed your own mother and tore her heart open. What is this filthy animal in comparison? Just kill it with your own hands. You're a killer. Your brother is next, the one you failed to finish. Dante handed Coco to Nero who placed her on his chest, prompting the pair.

"No surprises this time. I will be back in a few hours".

Dante was about to walk out when Vergil contained him. He froze. His brother used to evade these bodily touches in the past but recently he needed these physical interactions. Dante grinned and hugged Vergil who pulled away brusquely. The cuddle jolted a fuzzy vision in Nero. He was sound asleep on a rooftop, naked, when he looked up Vergil was in attendance. Eyes raced red. Dante had pinched his clothes for wholesome entertainment and torture. As if his devil side had read Nero's objectives to kill him Dante winked like a scoundrel and revelled.

"Come on kid, you got home safe and sound".

Nero tried to get up forgetting Coco was committed to his chest. She yelped and he ogled her. Dante fled. He sighed and lay back down.

"I will return the favour...old man" devising his tactical revenge. Dante would be consuming his cuisine and he would make sure he made his platter 'extra' special. Vergil came and sat down next to him. Coco howled in delight and stumbled over Nero's legs to get to him. She sheepishly sat down on his lap and twitched her tail waiting to be stroked.

Vergil stared at her and felt nothing. He speculated what Dante and Nero saw in this dirty hound. He hated the feel of her tongue against his flesh. It was against a warrior's honour to injure animals, women and children. Vergil stood by these moral codes set before him by their father. But this animal was attracting a darker side of him. Nero clutched her away. He didn't like the manner in which Vergil was looking at Coco. It was a slayer's gaze. He measured his expression with mild temperance. Vergil had brought him home last night. Nero stretched, dying to go back to bed, pooped. Vergil hoisted and strode towards the piano.

Nero surveyed. "Do you play?" Vergil looked like the type to play the piano; he had only learned the electric guitar.

The return was cryptic "would you like me to play?"

Nero was moved, "only if you want to", needing.

Vergil checked the keys with his trim fingertips. He sat down on the leather seat, spine flattened, long arms effortlessly aligned. Entrancing engagements tranquilly laboured. Nero apprehended that behind that disconnected external was a convoluted and intelligent soul. Nero waited, this was special and he could sense it. The elder was about to share what no other had ever heard. Vergil's lips stiffened. He was trying to recollect his beloved composition, yet his mind was a blank canvas. He closed his doubts, letting his hands lead him, the way his body had steered him towards the lake. Vergil started to piece together leaving hope. He could sense his mother's company sedentary beside him, smiling. He would only play in Eva's attendance and she raked his hair back for him, the loving maternal brush against his tainted skin, he couldn't remember her last words as she died in his arms.

Nero fastened his eyes. He couldn't avoid it; the music so poignant, mesmerizing, his hands coming up to play the electric guitar with this evocative song. He had never heard a melody filled with so much pain, suffering and hope. He watched Vergil and remembered the first time they had encountered. Nero smiled, all his life he had craved to find a dwelling which would accept him for who he was. He had finally found a home and two people to call his own. He felt dozy so relaxed his claw over Coco's soft fur. She licked his talons as he drifted into subterranean sleep, the music the seamless lullaby.

Vergil stopped when he heard Nero's breathing alternating. He paced and knelt down beside him, fingers correcting the tumbled strands of the curious individual who had equally shared his inconsolable melody. It was comparable to Dante's. Nero had at all times come to remind Vergil of his brother but the adolescent had made his tenacious place. These threads only belonged to Nero. Vergil attuned his sinking head to a contented position and straightened his legs. Coco had likewise fallen asleep but Vergil picked her up, merciless. She stretched, smiling at him. Brown eyes filled with absolute love. It was this affection that he loathed. Animals had better predispositions then humans yet this one respected him the utmost.

"How can you love me?"

He rounded a brow. "Don't you know I am a...monster?"

Vergil released the front doors and laid her down. He knew she would be lost with no trouble when this door shut. Coco was too young to find her way back. Vergil locked. He could hear her soft wails and cries as she scraped the door. He went upstairs and into Dante's room. He would find rest here, in his brother's core, shedding his boots, lifting the covers to lie. Yamato was still concealed on his side of the bed between the mattresses. Gripping her hilt Vergil took the katana into his hands. He could still sense Coco outside the doors so he removed the sheath and sited his hands around her unkind razor. She was hungering for his brother's blood. Yamato saw the blood as one and the same but he knew this was not accurate. He was the dark and Dante was the light.

Nero turned over on the sofa, eyes unlocking slowly. He looked at the small clock on the wall it was almost 6 p.m, yawning loudly and heading sluggishly upstairs to take a long leak. The tired youth strolled into his room to check up on his little partner.

"Coco", he called, slipping on a black t-shirt.

His brows knitted when he found the space under his bed empty, heading into Dante's room for inspection. Vergil was asleep. Nero checked the room quietly. Coco was gone. His mind sprinting as he rushed downstairs. The front doors were marginally open. Nero swiftly garbed his boots and sprinted outside. He marched down the streets and spoke to random strangers who either snubbed him or hadn't seen a pup. The anxious youth hadn't concealed his devil arm and it was getting unwelcome attention. Society was watching him with a look of doubt, curiosity and suspicion. A black Mercedes pulled up to the pavement. The windows tinted black. A bald guy with a puffed-up eye prodded his head out.

"Hey pretty boy, you lost something?"

Nero stilled and inspected the bloke's face. He had never seen him before. He had parades of tattoos on his neck and two gold teeth. Nero could tell they were cartel. He had heard plenty of gruesome stories about these boys and knew they were nothing but trouble.

Nero groused. "Get lost I don't have time for this!"

Pacing away but the shady car continued to stalk him. Another man pulled down a window in the backseat and held out Coco. Nero stopped and gazed in shock as they held a Taser next to her head. The man with the black eye cackled and gestured.

"I suggest you get in bitch. We spent all night looking for you".

The door swung open and he sat in the passenger seat. Nero gnashed his teeth when the man pushed the button on the Taser. The sizzling sound made his heart pound. They journeyed a few blocks downtown and entered an uninhabited warehouse. They pushed Nero roughly and locked the shutters. The man took off his black suit jacket and flung it on the floor, clad in a flashy silk shirt. He ambled towards Nero who was still eyeing the man holding Coco, receiving a blow to the right side of his head.

"This is what happens when people cross my path". The short man rubbed his bleeding knuckles from the power, skin cut.

Nero grinned and spat the blood from his mouth, ridiculing. "You don't know who you're messing with asshole".

The man laughed and clapped his hands. He adjusted his shirt collar and unfastened.

"We know all about the three of you. They will die too, including that fag boyfriend of yours".

Nero felt a hard blow to the back of his head and he fell to his knees. A fat guy wearing a black suit had struck him with a metal pipe. His bald head the only thing that Nero could see as his vision blurred with warmish blood.

The short man yelled, "you don't know who I am bitch. I own this motherfucking town!"

He signalled to the tall man holding Coco whom handed him two brass knuckles. He took off his Rolex. "Jose, el guiso" he snapped his fingers and slipped on the lethal brasses, throwing a few punches to trial their friction.

The man holding the shaky pup dipped his head and picked up the petrol can. Nero watched in repulsion as he emptied it over Coco, trying to stand but the fat man struck the side of his body with the metal. He heard his rib crack, the pain shooting through his upper body, mislaying breathes.

"I run the Sangre cartel. You should know your head will be in the news tonight".

He came and sat down on Nero's chest and lifted him by his t-shirt. "But first, I and the boys will have a little fun wiv you".

He punched Nero hard with the brass knuckles. The teens head collided with the floor as he mercilessly pounded with both fists. Nero couldn't feel his face. The pain numbing him as his head snapped side to side from devastating impact. His nose and jaw had shattered and he couldn't breathe through his mouth. The punches diverted to his chest and he felt each blow. It hurt but he didn't make a sound. The other men laughed noisily.

Jose patted Coco who was barking. "Hey Carlos, go easy on him. You had things planned for the fag's, remember".

Carlos stood and spat on Nero's bloody face. Coco howled. They all stared at her as she raised her trembling head and howled louder, eyes pink. Carlos smeared his drenched forehand with the back of his arm and gestured to the fat man.

"Portly, throw me the pipe". The fat man hurled the pipe in the air and watched Nero with a smug smile on his lips, folding his arms across his gut.

"Strip him", Carlos inspected the pipe and grinned at Nero. His beady eyes fixated on his face.

Nero felt the fat man's hands seizing his chest as he dragged him up. He jerked his boots off and heaved his jeans jaggedly. Nero looked down at his body. His eyes were engorged but he could see the discolorations and fragmented ribs. The tall man gestured with his fingers and held up a lighter next to Coco. Nero sneered and didn't contest; he knew they wouldn't hesitate killing her. Whatever had happened last night had left his body weak. His healing was even slower and he couldn't stance. The fat man lifted him to his feet and his head limped forward.

"You like taking it in the ass don't you?" The words were filled with bitter, irrational hatred.

Carlos pulled on his hair and eyed his unique devil arm with critical disgust. "Bunch of fucking freaks!"

The fat man turned his body around. Nero felt the cold pipe ripping into his flesh. The pain was agonizing. He felt his body blowing up in sting. Hot tears left his swollen eyes, falling to his knees as the man shoved it further down his entrance. The shutter door flew open and the fat man let Nero go in jolt. Coco stopped howling. She yapped and wiggled her tail. She had called her master and he had heard her cries. The three men stared into the destructive eyes of the unemotional gentleman standing before them. He enthused smoothly having considered the status quo in his mind, his paces inaudible and tranquil. His expression held no passions even when observing Nero's lifeless and unclothed figure, just a slope of his head and wrist. He had no weapons apart from a peculiar katana.

Vergil stood like a marble statue, one hand behind his back. Four men appeared at the top of the stairway and directed their machineguns at him. They were irrelevant thugs, two in their teens. Bald with glaring tattoos of the cartel insignia which was three drops of blood. Unlike the other three men they were all dressed in casual jeans and cheap hoodies.

"We knew you would come". The small man chucked the iron pipe, marching to Vergil.

Carlos snarled. "Now be a good perro and kneel".

Vergil's eyes contracted. He could scent the humans fear. They were all terrified of him and a sneer beautified his jaws. He always seemed to have this effect on mortals and delighted in the power that he possessed over them. Vergil studied his razorblade with his fingertips and articulated dispassionately.

"Me aseguraré de que te mueras al última".

Carlos eye's broadened in astonishment, "Kill him!" he barked.

Vergil was by now casing Yamato, her punishing brace had found her first four victims, their heads dropping off their bodies before they even had a chance to react, their forms wobbling frontward and tumbling down the stairs, jetting bloodshed and carnage. Yamato had carved them from a distance. The fat man was stationary in panic; he competed towards the shutters to flee but was too slow, receiving a spectre sword through his heart for his exertions.

"Stay back..!"

The man seizing Coco tried to kindle the lighter with wobbly hands. He could perchance see his death imprinted inside Vergil's stare. He had named him the 'ice man' after they met last night and he knew they should never have intersected paths with this black devil. Vergil teleported behind him and took Coco in one hand, dividing his neck with the other. He enthused like a flicker. The dying man only saw a blur of his white shirt. He toppled, blood gushing from his overflowing neck. Vergil flicked Yamato with a trivial movement of his wrist. The blood splattered behind him, arresting the eerie massacre.

Coco whined. Vergil placed her on the floor and she ran towards the hybrid, licking his bloody face in an attempt to wake him. Nero had lost consciousness. Vergil glanced at Carlos who was frozen with fear. He strode past and knelt to extract the metal pipe from the Nero's torn flesh, adjusting his dripping tresses from his bruised face. The blue devil was well and truly angered.

Carlos hissed "I ain't afraid of you, ice man", removing a knife from the confines of his calf.

Carlos transferred it into his right hand and hesitated before running towards him. Vergil dodged his pathetic attacks with ease. Humans were no match for hybrids like them. The man stopped when he realised Vergil had already skewered his rump with the pipe. Carlos gazed downwards at his pants. A puddle of blood was effervescing his feet, gasping when his shoes filled with flowing blood. Carlos was stunned and confused, staring into the callous eyes observing him. Vergil removed the knife from his shuddering hands and glanced in Nero's direction to transport the verdict.

"El castigo debe adecuarse según el delito".

Carlos eyes widened in terror, he wept "please don't..." praying.

Vergil deliberated crudely, "too late".

He stabbed Carlos in three pressure points along his spine, the cuts spick-and-span in pressure and width, to cause permanent paralysis. The man would live but his life was over. Carlos fared a groan before plunging to the flooring. Vergil lifted the youth into a sitting position and studied his face tenderly. The hybrid wasn't healing.

"Nero" enfolding his naked body into his protecting frame.

It had been the wrong decision to have left Coco out. He glanced at her pelt which was covered in grease. Coco was trying to shake it off her clammy fur. Vergil lifted Nero over his shoulder and devil triggered. He plucked Coco in his claw and flew through the building, discovering a hole in the deteriorated roof. The surge of power in his black wings caused the windows to splinter as he spiralled into the heavens, black and blue armour of scales and muscles straining with each glide, resembling a dark and stormy sky.

Vergil had learned to trigger when he was only fourteen. He had forgotten the power and utter freedom that came with losing all his senses to his devil side, soaring towards Devil May Cry. Vergil de-triggered on the roof next to the neon sign, panting heavily and entering from the front doors. He laid Nero on the couch and examined his devil arm which was faintly signalling the hybrids struggle, inspecting the scales with his fingertips. He unsheathed Yamato and sliced his wrist, letting the spurting blood flow into Nero's appendage, the devil bringer reacting vivacious with booming pulsates of teeming light.

Coco barked trying to get on the sofa to offer her backing. Vergil held out his bleeding finger and she licked his blood. Nero's skin was beginning to heal by itself. Vergil lifted him into his arms and carried him upstairs into the bathroom. He laid his motionless body in the bathtub and started the shower. Nero slowly opened his puffy eyelids when he felt the calming cascade, frame trembling as he touched his chest, disorientated. His beaten flesh was covered in blue and green bruises but his broken bones had healed. Vergil caressed his hair deftly, controlling the curative process. White shirt stained rubicund as he supervised the clean-up with extreme upkeep. Nero was observing better getting the colour back in his cheeks.

The adolescent propped into the bathtub for support, hissing in pain. He had been in plenty of fights but never received such a brutal thrashing. He bit his lip to hold back a grunt and watched Vergil inserting Coco in the tub. She was coated in oil and the sight of her soaked made the younger chuckle. Nero stopped smiling when his eyes connected with Vergil's. They were white, his hair...blonde, skin beaming. The depleted teen splashed water over his face to clear his blurry vision but Vergil beheld unchanged, the steamy room prosperous with a sweet irresistible aroma. It was the fresh spoor of the soil after a thunderstorm mixed with a flower he couldn't quite trace. Nero grinned detecting the cause, touching the bulge on the back of his head. The fat guy had hit him...hard.

Vergil's lips were sealed in worry. The youth was acting strange. He leaned in to inspect the back of his head which was caked in dry blood. Nero bowed into his touch...their cheeks rubbing. Vergil's hands were soothing his sting. The elder sighed he felt culpability for his preceding actions. What he had done today had caused the younger to suffer needlessly. As such, it had been an extremely disgraceful act on his part and was weighing on his conscience. Vergil knew he had to seek forgiveness by disclosing the truth. There were no barriers between them and there never would be. He had shadowed his father's moral codes these intricate beliefs were entrenched deep inside his heart, coming clean.

"I was the one who left...her outside" admitting his fault.

Nero sat completely baffled. "Why?"

Vergil's eyes drifted to Coco who he plucked out to wrap a towel. "I wanted this animal gone", he rubbed her fur and dried her roughly. The critter was woofing favourably.

Nero was manic, "thanks to you, those guys fucked me over, and I had a pipe shoved down my..!"

His anger was more from embarrassment and humiliation he had suffered at the hands of those thugs, bothered that Vergil had seen him in such a pitiful state. Vergil's fingers pushed into his ribcage to examine the waning contusions.

"You punched that man yesterday in your drunken state" clarifying the situation.

Nero attuned his legs, he couldn't tell if Vergil was passing the blame or stating a fact, exhaling. He didn't even remember that man, affecting his swollen cheek. They sat together in silence with the omission of Coco who was trying to jump back in the tub. Vergil cleaned his skin of the lingering blood and helped him out of the bath. He swathed a towel around his hips, not before glancing at the wound on his back which was still draining. Nero whined in aching and held Vergil's shoulders, the aroma overpowering. It was coming from Vergil's skin. What was this feeling? It prompted him of a definite place but he couldn't think clearly. The blue devil assisted Nero into his room and sat him down. He ripped his wrist having mislaid Mato, bleeding his life force into the waiting limb.

The teen's mouth gaped open, "what the...hell are you doing?"

Vergil taught "my blood is stronger than yours and will heal you...fully".

The elder sustained to drain his blood liberally. Nero draped his knees to cover his privates and patted the skin around his nose. The fractured bones had luckily healed. Nero picked up Coco and cleaned her fur with the corners of the blanket. He fondled her wet hair as she found a warm patch beside him to siesta. It was weird but her coat was golden and her eyes were a brighter shade of brown. The shades were all biased, making Nero nervous he may have suffered long-term brain damage, murmuring.

"Don't tell Dante...about what happened" uneasy.

The last thing he wanted was the old man finding out. He didn't want him to think he was weak.

Vergil lifted the covers deferentially to examine the bed. It was dry. Nero's intimate cut had cured, returning the covering over his laps.

"As you wish" he calmed to find two earnest hands slipping through his tresses, raking his mane into precision. Vergil gripped his wrists and their eyes linked.

Nero rattled. "Sorry, it's just...your hair is...a different colour…blonde".

Vergil freed his inquisitive hands and smeared his lips to wipe the blood. What the hybrid had droned had struck a hard-edged nerve, troubled and somewhat frightened. Watching his drenched wrist as the bite mark cured. He didn't know how his blood would affect Nero and decided not to give him anymore. He had spent countless hours learning ancient texts regarding demonic blood properties. It was a survival mechanism for demons. Blood that could heal others, even when shared, but none of the texts ever mentioned anything about intimacy, emotions...transcendent connections.

Sparda had recognised he had tasted Dante's blood but never disclosed what effects it could have on him emotionally. Vergil wiped his blood against his jeans, concerned, abruptly deciding to leave. Nero held his wrist. Vergil ceased, forgetting he wasn't alone. Nero's eyes were half-closed and he was staring at the floor, frame quivering. Vergil felt a sting, seated like this must have been painful for the youth. He lowered and helped him lay down in bed, lifting and stretching his legs delicately. Nero's wet hair was casing his bruised face. Vergil adjusted, likewise the pillows and blanket, not realising the teen continued to hold his fingertips and restless regards.

He whispered "stay...until I fall asleep. The least you can do considering I got the shit beaten out of me because of..." he couldn't finish.

Vergil's indulgent lips delivered restitution to his temples. "Sleep", a warm hand lulled his tangled curls, the say a chant. He would always guard Nero and wasn't going anywhere. With these warm assurances the teen lost his fight, drifting peacefully. There was something familiar about Vergil's scent, a reminder of a sacred place belonging to his unforgettable childhood. He closed his eyes to find himself there.


	13. She Saw Me

Vergil detached Nero's hand, little by little, settled on the side of the bed. Examining the youth's skin laboriously to ensure there were no other grazes he may have overlooked, lifting to leave. Coco yelped and stretched her front legs. She jumped off the bed and stumbled towards him. Vergil gave the pup her first objective lesson.

"Stay and watch over him".

Coco whined and sat down. Vergil tilted, "do as I ask".

She barked and leapt on the bed, placing her head on Nero's devil arm, her expressive eyes never leaving Vergil's face that closed the door and went downstairs. It was almost 8 p.m. He decided to make dinner for the three. It was Eva who had taught him and she was a great tutor. Every morning the two of them would collectively decide what to make for dinner. Vergil would identify cuisines from around the world and Eva would decide if the venture was worth undertaking. Their father was a fussy eater, being a full-fledged devil. Vergil studied the ingredients in the kitchen and decided on chicken quesadillas. The Mexican cartel had been his menu's inspiration. That was when he heard the door opening and closing with paramount precaution. The individual in question was retaining stealth mode to catch him by surprise. The red devil miscarried to sneak up behind him.

"Dante", Vergil took the plates from the closets.

Dante chuckled in shock. It was impossible to catch Vergil unready. "Miss me bro?"

Vergil rotated to review. Dante had scratches along his stomach and his vest was shredded in more than a few places. Vergil examined his bloodied skin with affliction.

Dante acknowledged "it's nothing Verge, turns out there was a little bulky nest of sin scissors". Dante hadn't estimated taking on a crowd of the bloody demons by himself. He stole a quesadilla and scoffed, munching rapidly, sighing in gratification and nodding positively.

"Bro, you know this really hit's the spot", licking his lips.

Vergil robbed the plate, "I suggest you take a shower".

There was gore all over Dante's hair and cheeks. Vergil raised his hand to clean his brother's skin but retracted. Doesn't he look unspoiled, tinted in his own blood? Don't worry you will be the one to drench him. How long can you hide like a coward? Show him your true face. Tell him how you feel.

Dante scowled when he saw the blood on Vergil's blouse, "you're bleeding…" hands sliding Vergil's shirt to peek at his flesh. Vergil stepped away to elude Dante's touch. The demons words had established his terrors. He knew Dante could never know his revolting dispositions.

"It's not mine brother", he reclined.

Dante's eyes constricted, folding his arms, awaiting an explanation.

Vergil explicated "the hybrid was in a…fight".

He knew he couldn't let his brother know what had occurred. Vergil had slain humans and this was against his twin's ethical codes. Sparda had counselled his children never to eradicate mortals. But the men he had slaughtered had sealed their dooms by trying to hurt a member of this family. Vergil was as protective of Nero as he was of Dante.

Dante was soundless, hiking past Vergil, upstairs, into the spare room. Nero was sound asleep, pillow damp from his soggy hair, face bearing a few stubborn grazes along his lips and cheek. Dante wasn't mollified, lifting the covers to inspect his body, a few contusions only just evident. That was when he detected Coco snoozing on the kid's devil arm, out for the count like Nero. He smirked pleasantly and left the room to investigate further. Vergil was cleaning his blade, Dante paused. He didn't know how Vergil had succeeded to discover the edge, sitting down and grasping the plate left for him on the couch.

"You found Yamato?" It wasn't a query.

Vergil fondled her silk ribbon with likeness. Having Yamato in his clutch abetted his qualms. You only fear him. He is your one and only weakness. He will break you with his rejection. He will hate you for what you did to her, poor you, how your heart will break when he sees you for what you are. Vergil didn't reply shutting his eyes.

Dante finished eating and monitored Vergil. He knew something had happened and he would need to ask the kid when he wakes up. Nero was a bad liar. It was almost 9 p.m. Dante gaped, tired and still hangover.

"Hey bro am going to take a shower and hit the bed early" thumping Vergil's shoulder.

Vergil remained seated as the hunter headed in for a quick wash. The recompense had been good for today's mission. Gloomily money was the bane of his existence. Dante got out and searched for the mislaid towel, finding nothing he marched wet into his room, stumped to find Vergil in bed. He could see his snowflake hair on the cushions. Dante strode over to the cupboard and pulled on a pair of red cotton pants, drying roughly with the hand towel. When he turned around he found Vergil standing in the room. Dante's brows puckered in muddle and his eyes fell back on the bed. He lifted the casing to find Nero's naked form curled in a foetal position. Coco enfolded cosily inside his arms. Dante stared enquiringly.

Vergil vaulted both brows in revelation. Noting the two trespassers had chosen his side of the bed to slumber. This was no coincidence. Black clouds of trepidation impending, what had he done by sharing his dirtied blood, had he polluted Nero…confounded. Vergil sauntered over in haste and stood beside Dante who was bordering dubious, distinguishing it was his blood which had created this difficult situation, but he had never considered how potent its effects could be.

Dante shook Nero's arm that didn't shift. Coco strained her legs in reply making him snigger. Vergil treaded more rapidly and placed a hand on Nero's shoulder, a touch. His navy eyes shot open and he rubbed his tresses. He rotated and ogled the pair in astonishment, looking around, shocked.

Dante assisted, "you're in the wrong room kid".

Nero didn't know what the hell had just happened. As far as he could remember he was sleeping in his room and didn't even know how he had finished here, blushing copiously, protecting his naked body. Coco moaned and he grabbed his roommate. Vergil's heart was fast-tracking. Dante watched on curiously.

"How you feeling kid, I heard you got into a…fight?"

Nero perused Vergil. The only one who was still observing discoloured, eyes and hair a dissimilar shade of gold, inexplicably prominent and striking. Nero rubbed his strained eyes and re-told his inner-self that he should theoretically be in the infirmary getting his cranium tested.

"Am okay old man, just some thugs I bumped into". Nero spoke with self-assurance and diverted from Dante's probing gaze by viewing his partner in crime, Coco.

Dante scoured his stubble and distinguished the kid was brazenly double-dealing. He breathed and studied his brother's face whose eyes never left Nero, intensely abstracted. Dante viewed the troublemakers doubtfully. Nero was a hybrid like them and there was no way in hell he could have had his ass kicked without difficulty. An obstinate quiet supervened. Nero disturbed.

"Pass me some pants old man" still pasted to the bed sheets.

The teen was uncomfortable and didn't want to get out of bed. Very aware of the fact he was butt-naked, troubled by his odd performance of turning up like this in another's room, no doubt freaked over his own behaviour. Dante chuckled at his misery and picked out a pair of grey cotton pants, tossing.

"Keep them kid, I really don't want them back once you have...worn them and no I can't let you borrow my underwear".

Nero coloured and glared at the bantering villain who was poking fun at him. Dante, at all times, knew how to wind him up. He positioned them over his legs beneath the covers and got out leisurely. Coco was still in his arms but she wagged her rump at her master and howled. Coco was still ensuing Vergil's directives and had stayed by Nero's side as instructed. Vergil viewed Nero stand and reread his body with his piercing eyes. If only he could see what was happening on the inside, the thought that the origins of his embittered tempest had passed into the youth was perplexing. The wounds were gone but the blood he had shared was fluid through his veins. Nero made his way out sensitively. Dante watched him leave and his eyes fell back on Vergil's face which was indecipherable.

"You should take a shower too and get some sleep".

Dante handed Vergil a clean towel from his cupboard. Vergil made his way into the bathroom. He sat down on the floor disturbed by his unnerved perceptiveness. Nero had prompted Vergil to remember his peculiar actions when he had initially felt the effects of Dante's blood. He whacked his head in defeat and trusted the effects would diminish, hoping he was wrong. The last thing he wanted was for Nero to be caught up in the things that had devastated him. Vergil would never forgive himself. He stripped and stood in the shower letting the water caress his skin. His body had improved, hands outlining the newly moulded strength. Vergil stepped out and patted himself with the towel coarsely. He walked back to the room. Dante was already in bed and he opened the cupboard and took a pair of white cotton pants. He slipped them on and glided into bed beside him, troubled.

"We need to go clothes shopping, for you and the kid."

Dante was cramming his minds to-do-list. He had been making an allowance to take Vergil on the next mission. The thought of having his brother fighting side by side made him beam. Vergil turned away, avoiding an answer. He could hear his brother's heart and he roofed his ears. Dante stirred closer to Vergil's drenched frame, he couldn't remember the chat they had last night but he had felt his tears and found the photograph on the bed. Dante scoured Vergil's dank hair, he too enjoyed the cosiness that came with his sibling's presence. Vergil gripped Dante's wrist and twisted, concentrated eyes engaged.

Dante haggled. "Kid is acting…off".

Vergil pretended, "he is still hangover". Recollecting last night's exchange. "Brother what did our father say to you...the morning he disappeared?"

Vergil was frantic and panic-stricken to see if their father had cited the blood. He knew for sure Sparda, had one way or another, known unerringly about the things that would come to pass between them. Dante heaved a sigh and placed an arm under his head. He was silent for a long time. Vergil was eyeing with intensity.

"He said not to leave your side, something about blood being blood and our lives becoming complicated".

Dante laughed miserably, "didn't think what he said would come…true".

Vergil grew impatient, "what did he say about the blood?"

Dante slanted his head. "He said the blood holds intimacy and depth, no one can understand. Like a brainteaser bro".

Vergil pondered and assessed. The blood induces the feelings that the person already possesses and amplifies these. Nero would be okay, he knew the hybrid held no feelings of love but mere admiration, divested. Vergil esteemed Dante as he stared at the ceiling. Wondering what it was like to be him, the faultless son, who didn't have to make-believe or hide, was well and truly loved. Someone you nearly devoured in your irredeemable hunger. Be careful Vergil and exercise control he is watching you. If he finds out about your lust you will break him. He might even kill himself, like your sweet mother did. Vergil had left Yamato downstairs and his hands were agitated. This voice was murmuring venom.

Dante's voice drifted. "What happened that night Verge?"

Vergil's heart thundered. Dante was regarding him with care and Vergil wanted to give into these eyes, this masking deep that would sink him. He wanted to forget all his fears and leave this malicious voice behind. A part of him didn't want to run from the truth, to cross the thresholds, into obliviousness. He was tired of running but how could he voice the truth, reveal the inconceivable. What his mother's eyes had watched? In his heart he knew Dante would never be able to forgive him. This was not inarticulate fear, but the punitive certainty. Vergil knew Dante better than any other. Marvelling how these eyes would shift when they learned the dark truth.

Vergil unveiled, "Eva…saw…me".

Dante paled having never expected a reply "saw you...?"

Dante could see the hesitation as Vergil lay conflicted. He moved closer and gripped the back of his neck knowing how close his brother had come to spilling his secrets. Dante had waited ten years for this one moment. He was despairing and wanted to know what had occurred after he lost awareness.

Vergil tried to do away with Dante's hands who only gripped him firmer, their noses brushing. They were eye to eye and Vergil couldn't flee. He didn't want to drop control but Dante was the only one who could send quakes through his body with his touches, these indelicate breathes, frenzied reflecting imageries, rousing aches and forbidden urges, spiralling. Vergil's hands stirred cupping Dante's jaw. The voice, the say, the quiver was not his own, undoing…betraying...his intentions.

Vergil shivered, "my heart…brother".

Dante held his imprudent hands jaggedly, shattering him into presence. I told you to be careful. His eyes are open. You have already disgusted him. Have a look for yourself. Look into his eyes and face the reality. You can't run and hide forever. Vergil contemplated Dante's eyes and caught a glimmer. Dante was viewing Vergil the way the whole world did, the way his mother had…as a freak, a mutant, a contemptible human being. Vergil sensed his brother's hand losing their grip around his skin. Dante stroked his cheek where his hands had laid moments ago. Vergil formed a detachment between their impassioned bodies but it was far too late. Dante sat up and emitted a phony grin.

"You want something to drink, am going to get some water".

Vergil saw through it, falling silent. Dante slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs. It was the first time he had ever felt abnormal being around Vergil whose eyes had been unguarded. Dante had felt Vergil reaching out to him, had permitted him 'see' past his peeling façade and Dante had turned away. Collapsing on the sofa, it was nearly 10 p.m. Yamato was situated on the ground. Her black and gold lacquered sheath looked salient against the red rug. He picked her up grudgingly. It was this blade that had killed his mother. Dante hated the sight of Mato but he would never expose his proper feelings to Vergil. Choosing to secrete beneath his smiles, just as Vergil could hide behind his gaze. Every time he saw it in his brother's hand he would be reminded of that nightmare where his world had fallen apart.

Mato disgusted Dante, skimming it under the sofa, out of his vision. Propping on one arm he closed his eyes. When he woke up it was to his brother's tormented cries. It was almost 2 a.m. How had he fallen asleep? Dante ran as fast as he could, stopping abruptly when he saw a sapphire light enlightening the darkness. It was Nero's devil arm. Dante switched on the lights to find the youth clutching Vergil protectively into his bare chest. Vergil was still thrashing in his nonsensical state but Nero held him with determination, power and novel perseverance. Coco seated beside him rumbling. The kid was sturdy and had matched Vergil's forte. Dante came over rapidly and tried to take Vergil from Nero who hadn't even noticed his presence. Dante engaged his claw and Nero slackened, untying his grasp uncertainly over the elder. Dante took over, breathing into Vergil's hearing.

"It's okay Verge come back, am here…am…" judging Nero.

Vergil stopped struggling. He blinked back into existence and the room came into emphasis. "Brother, I..." Vergil didn't finish, eyes touching Nero who was still wheezing from the effort. Nero smirked attractively, muscles still tender from the beating. Coco jumped onto Vergil's lap who gazed at her disordered. Her soft body and warmth touched his fingers restoring responsiveness.

Nero blew, "I heard you…Coco did too".

Vergil eased frontwards, out of Dante's edgy chest, seizing Nero's neckline with unnerved fingers. He lowered Nero's forehead onto his, "thank you..." obliged, concerned and accountable, yanking the roots of Nero's untidy mane with assertion, in hopefulness that he hadn't become infected. The youngster was noticeably encouraged by the somatic and intimate salutation. These delicate exchanges were inestimable, for they came from an individual who avoided fleshly contact. The enigmatic blood they pooled was flowing, rejoicing and elating. This new bond could only flourish now that the eternal fountain had conceded. Nero had never been so contented. Vergil had saved his life and this lesser help towards recovery was turning out to be more rewarding than anything else he had ever achieved. Dante inspected insignificantly, fists clamping. This greeting was only theirs, when exactly had it become communal, smiling.

Vergil released Nero but didn't turn to meet his brother's eyes which were burning a hole in his flesh. He didn't have the courage. The nightmare he had just suffered had been too real. Vergil was flanking on the brinks of destruction. The seizures happened when Dante left his side. There was no absolution. Dante was waiting for Nero to leave and felt irritated when he didn't budge. Why was he feeling this way? It was unlike him. Nero had assisted Vergil but why had it felt like an invasion, bothered.

"Thanks kid", Dante spat dryly. Nero didn't notice.

Vergil detected the cold dismissal. The reason Dante had left his side and hadn't returned was simply to stay away from him and rightfully so. Vergil knew Dante didn't want to sleep in the same bed tonight, deciding to sleep downstairs and leave him be. Coco sat up and barked at Dante who ignored her. Vergil elevated, grabbing a pillow.

"I will sleep downstairs".

Nero ogled. "Why would you do that?"

Dante stopped Vergil before he could leave. "You're sleeping here".

Vergil sidestepped. The nightmare he had was different. He had pierced Dante's heart with Yamato. He had felt his brothers last breathe and watched him die in his arms, just like his mother. Dante had whispered something into his ear as he took his last breath. The confrontation had made him yell in torment. Were they the same as what his mother had said? No, they were not equal. They couldn't be, full of hate and spite. Dante was the light and possessed a heart that could never be corrupted like his own. It was just another nightmare that instilled fear in his heart. The thought of freeing his mind and soul of these chains was becoming more alluring. Maybe it was time for the truth, war within each thought. Vergil glided out of the stifling room.

Dante glanced at the teen whom was still kneeling. Coco jogged after Vergil. She would always follow his scent. Nero stretched his back and stood up. His body was still throbbing. Dante was feeling restless and didn't know what to brood over.

"I will bring him back here old man". Nero could tell he was upset.

Dante clarified, "no need…Nero, it's none of your…business".

Nero was shaken by the low scornful manner that Dante had adopted to communicate with him. It had hurt. Nero had grown accustomed to the two of them treating him well, never considered a stranger. Dante had just illuminated the actuality. Maybe he had been wrong, he was just an outsider. He exhaled and walked out of the room, hearing a steady heartbeat in the remoteness. It was crying to him. He disobeyed and his strides abated.

Nero frowned, "what the hell is wrong with me?!"

He scrubbed the back of his head, inner epilogue subjugating the need for a physician. Nero cursed the chubby guy that had smacked him with the metal pipe wondering what Vergil had actually done to those assholes, curious. Nero stared down the bannister and could see Vergil inactive on the lounger. Coco was positioned dutifully next to his feet, curled up in a small ball. Nero slipped downstairs and seated beside Coco on the rug. Vergil didn't respond electing to ignore him, detached, moody and solitary.

Nero checked his devil arm and took a deep breathe, the aroma was overpowering. Nero closed his eyes in meditation to explore his reminiscences. It abruptly came to him. The neglected orphanage he had been housed in as a parentless child. How could that be? That rotten institution where all the other kids were afraid of him wasn't a happy memory by any means. Nero at first had tried his hardest to 'fit in' by concealing his claw. The rash hadn't spread to his arm but he had to hide the flashing sparks through the strappings which transpired each night sporadically. The first demon he had stumbled upon had been attracted to this glow and his arm was offering a warning by signalling the entities malicious manifestation.

It had floated through the walls, armed with matching scythes. It had no true form, just a black cloak and a goat's skeleton head. Its bloodshot eyes had instilled fear in him but it was the demons laughter which had terrified his senses. He was only five, just a child being hunted. Nero hid himself beneath the covers; this thing relished tormenting him, unable to sleep, knowing it was prowling, nourishing on his dread. One wakeful night he had decided to slip away and run towards the security of his hiding place. A sanctuary he had spent countless hours in, a dwelling of serene wilderness. Behind the broken fence's, past a small farm was an endless field of open meadows and wildflowers, playing with the locals; frogs, small insects, the butterflies and birds, his world was rehabilitated beautifully.

The demon tailed. Nero was determined to kill it. He had gathered his devil arm was the vital key for his survival, killing his adversary, without difficulty, by smashing that grisly mask. The place he had chosen to fight his fears filled his heart with strength and courage, the scent of those open meadows after a downpour, diversified with the scent of the wildflowers. This was Vergil's scent and Nero understood why he wanted to be around the cool twin. It was a continuous reminder of the courage and strength he possessed. Nero broke away from the past into the current.

"What happened to those guys after I passed out?"

Vergil slid his hand under the sofa and pulled out Yamato. He placed the sword across his knees and slid his hands over her sheath, relaxing. He shouldn't have touched Dante. It was the only scenario playing on his mind. Nero itched, stretching his legs.

"I killed them", Vergil vented.

Nero's eyes bulged out of his sockets and his cheeks flushed. "You did what!"

He almost yelled the words but knew Dante had ears like a hawk. They were as good as dead if the old man found out about this. Nero had seen that hidden rage and knew Dante wasn't the type to forgive twice. Vergil didn't care, the men deserved death and had invited it upon themselves. Nero sighed and stroked Coco who was slumbering, quiet. He didn't know how to feel about the men that had croaked, tired, his eyes on track to snooze. He couldn't help it. His head snapped forward and he wakened, scratching his ribcage and swiping his lips of the drool that had collected. Scanning the clock, it was almost 3 a.m, the witching hour. Vergil was still wide-awake, rubbing Mato. Nero studied his expression and was troubled by it.

"Why don't you just go and sleep with Dante?" He knew the two were inseparable and the old man was probably still up.

Vergil hunched before the intuitive words. "Why are you still…here", he had desired to be alone, so that he could taste his blood to quiet his tensions. Vergil had been waiting patiently for the hybrid to leave who was cemented to the same spot.

Nero reddened, he didn't know why he was still here and his butt was beginning to twinge from sitting on the rug. Nero lifted his body and adjusted his seating position, bending his knees slightly, mumbling when he made contact with the floor again. He grated.

"They really did a number on my ass…"

Vergil couldn't prevent a smirk developing. Nero noticed, angered. "Not funny Vergil, it hurt like hell", fuming at the lack of sympathy from the emotionless twin. Considering, it was technically his fault this happened to him in the first place.

Vergil publicized, "I recompensed the pipe…to…him".

Their eyes touched. For the first time in many, many, years, laughter escaped from Vergil's lips at exactly the same time as Nero's. He tried to hold it in but it had gripped him. The fact that the said youth was chuckling even more, wasn't helping. The teen's laughter was infectious and sweeping. Vergil was struck; his laughter could have been mistaken for Sparda's, soft and deep. A hand went to his mouth to enclose it but it was inescapable. Coco was eager to join in the fun, jumping on the sofa to be closer to her master. Two paws resting on his bare trunk as she twitched and barked excited by the rigorous sound of amusement. He stopped laughing and his brows faintly rose as he allowed her to lick his fingers. Nero smeared his tears of hilarity and relaxed his head against the sofa. His chest and stomach hurt from laughing so much and he had no choice but to stop, murmuring.

"I…never thanked you for saving…me" dodging Vergil's face, a tad unsure of himself.

Vergil didn't answer, supplying Coco to his lap whom he held. Nero was nodding…yet again, head gently sloping. Vergil's warm hands swept over his crown easing it into his thigh for support. This time the fingers that used to curl in his hair, trailed downwards to caress his cheeks with liking. Why did Nero only just realise how prevailing and influential these hands and touches were? Wandering back inside the securities of those enchanting meadows where the wildflowers grew. The sun shining down on his tiny body, as he lay curled amid the tall grass yet he didn't want to doze while Vergil was still awake. Trying to move away but Vergil cupped Nero's neck gently.

"Sleep" the words reverberated.

Nero couldn't refute, curling his devil arm around Vergil's calf and relaxing his head on his knees, submitting. Vergil sustained to caress Nero's face as he slept, relieved, that the younger was his usual energetic-self, amply conscious that he would need to guard over him, still fearful of the blood properties. Coco was slobbering like Nero. Having the two of them here was extremely heartening. Vergil lifted his wrist and clamped his teeth to inflict a slash but didn't bite down. There was no need to see the blood, strangely in control of his private emotions, setting his hand over Nero's head demonstratively, pacified and quieted.

Dante watched the three overhead with indifference, covertly envious. He hadn't heard his brother's laughter in years. Who would have thought Nero would have been the one to share such a significant moment, bitter. Dante withdrew, lying down in bed, swelling irrational annoyance every time he thought about the kid and the intimate scene unfolding downstairs. He was fiercely protective of Vergil who had opened up to another for the first time in his life. Dante didn't know how to act in response, stroking his cheek where Vergil had laid his unsettling mark.


	14. My Heart

Dante came downstairs unnoticed and was amazed to find the teen still glued to Vergil. It was almost 4:00 a.m. Powerless to sleep he had decided on an apology but the image filled him with unfounded fury. He had observed the pair growing closer and closer over a span of mere days, but something inside him was clawing away at their intense unforeseen attachment. His eyes lessened when he noted Nero's intimate hold about Vergil's leg that was still alert, cupping the kid's head with his sleek fingertips, the other resting on the sheath of Yamato. Solemn eyes regarding the piano. Dante smirked when he observed Vergil smoothening Nero's tresses intricately, still invisible.

Vergil finally detected and gazed towards his twin who hadn't slept, like him. There was a slight smile on his lips but his eyes deceived him. They were not tranquil and held a storm. Vergil could tell instantaneously that something was troubling Dante who vented cheerfully.

"Kids took a shine to you..." his unsettling gaze fell over the slumbering youth.

Vergil's fingers froze. "Nero", he said tenderly.

Nero's eyes untied gradually, staring at Vergil. "Sorry...I dozed off…I think that fat guy knocked..."

Discontinuing mid-sentence when he caught who else was standing there. Dante was still in a bad mood. Whatever had happened between the two was serious. He searched his hair which was protruding in weird angles, still half-asleep but managed to stand with Coco, silent in discomfort. The old man was sharp and would catch on quick if he blurted anything else.

"Good night", he drowsed.

Nero was beat and hoped by tomorrow morning he would be completely mended. He stood next to Dante and urged. "Make sure he sleeps old man, otherwise he will spend all night fondling that katana".

Dante smirked and moved his head in agreement. Their eyes lay bare. The younger man caught a tipoff of ire inside them, for that false smile never reached these truthful eyes. Nero wavered for a moment to eye Vergil who he didn't want to leave alone, but then again, he knew neither of them would sleep without each other. He checked his devil arm which was blooming, deciding to leave the brothers alone. They would solve it together. Unlike Dante, Nero didn't consider the two apart. Coco was hostile in his arms but he held onto her, making his way upstairs, catching another sight of the salient blue devil.

Vergil addressed, "I will sleep here tonight".

Dante glared at Yamato "why do you keep stroking it bro?"

Vergil hesitated, "it is a part of me, the one and only gift from our…father".

Dante doubled his arms and whispered coldly. "That…blade destroyed our family, mom died because of that weapon Vergil", recapping, "you forgot the part where you destroyed dads study with it. How can you keep it so close, to you?"

Vergil deteriorated, chest constricting. His father's study had caused him despair. It had taken all his strength to abolish it. Eva was mislaying her mind because of that unfilled chamber. They were silent for a few minutes but it felt like epochs. He was disturbed by his brother's presence which was attesting to be confrontational. I told you to be careful. You tried to show him your heart today and now you face the repercussions. Did you really think he would share your filthy twisted feelings for him? You're pathetic. Vergil erected and strained to walk past Dante who prevented his leaving by gripping his arm.

"I don't think so Verge. You're going to tell me exactly what happened?"

Dante was heated and couldn't control his sentiments which were boiling over. Nero seemed to have triggered something inside of him which had left him traumatised. His instincts had whispered to his unconscious and he couldn't decipher the connotations. Nothing made sense everything was fuelling and rifting, out of balance. Dante was feeling uproar and wanted to know the facts, beginning with the most urgent one, the veiled truth.

Vergil could see his mother's blood on his hands and he rapt Yamato tighter. "I…was the one who killed our mother" sinking into self-hatred with unruffled avowals.

Dante's eyes raced crimson. "Don't lie to me Verge. Why were you in my room that day?"

Vergil felt his heart hiding in his chest. He could texture the cold sweat down his spine.

Dante squeezed his shoulders, clamping. "I want the truth", he rumbled.

Vergil's drained eyes reread and he knew he had to hide himself. Dante was trying to break down the walls to see the real him. The one he had never exposed, the man that was in love with him.

Vergil uninvolved, "leave me…brother" quietly supplementing.

If Dante was fire then he would be the frost to conciliate the escalating flames. It had always been this way. They may have different tempers but they completed one another in accord and equilibrium.

The intensifying infernos growled, undeterred, "the truth…Vergil".

Dante's hands were devastating his shoulders. Vergil knew he was going to trigger in his ferocity and he was the source. Dante snatched Mato from his hands but Vergil seized his wrist.

"Don't", his disputes alleged a peril.

The red devil absorbed firmer but Vergil unsheathed his vane and treaded rearward. Dante discarded the case impertinently onto the floors. Vergil's lips tensed. He set down to pick up her covering and Dante stepped on it. It was a shameful act on his part and Vergil's eyes rushed red. He raked his fallen locks knowing his twin was edging for a fight which he would avoid at all costs.

Dante strolled towards Rebellion. "You wanted to train...didn't you?"

Vergil could see his eyes were navy. Yet his resentment hadn't been settled. He strode back to generate space. Dante was determined and he knew a fight was imminent. In the end, his brother would always have his way. Yamato was parched for his addictive elixir. Vergil would wield her, with his strength, to hold her back. He traced her vicious steel with a lone finger and viewed his blood stream her inexpressive strength. Dante placed the flat side of Rebellion over his shoulder and grinned.

"Then this shouldn't come as a surprise."

Vergil reserved his hand on her hilt and postponed. Dante didn't vacillate, he came straight at him with a stinger and the two rapiers encountered for the first time in ten years. Dante was overriding and didn't hold back, his raids skilful and exact. Vergil gridlocked his interchanges with simplicity and they stirred in whirlwind rapidity. Dante teleported behind him but Vergil jammed his sword and rolled away. He was on the defensive. They were like a duo of flawless performers who could deliver each other's passages. Dante leered. He had missed this and Vergil hadn't lost his abilities. Tonight he would find out what had befallen that night, even if it came down to beating it out of his twin.

Vergil was about to pick up the covering to end this brawl but Dante came at him. Rebellion in full swing, the sound of the clash boomed through the small space. They were both panting heavily and neither of them had landed a single hit. Vergil could hear his brother's heart thumping brutally and feel the agony in his soul. They were connected by blood, stumbling. Dante hadn't anticipated his standstill and he sliced his body in numerous places. Deep cuts appeared across his stomach, chest and rib's. 

Vergil's blood was flowing at will, soaking his white pants, he examined it carefully amid his fingertips, yielding Yamato against his skin, covering her in his plasma. The motion enraged Dante. He knew Vergil would never disclose the truth. He unrelentingly assaulted his brother's skin, drawing more blood and wounds. Vergil endured the slashes and closed his eyes. He wanted Dante to be the one to end him. He knew he could never expose the illicit truth. He would lose the one he treasured. Dante didn't stop, not even when he felt his tears stinging his eyes. Vergil was taking the injuries willingly.

"Fight me" he screamed and stopped his attacks, face distorted in hurt. Vergil's bloodied body was causing him suffering.

Vergil undid his eyes, "come at me…brother".

Lifting Yamato into a fighting stance Vergil pointed the razors tip. Even his heart couldn't take much more. He wanted to contest his feelings which had devoured and destroyed his soul. The person standing in front would be his judge, jury and executioner. Vergil wouldn't have it any other way for his heart had won the fight over his mind.

Dante scorned and came at him with another prevailing Stinger. Vergil waited and moved Yamato into his left hand, out of the way, eyes on the floor as he waited for Rebellion to pierce his heart. Rebel found its mark with comfort. The steel impaled Vergil's chest inches from his beating organ. Yamato still clutched in his hand. He didn't want to let the katana go. Dante gasped and stared down in shock. He was crying. Vergil placed his bleeding hand on his brother's quivering chin. He touched Dante's cheek and slid his hand behind his neck, resting their foreheads, composed, hands embracing, closing his eyes to the sentiments of conclusion. Every part of Dante had always captivated him. It was strange to be rendered so helpless to a touch so close to the heart.

Vergil expressed "brother would you want to see my face...if you knew what I have done?"

One hand finding the hilt of Rebellion, forcing it deeper into his flesh, deadening, to close the remoteness between their bodies, moulding seamlessly against the ridges of his clones figure. They were the perfect mirrors of one another, but Vergil was polluted, their shaky breaths and chest rising and falling in concurrence. Vergil continued to keep his eyes open, even when he felt his brother's lips brush with his in error, their heat stinging his skin.

"You lost consciousness. I held you inside my arms".

Dante's long eyelashes were damp with tears, he slanted his face and they smudged Vergil's cheek, continuously emanating raindrops resembling jewels.

"It was like this…wasn't it?" He steadied his voice and met his brother's judgements.

Dante summoned the night and he apprehended Vergil's shoulders for support. Vergil was resilient enough to carry the two of them through this. They were both afraid now to face the facts but Vergil had finally found the courage to tell Dante what he had done. Maybe, after this, he would finally be able to forgive himself. Vergil's gaze softened as he realised he was inside Dante's room.

"I tried…to control myself but I was lost…inside you".

Dante was lifeless in his clutches and smeared crimson. Vergil outlined his brother's lips and parted them slightly. He leaned in and trailed his face with love. Dante's face had been etched in his memories, on his lips, between his fingertips. Captured in his erratic heartbeats and breathes. Vergil stopped next to his brother's ear and whispered undoubtedly.

"Your blood brother, murmurs to me. I have tasted the forbidden…from your lips".

Vergil inclined, just a moment of reluctance before the passionate kiss. Dante's eyes were open and he didn't care. Today he would face his fears and oppose them. He wouldn't give in. Vergil slipped his tongue inside the forbidden entrance to explore, one hand resting against his brother's jaw which he gritted in rejoinder. Vergil kissed with tender and delicate lips. Love that he had nurtured for so long, wrapped in this solitary osculation. It was full of pain, hurt, loss and hope. Time stopped, it ceased to exist, the voice that had tormented him for so long, finally silent and dead. It had been his anxiety and his passions had killed it.

Vergil's fingers floated through the snow strands which he engrossed, fate, destiny, the whole world forgotten. Nothing else existed, not the past, nor the future…just the beautiful instant…only and only the present. He felt whole, sustaining their kiss with every living part of his thorny being. Their mother was witness. Eva had known, all along, how much he loved Dante. His brother's blood had only kindled the light that had always burned inside his soul. Dante didn't return the kiss and it didn't matter, for Vergil had opened his heart and was anticipating his punishment. He didn't want to detach from his twins mouth so outlined the rims between his lips as he let go, velvet and silk, trembling.

"I tried to kill you...and with you, these feelings, that have charred me to the ground". 

Speech tranquil as he felt the burdens being lifted from his shoulders, lips chafing, loving hands stroking, capturing each fading detail. "Eva took the blade and sent it through her heart. She saved you…from me…from…this…love", breaks.

He felt Dante's body edge, teeth grind. Vergil's heart was thrashing viciously. Breathing hastened. Dante was staring vacantly at the ground. He had released his grip on Vergil's shoulders and his arms were hobbling to his sides. He was crying, incensed. His little brother looked completely fragmented. Vergil had expected his anger, rejection, and hatred but wasn't prepared for this lasting silence. He had broken Dante, brows high in anguish.

"Say something?"

Vergil rubbed his twins cheek with the back of his fingertips, to soothe him. Dante gripped his hands, crushing them. His eyes slowly lifted from the floor and locked onto Vergil's. They were looking back at him in utter repugnance and pure revulsion.

"Did…she see…you...k-kiss…me?" The words were barely audible.

Vergil whispered "she saw me...Eva saw, my love for you".

Dante's eyes flew crimson and he gaped at Yamato. He stumbled three steps and placed his hands over his face and screamed. It was the only release from the hurt he was handling. Vergil was about to lose consciousness, he had lost a lot of blood, unwilling to heal. Rebellion was still embedded inside his flesh, the only weapon capable of killing him, wielded by Dante's proficient hands. His brother fell to his knees and sat on the floor. He was in shock, no longer crying, still and motionless. Vergil continued to stand. The blood was gushing down his legs and amalgamating on the carpet. He wanted to make his way towards his grief-stricken sibling but he held no strength.

"Dante....", he called with lidded eyes.

"Brother", he gazed down at his punctures and studied the blood.

When he gazed up Eva was seated beside her son, resting his small frame inside her arms. Dante was hugging her tightly and she was smearing his tears, his shaggy hair falling chaotically around his chubby cheeks. Eva was wearing a green dress and her long hair was elegant down her back.

"Aww, honey it was a mistake", she kissed his cheek hard. Dante pouted and showed her the cut on his elbow.

"He hit me...mommy" pointing a small accusing finger towards his offender.

Eva tilted his chin with her fingers, "my precious baby, Vergy loves you, even more than me. He would never hurt you. Your brother will always protect you. I promise".

Dante sniffled before a small smile appeared on his lips. He hugged Eva tightly, watching Vergil. "I hate you", he pouted and mimed the words.

Eva was wearing a blue dress. Her long blonde hair was in a plait and resembled the sun, their mother was beautiful. She lay dying in his arms, her eyes gazing at him as he cried in despair. He was only sixteen and he would watch his mother die, be the cause of her death. Eva clutched his hand and whispered the words into his earlobe.

"Promise me Vergil…you will always protect Dante".

Vergil clutched her hand inside his. He had loved her and yet he had destroyed her...heart and soul.

"Yes...mother", he pledged and drew her closer.

Eva's forgiving eyes drifted over Dante's face as he lay unconscious, her hand losing their grip on Vergil's. He felt her smile against his cheek and her last breath against his skin. His angelic mother died inside his stained arms but she had smiled. The world had gone cold. His eyes were hurtful and he sat near the lake. The sun was setting and he felt the rays warming his cold skin. The lake was bathed in gold light and the water was calm and still. It was peaceful here. The butterflies flew against his skin and he watched them in awe. This is the place he wanted to be buried, beside his mother. One came and sat on his finger. He checked it closely as its wings flapped opened. Metamorphosis had always riveted him. The way the old skin could be shed and left behind, to be completely altered, changed and transformed…genesis.

Eva whispered, "I knew you would remember".

Vergil closed his eyes, "I will not break my promise to you mother. I will honour with my dying breathe".

She strode past him and vanished behind their wings, the sun capturing her silhouette. He blinked and his father was watching over him. Sparda closed the book in his hand and gazed outside the window. His handsome face and eyes held disquiet.

"I suggest Vergil you follow your instincts on the matters of the heart".

Vergil made a clean breast, "I did, I knew...I had to show him my heart".

Sparda smiled effusively and took his suit jacket. Eva was waiting for him outside the doors and he wrapped her in his arms. They both gazed at Vergil and beamed as he stood, ready to join their side, when tiny fingers ensnared and entwined his. Vergil stared downwards at the angry child that was still crying. "Dante", he understood crouching before the toddler. Nose, cheeks and lips a rosy red as he glowered.

The child squabbled. "You can't leave me, like they did. I won't let you", fingers tightening their grip, body shaking with sobs.

Vergil wiped his tears with his thumbs. "I would never leave your side brother. If only you would have me".

The boy wiped his dripping nose with the back of his hand and scowled. "You always end up h-hurting me", he puckered and inspected the cut on his arm.

Vergil felt his tears descending. "I won't hurt you again. Not after this, I will always protect you".

Vergil gazed at Eva who was resting her head against Sparda's chest and smiling at her sons. She was crying. Vergil opened his eyes and could see Dante. He was still sitting on the floor, weeping without a sound, his hair completely covering his bewildering expression. Vergil slid Rebellion out of his body in one rapid movement. He was still gripping Mato in his other hand. He placed both blades on the floor, side by side, and clutched his bleeding chest. He had virtually bled to death. Vergil walked towards Dante, paces still elegant and self-possessed, bowing to take his brothers limp frame and placing him against his bleeding chest. He stroked his hair away from his face. Dante's legs were bent and his hands resting on the sides of his body. Vergil was frightened to look into his brothers eyes. He had kissed him and they had been witness to the immoral deed, yet it was the only way to atone for his past actions and iniquities. Vergil pleaded guilt-ridden.

"Brother, please...say something", this peace was intolerable.

Vergil controlled his frail emotions; he knew he had to be stronger of the two. This truth would destroy their bond. He had weighed the substantial insinuations. But a part of him also knew he owed his brother the truth. The voice had no control and it had been the only way to destroy it. Vergil was going in and out of consciousness but he continued to clasp Dante softly, kissing his forehead and distributing his flowing tears which continued to spill. The red devil raised his lowered crown, Vergil felt moist and trembling lips press into his ear. Fiery breathes exploding with abhorrence.

"Why didn't you die that night…you fucking coward?"

Eyes enraged crimson. "Why did it have to be her…why?" The falling out was voiced with a depth of hurt, anguish and detestation.

Vergil caressed his brother's tresses in comeback, coating the threads crimson with his blood. "I wish I did", he ached, "I wish…I was the one who had died, not our mother…"

Dante gripped Vergil's hair savagely. "Then die already!"

The other hand enthused towards the incision on his chest. Dante embedded his hands inside the cavernous cut and triggered, tattering the elder's skin to shreds with his furious talons. His devil was enraged, dropping control and all humanity. Vergil contemplated his ragged body and could see his heart. He seized the devil closer and barred his eyes. He would gift his heart to Dante, so that he may rip it to pieces, lungs filling with blood.

"Take me...brother" he shivered.

Dante's devil grew frenzied, flashing his protruding fangs, jagged wings pinning Vergil's frame to the ground, perforations disorienting, encrusted in gore. He could feel his sibling's wrath, wolfing his riddled flesh, embracing the pain. Vergil stood on the edges of a precipice. The ocean below held depths he had never known. The waves sounded like a bolt of thunder as they crashed against the jagged rocks. He had never felt so much freedom. He had revealed his darkest secret, gazing upwards. There was a storm on the horizon and it was going to destroy everything in sight.

Vergil turned around and let himself fall, finally surrendering his body, heart and soul to this unknown fear, plunging into the chaotic waters below. He tried to surface but the waves sucked him under, drowning, his lungs burning for air, body willing him to fight. But he didn't want to be saved; his heart was at peace, he drifted underneath. Closing his eyes and letting it take him to depths he had never known he could reach. A darkness that would keep him endlessly, a place he had called his home, inside his brothers soul. He didn't feel the need to breathe, heartbeats slowing to a close. "Dante..." he thought. The irony of fate is such that you can try to fight it all you want but in the end it becomes your destiny.


	15. Regrets

Vergil's eyes unwrapped gradually to the rigorous sound of a beeping monitor. A young nurse was adjusting the drip attached to his forearm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" she promptly left the room.

Vergil gripped the bed sheet in alarm. He was back in the hospital. Observing his body, his whole chest was completely roofed by dressings. He raised his quivering frame into a sitting position in distress when someone walked through the door. Vergil's heart was ruined at the sight of the male having recognised the doctor from his frightening nightmare. Adam was fidgety next to the bedstead as he checked the screen meticulously.

"How are you feeling Vergil?" He smiled tentatively

Vergil scoured his locks and was comforted to feel their suppleness within his hands, reassured. "Dante…" he thought his brother's location.

Adam breathed and took off his gold-plated glasses, opposed. "Vergil we have discussed this already. Your brother is...dead". The specialist compressed his mouths to highlight the statement.

Vergil's jaw squeezed in distrust, trembling fingers sliding above his chest. "You're lying", he believed. Heart rate augmented, the connecting device had captured the bedlam within but Vergil's expression remained deceivingly serene. Adam positioned both hands inside his white jacket and ogled the display in extreme uneasiness. He was silent for some time before he spoke for a second time.

"You lost touch with reality. I suggest you bury the past and move on".

Vergil rubbed his temples and his eyes fell back on his torso. He had handled his brother's anger, wasn't his flesh proof enough? Dante had been existent. It was not his imaginings. Yet creeping panic was trickling in. Had it all been just a reverie? What was the difference between realities of the mind? Vergil opened and closed his eyes as his ability to see became blurry. They were merely tears. Wounded and fatally afraid, he knew he was fading. Adam could feel his discomfort, laying a wrinkled hand on his shoulder, hopeful.

"We will talk about this later, when you're fully healed".

Vergil contemplated, letting his tears plummet. He didn't know what to ruminate. "Dante...he is real...I held him inside my..."

Adam rose exasperated and insisted. "Last night you triggered and tried to tear your own heart out", turning his back to Vergil to avert his stare. 

"I had no choice but to increase your prescription of medications. Please let go of your brother and move on". When he turned around Vergil's hands and chest was enclosed in blood and gore, he had gashed his wounded flesh pitilessly. Adams eyes amplified in dismay.

Vergil laughed. "Why does my heart continue to…beat" abolishing more skin?

The elder knew this was just another nightmare. Yet it felt physical. Sensing the sting, as he continued to scratch and slash his membranes. The tattered strapping tarnished, losing his mind, losing himself, losing faith. Vergil waited to overhear his brother's gentle voice, calling him home. Without Dante how would he find his way, to awaken himself? Dante never let him down. Vergil's leer paled as he examined his crushed torso, unable to resolve this barbed riddle. He wasn't curing. The pills were back in his physique, and they would extinguish him from the inner to the outer.

"Brother, this is not the reality. You're real", reminding as he continued to peel his skin until he could see his ribs.

The aching was the only thing he could texture as he waited for Dante to sing his name. Vergil groaned as his blood amassed. There was no need to see it any more, for he was in love with Dante and the voice was departed. Vergil would honour his mother's last wishes, set free from the cage he had erected.

"Come for me" the words burst forth.

Helpless cries replacing his tears as he grew weary, waiting long-sufferingly for his brother's warm embrace. To be awakened in the midst of roses and colour, the feel of indulgent snow, his twins hair. Vergil regarded Adam indifferently knowing none of this was physical. Nero was smiling at him and so was Coco. They had saved him the last time he had writhed a dreadful nightmare. The calming luminosity of the youth's devil arm had been his guiding light. They were his new family and he would never let anything happen to them. Nero had elected him to be his custodian and Vergil would forever guard him, for they pooled an elixir that was both a poison and the remedy, sinuous and torrential, overflowing and scarce. Unlike himself he would never let Nero go beneath its addictive sways. Vergil marbled his mane red, he couldn't stay here.

"Come for me…brother", he pressed.

He had kissed Dante, felts his brother's lips and tasted his tears, held him inside his arms, as he wept wordlessly. Vergil would always safeguard Dante who was here, overhearing his painful respires. Dante was real but he had come to despise him for he had killed their mother. Why didn't he die that night? Vergil distinguished the answer to this question. Eva had made the choice for him; she had known the two of them were inseparable. She had come to understand his love, just like their father had. Eva had sealed her passing to keep the two of them together so they wouldn't part ways, but fate was working against them. If Dante died, he too would follow. The demon had told him so. It was destiny and he would fight his. Vergil gazed at the shut door. Dante was nearby, he had to be. Their hearts were in congruence.

"Brother…your anger is justified. I will wait for your forgiveness" unstable.

"All our lives paths, will always lead me back to you...even death".

There was only silence in return. Dante was hurting and he could feel his little brothers anguish inside his own soul. The demons words had come true. Dante had despised him for the truth. He was standing outside the doors but would never want to encounter him again. This filthy love, sealed in that one kiss, has shattered their bond and destroyed their world. Vergil could always recite Dante, inconsolable.

Adam hastily pushed the panic button located on the side of the wall and waited for the wardens and nurses. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain Vergil alone. Three of them ran into to the area and clutched his arms and legs as he snarled in misery. The nurse ran over to his side of the bed and struggled to inject the sedatives. Vergil eyed Adam before the medication kicked in. Adam looked away overcome and saddened. He couldn't meet Vergil's observations, humiliated by what he had done. Adams hands were shaky as he made his way out, remorseful. He frowned at Dante who had been standing outside the doors listening to their contrite conversation. Dante's face held no countenance and Adam was perplexed by it. He had caught Vergil calling out to him and hadn't even batted an eye.

"I did, as you asked of me, merely because I know what you did to him".

Adam took off his specs and moderated. "Dante, I was mistaken. He has made noteworthy progress in your presence. "I am urging you to reassess your decision".

Dante was quiet, engrossed by his brother's struggle on the other side of the wall. "He is suicidal doc and I don't want to take any chances" disconnected.

Adam had never received such an unsympathetic answer, appalled. "Don't you dare lie to me Dante? The two of you are like my sons. I am a doctor I know the wounds he received were not self-inflicted". He stopped trying to make sense of the tragic situation. "I also know you have asked to be taken off our contact list as his legal guardian".

Dante smiled. "Which is why it works out better in the long run, he will recover knowing I am dead and can move on".

Adam shook his head. "I have seen this countless times. Relatives leaving their loved ones behind because they just can't handle the strain of dealing with mental behaviour day in and day out, never to return, but you…?"

Adam reviewed his wrinkly hand and rubbed his swollen wrists that had become distorted with arthritis. "I will be retiring this year. Do you know they will eventually discharge him? If he has no legal guardian then he will only be here for a short time on a voluntary basis and end up on the streets" trying to bash some sense into him.

Dante processed insignificantly, "my brother…is dead. I don't know the man in that room". Dante located his hands inside his jeans pocket and started to make his way out.

Adam reproached. "He is your brother Dante. He will always be your family".

Dante peeked at the door when he could still receive Vergil's pained screams. He had never imagined he would lose him forever. The kiss had demolished their link. He was too embarrassed to tell Adam what his brother had told him last night, incestuous.

Adam watched Dante leaving. "You will regret your decision, they all do" heaving a sigh despondently.

He had certainly not imagined Dante would turn his back on Vergil. Their bond was truly extraordinary. Dante had dedicated his whole life to taking care of his twin. Nevertheless it had been the same devoted person who had wreaked these terrible injuries. They had succeeded in saving Vergil's life because Dante had half-heartedly shared his lifeblood. Adam headed into the room to inspect his casualty. The assistants were busy eliminating the frayed bandages. The sedative had taken effect. Vergil was cataleptic. Adam examined his trunk restlessly. The marks that Dante left on his skin would leave a mutilation. The only one Vergil would possess, right next to his heart

Adam spoke quietly. "Keep him sedated overnight", the nurse nodded her head.

Discouraged, he was too old for this. Adam regretted his decision to lie but what choice did he have? He didn't want Vergil to wait on false hope. In the past patients had deteriorated more rapidly when they knew they had no one left to turn to. The human mind held more strength than any medication. Friends and family were the true support that could relief these disadvantaged souls. Dante was cutting of all ties with Vergil and this truth would have left him distraught. Adam was trying his best to protect Vergil while he was still under his care.

Dante made his way out and straddled his motorbike, blankly looking at the entrance of the hospital. He had spent uncountable hours here and knew this was the last time he would see it.

"See you bro". He thought and stifled a spontaneous weep.

Dante had nearly killed Vergil in bitter rage. The repulsion that he had felt as his brother had kissed him had been nothing compared to the fact that he had caused his mother's death. How he wished the confession was invented but the kiss had been the authenticating factor. Everything made perfect sense. He throttled the motorbike and accelerated towards Devil May Cry. It was almost 1 p.m. arriving indoors to be greeted by the blood-spattered spectacle that was the ruined rug. Coco was downstairs sniffing the scene. Dante marched over.

"Blood is blood Dante. Just remember the blood will come first everything else secondary".

Sparda's words resonated through his core but his stare was directed towards the piano. Had his father known? The postulation fled his mind. It was pointless torturing himself with these futile questions when he had made his decision. Coco howled discontentedly. Dante picked her up to cuddle. She licked his cheeks over and over again, causing an ache in his chest, putting her down before he could collapse. Coco was twitchy and whined to call her saviour.

Nero's eyes unzipped hearing Coco's cries. It was crazy but he couldn't ignore her ear-splitting yelps, worried something was wrong with her. Last night was still a haze having slept like a log. The whipping supplied by those thugs meant his head still hurt, shifting slowly out of bed Nero studied his body, fully healed and mercifully his ass was feeling better too. He hovered out of bed without delay and speedily made his way downstairs. Dante was seated on the lounger, elbows resting on his knees dressed in black denims and a white top. Nero's heart fell and his footsteps weakened when he saw Yamato and Rebellion on the floor encrusted with what could only be…blood.

"Dante...what the hell happened here?" He crouched on one knee and inspected the rug. It was Vergil's disappearing fragrance, unconsciously alarmed.

Nero vented fearfully. "Where is Vergil?"

Dante stood up brusquely and made his way towards Rebellion. He picked up his sword and placed her on the wall, too tired to clean the grimy blood. Yamato lay rejected on the floor. Dante could finally destroy the monstrosity. He had wanted to do it a long time ago and nothing was holding him back. Now was the time to bury his cruel past and wounds. Adversely locking the discarded sleeve over the blade?

Nero erected and watched on with growing tension. "Dante where is Vergil?" He questioned louder, clearer, with more urgency, he was worried.

Dante was ignoring him and he didn't know why, or what, had pissed the old man to this extent, waiting for a reply. Dante overlooked him, positioning Yamato on top of the withered blood and rolling up the rug. Nero stared in shock as he pleated Yamato and the carpet.

Nero's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing Dante?"

Dante verbalised his actions, "throwing the trash out".

Nero was amazed. "You're throwing…Yamato out?"

Dante glowered as his eyes traced his revealing devil arm which rapidly pulsed, recollecting it only sparked for Vergil. "I told you before Nero it is none, of your business".

Nero was visibly upset. Dante's words kept cutting him and he didn't understand the reasons for his annoyance, yelling the words in anger. "I care old man. I give a shit about the two of you. So don't you fucking dare say it's none of my business?" He didn't mean to lose his temper but he could never hide his emotions nor his heart or real feelings. Nero was dropping rational for Vergil's absence was making him edgy.

Dante stared emptily. "I want you…gone".

Nero stood stunned, an outcast once more. Coco came over to his bare feet, paws pressing. He didn't want to leave this place. It was his home and he knew he belonged here, fighting his tears which were about to spill. There was nowhere else left to go. Nero would be back on the streets if Dante kicked him out. Vergil would never have let this ensue, mislaid without the elder, lost and heartbroken. Quietly viewing Dante heave the rug. Yamato's beautiful hilt prodded out. It was tailored only for Vergil. There was no God damn way he would let Dante toss it away like it was rubbish. Nero's hands stretched to retain the blade when Dante arbitrated transfixing his hand. The teen ejected.

"If you're ditching the blade, you might as well let me keep it".

Dante grinned. "You're the last person I want this blade to end up with".

Nero's heart beat more rapidly at these encoded words, smacking Dante's hand. "Oh yeah, well I won't let you throw it out like garbage", reaching out to seize Yamato when he felt the strong blow connecting to side of his face which exploded with pain. Dante hadn't held back his blow and Nero had felt the power. He sneered, eyes rubicund, devil incensed.

Dante's eyes constricted dangerously. "You've worn out your welcome".

Nero stepped back heatedly. "Too bad old man, you have turned into quite an asshole yourself".

Dante's sneer dulled, he gripped Yamato and drew her leisurely. "Let's see what you got kid" restrained.

Coco started to bark. Nero made a clutch for Dante with his devil bringer who ducked his attack. Appearing behind him and thumping the hilt of Yamato against his head. Nero twirled and kicked. Attempting another snatch but the hunter was faster. Dante landed another blow against his chest and Nero fell back. He smashed his fists on the floor in defeat. Dante was toying with him. Nero strained harder, expending his punches. Fists emotive in speedy swiftness but they connected with emptiness. Dante seized his fist inside his hand and kicked him in the gut sending him hurtling to the floor which he gripped with his claws to stop a collision with the walls, panting severely. Red Queen was behind the sofa. Dante simpered and squinted. He hadn't even broken a sweat, extremely trained and heavy-handed. Nero knew he was no match, untaught, holding the side of his bruised ribs viewing Yamato with ache.

Dante slanted his head and sashayed the gold ribbon between his fingers. "What's wrong kid run out of steam?"

Nero contemplated wide-eyed, looking away, fury melting, in its place a strange uncontrollable yearning. The way Dante had stroked the ribbon had reminded him of Vergil. They had the same face. Nero felt pain coursing through his chest. How could he hurt Dante? All he wanted was the answer to his question. Only the man in front could deliver, viewing the blood splashes.

"What did you do to him?"

Nero knew Vergil would never hurt Dante. The blood on the floor belonged to Vergil. Dante backed up. Flinging Mato towards Nero and substituting her with Coco. Nero caught Yamato with his devil bringer and stood up warily.

"He is back in the hospital. He had a mental breakdown yesterday". Dante shed half of the truth whose anger had vanished when he had touched Yamato, if only he would have noticed. "He has lost his mind. There is nothing more I can do for him".

If it wasn't for Eva he would have died the day he had been left alone with the aberration that caused his mother's death. Dante was of two minds and didn't have the courage to live with this truth. Vergil and Yamato would always remind him of Eva's passing. How could he forgive and forget? He wanted them gone, out of his sight, and mind. To distance himself the only way he knew how, by saying goodbye and letting go. The love his brother held in that kiss had left him disturbed. That kiss had scared him the most. Vergil and he were bound by blood and flesh. Whatever Vergil's feelings were they would always remain one-sided?

Nero could tell something was seriously wrong with Dante. "I am taking Coco too. She belongs with me".

Dante rubbed her ears and regarded Nero. The blow to his face had left a small contusion, feeling vile for hurting the teen that had done nothing wrong. "She needs a home kid. Coco is staying with me".

Nero was not convinced, taking her from his grasp. Dante's lips trembled and Nero felt a sting when he noticed the old man's hands were quivering. The hunter was leaving him confused and he didn't know whether to be fuming or feeling sorry for him.

"Forget it. I would never trust someone like you with her...you through your own brother out".

Dante bent his arms. "You won't understand…I had no choice".

Nero shook his head in anger, and made his way upstairs. He stopped half way and checked Yamato. The knife-edge was imperfect without Vergil. He controlled the tremble in his voice.

"You need him more than he needs you. Don't forget your own words".

Nero had come to respect Dante but after today he wasn't so sure. Wiping his tears roughly when he realised he was crying. Sitting down on the bed, unable to believe how quickly everything had fallen apart. Nero congregated his few belongings unevenly and stuffed them inside the carrier. Coco was drinking the water from her bowl, scurrying over when she caught him looking. Nero held her in both hands as she licked his soaking nose, grinning.

"Stay with the old man. I have a feeling he will need you here".

Coco wiggled her tail and barked she couldn't follow this command for it would contradict Vergil's. Nero sighed. "I will find him and bring him back here", he didn't know why he said that, putting her down, topping-up her food and water, glancing around the area which contained Vergil's trailing scent.

"How do I find you" he whispered, watching the rain beginning to fall outdoors.

"Just my freaking luck", he muffled and finished the rest of his packing as the rainstorm hastened.

Changing into his combat clothes washed of the toad blood, making his way downstairs. Dante was rolling out the rug. Maybe he had changed his mind about throwing it away. It was the setting they ate together on. It seemed he wasn't the only one jumbled by his irresolute emotions. Nero strode past covering a fabric around Red Queen and Blue Rose, holstering mutually. Dante watched on in silence. He looked like a lost child without Vergil and didn't even know it, forthcoming.

Dante looked down. "Take care…kid", he tried to smirk but it never occurred.

Eyes straying back towards the patch of skin that had been hit by his hands. Two of the people that had lit up his unfilled home with their laughter were gone, he had wounded them equally. All that would be left behind was he. Dante swallowed bitterly, gullet parched, he elevated his hand and hesitated before ruffling Nero's hair warmly whose mouth widened in mix-up as Dante squeezed him momentarily before letting go and turning away.

Nero slipped the remaining bag over his shoulder and felt a knot in his throat. He didn't want to cry but he felt like he was losing one of the most significant individuals in his life, wondering why he felt so related. Perchance it was Vergil's blood. They were twins after all. Nero was never good with words he rotated and started to make his way out when he found Coco jogging near his feet.

"Stay baby girl", he whispered, halting. "Look after her Dante…and take care of yourself".

Nero clutched Yamato tighter in his hand and made his way out into the hail. He knew his body would guide him. It wasn't the first time he had been unwanted and tossed aside, to walk through a downpour, alone. The aroma and perfume would lead him to Vergil. Coco observed Nero leave and she lay down on all fours on the bloodied carpeting. It held her masters essence and she would wait for his homecoming. Nero would be the one to bring him back.

Dante felt culpability for kicking the kid out but the truth was he didn't want to be around anyone who reminded him of Vergil. It was agonising having Nero around, smirking at his insincerity. How was he going to face himself? Dante's mobile signalled and he surveyed the caller ID. It was Adam. He hung up but the insistent phone re-echoed. Dante took the call under duress. Adams tottering speech made his heart throb.

"Dante, please don't hang up, the matter is pressing".

Dante grated, "doc, I told you I am not his legal guardian. I don't want you to call me..."

Adam cut him off, "listen to me Dante, Vergil has suffered another seizure and has gone into a coma. We already ran the CT scans". The doctor beseeched impatiently. "Dante, please I am urging you to come and see him, he needs you…before it's too late" feeling crushing blameworthiness for what had befallen, never having anticipated just how fragile Vergil's mental-state had been.

Dante ended the call, tears teeming. He retained both hands over his face and tried to hold them back, frame shaking, avid whimpers of sorrow and anguish. There was no one watching but he didn't want to cry, one hand covering his mouth to mask his overwhelming sentiments that were swaying his figure, splintering and unravelling his suffering.

Dante judged the piano. "I am so sorry Verge...I am so…" crushing his mobile.


	16. The Dawn

Nero positioned the hood over his head and started to make his way down the uninhabited avenues, folding down his sleeves and locating his claw inside his denim jacket. He gawked upwards at the thundery sky and let the torrents soak his skin, drenched. Senses waning should he follow by instinct? The blood was prevailing and would guide him to the person who he had grown intimately attached to. Even he couldn't understand his feelings for Vergil. It was a voice that was tempting and calling, drifting all over, until he answers. Glancing over his shoulder, walking backwards to keep his home in sight, a little longer. Coco and Dante were still inside. Would he ever see them again, thumping into someone's chest?

The man standing in front of him stooped his head courteously. He was holding a black umbrella and was garbed sophisticatedly. Dark hair, defining features, supplemented by the fitted black trousers, polished Burgundy shoes and a blue shirt, obviously rich. Wrists adorned with tattoos of old-fashioned Japanese illustrations. Nero noted the eccentric piercing below the shapely lips, attractive. The tattoos were diverting since the colours engrained unexpectedly matched those on his devil arm. Would a full-sleeve tattoo disguise his skin? Unbelieving, the ink would never work on his shitty armour. Noticing the fella couldn't stop ogling Yamato and had progressed to caressing the gold ribbon. Dark eye a touch amused. Nero swayed Yamato downwards.

"Sorry", brushing past the stranger. The young gentleman remained quiet, hand inside his pocket.

Nero stopped and turned around to face him. "Have we met before?" The dude felt familiar.

Hiroshi grinned and stirred closer to the young devil, graciously sanctioning him to see his true form. His other alias identities were not needed.

"I believe we have, at the Club I run. You left a fairly large pool of vomit on the floor on your last visit". The skirmishes of that day were verbalised teasingly, and in pleasant humour.

Nero knew it must have been the night he and Dante got drunk of their asses, smirking proudly. The beam tattered and he sighed. How did they end up parting ways like this, meeting the guys stare, unsure if he should make an apology since he was stoned.

Hiroshi sustained to regard Yamato, covering his deviating eye. "The business has been slow since you and your two friends scared a number of our clienteles" producing a business card from his pocket. "I think we could do with better security. A job vacancy is available if you're interested of course. Devil hunters like you have quite the…fearsome reputation".

Nero went red in the face. Did he look that desperate for work? Staring at the card and streaking his dripping mouth, freezing cold. Yet he couldn't believe his good luck. The card was black and gold for a club named the Black Orchid. He retained it inside his jacket pocket. Maybe he would take it. Technically he was now unemployed and up for hire.

"Thanks", he mumbled and revolved a ring on his finger, unconfident if he should interrogate further when the gent interceded.

"My name is Hiroshi, please call me Hiro", extending his hand. Nero shook with his claw.

Hiroshi gazed at his appendage favourably. Nero scowled, he had forgotten about it and it was too late to withdraw since Hiroshi was examining his palm with gifted eyes. Nero detached from his warm grip and slithered the delinquent back into the confines of his pockets. The guy in front was unfazed leaving him a little flustered owing to his lack of reaction.

"It is truly remarkable your hand possesses immense power. I believe...you haven't quite…tapped into it" rubbing his fingers together.

Nero's eyes widened in reaction, the guy in front was clearly weird and puzzled him. A potent heave of dynamism was being emitted from his slim form. Nero's devil side couldn't decide if he posed a threat.

Hiroshi explained. "The club is open to humans and demons. You will not need to...hide yourself Nero".

Nero felt a piercing pain in his claw. It felt like a nail had been driven into his palm and a bolt of electricity was zapping his fingers, taking out the throbbing claw to see what the hell was wrong with it. It looked undamaged but he could feel a sweltering burn inside his skin, clutching Mato tighter which soothed his undetectable scab. Hiroshi smiled and rubbed the koi tattoo, orienting the umbrella against his neck.

"Please speak to the person on the back of this card. I like to run things from behind the scenes but drop by the Club seldom". He bowed his head and skimmed Yamato before making his way down the road.

Nero gaped at his abrupt exit. The guy had known his name and he couldn't help but think this man had been waiting here, especially for him. Even more suspicious was the fact that he had been offered a job despite hypothetically ruining the guys business. And above all, why would he bother protecting demons. He was a devil hunter wasn't he?

"Beggars can't be choosers", he exhaled his brains unending problems.

Nero reviewed the card again. There was a name on the back but it was written in Japanese, arm scorching, urgent, igniting his rapid pace. He didn't even know where he was going but his legs were transporting him, eyes out-of-focus. Each drawing step was taken in a spellbound daze. Something greater was pulling him and he couldn't contest. The thunder, rain, the world was a shadow, he was lost inside himself, the blood sighing, susurrating, enchanting, a twine winding towards the one holding all the cords. How many hours he had walked…myriads, snapping out of his dream, parked outside a large hospital.

Nero walked up the steps warily having arrived at his predestination. What was happening to him? He didn't know…frightened by the nameless pull, regaining his senses. Who was he of Vergil's anyway? He couldn't lie to himself he was no one, turning away, steps abated. Mato pulsed with life. Nero could feel the blades grief. There was no return for either for they both answered to Vergil's will. Nero's scales throbbed, body divulging. He could never walk away.

"Make up your bloody mind", he whined noisily.

Two people walking past regarded him like he was crazy, which at this stage was conceivable. Shoulders slumped he stood in the rain for an additional ten minutes, debating.

"Fuck it, am going in", he stimulated and ran up the stairs.

Nero made his way into the lively lobby, swarming with staff and visitors. Three middle aged women were taking calls at reception helpdesk. Clad in white uniforms. Nero shoved his hood and made his way towards them when he felt a bony hand land on his elbow. The individual was already speaking to him and he hadn't even had a chance to turn around.

"Thank God Dante. You're here I knew you would change your mind".

Adam stopped when the young man encountered him, surprised. Nero looked a lot like the twins but was years younger, with a warmer face. Adam let go and inspected him conscientiously. Nero stood panicky. Dante's words had left him paranoid. Maybe it was none of his business but he had to see Vergil. They shared a deeper bond that only the two of them could recognize.

Nero hesitated, "am here to see Vergil". He didn't even know if visiting time was over but the doctor was lost in thought and looked pastel.

Adam tightened. "You are?" He was inquisitive he didn't think that Dante had any other blood relatives.

Nero dented his nose and veiled the katana inside his jacket. Thankfully his other weapons were covered, he grappled. "I am...his family". He didn't know what other name to give to their peculiar relationship. Vergil was kind of like his brother but it ran deeper than that and Nero knew it. Deadly afraid that the old man would be super pissed to find him here but he had to see if he was doing Okay.

"His cousin Nero", completed assuredly.

Adam rubbed his wrist. Nero had to be a relative. The resemblance was far too conspicuous, "come with me please", shooting off on a brisk walk.

Nero followed after. They made their way through a quieter part of the infirmary. He unlocked a door with his key card and Nero's heart sprinted at the sign. It was the ICU unit. There were a few nurses talking and a separate helpdesk attended by a masculine nurse. They walked past him through another set of corridors and stopped outside a remote room. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Vergil as he gazed through the small window. He felt his stomach turn and eyes stung, looking away.

Adam opened the doors and noted Nero was crying, giving him the necessary time and space to grieve. For the news he was about to deliver would require forte to hear. Nero leaned against the wall and hugged Yamato tightly against him, the blade was ushering a dialect Nero could not hear, nor understand, a requiem. These strange tears wouldn't stop and he wiped them from his face indignantly. Dante had done this? No he couldn't have? They were brothers and he had seen the love Dante held for Vergil whose heart was still beating, the scents swarming, giving him the nerve to walk in through that door. Cleaning his hands with the antiseptic gel pinned to the wall, drifting silently inside the tranquil room.

Vergil had a tube running through his nose but he seemed to be breathing unaided. His entire torso was covered with fresh bandaging. Nero came and stood beside his crib. Vergil's face was peaceable, as if he had finally found rest, lips comfortable, chest expanding and tumbling delicately, snow-white hair was dipping over his face, reproducing Dante's.

Adam whispered. "He is in a coma. We are hoping he can pull through it and regain consciousness".

Nero's head sunk lower, he had nothing to say.

The doctor breathed. "The seizure he suffered was the cause of it. Prolonged and consistent seizures can..." Adam didn't finish he remembered the way Vergil had gazed at him when he had lied about Dante, uncomfortable and blamed.

Nero didn't notice grasping Yamato. The irrepressible man that was lying in front looked extremely brittle for the first time. "He'll recover…he is strong" Nero thought out loud. They both stood in silence, the monitor the only sound in the unstinting room. "Does Dante know?"

Adam lined the sheets, "I have informed him. I can't reach his mobile and the home number has been disconnected".

Nero was still gazing at Vergil's chest. He was muddled and didn't know what to think, placing his bag on the floor, removing the weapons from his tired shoulders. They felt like they weighed a tonne, unable to let Mato go which endured inside his hand. Adam eyed his articles sympathetically.

"I suspect you will need to sign some forms if you intend to spend the night here".

Nero nodded his head. Adam placed both wrinkly hands inside his pouches and whispered the words. "He will need a guardian. Dante has requested to be removed from our contact list".

Nero fondled his showery hair and allowed the words to sink in. He grated his teeth in resentment, hands folded inside his palms. Adam left the room without another word. Nero's fury dulled when his eyes fell back over Vergil, moving closer. Vergil's arms were placed on the sides of his body. Nero lifted his hand en route for Vergil's thin fingers. Nero curled them inside his own, enclosing. Their textures so warm and even against his cool skin, relieving the pain and misgivings he was feeling. He held them snugger supportively. Vergil's fingers moved faintly against his but he knew it was his mind's eye, taking a seat on the chair beside the bed. Nero dithered before raking Vergil's hair slickly from his temple, holding it in place.

"I'm sorry...I should have been there for you". Voice was wavering. "You have to wake up. The old man has lost his mind and only you can get him back on track". He was attached; heart and soul and didn't even know it. "I won't let you...leave us like this".

Nero loosened his grip over Vergil's hair to hold the elder's hand in both of his, "please wake up", missing Coco and Dante. It didn't feel right that they weren't here.

Adam came back quietly into the room and observed Nero fondly for a few moments, thankful that Vergil wasn't unaided. "He can hear you. Talking to them actually works" optimistic.

Nero smiled as Adam located the paperwork on the small table. "The costs for his treatment have been covered by Dante for the subsequent year. In case of emergency, we still requisite a personal contact. Fill them in the morning".

"Thank you", Nero slurred.

Adam nodded his head in acknowledgment. He was convinced Dante was too stubborn to change his mind but had ended up sending a new relative. The doctor left to attend to his other patients, clicking the door shut. Nero licked his lips nervously knowing he would have to take the job at the club. He needed the money and didn't want to be on the streets, skin shivering from his soaked garments. Devil arm had stopped burning and was rosy yet again.

Nero gossiped. "What happened between the two of you? The old man was hiding something. It was obvious…I think he hates me", charting Vergil's long fingers, memorising the feel of them inside his hands, immersed. "He looked wrecked…without you".

Vergil was always the silent type. Nero remembered their previous conversations. Vergil would listen while he chatted, lifting Vergil's hand and positioning it onto his cheek, heart beating wilder, breathes hitching. Nero pushed his lips over them, eyes enlarged, ears burning sore. What was he doing?

Nero blushed dissipatedly. "You know I think something is wrong with me". The words bolted in a pleading tone.

Vergil was the only one who could understand him. Since it happened after they shared his blood. "No, I don't mean my ass it's in good health". He snickered remembering Vergil's laughter. It was the only time he had heard it. On a roll, he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"It's like, after, I took your blood, I want to be closer to you". Nero was being frank considering Vergil was asleep. "But I don't know what name you would give to such a feeling. It's like…being..." The words rushed to his lips. "I can hear your heart and can feel each breathe you take. You're the only person in the entire world that I feel joined to. It's as creepy and scary as it sounds".

Nero groaned. "Kind of like a stalker huh? I don't know if you would want me here but you saved my life and I owe you one. At least that's why I think I'm here".

He was trying to provide a rational account to his uncanny reactions that the cold twin brought out of him, something to validate his private chaotic feelings. The teen smirked and refreshed Vergil's hand over his cheek. It felt good and that couldn't be such a bad thing.

"I want you to get better. I know you will…I hope you will", he supposed.

Nero yawned and noted it was almost 9 p.m. He had lost track of time and the day had soared by. "You know technically I am homeless, kind of like a street bum, old man acted like a real asshole and kicked me out. Punched me too", he brushed his skin it had hurt like hell.

Resting his head on the bed, "I couldn't hit him though, he looks like you and I like him too".

Sleepy, "I left Coco with him. She was missing you, won't leave that rug. Dante is missing you too. I think he will drop by sooner than later".

Nero remembered the look on his face as he had said goodbye. "I am worried about the old man".

Vergil's aroma was satisfying his lungs. It gave him hope that they could pull through this together, eyes heavy, Nero fell asleep only to be awoken at 3 a.m. by a not so polite nurse who was doing her rounds.

"Please leave I need to do some checks and move him".

Nero let go of Vergil's hand. The strict nurse in her late forties reminded him of the women who used to run the orphanage. They were not unkind but lacked empathy. Nero stood and made his way outside. He rubbed his napped eyes and walked towards the water dispenser to drink, he hadn't eaten anything all day and yet he had no hunger. The corridors were dimly lit and it was spookily quiet. The only sound he could hear was the rain tumbling softly alongside the windows. The world was indifferent and continued normally. What if Vergil never woke up? Nero's heart beat faster at the thought. What if Vergil died in his sleep? Staring vacantly at the waters, knowing he shouldn't be thinking so depressingly, it was just the effects of waking up at this time God forsaken hour.

Placing the plastic cup between his lips, the whole scenario felt like a nightmare. Memorizing the night he had killed that demon as a child. What the daybreak from the meadows had been like as the night slipped into day. Vergil's scent was a reminder, that there was always a beautiful dawn, even after a long and dark night. The nurse left the room and closed the door behind her. Nero strolled back and arrived inside, extracting the card for Black Orchid, eloquent he would need to find the place tomorrow and take the job.

Yamato was rested under the chair. Nero sat down and lifted it onto his lap; impersonating Vergil he slid his hands over her beautiful sheath. Smirking, it was relaxing. The katana was beautiful and had captivated him the first time he had laid eyes on her. Nero stretched and scratched his neck in thought. His eyes lingered on Vergil's face and lips. He took Vergil's hand and placed it gently on top of the sheath. He rested his on top.

"She's here Vergil". Mato murmured to her master to rouse.

Nero felt a slight movement in his fingers, leaving the blade on the side of the bed. He would worry about hiding it from the staff later. They would toss him out for possessing these, wondering how Dante had managed to conceal his over the years. Nero stood and loomed over Vergil. Placing both hands on the sides of the pillow he compelled his forehead against Vergil's, closing his eyes, enthralled at the touch of their skins. What was this intense sensation? Laying his lips above Vergil's ear he propelled.

"Come back Verge...am here".

Nero's tresses glided over Vergil's face as he slanted his head, heart thundering when he found Vergil's hand cupping the side of his jaw. Nero was staring into the piercing indigo's that had won his heart, lips touching as Vergil lifted his head. "Dante", he yearned one word and fell lifeless. Nero's eyes amplified in jolt, he ran out of the room and towards the reception desk.

"I need to see the doctor. The old one", he blubbered, palms sticky, heart raging.

The male nurse looked at him critically and placed a finger over his mouth. "You mean Dr Watling?"

Nero lowered his voice, "I think so" he didn't even catch the doctor's name.

The nurse worded uninterestedly, "please take a seat. I will see if he is still on duty".

Nero touched his lips where Vergil's had merged. He went back into the room and removed the katana and hid it underneath his bag. Hearing the door open he grabbed hold of him.

"He just woke up and spoke to me" unconvinced, had Vergil really woken up?

Adam removed the death grip the young man had on him and walked over to inspect the monitor readings, checking Vergil's breathing. Opening one eye and inspecting his pupils for any movement.

"Vergil can you hear me?" He spoke at the top of his voice and waited for any signs of response.

Nero watched quietly as Adam placed his hand on Vergil's right shoulder and squeezed his trapezius muscle. "I need to check his pain reactions".

Nero was breathing down his neck, quite literally. Adam was about to let go when he felt a hand around his neck. He gasped in surprise as Vergil's eyes shot open to squeeze.

"Holy shit", Nero cried and grabbed Vergil's hand.

Vergil's jaw scrunched, eyes contracted. Nero coordinated and pried his fingers away from Adams neck who was coughing loudly.

Nero continued to hold Vergil back who was trying to get out of bed. "Calm down Vergil", struggling, staggered to see Adam straightening his jacket and watching Vergil nonchalantly.

"It's OK Nero, they all wake up dazed and confused and often angry. It's a normal reaction" continuing to watch Vergil's actions, examining, analysing.

Vergil had recovered control of his arms but his legs were immobile. He pressed a button on the wall and waited for a nurse to arrive. She came in quickly; it was the nurse who had done the earlier rounds. "Bring me a sedative. I don't want him to suffer any unnecessary stress".

Vergil stopped struggling abruptly and Nero looked down at him in surprise. His eyes had become lidded and his head limped back into Nero's chest.

Nero adjusted his brace, curling his arms around Vergil's mid-riff, "it's alright" he hushed.

Adam drew closer, "do you remember who you are?"

Vergil tilted his head and gazed up at Nero, warm hands floated through his untidy tresses. Nero smirked affectionately and lowered his head to Vergil's hands whose face transformed unperturbed.

Adam tried again. "Do you know where you are? Just nod your head for yes or no?"

Vergil continued to stroke Nero's hair, disregarding the doctor. Adam gave up and administered the drugs while Vergil was still abstracted. They rested him back onto the bed.

Adam laughed. "Thank goodness", thrilled.

Nero fondled his hair. "Is it good news?" He sat back down on the chair and stared at the doctor who looked like a new man, not quite sure what had just happened but it seemed Vergil was out of the coma.

"The good news is Nero he is awake. The bad news is we don't know what his recovery will be like. Technically his chances are very good. He was in a coma for one day. It means he will require at least a month of physical therapy, maybe even two".

Nero propped forward in shock, "why that long?"

Adam rubbed his reddened neck. "The brain is extremely complex. He will need time to recover his memories. Most coma patients have to learn everything from scratch. Like a child".

Nero inspected his devil arm and his eyes fell back on Vergil. He had recognised him hadn't he? "Well, he remembers his brother that's for sure. He said his name too".

Adam nodded. "It's the most recent memories that are lost so it doesn't surprise me he remembers the long-term ones. We won't know for sure until he starts his therapy. We will need to run physical, cognitive and behavioural tests starting tomorrow".

Patting Nero's back, "you did a remarkable thing today. The longer he would have been in a coma. The slimmer his chances of full recovery were".

Nero realised he was still gripping Vergil's hand tightly. The elder would have to start-over and Nero knew Dante was the only one who could help him recuperate.

"He needs…him" discouraged.

Adam didn't hear Nero, he was busy adjusting the drips and smoothening out the bed sheets. "Get some rest he will sleep through the night".

Adam made his way out and spoke to the nurse on duty. Nero rubbed the side of his cheek where Vergil had retained his loving hand. This time Vergil was only sleeping and Nero knew he would awaken from his slumber.

"Sleeping beauty" he marked cheekily, kissing Vergil's fingertips with no indecision's.

Nero felt respite when he heard the bird's praising the glorious dawn. Somewhere in the distance, they were singing a melody or else it was the razorblade secreted underneath rejoicing in her Master's emergence. Nero wondered why he could hear an ocean. He would have to ask the doctor if there was a coastline close by, the sound of the waves roaring so bewitching. If only he knew how perilous they could really be. Love was an infection with no antidote.


	17. The Reality

Nero came around to insistent tapping. It was a different nurse this time, with a pretty face.

"Sorry to wake you but we need to run some checks".

Nero viewed the time on the wall it was almost 8 a.m., glancing at Vergil who was still asleep. He waited outside the door, one leg latent on the wall, his clawed hand inside his sleeve. He had gotten into the approach of concealing it again. The nurse completed nippily and made her way out. Nero smiled at the person oncoming.

Adam was enthusiastic. "Let's wake him and see how he is feeling".

Nero felt like hell himself. Sleeping on the hard chair had killed his back but he was eager to talk to Vergil. They both entered the room in high spirits. Vergil was wide-awake, eyes and expression relaxed hands inactive on the borders of the bed in a sitting position. Vergil's watch glided in the direction of Nero and his brows arched stylishly. Nero smirked at that familiar sign and sat down next to him on the chair.

"I thought I would drop by to see you" blushing madly.

Vergil examined his curls with warm hands. "Dante", he pronounced delicately and placed his hand behind Nero's neck.

Nero drew closer. The touch was intimate and made his heart skip a beat. His cheeks glowing, he didn't know whether to move away or move nearer, cerulean eyes attaching with the elders. Vergil tended closer and reinvigorated his forehead against Nero's, silky locks gliding against the youths, who tilted his head timidly. Vergil overawed him but this tenderness and affection was only for Dante, heart sinking with insight. Adam observed interestedly and realised that Vergil was misidentifying, not unusual in view of the most recent memories being eliminated.

"Vergil this is Nero. Do you remember him?"

Vergil sustained to caress Nero's hair, respires intertwined with each rub. Nero stole away, Vergil's eyes narrowed in reply.

"I don't think he does", wounded and disillusioned that Vergil hadn't recognised him.

Adam's face unstiffened when he saw the hurt on the young man's face. "He is suffering from Post-Traumatic Amnesia. All coma patients go through this phase as they begin to gain consciousness. He won't remember any specific memories, especially the recent ones and will suffer from severe mood swings".

Adam started to test Vergil's legs, giving them a squeeze. Vergil didn't respond. "I think the first step is physical therapy. I will run the rest of the examinations today and don't be discouraged. They all start off slow".

Nero bobbed, "yeah" miserable. Vergil was still glaring at him.

Adam tried again, "Vergil can you lift your leg for me?"

Vergil unheeded the doctor and undertook vigilant inspection of his bindings. "Dante", he spoke lurid, in his acquainted tendency.

Adam groaned. "He will also need to see a speech therapist. It seems everything is Dante right now".

Nero snorted finding the comment humorous. Vergil raised his hand towards Nero who drew closer to his bedside. Vergil contemplated his devil arm and seized his claw, holding it up next to his face and compelling it against his cheekbone. Nero felt embarrassed, trying to take away his hand. Vergil scorned pressing his fingers next to his lips, strident discernments never leaving Nero's face.

Nero's eyes expanded, beginning to perspire, as he felt Vergil's lips brush his fingers. Throat dry, heart thrusting, had he known what would ensue he would have thought twice about donating his hand? Vergil bit down on his finger, hard. Nero bit on his lips in pain to prevent a yell, clutching Vergil's mane to take out his digit lodged between his razor sharp fangs. Vergil released and sneered, Nero's eyes lined in pain as he held his throbbing finger.

"What the hell Vergil…you…you…bit me?" Wailing the words staggered that his finger was still attached, in one piece.

Adam exhaled loudly and included a behavioural therapist on his budding list. "Nero, I am afraid, this is all 'normal' behaviour. Coma patients can demonstrate inappropriate actions. Behaviour is learned and like all other things he will need to learn social interaction, over again. He will absorb with time and adjust accordingly".

Nero wasn't paying attention. "I swear I will bite you back if you try that again", he howled the falling out.

Vergil's eyes were on the thresholds of slumber, blinking at the flooring. "Mato", he said and held up his hands, stroking the air. Nero knew exactly what he was doing. He leaned closer to Vergil and placed one hand over his shoulder. "She's here". Nero knew he couldn't give the katana to Vergil, not in his current state.

Adam waggled his head in support. "Well that's two words".

Nero realised the two words he had mentioned were the ones closest to Vergil's heart. "He needs Dante".

Nero would drop by DMC first and the Black Orchid later. He still had to find a place to live. Adam placed his hands inside his pockets. He didn't know if Dante had meant his words but they would find out. He was supposed to be off morning shift but couldn't leave Vergil's side, wanting to take full responsibility for the blunder he had made. For sending Vergil in reverse, after he had finally recuperated.

"We will start his rehabilitation today. He is an extraordinary individual. I am sure he will recover quickly".

Nero polished his excruciating finger and fondled Vergil's hair with his human hand. "Is it alright if I leave my things here?"

Adam glanced at his bags, amused. Dante had always managed to bring an array of weapons and he was used to the sight of them.

"I will have the nurse shift them into my office, they should be safer there".

Nero grinned and was about to make his way out when he sensed Vergil grip his wrist. Nero eyed Vergil and sat down on the edge of the bed. He took the elders hands and slipped them inside his hair, knowing it reminded him of Dante.

"I will be back. I need to get some things done".

Vergil slanted his head and unremittingly soothed Nero's hair. "Mato…Dante?"

Vergil's gape was deep and Nero couldn't look away. Vergil could see into his depth. Nero inclined and kissed Vergil's forehead gently, dropping breathes. Evacuating the room rapidly, covering his mouth in jolt.

"I just...kissed him" eyes bloated in doubt.

It had been a reflex reaction, fretful. What was he doing? Trying to forget about it, it was no big deal. Plus Vergil wouldn't remember, with a bit of luck, making his way out.

Nero muffled. "Hope the old man is in a better mood".

By the time he reached DMC it was almost 10 a.m. He hardly had any cash and couldn't meet the expense of a taxi, making his way through the narrow alley and standing anxiously outside the prohibited entrance. This was harder then he first thought, now that he was here, undecided and troubled to confront Dante. Several minutes conceded in debate. Nero was unclear whether the old man wanted to see his face but he missed Coco and the thought of meeting her made him smile. Knocking the entries, the one to answer was scraping desperately to open them. Excited barks and yelps erupted on the other side.

Nero grinned, "baby girl is that you", sitting down on the steps, tapping the door, hearing an excited growl.

Nero propped when the doors suddenly flung open. He glanced upwards at the lengthy legs of a good-looking brunette in her early twenties. Nero reddened when he caught a flash of her silky undies, garbed only in one of Dante's black t-shirts. The girl pouted and slid her t-shirt lower to preserve dignity, dark eyes absorbed in agitation. Nero erected and glanced inside.

"Is Dante here I need to talk to him, it's urgent".

Coco was trying to squeeze past her legs and make her way to him. The girl picked her up and started to rub her chin. Nero smiled wider as Coco barked and wagged her tail. How she missed her roommate. The teen elevated his hand towards her but the girl trod backwards, smiling sweetly.

"Dante's asleep, can I take a message for you?" Her voice was a little high pitched.

Nero wasn't prevented, "if you could wake him and tell him Nero is here. It's regarding his brother…Vergil".

The girl straightened her hair distractedly, tapping her foot. "I don't think he wants to see you". She pecked Coco, a little titter leaving her mouth.

Nero grew irritated. "How can you know that when he doesn't even know I am here?"

Coco was struggling in the girl's unfamiliar grip, putting her down and shutting the door enough so she couldn't escape. "He said so", the girl smirked and slammed the door shut on Nero's face.

The young devil stood speechless. This had been a waste of time. He should have known the old man would reject him, beginning to make his way out of the backstreet. He could catch Coco howling, slipping on his hood in setback.

"Sorry baby girl, I can't stay" suffering silently.

Nero glanced upwards towards the red devils window. Dante was standing there looking down on him. Hair subsiding around his face, he was topless. Their eyes encountered intermittent. It was odd but Dante looked absent, his eyes had mislaid their vitality and life, numb and dead. Dante was tearing himself apart by staying away from Vergil and yet Nero only felt rage towards him, shouting loud enough for the world to overhear.

"I won't bother again old man. You know where he is so come and see him. He needs...you".

Dante grinned and tilted his head to one side. Nero stood dazed knowing he had heard his call but would never answer. Giving up and turning away. Dante folded his arms across his chest and watched Nero make his way down the road, out of sight. The kid was determined but would give up ultimately. The girl whose name he didn't even remember came and draped her trim arms around his belly. They had met last night, in a bar. Dante had brought her home. She trailed luscious kisses around his shoulder. Soft hands slithered around his flawless chest and the edges of his stomach. Nibbling his neck friskily, she turned his face with one hand.

"I followed your orders handsome. So where is my treat"?

Licking his neck gluttonously with her tongue and sucking on his earlobe, one hand gliding down towards his hardened member. Dante took her in his arms and kissed her leisurely, tasting her indulgent lips. One hand lifting up his lent t-shirt and cupping her full breasts, squeezing her nipple, pushing her bumpily against his solid build making her moan and kiss him firmer, roused. Panting in her eagerness as his perfect lips trailed down her long neck and around the skin of her collarbones, both hands coming around her breasts and clasping them firmly. The girl in question whined and started to stroke his cock, her actions particular and skilful. Inflicting bites and kisses down his chest and onto her knees to take him in her hungry mouth. Dante gazed down as her eyes filled with lust and appetite.

"Who was he anyway, looks a lot like you?" She was snooping.

Dante sneered and slipped both hands through her locks. The girl moaned thinking he was signalling his approval to be devoured by her. This man's hands, body and lips were mind-altering. She had never met such a beautiful man, who could send quivers through her entire being.

"Leave", he uttered coldly and she gaped, stunned, still gripping him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you", she spluttered.

Dante was gazing outside the window, bored stiff. "I asked you to leave…babe".

The girl glared, feeling utterly humiliated. Standing up, she handpicked her garments from around the bed, putting them on crudely and clearing out of the room where they had apparently 'made-love'. Dante heard her running down the stairs and slamming the door hard for stress. She appeared on the street below, swinging her hips side to side, as she walked hurriedly, lifting her middle finger as bye.

Dante smiled and blew on his hair. He had only brought her home because he didn't want to be by himself. The nightmares had returned. What could he take to sleep through the ceaseless nights? Dante hadn't even noticed that Coco was sitting on her hind legs eyeing him. She slept downstairs where his brother's blood still stained the carpet. Dante couldn't remember why he hadn't thrown it away, withdrawn.

Picking up Coco, he continued to regard the world with crushing barrenness. Dante knew he needed to find something to fill himself. He felt lifeless, as if he had suddenly woken up and become isolated from the world and his surroundings, embittered. The feeling was growing inside of him like a demon seed and overshadowing his heart, the awareness that he was alone in the world and had no family left. There was no going back on his decision concerning his estranged brother. Even if he forgave Vergil, how could he accept his incestuous love? He was only attracted to women? Did Vergil really think he would portion these fucked-up feelings? Yet he had always felt this way, repelled.

Dante felt remorse for putting his brother in a coma but a gloomier part of him wished he would just die quietly in his sleep. At least with Vergil's death he could break away from his haunting shadow. Vergil existed on the ends of oblivion and Dante didn't want to be dragged under, terrified, staring at the strewn bed sheets. He had thrown out the ones his brother had slept in, as well as the clothes he had garbed, thus far Vergil's scent still bore, everywhere, in everything. Dante didn't want anything inside his home which reminded him of his sibling. Why did Nero have to come here and stir his innermost emotions he was trying to confine? He had heard their discussion and was astonished to hear the kid had achieved to locate the infirmary. Nero had grown remarkably devoted to Vergil and their feelings were conjoint…incensed.

Dante made his way downstairs and plugged in the telephone. He had changed his number, not wanting to take any calls, dropping Coco on the sofa she leapt and sat down on the rug, depressed. Dante removed Rebellion. A housework cloth equipped in one hand, trying to remove the dried up blood. Halting and flinging it on the table. It was useless. The phone rang. Dante picked up the call and was willing to take any job right now. He despised spending time inside Devil May Cry, jotting the address. Killing demons was still on his priority list and they would be on the receiving end of his indefinite wrath and vehemence. Smirking as he recalled Sparda's outlook.

"Guess I won't be keeping that promise pops" pessimistic.

Dante knew he would have to forget Sparda's words about never leaving Vergil's side. He had repressed any sympathy he had towards Vergil, with the last of his tears. The reality was, he was alone, and had no one left to turn to.

Nero had gone astray. He couldn't find the bloody club and had already spent an hour asking for directions. Actually his devil bringer was unusable when it came to finding other places. Stomach complained deafeningly but he had no money for food, starved. Crashing on a small bench, legs bent, drained. He was shattered. Nero lopsided and could see a few scantily dressed ladies walking towards him. One of them elbowed her blonde friend who gave him the death stare. They stopped offensively and bartered, their lethal eyes never leaving his appearance. Nero flushed and flouted. It appeared all the nice chicks were out today and pissed off at his face. This was turning out to be quite a shit day for him.

"Just my luck with women", he heaved a sigh.

The tall blonde with a bob and blue eyes shouted threateningly from a distance. "Hey you, what do you think you're doing here?"

The two other girls huddled closer like a pack of startled deer. Nero rolled his eyes in response and shouted out loud in loss, "am lost…am God damn lost".

The blonde girl scoffed and questioned his reply with her group. "You're not welcome here", she quarrelled and looked daggers.

Nero glowered back. "It's a free country lady. This bench doesn't have your name on it". His belly roared, raucously demanding rations, Nero's grumpy demeanour more from hunger then the uncompleted conflict. The ladies fled past him, the blonde leading them to shelter, turning around when he made no move to stand, still energetic but noticeably nosy.

"What is the place you seek"? Maintaining a safe distance and adjusting her black leather skirt. Her stylish cream blouse was tucked in accentuating her long legs and shapely frame.

Nero propped frontwards, mocking her way of talking. "I seek the Black Orchid". He reviewed the card for the address and noted the girl had moved closer.

"Who gave you this card", her speech developing softer, deeper and more tempting.

Nero gazed at her inanely; he couldn't remember the guy's name, dismayed. She came over and snatched it out of his hand, licking her lips slowly, cobalt eyes broadened unnaturally as she inspected the back. It had her name on it.

"Come with me sugar", she clucked.

Nero stood in disbelief and followed after her. They made their way together through traditional alleys and side streets, coming to a very expensive looking club. He was enthralled as the girl lead him through the back entrance made solely for staff, leading to a superb spiral staircase. The place was not open since it was still a.m., eyes looking around in fascination. The design and style was fine-looking and luxurious. Nero could see and smell the intense flowers. The girl whistled at him and gestured with her hand. He smirked and made his way down the steps. Everyone was gaping at him and it wasn't his imaginings. Some of the other girls paced away. While others whispered to each other in demonic tongue. They were succubuses. Whatever they had done in the club when they were bombed must have been bad, real bad. The bartender clapped his hand piercingly and yelled the orders.

"Back to work people".

The guy was human and he remembered what the tattooed guy had told him about anyone being welcome here. The blonde was talking to two bulky bouncers who were enjoying a beer and playing a deck of cards. Both gentlemen were in their late thirties. One was sporting a bald look the other a full set of black hair. They glanced at Nero in shock, then each other, completely thunderstruck.

Blondie pointed sternly "you two will be working with him. Get it, Bosses orders". Their mouths fell open. She slapped the card on the table for authentication and they inspected it thoroughly. The blonde smiled and walked towards Nero.

"My name is Isabelle. These boys give you any problems, you come to me?" Patting his cheek, "work starts at 9 p.m. and you finish at 4 a.m. We pay by cash at the end of each month. You can start from tomorrow".

Nero gazed at the two men, who continued to play cards, he glimpsed the room. He hadn't even noticed the two impressive chandeliers ornamenting the ceiling. "Isn't he here, the guy who runs the club, Hiro", his name jumped into his brain.

Isabelle's eyes enlarged. "The club is owned and run by a gorgeous lady named Rika. She is our Boss".

Nero's brows puckered "lady?"

Isabelle strode past, joining a group of nice-looking girls who were arranging replacement orchids inside the colossal vases. They were white, black and purple in colour in theme of the club. Nero was summoned by the bald guy dealing cards.

"Hey punk, we will provide you with the job description. My name is Kevin, this here is Matt. We deal with the human clients out front. You will deal with the special kind, comprising of uncontrollable demons and even shitty hybrids like you".

Matt placed his cards on the counter. Nero met his stare and could tell the guy didn't like him. "The name is Nero asshole; call me punk again I will shove those cards up your sorry asses".

The two men rethought when they saw his arm palpitating intimidatingly. They were humans and no match for him and they knew. Isabelle grabbed Nero's arm and started to show him around the club.

"Don't worry about them. They are still upset at the deaths of the two girls your beautiful comrade killed. He was the twin with the sleeked hair, the virgin".

Nero reddened the portrayal could only belong to Vergil who wasn't the only virgin around. Nero hadn't gotten very far with the ladies, too paranoid about his devil arm. The thought of making out with a demon, was out of the question. Isabelle licked her lips favourably. It had been the first time she had seen the Sons of Sparda and she had never felt such devastating deprivation. It was their blood, it was illicit tincture, and every demon in the chamber had wanted a taste. Nero did not share the same regal heritage. His father was a less important demon.

Isabelle made sure the coast was clear before she enunciated. "They deserved death. They were trying to drain the two of you. They wouldn't have stopped. It was pure and simple greed. I don't blame Kimberly though; Sparda's blood is a taste of paradise. The one who killed them knows this?"

Nero stared at her in surprise and noted she had a rose inside her hands. The cherry colour reminded him of the lingering question that was afflicting him.

"The blood, how does it affect the person if they take it?"

The blonde's pupils dilated a horrifying black. "The legendary Dark Knight Sparda, you know nothing of him?"

Nero lowered he had heard rumours about Sparda but didn't believe any of them, shaking his head as she tittered hungrily.

"Sparda liberated the demons from the netherworld to coexist with humans. It is because of him we have places like this", she shrugged. "He even married a human girl named Eva. The first hybrids to ever grace this earth from such a strange unification are the untouchable twins. Sparda was a gifted warrior who commanded powerful armies. They fought for his cause to protect the human world".

Voice boisterous "their loyalty to him was unheard of, for just one drop of his blood would bind them to him, heart and soul. They would kill, die, and fight under his command, legion of blood brother's. He was their God. The blood would fade but their feelings never altered, for him".

Squeezing his arm, "know why? It's simple. Hatred, desire, anger, sadness, are but ephemeral emotions, but love, my oh my, love is what pierces to the basic and binds us all. The Universe bows its head before love. As do time, destiny and fate. Love can conquer all. It was far more powerful than any drug. Their loyalty was of their own free will and thus eternal".

Whispering in a hushed tone, "legend has it, Sparda will return when the war against humanity will be forged by the underworld. There is no mention of his children. It seems they will die before his revolution will come to pass. It's a shame. I have heard they are gifted warriors. Can you imagine them commanding a legion of soldiers with their blood? It is the ultimate weapon".

She laughed happily, "the three of them fighting a war to protect the human world. It's like a fairy-tale. One of them has gifted you with his blood. I can...smell it. Surely you must know how those soldiers must have felt. Tell me would you not die…for him?"

Nero endured silently. As she talked nonstop, "we didn't even know who they were when they walked in, but Rika did. I have one more juicy gossip for you. Rika was the last person to see Sparda before his desertion. I didn't believe it myself but she recognised his progenies. They take after their father, especially the one with the katana. Rika typically isn't so merciful. The inside gossip is, she has fallen for one of you...love at first sight".

She giggled excitedly and cuddled his arm. Nero noted her hands held unnatural strength. "We couldn't tell which one of you it was but I had placed a wager on the one with the blade. Guess I was wrong, since your here I know it must be you".

Isabelle sniffed the rose and located it inside a smaller vase. Nero was tangled. Impotent to keep up with the eerie girl's gibbering; his empty belly was overriding and dictating his wits. The girl engaged a straying hand over his stomach and hard-pressed.

"You're hungry, come this way, my love".

Isabelle led him through a strip. The floor was marble and filled with expensive looking mirrors and table lamps. They strolled into a huge cafeteria. Several chefs were preparing fresh food. There were large tables positioned around the area, the odours made his mouth water.

"We have a lot of humans working for us, doing odd hours. They eat here. We feed on the humans at night it's a win, win situation". Nero gaped at her reproachfully.

Isabelle giggled. "It's consensual silly". She sat him down on a chair and came back with a teeming plate of mixed Japanese delicacies. "The food is cheap but not free".

Nero checked his wallet. She placed a hand over his claw, "you could let me taste you as reimbursement. I can make it worth your while. My curiosity is what makes you so special to catch her eye. After all, the Sons of Sparda would have been a safer bet".

Tapping her fingers on the table, Nero noted they were black and yellow in colour. "Rika is the most beautiful woman you will ever lay your eyes on. Even the other succubus's can't match her exquisiteness and crave her flesh".

Nero decided he had had enough. "I am not letting you drain me and I don't remember the night in the club or what Rika looks like". He stood up and pushed the plate towards her. "It was a guy who gave me this card. And more over, I don't take hand-outs. I'll be here tomorrow".

Isabelle gripped his hand and checked his rings. "Then take it as an apology. Rika hates good food being wasted and this won't quench my thirst. I cannot eat human food". Kissing his cheek and wiping her lipstick clean. "It was nice meeting you" taking her leave.

Nero picked up the fork and started to eat. It was decent. The place wasn't so bad either. Popping a portion of sushi, wondering who the heck Hiro was? Maybe the woman who ran the Club had a brother, whichever, at least he would have some money coming in and how hard could the work really be? Feeling like an ass that he hadn't even known that Dante and Vergil were the Sons of Sparda. What the succubus had divulged left him uncomfortable. Could he be in love with Vergil? It wasn't probable. He liked him but love was...love was? He was conventional, straight and not into dudes, so why was it so hard to reject this notion? Whatever was happening to him were the effects of Vergil's blood. That's the whole thing. So why did he feel so imprecise, undecided, and downcast. Was that really it? Digging deeper, could his feelings for Vergil dwindle with time?

Nero resolved. "Crazy demon probably made the whole thing up". Just the image of the other man had placated his unrest. Love was…


	18. To Know You

Nero made his way out of the Club. He wanted to get back to the hospital to see how Vergil was managing. It would be another two hour walk, if he didn't get lost, but then again it was worth the expedition. Nero understood that Vergil was alone. Just like him. The legendary Son of Sparda, was presently stranded in the confines of a bed? What the succubus had told him had been mystifying but at least he hadn't cracked his head. It was the blood. What a relief. The clouds above were murky but it seemed the overhead volley was being held back by God who was showing a little gentility. It was turning out to be a passable day. He had met Dante and Coco and knew they were doing well, inept to figure out why Dante was refusing to see Vergil. It could be the old man would change his mind, on his own. He knew how much he loved Vergil.

Nero squabbled, "stupid old man how long can you hold out?"

By the time he was back, it was almost 2 p.m., slogging inaudibly through the passages and buzzing a green button to be let into the I.C.U unit. Limbs drained as he made his way sluggishly into the room. The bed was empty. He skimmed, jumbled. Maybe they had shifted Vergil to a different room, determining to check with the receptionist when he caught a blaze of silver in the corridors. Vergil was installed in a wheelchair with his back turned. Nero wandered over to his side to find him sleeping. Vergil was exceedingly attractive, even now seated in this unfitting chair he bore a veneer of a regal prince who was simply out of his dwelling, amongst the dull walls and scents of the clinic. Vergil's eyes slowly opened and he glared at Nero, dressed in a thin blue hospital ensemble, trim legs visible, the teen had never seen Vergil's skin, faintly uncomfortable as his eyes strayed.

"You're mad at me?" Nero questioned kindly, going down on his knees, assessing the drip connected to the chair and Vergil's forearm.

"Mato", Vergil grilled harshly, mouth contracted.

"Dante…Mato", he held louder and richer, brows hooked for importance. As if he was unsatisfied for having to repeat.

Nero sulked, taking Vergil's hand inside his own. "I tried to talk to him. He doesn't want to see me or you" drumming the side of the wheelchair.

A short male nurse with dark hair and eyes came out of the adjacent room. He was holding his finger which had a strapping around it.

"He bit me pretty hard. I think he didn't like my manoeuvring down the corridor. The doctor got bitten too, so did the two therapists he saw today".

Nero stood up. Vergil was rubbing his lean fingers as they made their way back to the room. The nurse carried the stand and secured the drip, retaining his arm around Vergil's legs to lift him out of the chair. Vergil gripped the wheelchair; stony eyes directed towards the nurse who was nervous, by dint of, the unfriendly gaze. He tried again but Vergil rapt solider.

Nero saw "I think he wants to stand".

The nurse hoisted, "it's not possible, not at this early stage in his physical therapy".

Nero grinned "oh, he will".

They both observed Vergil quietly as he gripped the sides of the chair and tried to stand. Nero's smile receded. There was no movement in his legs, yet he could see the willpower and determination written on his face. The nurse tried to assist but Nero stopped.

"It's okay, I will help him".

The nurse checked the time on his wrist watch. "I have another shift but lunch will be served in an hour". He made his way out leaving Vergil and Nero without help.

Nero positioned the wheelchair closer to the bed and bent down on one knee, one arm coiling around Vergil's elongated legs, the other around his midriff. He was about to boost him up when he felt Vergil's hand rest against his rosy jaw. The teen stilled. Their eyes lit. Nero couldn't look away, mesmerized. Vergil's hair was sagging around his face, eyes concentrated, orifices stiffened in thought. Looking like his old self, excepting he didn't recognise him. Vergil inclined and engaged a caress lovingly over Nero's forehead, indulgent lips electing not to part ways. Nero let go of Vergil's forelegs and raked his hair in compassionate return.

"Dante", he said the incorrect title.

Nero smiled unhappily, "yeah".

The youth closed his eyes in regret. If only he had received this affection as his true character. The irony was he had and didn't even know it, devil arm throbbing with life, shining brighter than before. Nero knew how lucky he was to be this close to someone who was this special yet completely isolated from the rest of the world. The succubus's words resounding. If Vergil was to battle and rule an army like his father had. He would be one of the men that would give his life to his crusades and struggles. Nero would shadow Vergil into the gates of hell and even extinction, if he asked of him. Perhaps he did understand what those men had felt for Sparda. Frightened for having taken Vergil's blood but not regretful. The blood had streamed its way into his heart and reminded him of the reminiscences that were closest to him. The affects were extremely controlling but the choices were still his to make.

Vergil's hands landed on his shoulders, forcefully. He sensed their power and exertions. They didn't need words to understand one another. Nero removed his hands from Vergil's locks and endured on his weary knees. Vergil was using all his strength to stand by himself. Nero observed his gut-wrenching battle unobtrusively. It was heart breaking, human hand resting against the floor as to not interfere. Vergil tried again and this time Nero could see the muscles straining. He didn't know how long they would be here but he would wait uncomplainingly for as long as Vergil needed him. An hour passed by and Nero could grasp the elders inner fury. Vergil had always been composed, passions hidden, but now they were brimming like swelling waves, Vergil's hands losing their grip over his bears. Nero clutched his hands before they could disconnect.

"You can do it...I know you can", he praised. Vergil tried again and still nothing.

Nero growled. "Get up Vergil, didn't think you were one to give up so easily. So get up".

Vergil absorbed his shoulders with new fierceness. Placing his feet on the ground, little by little, he stood up. Nero tracked as he sustained to grasp him for sense of balance. Nero simpered and took a step away. Vergil was upright, unaided, panting and sweating. Nero held out his claw and Vergil vaulted a brow in comeback, making him grin idiotically. Vergil took a stride onward and seized the extended hand. Nero steadied when Vergil mishandled, acquiring his waist, standing eye to eye, boisterous. The nurse wondered in and gawked at Vergil in amazement, holding a tray which he cited onto the counter. The two helped the exhausted patient back into bed.

"I will be back when he is done", wanting to report the miracle to the doctor in custody.

The nurse left the room without another word. Nero inspected the plate of mashed potatoes, peas, carrots and anonymous meat. He knew now why society hated hospital food. "Eat up", he grimaced and placed a fork inside Vergil's hand who was still glaring at the grotty platter.

Vergil inspected the fork curiously and chucked it on the floor. Nero ogled in blow as Vergil took the peas inside his hands and squashed them. The smashed potatoes were next which he smothered all over his hands, picking up the meat smelling and pitching. Nero seized his hands before he could make anymore mess.

"Vergil stop", he ejaculated.

The interruption enraged Vergil who tilted his head and clenched his teeth crossly. Nero was about to clean the food when he felt his cheek tingle, his face snapped to one side, shaken. Vergil had just slapped him. Nero's brows creased in hurt, meeting Vergil's unemotional look. He rubbed his stinging cheek as Vergil continued to abolish the food. Nero's chest squeezed and he left the room silently. It wasn't Vergil's fault but the elder had raised his hands. It had hurt more than Dante's punch. Wiping his cheek clean with his arm, he sat down on the flooring, dejected. When he looked up he found Adam standing guard over him, coffee readied. He peeped inside the room and could see Vergil hadn't accepted the food.

"I think you could use a break. Let's sit in the cafeteria. I will call someone to keep an eye on him".

Nero hoisted. The cafeteria was full of nurses, relatives and a few patients. They sat down on a table for two. Nero, nonstop, rubbed his enflamed cheek. Adam could tell something had happened.

"He bit me today, first time for everything". He smiled but Nero was troubled.

The specialist probed. "He hit you?"

Nero turned with no answer.

Adam supped his coffee. "It happens; sometimes they can't express themselves well. It's overwhelming. Everything is new, and most of the time it takes times and commitment to make them better".

Nero leaned back on the chair and gazed out across the room. He didn't know why it had hurt him so much. Yet the words left his mouth as if his heart had articulated.

"I care for him. It hurts me to see him like this". He spoke the words softly and took a sip of the coffee, it was flavourless, not like the cup Vergil had made.

Adam smiled, "you two seem to be very close. The progress he has made in just one day has been unbelievable, including what occurred today".

Nero brushed his cheek. "We're not close, I look like his brother Dante, only reason I know him really".

The reality sinking in, it was a fact in his mind. Vergil had only allowed him to stay and stomached him for so long because he reminded him of Dante. Vergil had told him so. It had been the only reason he had convinced Dante to let him stay. Adams thick brows jetted and he sipped his bitter coffee. He took off his glasses and rubbed his sapped eyes when his pager beeped, ruthless. He exhaled and retained his specs, standing up.

"Take a shower. We have them here on the third floor. My office is the first one on the right hand side from the reception desk. Your weapons are there too".

Adam touched his hand. "He is fortunate enough to know you Nero. I have faith Vergil has already seen your virtues, better than anyone else".

Adam proceeded, back to work. Nero smirked and tilted his ring. He liked the doctor, watching the full canteen empty gradually. Laying down on the table and closing his eyes. He was bushed and could use a wash. He hadn't even brushed his teeth this morning, deciding to get his bag from the doctor's office. Nero removed a new pair of dark jeans and a full sleeve grey top, getting changed, taking his toothbrush and achieving to find the showers with easiness. By the time he was completed it was almost 6 p.m., entering Vergil's room. He could see the nurse had scrubbed the mess and taken the tray. Vergil was napping as he came and sat down on the chair, eyes dozy.

He whispered. "Hurry up and get better. So I can find the courage to leave you", benumbed.

When Nero woke up, it was to the lax radiance of a blue light filling the dark room. It was his bringer, he tried to close his eyes but it wouldn't stop flashing. Nero gave up on sleep and eyed the bed. It was unoccupied. Vergil had vanished. Nero bolted upright in terror. That was when he noted the drip was still attached to the stand and the connecting wire was beneath the bed. Nero bent down and found Vergil curled up on the ground. He moaned in reprieve and slid below. The devil was asleep. Nero was shocked to find him gripping Yamato.

"How the hell", he cried in astonishment.

Nero tried to remove the katana from Vergil's grasp but he didn't want to wake him. How Vergil had found Yamato was beyond answer. He hadn't left the room. Nero would have known if he did. He gave up and tried to slog Vergil's body out with his bringer. It was the only way to do it without stirring him. Nero fashioned a translucent hand and enfolded it around his figure. He was about to glide him out when he felt Vergil grip his human wrist. Nero fell flat on his stomach, startled. Vergil pulled him effortlessly under the bed. He still had substantial strength in spite of the suppressing drugs. Nero tried to get away still upset.

"Vergil, you're not sleeping down here. I won't allow it".

Vergil strapped him protectively into his body, squashing and subduing the besieged adolescence. Nero tensed, resisting. Vergil gripped his shoulders fixing his wriggling frame.

"Dante", he calmed.

Nero grew pissed, "I am not Dante, so let me ago" pushing Vergil off, the enmity causing the drip to fall away.

"Oh shit" Nero tried to slide it back but Vergil gripped his claw and rested it against his elevated cheekbones.

Nero grew motionless. Vergil's eyes white and illuminating, "Mato…Mato...Dante", sung like a chorus.

Vergil gazed down at the katana which was stuck between their bodies, the guard ploughing into his torso.

Nero gave up. "Fine, get some sleep".

Vergil slanted his head and caressed Nero's hair in retort that closed his eyes to these gentle fingers. "He is lucky to have you as his brother".

Smirking, "never thought I would be jealous of the old man".

Nero examined Vergil's arm where the drip should have been. It was somewhat bruised. Nero rubbed the area clumsily. Vergil's skin was cold from lying down on the hard floor.

"Doctor is going to be pissed if he sees us like this".

Nero trailed the rest of Vergil's arms, committing to memory their unique build and more importantly warming his skin. His actions timorous at first but once they grew accustomed he couldn't halt. Vergil tilted Nero's chin upwards. Nero felt his heart sprint, panicky. Mouth running to calm his innermost as Vergil was close enough to exchange respires.

"Your father Sparda sounds really cool. I didn't know you and Dante were his sons".

Vergil's brow lifted, "Sparda?" stroking the hilt of Yamato with his free hand.

"Mato... Sparda?"

Nero was amazed Vergil had picked up his father's name effortlessly. His brows creased in thought. The succubus had stated his mother's name. He caressed the old-fashioned ribbon, lost in thought. It was a beautiful name and he was unable to remember it, feeling like a complete douche when his brain presented substitutions.

"Eve, Evelyn...no it was definitely".

"Eva", Vergil voiced, eyes tempered.

Nero smirked, "yeah, that was it...Eva".

Vergil's hand remained on the cheek he had injured. Nero didn't notice too caught up in trying to act normal.

"Nero, you remember me?" he asked warily.

Vergil eyes were half closed, head landing on the floor. Nero lifted Vergil's head and rested him against his chest, arms wrapping as the seamless blankets, the elder's skin markedly warmer.

"It's OK if you don't remember me...I know I was no one to you" clarifying his doubts.

Nero's devil arm was the only light in the room. Vergil raised his head and gazed zealously. He looked so much like Dante when he had seen him standing near the window. Except Vergil's eyes held light. Dante's eyes had lost this radiance. The old man looked like a lifeless corpse in comparison. The thought left him worried. Resting Vergil's head back who lifted for a second time. Vergil propped closer heated breathes puffing.

"What's wrong?" Nero was being brave.

Vergil progressed nearer gripping his devil arm and then tugging his hair for re-examination.

Nero muttered. "Ouch, Vergil you're freaking hurting me".

Vergil skewed, "Dante"?

Nero set rolling his eyes, "Nerooooooo". He spat out loud in defeat and crawled out.

Plainly Vergil was able to pick up Eva and Sparda. While his name was completely snubbed, it was like hitting his head repeatedly on a brick wall.

"Vergil get out, you're sleeping in the bed" demanding.

Vergil looked like a pissed off cat. Nero clogged a snigger from leaving his lips at the sight of him. Vergil perceived the subtle smirk, angered, biting Nero's extended hand. Nero bit down on his humanoid fingers to hold back an excruciating yelp. It would have been loud enough to wake the entire hospital. He grabbed Vergil's shoulder and lugged him out harshly, gripping his upper body to withdraw his stinging fingers from the mouth of the beast he was wrestling.

"I swear next time, I will bite back" he puffed.

Vergil didn't fight back. He lifted his head and sneered at Nero, "Danteee".

Nero scowled, "I don't know why you're so angry. I was the one who was bitten and slapped", testy.

Vergil rumbled, "Mato...Mato".

Nero squeezed, "whatever, if you're trying to curse me, it's not working".

It was almost 2 a.m., what the hell were they doing? Vergil lumbered against his chest and the two sat in peace. Nero's fingers still burning from the motiveless outbreak of violence. Vergil was sinking into slumber. Nero adjusted his muddled hair.

"I'm sorry, I won't laugh again", he promised but Vergil didn't respond.

Nero's hands stimulated without his approval, fingers lingering over Vergil's lips, thumb licentiously progressed above them, touching, rubbing. He wanted to evoke their sensation. Nero stopped when he realised what he was doing was wrong. Was he taking advantage of Vergil?

"It's just the blood. I can control this?"

Vergil was placed safely onto the bed. Yamato clasped tightly which Nero pried away. He tended a delicate kiss to Vergil's brow, followed by another. Hovering above the shapely lips but retreating into the confines of the empty chair, collapsing. Nero stretched and tested his raw fingers.

"I am going to get you out of here, even if the old man doesn't", busying his hands with Yamato's elegant casing. It was uplifting.

"I promise" he swore and the blade whispered her silent encouragement.

"3 Months later"

Matt yelled over the thumping music. "Hey Nero, take the rest of the day off am covering for you".

It was New Year's Eve. The party was in full swing inside the teeming Club. Nero was hypothetically supposed to be operational until 6 a.m., but he couldn't concentrate. He had to pick up Vergil from the hospital at 8 a.m., and didn't want to be late. Adam had finally given him the go ahead to continue Vergil's treatment at home. He had succeeded in finding a decent sized studio apartment to rent with the dough he was making at the Club. Vergil would be living with him, excited.

Nero smirked grateful, "thanks man, I owe you".

Matt beamed, "forget it Rika insisted you leave early today, Bosses orders". Matt winked mischievously.

Everyone tormented him about Rika yet he had never met her in person and neither had he had any dealings with the mysterious tattooed guy. He spanked Matts back harder than needed and made his way out. There was a sea of people waiting for admission. A few of the regular girls waved at him and he nodded his head in salutation. Nero's employer required a detectable uniform. Rika liked everyone to be outfitted cuttingly. Clad in chic black pants, brown shoes and a white shirt. Attracting the attention of a taxi and getting in. It was almost 7 a.m., when he arrived at the hospital. He made his way straight into Adam's office who was working on the last of the filing. Nero settled on the opposite chair, twitchy.

"You will be happy to know that he has learned a few more words this morning".

Nero snickered "well he still refuses to use them".

Adam laughed "so I have noticed. He has done well to come this far. I know he will do even better at home, I trust".

Nero queried "did you try to contact Dante?"

Adam shook his head, "I have tried a few times, with no luck. I have your correspondence address. If he drops by, I will send him your way as suggested".

Nero had given up on the old man as time passed. He had only tried for Vergil's sake.

There was a soft knock on the door and Adam emitted. "Come in".

The nurse walked in and Nero turned round. Vergil was standing with her. Clad in black shoes, black pants and a brown coloured cardigan. He stood up unable to contain his happiness. Nero had bought these clothes a week ago with the money he had left over. Vergil looked incredibly dazzling but what escaped his mouth left them stunned.

"Dante, bastard…fuck", even these indecent words were conveyed with refinement that only the blue devil could accomplish.

Adam and Nero stared at each other pryingly, speechless.

The nurse held back a giggle. "Sorry he heard one of the other patients cursing".

Nero snickered, receiving Vergil by inclining his forehead reverentially. Over the past three months he had grown accustomed to welcoming him this way.

Adam was triumphant, "call me, anytime, in case of complications. Remember his memories will come back slowly so feed his mind".

Nero placed the card inside his pocket.

Adam addressed unpretentiously, "Vergil, please take care".

He had been witness to this young man's arduous struggles since he was sixteen and now that he was retiring he trusted this was the last time he would see Vergil behind these walls.

Vergil glanced at Adam, briefly, unable to divert his attention from Nero. The behavioural therapists had done an excellent job. Adam touched his shoulder.

"I know you will take good care of him Nero".

Nero intended, "I will", entwining Vergil's warm fingers and leading him out.

The weather chilly, the forecast had warned a snowstorm was impending. Nero hailed a cab and gave the driver their destination, Vergil's thumb gliding over his claw as they conserved not to part their hands. Nero tucked Vergil's hair behind his ear. It had grown unusually long and he liked the new proportions. Vergil traced his fingers finely in riposte.

"Dante, Mato, Eva, Sparda..." he fussed.

Nero laughed and Vergil skewed his head inquisitively. The teen knew he was in a good mood. All four names being cited in one sentence usually meant endorsement of some kind. Nero had come to recognise all of Vergil's complicated and encrypted dispositions.

"I hope you like our new home", he smiled.

The studio apartment was fully furnished and on the lower ground of a beautiful home. Nero paid the driver and took Vergil down a set of steep steps, fumbling with the keys before opening the small door. The entry was tiny. Vergil smacked his head hard on the partition having forgotten to lower his head. Nero contorted at the impact, rubbing his bruised forehead with his human hand. Vergil looked daggers at the offending door.

"Mato...Dante", he scoffed, eyes narrowing hazardously.

Nero whitened, "sorry I should have warned you".

Confirming he had made the same mistake, two times. Wondering why the entry was unambiguously perilous for towering individuals. He grabbed Vergil's hand to present their new home. The apartment had a small kitchen which was separate from the open-plan living room. A king size bed was pushed against the partition, opposite a large window. They had a small fireplace with a two-seater couch propped against the connecting wall. A standard cupboard was the only other furniture in the apartment. The bathroom was located on the far end of the strip. It was nothing special, white tub, connecting shower and a corresponding basin.

Nero lit the fires. It was cold inside and he favoured it over the heaters, sitting Vergil on the leather sofa and heading into the kitchen. Having bought the daily groceries he got to work on breakfast. He was ravenous and more importantly he knew Vergil undoubtedly hadn't eaten anything. Hastily toasting and scrambling a few eggs. Vergil was standing next to the window watching the world with a look of yawning captivation, fingers gliding over the blinds. Nero placed the food tray on the carpet and raised the roller blind. It was snowing. Nero had never seen snow. The small town he had lived in was remarkably warmer, even in January. The spectacle was enraptured and compelling. He didn't know why but it reminded him of Vergil. The effects of his blood had worn long ago, but these multifaceted feelings endured, hushed.

"Let's go out when you're done eating".

He couldn't envision sharing his first snowfall with anyone else but the elegant man standing beside him. Vergil wrapped his hand behind Nero's neckline that was still shy under the clamps of his enticing touch. It always made his heart race and he had simply accepted his body's truthful reactions, over his minds illogical explanations. They were finally alone, as Vergil's lips floated over his jaw.

"Dante", he echoed lovingly.

Nero opened his eyes, there was always another between them. He wondered how the old man and Coco were doing. Eyes following the snow as it flowed from the firmaments. Coating everything it touched with its splendour.

"Eva", Vergil summarised snugging him into his protecting torso.

Nero smirked returning the embrace "it's beautiful, like her huh?"

"Eva...Dante", Vergil hugged him hard enough to make him groan before releasing.

"Mato", he called coolly and protracted his hand.

Nero surveyed in captivation as the katana floated out of the wooden shelve above the leather sofa and soared in front of Vergil, reunifying.

Nero was awed, "too cool". Vergil could bid Yamato with just one command.

"Come on Vergil let's eat, it's getting cold".

Vergil sat down and studied the food with a look of disdain.

Nero sited a toast inside his hand. "It's not that bad, eat up", he took a mouthful.

Vergil took a bite and gnawed progressively. Seated cross-legged, the katana laid across his lap. First time in three Months this empty place felt like a home for the reason that Vergil was finally by his side. What would it have been like to have Dante and Coco in attendance?

Nero chomped, "wish they were here too".

Little did the two of them know that Dante had set his sights on the road to self-destruction? Without his guiding light, he was simply drifting, further and further away.


	19. My Wish

"Get out", the girl fought, hurling his clothes towards him.

Dante flung the covers to hide himself, voice deep with sleep. "Come on babe, it's still early".

She grasped and threw them off, "get out Dante, I mean it", unreceptive.

Dante grinned. Looks like the girl had found out about his little fling with her best friend. He was smashed last night and couldn't tell them apart. All he recalled was they were both brunettes and had no other distinctive features. The girl was crying and he didn't care, callous bastard that he was. Dante had only known her a few weeks, for convenience. He polished his face, needing a shave, managing to drag himself out of bed to slip on his blue jeans and grey hoodie. Pacing towards her to lure, but she held up her hand, averse to his phony charm.

"Don't bother, it won't work" offended. Wiping her tears and avoiding his eyes.

Dante slipped on his walking boots. "Listen babe...I need some…cash".

The girl scoffed and streaked her waterworks. She had fallen in love and he had broken her heart. Picking up her handbag and removing her wallet. Taking whatever cash she had and slapping it inside his palm, eyes red, waiting for him to vacate her life. Dante sited the money inside his pocket, unashamed, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry I hurt you babe, I was pretty drunk last night", scratching his head.

The girl lifted her gaze. "I don't know who broke your heart, but hurting others, like this, won't heal you".

Her women's intuition told her, the man in front was ruined. Dante's eyes narrowed at her insightful remark, which he punctually ignored, emptying the building to be greeted by the vast silvery scenery. He hadn't realized it was sleeting, shielding his head using the hood, the withdrawals kicking in. Dante had started using drugs at the Club's he frequented. The sleepless nights were the root of his dependence. They acted as strong painkillers and he enjoyed the quiet that eroded his body. Extremely low on cash as the regulars had stopped calling him, for he either turned up drunk or would end up destroying everything in sight, along with the demons, out of control.

Hands trembling, he knew he would have to head home, body affected by the cold. The drugs barred his demonic healing. Just like a normal human being, he had become a slave to his compulsions and was at the mercy of them. Dante had tried to lose himself, to be disoriented, to be severed from everything he had ever known, in an effort to evade his memories and losses, embracing his unbounded hollowness. Dante smirked and glimpsed the lanes. Kids were snow fighting. Rasping the snow from the cars and throwing in merriment, laughter and commotion swarming. The world was animated, without him. He was still trapped, in that dream, not sure if he was conscious. The reality was what his dark mind created. What day was it? Could it be the New Year?

It was almost 2 p.m., when he reached home. Coco jumped on him as soon as he stepped in the entry. She had grownup so large that she could challenge him, her long tongue discovering his face as she grunted in happiness. Dante chuckled and embraced her, snugly. Her warm fur and scent had always been consoling. It reminded him of someone he was desperate to forget.

"Daddy's home" murmur.

Coco barked loudly, wheezing. Brown eyes brimming with love as she sat down next to the door, one paw going up and drumming it. Dante chuckled; he hadn't trained her but she was crafty. Coco could smell the snow and wanted to be outdoors. She barked a few more times, excited. When that didn't work she gripped his jeans in her jaw and hauled him in the direction of the doors but her owner didn't shift.

"We will Co, let me take a dosage first".

Coco howled in objection, tongue floppy in eagerness. Dante patted her head. She licked his hand and waited near the entrance. The hunter inspected the empty bowl. Coco had gone without food because he had forgotten to feed her, chest constricting. He had been thinking of giving her up for adoption but a part of him couldn't let her go. Coco reminded him of a time in his life where he had never been so contented. Dante held back the searing tears which were trying to make their way to his senses. Even they had given up on him, and he felt nothing falling alongside his nerves. Dante glanced around his filthy dwelling. Scattered pizza boxes, alcohol bottles, used needles filled this grimy place.

Seating on his desk to prepare the heroin with the equipment he had bought, folding his sleeve. He wrapped a cleaning cloth tightly around his skin and held it between his teeth, waiting for the vein to swell. Injecting, releasing the cloth. Head rolling backwards, he closed his eyes to a second of depleting completion and amnesty. Coco came to his side and nipped his fingers. Dante ignored her, meaningless on the chair. Coco howled. She couldn't evoke the last time she had been in the open-air, drifting towards her refuge. She inhaled it a few times and sat down on the kinship. She licked it from the carpet but it had withered. She missed her master and her rescuer. Their nonappearance meant this canine family remained fragmented.

Dante's head fell forward and he awoke. The office was dark. Another day had mercifully passed. When he looked up Vergil was standing beside him, riveting Yamato, his majestic eyes studying him with a look of contempt. His twin was garbed classily in black pants and brown combat shoes. A black combat vest outlined his shapely torso but it was the silk high collared coat that did justice to his physique. The colour of the blue sky, gold rimmed, heightening his stature and charismatic appeal. Vergil was handsome, more so than he.

"Hey you", he addressed. Laughing quietly, "you here to watch me burn?"

Vergil treaded closer. Dante grinned and regarded admiringly. "I am trying to close the holes to the past. But you always end up finding me. Your everywhere I go".

Vergil maintained his silence making Dante's chest heave in misery. He was trembling. "How, how comes...you never talk to me Verge?"

Vergil's eyes drifted towards Mato which he caressed with his thumb, treading back into the obscurities where he had chosen to leave him, vanishing.

Dante stretched his hands towards his image. "Don't go Verge...please stay", reaching out for his brother's warm hands.

Vergil never returned the motion and justly so. Dante glimpsed the empty room and covered his bruised forearm. Coco was lying quietly. He felt blame and knew she justified a better home. Kid was right, he didn't deserve her.

"Sorry baby girl, I promise to take you out tomorrow".

Coco barked in retort. Dante kissed her face and got changed, to go out. He despised being home at night and was frightened to sleep. Filling her food, now that he had a little cash, he could afford entry to a Club. He had heard rumours about a new one called the Black Orchid. They had succubus working as hostesses and could drain for a slight price tag. The name also sounded familiar. Dante was dressed in a black military style coat, red shirt and black pants. Coco gripped his coat. Dante went down on one knee.

"I will be back early". He cuddled her and left.

Nero had taken the day off to spend time with Vergil. They had consumed the whole day strolling the snow covered streets. Nero had felt utter remorse at hitting a snowball at Vergil's head. Who had been a sitting duck? The teen had thought he might dodge it but apparently not. Initially his first mistake had been to laugh. The second was vexing him by removing the sleet from his hair. Vergil had chomped him with vengeance. The general public had watched the strange scuffle keenly. The world had likely heard his agonised scream. Vergil had denied to let go and finally freed his hand. Nero was still rubbing his inflamed fingers and moping. The devil sat down on the sofa and undertook his monotonous rubbing of Yamato. Nero went into the kitchenette to perform his duty, building a ceremonial dinner, deciding on lasagne. When he turned around Vergil was observing him.

Nero snickered. "You want to make up now?"

Vergil glared "Mato", declining.

Nero stirred the sauce and placed a lid on top. He had learned a while back "Mato" usually wasn't a good sign. Slipping the lasagne into the oven and setting the timer. Nero walked over to the bathroom and ran the shower. Vergil tracked, eyeing the waters with scorn.

Nero adjusted the tap, "you have to take a shower". The teen walked out but didn't close the door. Returning ten minutes later and knocking politely. Nero took a swift glance inside and noted Vergil was still standing there observing the waters. He didn't want to assist him on this occasion. Divergent heart pacing, rolling his ring, unresolved.

"Okay, just this one time. I can do it", nervous. Nero walked in and tested the water with his hand, licking his lips uneasily. Rubicund cheeks signalling his fight or flight reactions, as he had come to term his feelings for Vergil. "Okay, we can do this", he mumbled inspiration while taking the katana from Vergil's hands whose jaw clamped.

Nero gulped, "am just placing it here, see".

He laid the blade within close reach of her proprietor. Moving to help strip the reluctant owner of his jumper whose head got trapped, Nero freaked. He didn't want to be bitten and he knew Vergil got irritated, fast. He was so edgy that he ripped the jumper in his alacrity. Vergil's temples ascended. Nero assessed the damage. The cold twin was volatile but seemed to be taking it well, so far. Nero's eyes wandered over the devil's bare chest and he was surprised. It was his first viewing of the palpable scar. His claw slid over it, four vertical lines, fashioned by hands. Vergil stared down and reviewed it too.

Nero was upset, "he hurt you...?"

Vergil eyed Yamato, ignoring the query.

Nero couldn't let it go, "Vergil, did Dante hurt you?"

Dante had severed all ties with Vergil and he still didn't know the reasons. Hand latent on the elder's torso, receiving the rhythms of the immense heart underneath.

"Dante", Vergil barred the distance between them. Nero didn't move away fixated on the mark. "Why doesn't this heal?"

The fragrance of a tempest, and a midsummer's flourish, burst into the steamy bathroom. Restive hands gently trailing lower, down the crests and edges of Vergil's front, flesh warm and hallucinogenic. Nero was drawn to this man. Cautious as he came upon the buttons of his fitted pants. Breathes fluttering, he snapped out of his spell and undid them clumsily, sliding down the fastener, the pants close-fitting and adhered to the trim hips. Nero dragged them down. Vergil detained his shoulders and slid them off his feet, with poise. He was wearing white boxers. Nero speculated if he should keep them on. Vergil's fingers were slipping over his blemish. The youth erected, smearing his damp forehead, under pressure.

"Take these off and step inside okay". Nero waved with his hands for prominence towards the underclothing.

Vergil denied, "Mato".

Nero's eyes expanded, "you got to be kidding me", he whined.

Vergil engrained, "Mato..." a clear threat in the air.

Nero grimaced, "you're taking a shower Vergil". He arched his devil arm and paused. Vergil stood there like an impeccable sculpture, unblinking, unfazed, blatantly challenging.

Nero countered. "That's how you want it...fine". Vergil was positioned inside the tub by means of Nero's devil bringer, boxers and all. The blue devil was soaked by the waters, against his will, eyes piercing, deadly.

Nero knew 'that' look, "don't even think about it", equipping a long scrubbing brush.

There was no way in hell he was going to let Vergil bite him. It was like being bitten by a man sized piranha. Vergil belittled the brush as Nero quickly cleansed his body. He had to admit he had a nice build, despite his lack of training. Which lead to the next problem? How was he going to wash Vergil's locks? Nero rolled up his sleeves and lowered the brush to the floor. As if it was a white flag during a battleground.

"I trust you Vergil", he nodded his head.

Vergil was watching assiduously. Nero knew he had to be vigilant. He squeezed some shampoo on his hands and tended towards Vergil, massaging his scalp and hair coarsely, the threat of violence looming. Vergil gripped his wrist and pulled him into the tub. Nero guzzled in setback as his white shirt and black pants became waterlogged.

"You didn't", he roared.

Vergil's long hair masked his expression but Nero could have sworn he saw an evil smirk triumphing. Nero stood up, rubbing one knee and swearing under his breath. Controlling his annoyance, he bathed with the devil, washing his hair. Vergil's hands curled around his neck. In his flight or fight reaction, he had come to a complete stoppage, foreheads predisposing, warm waters flooding. How could he escape? Nero's hands drifted around Vergil's shoulders, concluding the space between their bodies, submerged, chests hard-pressed, rising and falling, as one. Nero's eyes lingered over Vergil's mouth, body aching, thirsting to taste them. Nero retained his claw over Vergil's jaw and whispered the words.

"I don't know...how long I can control myself…it hurts", voice passionate.

Vergil's eyes pulling him under. They held wild oceans. He could hear their roar as he embarked on the ends of a precipice. If he let himself fall, there was no way out. Nero had come to dread his passions, failing to give their relationship a name. Yet there was only one word for his mental state. Vergil continuously stroked his hair. Nero breathed and gripped his hands, removing their tie. He was about to step out of the tub when Vergil spoke.

"Brother".

Nero was shocked. It was the first time Vergil had spoken this word, seizing his hands in new hope.

"Vergil do you remember me?"

Vergil kissed his lips. Nero stood shocked, palms closing, body tensed. Vergil's tongue slipped into his mouth and soared into hotness. How could he escape? Letting go, hands seizing Vergil's neckline, tongue spreading, sucking and slurping to entice Vergil to discover and dictate their first kiss. Their hunger erupting respires violent. There was no indecision. Nero kissed Vergil with passion and love, teeth against his upper lip, mouth widening, and hands frenzied over Vergil's body, flesh burning. The waters couldn't calm this heat, panting. Nero's lips were bloodied. He couldn't stop what had initiated, thirsting for more. Vergil shredded his shirt, hands rubbing his reddened nipples, pushing him roughly against the cold tiles and pinning.

Nero constrained his hands hooked on Vergil's shoulders, devil arm pulsing red, illuminating their fervent expressions. They couldn't stop this landslide, hands travelling, caressing each other's physiques, entangled in a voracious fever. Nero moaned when he felt Vergil trailing his neck with his mouth, rough tongue circling his tender nipples, grazing, biting his lips at the pleasure he was handling, agonisingly hard. Nero rummaged to eliminate his pants. There was no one else in the world that he would rather be with, throwing them to the flooded ground. Nero clutched Vergil's face to recommence their kiss. Vergil's hands slipped between his legs, sliding into his boxers to seize his throbbing cock, stroking steadily, their hips thrusting together, Vergil pronouncing into his hearing.

"Brother", shuddering.

Nero stilled, grip slackening around Vergil. They were not brothers. Traumatized and devastated, out of breath. The reason for Dante's withdrawal from Vergil's life had been enunciated. Vergil was still kissing his face, all over, unaware of the discovery Nero had just made, hands drifting downwards, sketching his devil arm. Nero let the truth sink in, distressed, crushed, merging of anger, self-loathing and bitter heartache, gushing through his depth. He took it all out on the person who was the cause of his bleeding soul. Each word spilled through clenched teeth, every muscle on his body stressed.

"You sick, twisted fuck…you're in love with your brother?" Look of disgust bearing over Vergil who halted "don't you dare fucking touch me again. I am not your fucking brother. You hear me." Vergil tried to cup his face detecting his anger in an effort to soothe him when Nero slapped his hands harshly. "Fucking psychopath", he exploded.

Pushing Vergil off of him and getting out of the tub, black boxers clinging to his drenched flesh. Nero grabbed the towel and headed into the kitchen, body shuddering, hands shaking. The lasagne was burned to a crisp and he turned off the stove, wiping his sopping face with the towel, chest painful. Nero bit his lips to stop the cries and tears. The way Vergil had gazed at him was the cause. He had hurt him. Nero understood now why Dante had abandoned him. How could he have been so blind? He spread his never-ending tears and stared at the floor in loss. Vergil was in love with Dante. The certainty had destroyed his heart. Nero was in love with someone he could never have. He felt anger course through his body. Vergil would never remember who he was because he was no one to him, just a failing fucking reminder of his brother, who was no longer in his life.

"It's just his fucking blood", he repeated injuriously.

"What the fuck am I going to do?"

"Why did you give me your fucking blood", he screamed in suffering. This cursed blood was the reason he had these twisted feelings for Vergil and was joined to him. He let his tears fall, not even bothering to wipe them from his surface. Nero didn't have the courage to move or defy these destructive feelings, resting both hands over his face in downfall, staring emptily at the ceiling as if God would show him a solution.

Chuckling in disbelief, "how could he be in love with his…brother" biting his nails in anxiety.

Nero could overhear the shower, gripping his hair in thwarting at the exasperating sound. He gave up and headed into the bathroom to shut it. Vergil was not here, punching a hole into the wall when he noticed the front door was unlocked. Nero slammed the door shut, bringer signalling. Yamato endured on the floor. Vergil hadn't taken her and Nero was dazed. Picking her up, stroking her sheath. Mato whispered to mollify the child. Giving her discreet benedictions for the care he had blessed on her master. Nero turned off the spray and could whiff Vergil's fragrance, sitting down, touching the tub. Nero caressed his stinging mouth, still savouring Vergil's touches and grazes, unsteady. He remembered what Dante had told him, that he had no choice.

Nero hugged Yamato. "Vergil", he burnt.

Standing up rapidly, placing the katana on the top shelf, removing his boxers and changing into a pair of blue jeans and a red hoodie, tugging on his combat boots, running outside, forgetting to bolt the doors. Vergil's footsteps drew in the slush he wasn't even wearing any clothes in this freezing weather. Face contorted in concern, "fuck", he ran, reckless. The streets were vacant, enclosed in a beautiful blanket of white. Nero monitored the snow tracks. He had been egotistical, having promised to look after Vergil, knowing he was his guardian, ultimately letting him down. Whatever happened between Vergil and Dante had never been any of his business. All he knew was that he was in love with Vergil. The truth he had avoiding for too long.

"Vergil", he yelled. He was still on the medicine and shouldn't be out here.

"Vergil I am sorry, please come back". Nero called, out of breathe. Hands and feet chilling, as he glanced around in damage, the trail was beginning to vanish. Nero turned to his devil arm. "Come on lead the way" closing his eyes in attentiveness, calming his anxieties to concentrate.

"I just need to follow by instinct", he believed.

Mind trying to reach that stillness he had always felt in Vergil's presence. Nero opened his eyes and could see his devil bringer blushing red and blue, advances resonant as he jumped and climbed a soaring tree to get on top of the rooftops to sight the entire metropolitan.

"Come on", he inhaled. Picking up Vergil's scent and smiling as he hurdles the rooftops in quick successions, jumping down into an open square. It was a small park. The trees were dead, roofed in snow. Vergil was standing in the middle of the dwelling observing the heavens. One hand prolonged texturing the snowflakes, bare flesh sparkling. "Vergil", Nero was thankful, panting heavily. He bent to clutch his sewing sides. Sluggishly striding the rest of the way to hug Vergil forcefully, kissing the back of his collar and brushing the snow off his hair, face and flesh. Removing his hoodie and dressing Vergil's ice-covered skin, casing his head with the hood. Vergil moved away from Nero, unadorned feet roofed in slush, body quivering, freezing eyes verbalizing.

"Mato", the elder was indignant.

Vergil traced the scar on his chest with wobbly fingers. Nero treaded closer resting their brows, embracing Vergil's waist, planting small kisses all over his face, filling him with love, mouth continuing parted to caress as much skin as he could. Vergil regarded him evenly. Nero met his intent look, lifting him higher, into the air, out of the sleet. They were eye to eye and his body was beginning to quiver. He didn't care; he couldn't see, hear or feel anything except for the beat of Vergil's heart against his. Nero could have used his bringer to transfer but he didn't want to, trusting his individual calling.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you", he spoke lovingly.

"I fucked up, it won't happen again", teeth chattering. "Let's get the hell out of this cold".

Nero flung Vergil over his shoulder. Vergil squirmed out of his grip and settled for a piggyback ride in its place. Nero smirked and held his legs tightly. He started to trudge, "you know this has turned into quite a crazy day".

Vergil pushed his face into his tresses and rapt him forcefully. The cold was biting their bare skins, beginning to shake mutually. Nero harassed, "you're heavier then you look you know".

Vergil's warm breathes were puffing into his ear. Nero sauntered past a few people who gaped at them in bewilderment. Vergil was hostile in his grip but Nero held his long legs snugger. He didn't care if they were glaring. The ridiculousness of their current states made him laugh.

Vergil noted. "Mato...Dante", unimpressed with his antics.

Nero mumbled, "where nearly there and who told you to come and freeze your naked ass, in the snow".

Walking faster, eloquent that Vergil might retaliate with a nibble. By the time they got home it was almost midnight. Nero managed to open the door. This time he was the hapless fatality to whack his head on the shitty entrance, cranium exploding with sting, biting his tongue on impact. Vergil skimmed Nero's brow sympathetically, making him grin sweetly. Kicking the door shut. He walked towards the lit fireplace and sat down, straightening Vergil's legs to massage his freezing feet which were frozen ice blocks, tips purple. Nero examined worryingly and continued to rub, until they got some warmth back. Vergil's eyes were concluding. Nero felt fault. Vergil could have died out there. He still wasn't well and he had let him down in his moment of anger and stupidity.

"I'm sorry...I just", he didn't know what to say. Getting rid of Vergil's soaked boxers and grabbing a pair of warm pants from the cupboard they shared. He slipped them over Vergil's forelegs. Lifting him and settling him on top of the bed, layering his body under covers. He sat on the edge and corrected Vergil's mane.

"I won't leave you...like he did" he assured glancing at Yamato. Nero undid his boots and jeans, slipping into easy going cotton, sliding into bed beside Vergil. Nero draped his arms and legs between their chilly fleshes, their collected skins stirring warmth, within, around, amid.

Nero knew, "I don't think I am strong enough to leave your side Vergil. I can never walk away".

Nero slid his fingers over Vergil's lips. He wanted to kiss them but he held himself back. Vergil didn't share his frame of mind, finding the elders hand and resting it over his face. Maybe in a dream he had once felt this hand attending to his cravings, fixing it beneath his.

Nero confessed. "I think...I am in love...with you".

Vergil's kiss had sent him over the edge. He wasn't afraid of the oceans below, human hand sliding under Vergil's top to trace the permanent scar, tired eyes lidded. Nero kissed Vergil's sealed eyes. He was no longer terrified to encounter their nadirs. Vergil undid his decrees lethargically to Nero's loving grazes. The teen was travelling his mane to prevent it declining, Vergil's eyes widened in recognition.

Nero drew Vergil's face with his fingertips. "Your blood was c-calling me. It's like a whisper, it calls to my devil arm", nonsensical.

Vergil whispered wide-awake, "Blood?"

Nero glided, "yeah your blood, it whispers to me, crazy huh". He smirked not sure if was awake or trapped in a delirious daydream; perceptive things were never going to be the same between them. Nero had crossed the line. The kiss they shared had sealed his fate. He belonged, only to Vergil. The elder looked strangely mortified as he rubbed the sides of his forehead and scrutinised the room disparagingly.

Nero whispered "what's wrong?" Devil arm illuminating their skins, Vergil looked aggrieved every time his eyes touched Nero's who broke down right in front of him. "You know I wish I could have shown you that place, where I grew up. Meadows of wildflowers, it's beautiful. I watched my first daybreak over those fields. It...,it reminds me of you".

Vergil didn't answer, silenced by the youth's devastating pain which he could fully comprehend. Nero's tears smeared his neck and Vergil fastened his eyes to prevent his from pouring. What had he done? Gazing down at the precious individual he had tainted, and who now lay in pieces inside his filthy arms.

Nero cried, "I wish I could be the one to make you better". Body rocked by sobs, the words muffled but Vergil received. "I wish...I was your brother".

Nero had no idea that being in love could hurt this much, imagining Vergil's hand cupping his cheeks, ever so gently. Smooth thumbs sponging his tears so that they wouldn't plummet, diminishing, under the powers of these exceptional hands. Nero untied his blurred eyes, as Vergil curled him inside his defensive clench. The child he was holding was barely twenty and had never been in love. Vergil kissed Nero's forehead staunchly, whose fingers dug into his flesh in disbelief. The blue devil was unfaltering in his understanding that Nero was his accountability, for they had taken an unbreakable blood pledge, thus far, it had been his paramount and utmost sacred blessing. How prosperous and privileged was he to be acquainted with Nero. It was Vergil's turn to murmur a sweet serenade into the beautiful child's ear.

"Sleep…Nero" clasping, sheltering, enacting and concealing. The tired youth was lulled, quietly prostrating into his upper body, burrowing within his skin, sleeping serenely, and quietly mending. Vergil knew there was another who needed him just as much.


	20. My Prayer

Dante delayed with the rest of the crowd, waiting to gain entry into the hectic Club. It was stupidly busy and he was chilled to the bone, giving up. It was almost midnight. Deciding to hit another bar and picking up a random chick to spend the night with, scratching his facial hair, drifting through the streets, aimless. They were dense with snowflakes, a pretty spectacle, the moon and the stars intense. Reminiscing the warm summer nights they used to go stargazing as a family, smiling. Vergil could identify each star, as well as name all the constellations. His interests in astrophysics had been neurotic, like everything else he fell in love with. In order to set up a campfire Sparda would allocate the task of gathering timber to the pair. Dante would shadow Vergil's footsteps through the woodlands.

"Verge, daddy said not to go too far, it's dark" clad in a red t-shirt and black jeans.

Vergil wasn't dissuaded, "keep up", annoyed, wearing a comparable blue t-shirt and jeans. Dante jabbed an insubordinate tongue in reprisal.

Vergil stopped. "I saw that Dante", the tone was misleadingly tranquil.

Dante gulped. "I didn't do anything", duplicitous, his brother was creepy; convinced he had an extra pair of eyes lodged in the back of his skull.

Dante scowled, scratching his elbow, "daddy likes to smooch mommy so he sends us away", nifty. He turned around and could see them going at it, "yuck", making their way deeper.

Vergil's steps were feline. Dante's loud and undoubtedly canine. He rubbed his arms and gazed around the pitch-black forestry, sighting a few twigs, plucking them, white converses caked in mud, puckering. "My new trainers are wrecked". He sat down and tried to clean them with a few fallen leaves. When he looked up Vergil was gone, dropping the sticks, terrified.

"Vergil", he bellowed.

"Not funny", he glanced around and waited for his brother. Minutes seemed like hours, overhearing things scuttling about in the trees, losing nerve.

"I am going now, not waiting for you" puffing.

Which way to go? Dante was lost, heart thumping. He hated the dark, running to find his way back. He could hear voices, speculating if others were camping out here. The thought was cheering, spotting an indistinct light he charted recklessly knowing it had to be a campfire, sliding on a wet patchy slope and plummeting down a rock-strewn hill. Dante tried to grip anything to stop his fall but there was nothing to grasp, tumbling, landing face first into a trivial brook, rubbing the sides of his stinging cheek in confusion. He was soaked, head to toe, and covered in dirt and mud. Lifting his shirt to find his chest badly scratched and bleeding, whimpering.

Gazing at the place he had fallen from. He had practically dropped off a verge, and taken quite a descent. Eyes red and puffy as the tears swelled, sniffling, it had hurt. A child was lost and didn't know his way back, stuck in the middle of nowhere, scared. Dante tried to stand but his legs were bruised and swollen about the ankles. His demonic healing was inactive, for they were only seven and had yet to reach maturity.

"Vergil", he mumbled his hero's name, daubing his chilled and soaked face with one hand, covering his puffy and pained expression with additional sludge and muck. The forest was spookily noiseless. The light he had seen in the distance was that of the moons. Dante sat trembling; he knew Vergil would find him. Vergy always did. It would be OK, preventing a sob. When he observed for a second time, he could see someone standing near the bank. Vergil dropped his collected twigs and proceeded to sensibly fold his jeans, making his way into the shallow waters towards him. Vergil studied his face and helped him out of the waters, butt dripping. Dante smeared his tears and glowered angrily, face beetroot red.

Dante's speech shook with sobs. "You left me...deli-bera-vettely".

Vergil slanted his face, a petite smile surfacing his lips. Dante shook with rage when he caught sight of it, pushing Vergil as hard as he could who lost his footing and fell backwards into the icy waters. Face flushed with fury, their matching eyes aligned. Dante hoisted warily and wobbled out of the stream and onto the dry bank. Vergil reared and sponged his drenched outfit, walking on the road to Dante who stepped away.

Vergil whispered, "I'm sorry".

Dante glared with no answer refusing to accept the apology. Vergil gripped his shaky fingers to lead him in the right direction, annoyance vanishing under the touch as they made their way home. Dante stopped walking, head down.

Vergil tugged. "I won't do it again. I didn't mean for you to fall and get hurt".

Dante rubbed his stuffy nose. "Thanks...for coming back".

The campsite coming into full view, Eva and Sparda looked horrified by their muddied states, still holding hands. The grin worn when he understood he hadn't been to the lake to see his mother. The lake reminded him of Vergil even though Eva was buried out there. He could never return. Smiling at the irony and hypocrisy? Arriving inside a small bar, he needed liquor. Plopping on a stool and ordering a whisky. It was a good recipe alongside the drugs and would help him pass the night. He didn't bother taking off his coat, freezing. The bartender obliged and he glimpsed the empty room. Drinking and ordering another, when a pretty girl came and sat down beside him. Clad in a tiny black skirt, and a cream cardigan, bright green eyes and jet black hair, attractive. The girl was in her early to late-twenties. Long legs left little to the imagination.

A few men sitting strategically on the opposite table were ogling him a little too intently. All clad in hoodies and jeans, most of them no older than twenty. He could see their identifying tattoos, more than probable cartel boys. He knew about them as they were known to be a pain in the ass. These bastardly menfolk were known to engage the help of demons in undertaking special operations which almost always included unnecessary violence, bloodshed, drugs and human trafficking. Dante raised his glass and winked heartily. The three men glanced at each other and glowered harder making him chortle. The girl was amused by the mixed signals.

"Hola", she tittered and stroked her hair.

"Hello to you babe", he put on his finest bogus smirk.

The girl glanced at the men causally, "your friends?"

Dante didn't care, "probably" drinking.

The girl smiled and poured him another drink. "I buy for you".

Dante vibrated "you have a sexy accent", attracted.

The girl leaned into his body and raised her skirt with both hands, "sexy?"

Dante gazed down, tempted. She slid the glass for him to finish his last drink so they could leave. He smiled and took the shot, adjusting his collars, slipping her hand into his. The girl followed his lead obediently, heels tapping the floor as she lowered her skirt.

Dante stopped next to the table of guys who had been observing him. "You know it's only polite to buy me a drink if you're going to give me the sexy eye".

The guy snarled a singular word, "puta". The other men laughed loudly.

Dante smirked, "it's a good name for you".

Sliding his arm around the girl's shapely hips and blowing a kiss towards the men. The girl positioned her arm around his abdominal, her smile dulled. They made their way out silently. It was beginning to hail. Dante stared at her. Taking off his coat, he slipped it around her startled frame. The gesture left her amazed, reviewing his jacket.

Dante reassured softly, "its cold babe, keep it on".

She turned to face the bar, conflicted, "you should go getaway, hurry".

Dante didn't budge, brows wrinkled in confusion when she pushed him, "you go…getaway".

Dante held her arms "slow down babe what's wrong?" She was shaking.

The girl erupted, "they tell me to spike your drink, with drug. They want to hurt you. They say that you hurt their friend". The girl stopped wide-eyed as the men caught up.

The young man from the bar patted her cheek hard, "go".

She was terrified, "I'm sorry", walking past the additional men who goaded her in Spanish.

The guy removed his hood, hair shaved, blue eyes shifty. He had three drops of blood tattooed to his right cheek.

"Our friend Carlos still lives. You only crippled him but he remembers you, Ice Man".

Dante smiled at the idiotic address, losing footing, collapsing, vision blurred, and heart tearing when he tried to sit-up. He shook his head disorientated as a wave of nausea crippled him. Falling flat in the snow, legs stretched. Dante regarded the dark sky, unsure where he was. The man's voice was faint.

"We are not stupid, like him, to take you head on. You got superpowers like Superman. So we used special kryptonite".

Dante couldn't catch his words, nearing unconscious. The man clicked his finger and the two men proceeded to douse his body in gasoline. The guy slapped his face hard to awaken him. Dante opened his eyes.

"We want to hear you scream, puta".

The other man with a small scar above his eye started to record the video on his mobile. They were going to be waged well for their hard work. Carlos had put a price on the head of this man. Every member of the cartel had been looking out for a gentleman with his sketch. The guy stood up and lit a cigarette, standing dangerously close to Dante's body. He spun the lighter in his hand, inhaling deeply, blowing and gazing up at one of the buildings. The cigarette fell out of his mouth, eyes bewildered. The other men noticed and trailed his findings. They froze when they encountered the predacious eyes of the man they had been searching for. Vergil was inflicting a gaze that could send a tremor, from side to side. It was death incarnate.

"Ice Man", the words were in awe.

The man filming dropped his device in jolt, equipping his handgun. Vergil flew down to strike. Clad in Nero's red hoody and blue jeans, somersaulting to adjust his landing, erecting and sheathing Yamato. The men's heads toppled their bodies at the same time the cold steel clicked into its lacquered case. The blood sprayed from their necks and covered the snow in blush. Vergil sneered at the plasma and watched their bodies limp to the floor in what was a synchronised drop. Vergil retrieved Dante's body before the blood could touch his skin. He could smell the alcohol and drugs, transferring him away from the gory scene. A girl came running from around the corner and stood stunned. She fell to her knees, holding up Dante's jacket. Vergil ignored her, walking away. Dante's body and hair was covered in grease. His brother head limped against his chest and Vergil gazed out. He had remembered everything when Nero had mentioned the blood. He knew Dante would have reacted like this but had never imagined the truth would destroy him. Hiroshi had been right. The snow fell softly onto Dante's skin and Vergil felt his chest squeeze. His brother was brittle and damaged.

"Brother, there was no other way", he whispered mindfully…"I was driven to madness because I feared your rejection".

Vergil adjusted his weight to climb the roofs. The voice that had tormented him for so long was dead. It died the minute he had remembered his mother's last words, her smile, and her eyes. He had been wrong. Eva had never stopped loving him. Even in her final moments she had only thought of his prosperity. Vergil had forgiven his sins. Mind, heart, and soul were finally at peace. The disarray that had driven him for so long washed away under the oceans he had come to dread. Entirety had been cleansed under the prevailing present, letting go of the hurt, anguish, torment of his mother's death, with his solitary revelation. Vergil gazed at Dante and stopped his steps. Dante hated him. Yet he had fulfilled his mother's last wish, to be his protector.

Vergil made it back to Devil May Cry. The doors were wide open. The place littered with rubbish. He could see the used needles on the desk. Vergil laid Dante on the couch and gazed at the piano. He enthused, fingers sliding over the keys. Eva's hand floated against his cheek. He regarded her with love. Eva smiled and wiped the waters that were tumbling from his eyes. Going down on her knees, blue dress stained by the grimy floor but she contained his tiny figure into her embrace. Her appreciations drifting over Dante's face, the way they had the night they had lost one another, fawning.

"Only you can bring him back Vergil. Your strength is what he needs the most".

Vergil closed the lid to the piano which was caked in dirt. Laying Yamato on top, she whispered to appease her master's predicaments.

Dante called, "hey you", fantasizing. He always saw his brother when he was high.

Vergil tensed; he didn't turn around, never anticipating Dante regaining consciousness so soon. He had planned to leave before this, knowing full well he had made an error leaving Nero alone, without counsel. Vergil knew the fledgling would be aggrieved to find him misplaced. He didn't want to afflict the adolescence whom was just as delicate as Dante. The said devil wiped his face and sniffed his hand, deluded.

"What the hell is this…gasoline?"

Snorting, trying to sit-up but he couldn't feel his legs, nauseous. He turned over and hurled on the floor, ribs were aching as he threw up again, hair falling across his pained face. Dante coughed loudly and spat the remaining bile, wiping his lips and closing his watery eyes as his body heaved from the intensive motions. He was going to pass out, mixing the alcohol and heroin had been a bad idea, and his body didn't feel right.

Coco came running down the staircases. She could feel her master's presence, barking noisily, trotting over to his side. Coco sat down next to his feet and waited long-sufferingly to be stroked, tail thrashing. She knew he didn't like it when she jumped on him. Vergil bent down on one knee and held out his hand. She licked it meekly, whining and grunting, dipping her body into his warmth and circling. Brown eyes whitened in excitement and over affection. He rubbed her head for the first time. "Coco", he remembered her tag, for the one who had salvaged her was the same individual who had protected him, pleased. Coco flicked her tongue over his face and Vergil tolerated. The commotion awakened Dante. He tried to boost his head, eyes still shut. Coco ambled towards him and licked his fingers deliberately to rouse. She always did this when he needed her.

Vergil treaded, reviewing the disorder all around, before carrying Dante's drooping body upstairs. Turning on the shower, Vergil stripped Dante of his garments sombrely, as he lay on the floor. Coco followed, seated quietly. It was odd but this moment felt uncannily acquainted. Remembering he had performed these duties for Nero, arousing the confession that had fled the youth's lips. Nero had fallen in the grips of his blood and was in love with him. Vergil didn't want him to endure his hardships. He should never have shared his filthy blood with one so unpolluted, only to corrupt. Eyes wounded when he saw the needle marks bruising Dante's skin as he lifted his naked body gently inside the tub. Dante didn't stir. Vergil soaped, dislodging the oil from his mane and skin. Vergil didn't try to touch his brother intimately. He had seen and felt the revulsion in his eyes.

Dante's eyes fluttered open. Trying to understand where he was, mind foggy. It was drizzling. He was floating through the room and he could catch Coco woofing in the distance…a heartbeat? Another upsurge of biliousness, curling over, it was excruciating. A comforting hand pushed into his messy hair, so familiar, this touch was almost real, belonging to someone closest to him. Dante scrubbed his mouth. He didn't want to lose awareness. The kind hand pressed down on his chest, ending his struggle, pushing him back into bed, Dante rapt the sacred fingers before they could escape.

"Hey Verge, how…how comes you…you…never talk to me bro?"

Pleading low "please talk to me".

Dante forced his eyes open. To find the unforgettable face staring down at him. Dante's mouth widened in disbelief as his hands cupped the air of the man that had come to haunt his dreams.

"I left you to die. I was a coward", fingers and say quivering, "a fucking…coward" breaking.

Dante admitted, "I'm so sorry". This reverie felt physical and he wanted his brother to know. He had realised his mistake too late.

Vergil's jawbone scrunched when he witnessed the distraught tears sweeping Dante's eyes, frame rocked by sobs and cries of pain.

"I'm sorry" Dante wept, inaudible, over and over again.

Vergil kissed Dante's temple, "sleep".

Dante begged "please don't leave me this time…please Verge don't leave me", terrified of sleep.

Vergil lay down on top of the bed sheets and pulled Dante into a hug, forcing his head to recline over his chest. Dante wrapped him tightly around his bears, fingernails embedded deep in his flesh, dependent, tortured expression hidden amid his chest. Vergil tried to quiet, stirring his wet hair and whispering a gentle lullaby into his hearing.

"Sleep brother, I am here now…so sleep".

It was the first time Dante had heard Vergil's voice. His power of speech was serene and mild. The communication made his heart skip a beat. Dante was stilled when he felt gentle fingertips caressing his face. He could feel the rise and fall of his chest, the feel of his warm hands inside his hair, soft breathes against his forehead where his lips were buried. Vergil was still alive. He hadn't murdered his brother and wasn't alone in the world. Dante had refused to admit and accept that he loved Vergil more than Eva. He had handled guilt and shock at the insight that had come too late. Every attempt to run away from Vergil had broken his own spirit. Vergil was his all.

Dante pleaded guilty. "I love...you".

He didn't want to lose mindfulness or wake up from this dream. He craved to die within the precincts of this soporific embrace. Vergil was silent.

Dante wanted to hear his voice over, holding snugger, "talk to...me" whimpering urgently.

The comforting arms moving away from his skin, hands began to shiver from loss. He would wake up alone. Dante hadn't turned up at the hospital because he was too scared to face the truth. That Vergil may have passed away in his sleep. He had come countless times at the doors and turned back, a complete mess, never having the strength to rectify his mistakes. A warm weight transpired over his legs staring at Coco. She had always remained by his side in his darkest hour. Vergil was far away. Dante's tears scorched his cheeks soundlessly. It had been three months and yet it was only today they had embellished his eyes, amused.

Dante spoke into the darkened room. "I deserve it Verge".

Using what little strength that remained he reached out and opened the side table. He would need another dose to fall asleep. Taking the coke, leaning over for support to prepare it, he wiped his tears and found a paper to rollup, rippling the plastic, the powder spilling over his hands, making two vertical lines, about to snort when he felt a hard blow connect to the side of his head. Dante's head smacked the table, ears ringing. Two commanding hands gripped his face; a heavy cut appeared above his brow, warm blood streaming down his face. He blinked a few times.

Vergil was furious, "you", growling.

Dante gurgled "red really suits you bro, and it's my colour" liking his clothing.

Vergil placed a warm cloth against Dante's bleeding skin. He had left him when he realised he was running a fever to get a damp cloth and bowl. Vergil had never expected his brother to be using drugs. It was a sign of weakness and he felt disappointment. He had let his anger get the better of him, remorseful for having struck out. Dante wrapped his arms around Vergil's abdomen and held onto the illusion. His skin was still bleeding but he didn't care. Vergil dropped the cloth and stroked Dante's hair. They were both silent, neither had anything to say to the other. Vergil knew Dante wasn't in his senses and Dante knew this was another hallucination, seating on the bed, picking up the cloth to wipe away the remaining blood. The drugs had constrained his demonic healing. Coco boosted her head and barked, still inactive over his limbs, her warmth and weight keeping his legs from trembling.

Dante chuckled, "she can see you too".

Vergil was quiet. He wiped Dante's forehead and lay him down in bed, tensed.

Dante's brows creased and he tried to sit-up. "I don't want to sleep".

Vergil didn't listen, pushing his chest down. Dante stopped struggling and closed his eyes, fighting to stay in his sanities.

"Verge...I...have a different nightmare now" frightened.

Vergil placed the cloth over Dante's forehead. He opened the side table, eyes sweltering. He would need to destroy the drugs and the places they were concealed, tracing their vulgar scent throughout the house. Vergil stayed distant to ensure he didn't lose his intelligences to Dante's blood. It was calling and whispering to him but his brother's rejection had confirmed the reality. Dante would never share his feelings. It was a veracity he had feared and accepted. He could never stop loving Dante but he would never take advantage of his weakened state. Dante gripped his face with both hands and Vergil's eyes contracted. He didn't want to get any closer but Dante refused to let him go, averting his face. Dante pushed his face back into sight so their eyes could light. He was crying. Vergil felt his chest tighten at the sight of these silent tears. Dante pulled Vergil until he was lying down on top of him, face relaxing over his.

"I...dream you die in my arms. I ripped your heart out Verge" injured.

"I fucked up...I shouldn't have hurt you" remorseful.

Dante whispered crushingly…"I hurt you".

Vergil placed his forehead against his brothers and kissed his eyes the way Nero had done for him.

Dante questioned "are you real?"

Vergil leaned closer and wanted to kiss his brothers divided lips. They were dry from the abuse he had been punishing his body and soul with.

Vergil soothed, "I am…real".

Dante gripped him harder in answer, "please be real" the words were only just perceptible. He always woke up alone and he knew it would break his heart. The cycle of drugs and sleepless nights would repeat over and over until he was numb, wishing for death.

Vergil placed another kiss against his cheek and Dante closed his eyes. He raised the hood and slipped his hands beneath. Vergil's jaw tightened in response as he felt the shaky hands gliding onto his chest. His eyes slightly lidded when he felt their strength and warmth. They stopped near his heart and traced the scar that would never heal. Dante had made this with his own hands; his fingers formed the vertical lines. His brother was real. This was not a hallucination. He could feel his heartbeats against his fingertips. Vergil tried to lift himself away. He had to control his emotions but Dante would always draw him in. Dante gripped him tighter about his shoulders.

Vergil was opposed, "what is it that you want of me?"

Dante continued to stroke the scar, eyes softened by the question. "I want you by my side".

Dante's eyes were closing but he didn't loosen his grip, "I want you here with me...I can't be without you".

Body trembling, he couldn't feel his legs. He was burning up and could feel his body aching with a fever.

Vergil kissed his forehead again and rested his hand on his jaw. "I will never leave you Dante."

He felt his own tears falling from his eyes. They fell against Dante's cheeks and he composed himself.

"I have made mistakes. I know you don't love me. Not in the way I do. I will be the family you want and need".

Dante pulled Vergil into the bed with the little strength he had left. Vergil tried to lie down on top but Dante stole the covers. He was beginning to sweat and the heat was unbearable, naked and uncovered figure coming into view, glistening with sweat. Vergil tried to shelter Dante's undressed body but he refused.

"It's OK Verge, am not afraid anymore. Lay down beside me", he whispered.

Vergil didn't know what to think, lying down disbelieving.

Dante drew closer to remove his clothing.

Vergil gripped his hands, "no" came the firm reply. He had guessed what Dante intended in his flimsy state and it was out of the question. Dante was not in his right frame of mind as he desperately tried to undo the buttons of his jeans next.

Vergil gripped both of his hands and could see his body was unsteady, "stop" extoling.

Dante cried, "please Verge".

Vergil had no choice, shedding his clothes delicately, eyes never leaving Dante's face, unclothed. The subdued hunter held out his hand, Vergil took it, draping his burning frame. He could feel the fever against his flesh. Dante arranged his arms about his waist, tracing small kisses around the scar. Vergil tilted his head back, elbows pressing into the pillow casing the red devil's head, elating slightly to review him buried beneath his flesh.

Dante voiced "you should have told me bro, how you really felt".

Vergil placed one arm under his head and the other about his waist, hips wedged between pegs.

"How could I brother, we are but one flesh", shivering at the intimacy.

Dante breathed, "you're a part of me Verge…you always will be. I am nothing without you…truth is you always put me first".

Dante had withered away without Vergil. No matter who he had ended up bringing home it couldn't fill the emptiness he felt. His brothers kiss and touch had left their lingering mark. Sparda's words about the blood had always haunted him. Vergil's own body was burning up against Dante's. He had no desire for his brother's flesh. He had learned to control his thirst for this inexplicable blood. Whatever he was feeling was nothing but love. Vergil placed small kisses all over Dante's tortured expression and stroked his lips and jaw with the back of his fingertips. Coco stood up and adjusted her position. It was the first time she had slept upstairs. He gazed into his brother's eyes, they were tranquil and held security, pushing Vergil's mane. Dante sustained to grip the soft strands so they wouldn't plummet and secrete his face from him.

"They wanted us to stay together. They knew" insightful.

The sweat from his body was covering Vergil's skin who lifted the covers over the two, he coveted, "sleep".

Dante sneered, "I can't, am afraid...you're going to leave me".

Vergil felt heartfelt tears submerging his cheek, "sleep brother", compelling.

Dante smiled sadly and closed his eyes. He couldn't fight anymore and let his body fall into obscurity, authoritative arms were wrapping around him like wings, heartbeats calming. He absorbed tightly and held onto life, clutching the shoulders that would carry him through the never-ending night, into the dawn, allowing his exhausted body to accede into the realms of phobic sleep. A prayer fled his lips for the first time in his life. 

"I hope I never wake...if you're not real".


	21. Find My Way

Nero's eyes revealed to the rays of the sun abounding. The canopies were raised, hands elongating beneath the covers reaching for warmth. The bed was unfilled, lifting his head. Vergil was absent. Nero hurled the covers in fright and darted to inspect the area, heart beating wilder with each fearful step.

"Vergil", he yelled, horrified.

Nero got dressed rapidly into a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt and an oversize jumper, noticing his red hoodie was missing along with his combat boots, frantic, sliding his hands over the ledge. Yamato was not here, daunted.

"This guy will be the death of me", he whined, knowing he was too young to die from a heart-attack, tugging on his black boots from under the bed. Locking the doors, he addressed his celestial navigation system, raising his devil arm.

"Come on don't let me down".

Nero accepted that he was a part of Vergil, even though the other may not think so. The thought that he would always be able to find him was uplifting. Perchance they would never part ways with one another, not in this lifetime, cheeks flooding as he aroused last night's dreamy and turbulent feats. What he had found out had been upsetting. He still couldn't believe Vergil was in love with Dante. Yet his emotional state for Vergil never wavered, nor weakened.

Nero made his way out of the flat. Marching through the snow covered roads. The endless clouds white, the streets silent. Devil arm guiding, Vergil was in poor health, if anything happened to him he would never forgive himself, pacing, irrefutably terrified of his tight-fisted feelings for the blue devil. He had never felt so deeply for anyone. Vergil's blood would never stop whispering to him, and he, at all times, would answer. He could easily fix his feelings, if he wanted. Let them weaken and diminish, but Nero would rather stay on this long and thorny path if it meant he could remain by Vergil's side. The true face of love was assuredly unconditional.

He doubted, "why did you give me your blood?"

If this was love then he knew he was heading for catastrophe. Vergil would never feel the same way and Nero would never stop worshipping him. It had nothing to do with the blood. The love he felt was like a wildfire spreading. Choosing to burn to the ground then let it die out. Nero was in a trance, he didn't know how long he marched, strides carrying him to an acquainted place, halting abruptly outside the narrow passage. The pink neon sign was irregular and his heart descended. It was a slip-up, cheeks burning, pacing backwards; he had taken the wrong turn. Yet his body was glued to the same spot. Vergil was inside and he knew, nomadic over the unnerving steps. Nero tried the door and it was ajar, he wavered, but had to know if Vergil was safe, letting himself inside, aghast to find the place in a chaos, glancing, side to side, around the diffusely lit room.

"What the hell?"

Overcome with blow. The old man was using drugs, incredulous as he reviewed the discarded spikes. Wondering eyes viewing the piano where Yamato was latent. The blade whispered his name amorously. Nero answered, subconsciously walking over to her side and touching her sheath. Vergil was now with Dante, fractured, as he strode to the staircase, stepping on a puddle of bile, climbing, the steep mountain, instincts urging to turn back, before it was too late, but his strides were drawn to the perfume of the man who had become his reason for sentient.

Nero made his way towards Dante's chamber. The door was exposed, he stopped outside. Heart sounding, body quaked as he strode inside their room, wrecked eyes falling over the bed. They were lying together, tightly interwoven, naked and exposed. Nero couldn't tell them apart from where he stood. A big dog was slumbering at the end of their bed. She elevated her head and yawned loudly. Nero didn't notice Coco, eyes etched over the ones still asleep, tears stinging, dripping down his face onto the floor. He made his way out of the room, running down the flight of steps to get away. The teen was about to walk out when he collided with the ground. Coco had pounced from behind and procured her beloved prey, mauling via a brutal tongue starved of his love.

Nero squeezed her. "Coco, you remember me?"

She woofed noisily and wiggled her fleecy tail, black nose slightly cold and wet as she kissed his face wholly. Nero couldn't stop a chuckle, tears still tumbling from his wounded eyes. He stroked her golden fur and kissed her face.

"I missed you too girl", happy to see her so grown.

Coco had consumed Vergil's blood, he could feel it. The three of them were back together for the first time in months and she couldn't be happier. Nero stood up. Coco chewed his jeans to preclude his getaway. Jumping up, resting two paws on his chest.

Nero didn't delay, "I can't".

"Nero", the say made his heart hurdle.

Vergil was standing on top of the staircase wearing his blue jeans and no top. Vergil's judgments were vociferous, hair falling which he raked, steps elegant as he approached. Coco let him go and fell in step by her master's side who gestured to her. Coco sat down tamely. The youth smeared his face and nose unevenly. He had already guessed Vergil had regained his memories.

The elder critically assessed, "you're leaving?"

Nero didn't respond. Vergil was unapproachable, once more. Yet their kiss had broken down all previous restrictions. It had been a taste of the forbidden, a dream that had become a reality. The quiet teen had never imagined he would lose Vergil after falling in love with him. Forcing his painful tears from overflowing, turning away, not wanting the other to see his pitiable state. He was pathetic and he knew it.

Vergil had awakened when the crystals from Nero's eyes had come crashing to the ground. The sound had stung his ears. Nero was truly foolish to think they would go unnoticed by his guardian. These inestimable tears were costly for they belonged to the one who he was morally and emotionally bound to. The hybrid had remained dependably by his side, if it wasn't for Nero he would never have recovered, neither aroused from his torpor, utterly beholden. The effects of his poisonous blood had moderated but the troubled adolescence was supremely unmoving in his love. The youth unlocked the doors to flee. Vergil slammed them shut, both arms inclined around the inconsolable teen. Nero's figure tensed as Vergil pushed into his body and conveyed the urgent message.

"For what you have done and endured for my sake, I have no words for your benevolence."

Voice moderating in gratitude, "it was I who had pledged to be your guardian but it seems…you are mine".

Nero's chest exploded, tears spilling, clinging to his trembling lips. Was this the recognition he had wanted so desperately from the elder? Or was it simply taciturn appreciation from the cold twin. Nero's eyes gazed down at the floors in disbelief, sensing anger. It felt as if he was imprisoned in the realms of a barren dessert, thirsting for water, and only finding a mirage, torn.

"Forget it", he spat.

Vergil's fingers drifted upwards onto his face, with subtle dignity he attended to the puffy eyes, thumbs caressing the warm tears. Was this real? Why did it feel this loving touch had greeted him before in his sleep? Had he been awake he would have known his inferiority and doubts of being no one were untrue. Vergil had recognized, long ago, the importance of Nero in his being and betterment, the elder advocated, moist lips floating onto his ears.

"My blood has worn. These sentiments you hold for me can elapse should you find another worthy of such purified love, as yours".

Nero felt his throat knot, Vergil was discarding him. He turned around and met the moderated stare directed at him. The teen was frantic and confused.

"Three fucking months Vergil and my feelings are just growing. If you knew the blood would fuck me over. Why did you give it to me? None of this would have happened if you just, just didn't give me your fucking blood" hysterical.

Vergil inferred. "It magnifies the feelings one already possesses. It seems you were already in love before I shared my blood to save you", gazing at Coco who was staring up at the two. Like Nero she too would never leave his side.

Nero leered, shaking his head, hopeless. So the only solution was to just forget he had ever met Vergil. What other choice did he have? Vergil had heard his confession last night and knew exactly how he was feeling. Yet he felt nothing for him. The day they had fought the cops, the day Vergil had embraced him, had been his collapse. Anger spiralling, it had been a mistake; once again the embrace had been intended only for Dante, he had just happened to be there. Jealousy amplified. Bitter and angry, standing shipwrecked. Where could he go from here, empty and desperate for an answer? In its place wounding the individual causing him unbearable pain he could no longer swallow.

"I didn't know you were in love with your… fucking...brother. It's pretty revolting. I know you fucked each other last night, so guess a doppelganger like me isn't needed".

Vergil's jawbone scrunched. Nero buckled against the doors as the devil moved closer. Nero waited to be struck, to be punched, closing his eyes to receive a blow but Vergil cupped his chin tenderly to clean his gooey nose with his fingers. Nero gasped at the loving gesture as Vergil's hands were dirtied. He watched dumbfounded as the elder strode towards Yamato hearing her distant cries.

Vergil confessed, "I have tasted my brother's blood from his lips, you know of its potent effects".

Nero's shocked eyes enlarged, Vergil had savoured Dante's blood. It all made sense. They were brothers and their bond was unbreakable. The blood heightened this.

Vergil shared his inner scars. "This love destroyed our mother. I was the cause of her death, for taking her life, for destroying our family."

Coming over to Nero's side, "I have wronged my brother and now you. I have the tendency to hurt those that are dearest to me…my shadow is cursed, and should never have befallen you" repentant, "a monster".

Nero's anger dwindled as he beheld Vergil's aggrieved face, devil arm statically blushing. There was nothing left to say for the younger fully grasped the desolate path the cerulean devil had treaded all these years to reach his loving destination, Dante. There was no place for Nero in their home and never would be. He could never have Vergil and his heart was bleeding out for the unobtainable man standing in front of him. He had never imagined that Dante would have shared Vergil's sentimentalities, but by what means could he deny what his eyes had witnessed. This time he let his tears tumble. It didn't matter if Vergil saw them or not.

Nero's voice shook. "You love him so much but he…he left you to die when you needed him the most. Where was he when you were in a coma?"

The teen could never forgive Dante for hurting Vergil. "He doesn't deserve your love".

Recollecting the way the old man had smiled and rejected to see him. In the past three months not once had he bothered turning up at the hospital?

Nero strengthened his voice and distributed his teardrops. "He left you to die and I know he was the one who gave you...that scar. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Not after he turned his back on you".

Vergil treaded closer, sensing the adolescence's sorrow. Nero was only thinking of his welfare, touched. They were interconnected, surrounded by an indissoluble connection that only the two of them could truly appreciate. The elder smiled admiringly at the youth leaving him staggered. Vergil drew Nero into his wholehearted clinch, arms enwrapping lovingly, compelling his crown to repose over his torso, a singular hand laid bare over his head.

Vergil spoke the words caringly, "thank you…" kissing his forehead, engraining his lips so that they may eradicate the worried crinkled brows beneath.

Nero gazed up in anguish, tight fingers unfolding to ring Vergil's bare stomach entombing his face into his unadorned chest. How could he forget, how close they remained? Reassured and calmed by the elder's say and skin. As he anticipated what he needed to hear the most, unpretentious everlasting acceptance?

Vergil fulfilled. "You are a part of our family Nero, without you, this house will remain empty, as will I".

Vergil wanted Nero to know how important he was in his life, irreplaceable. The hybrid had been correctly a reflection of him, not Dante, for Nero had become entangled in the webs of his elixir, but had substantiated to be sturdier when handling its distresses. Despite the driving blood thirst, Nero had never attempted to taste nor steal his life-force. It had made him appreciate how wrong his own thirsting had been for Dante's blood. There was so much left to impart and absorb from the one entrancing him. Perhaps, he had become completely selfish and ungenerous when it came to Nero.

Vergil desired, "stay".

Nero felt his chest tighten at Vergil's wish. How could he stay? He didn't have a big enough heart to share this man. Not even, with his identical, compressing his clutch and pecking the scar carved over Vergil's heart, smearing it with his dampened eyes.

"I can't" he disobeyed, breaking away, unravelling from the soothing encirclement, making his difficult choice.

Vergil elevated his chin with his forefinger. "You're a part of me...you always will be" unburdening his intensifying grief. "So take a part of me with you...brother".

Nero's mouth shook at the consecrated term and its significance. Vergil's fingers gripped his drooping claw and lifted it onto his core. Nero's talons outspread over his chest.

Vergil initiated the ritual, "Yamato".

Mato had predicted her master's resolve, consenting to his spirit. The razorblade glorified the two, as one. Nero's eyes widened as the katana sparkled a striking golden, iridescent, as it disseminated inside his devil arm, burning like a blistering spark. The feel of her submerged deep within his skin was noticeably serene. Mato would give Nero her strength to have the valour to walk away from the one they equally treasured, withdrawing his claw from the heart that was his totality. Nero smiled, bending down to kiss Coco who was waiting good-naturedly.

"He is lucky to have you...Vergil", parting a loving hug over the retriever. Coco licked his salty cheeks making him laugh quietly.

Vergil recurred, with love, stroking his hair from above, "as I was lucky to have you Nero".

Nero gripped his hand and kissed his palm with burning lips. He raised and let Vergil's fingers slide away from his, leaving without a second glance. Nero was alone. The aroma of pastures fading with each step he took. Further and further away. The daybreak he had seen over the horizon, disappeared. The touch of grass against his skin as the thunder announced above, died out, so why did he feel that warm embrace was still confining him. It could simply be that he truly was keeping a sanctified part of Vergil, fingers sketching his devil arm.

Dante watched quietly from above. It had taken all his strength to lift his body out of bed. He had all but died last night, undoubtedly overdosed if his brother hadn't returned. Nero's truthful accusations had cut severely. The kid was right he had let them down, too ashamed to face the facts. Nero was Vergil's saviour and he had completely fallen in their eyes, curling up in bed, body suffering from withdrawals, sliding the drawer open, despairing hands searching for the hidden stash of heroin, returning nothing. Dante raised and hunted his closet, flinging clothes, hands and legs shaking, unable to deal with his exertions, collapsing.

The fever had wreaked mayhem. Flesh covered in fresh sweat, closing his eyes, hands wrapping his body to halt the trembling. When he opened them he found his brother staring at him. Lifting him inside his arms and placing him in bed. Dante was humbled when he thought about the one that had just left Vergil's side and the one that he was presently stuck with. Vergil pressed his forehead, noting his temperature hadn't lessened.

Vergil glared, "the drugs have been removed. You will not touch them, ever again".

Dante was withdrawn. Vergil was worried that he was cause. What he had whispered last night was simply a delirious admission induced by drugs, distressed when he saw tears trickling from his siblings eyes. The sight of these silent tears scared him, wiping them away quietly.

Dante gripped his hand. "Kid is right, I left you to die. He came to see me and I was fucking a girl…fucking failure" smiling at his despicable actions.

Vergil sat down next to him and covered him with the bed sheets, he observed impassively.

Dante knew the reason, "kids fallen in love with you?" Nero could never skin his feelings. The love he held for Vergil was written all over his face.

Vergil raised Dante's head and positioned a glass of water between his lips, "drink".

Dante downed slowly, badly dehydrated "mph".

A teasing smile emerging, "you didn't answer the question Verge".

Vergil was diverted, observing Coco hadn't followed him upstairs. She was waiting for Nero to return, sharing his beliefs that the fledgling would change his verdicts and choose to stay. He had wanted to respect the teens decision and not enforce his will. Only to be rendered restless like a worried parent.

Dante squeezed his hand, "Verge?"

Vergil gazed outdoors, troubled. "I shared my blood...he's feelings are his own".

Dante's eyes travelled the scar. His brother's perfect skin was blemished by the scratches he had caused. "You took my blood bro?"

Vergil picked up the cloth and smeared his burning forehead. "I stole your blood Dante. It was a dishonourable deed on my part and I regret my actions".

Dante understood what his father had tried to tell him that day. Their old man seemed to have known what would ensue. Vergil was keeping his reserve.

Dante blew on his sweaty hair, "is that why you love me bro, for my blood?"

Vergil specified, "I have always loved you. Your blood has no hold over me. I have no appetite, for it".

Dante touched his high cheek bones, trying to understand the full effects of the addicting fluid, "let me take your blood Verge".

Vergil's heart competed. He knew Dante didn't part his feelings. His brother was clever and had perceived the powerful effects over Nero. The blood would help Dante cross the line the way they had, the final push. The blood would break Dante, the way it had Vergil and Nero. His twin would return his obsessive feelings. They could be lovers. The madness, hurt and suffering he had undergone for so long had all existed for his brother's love. Dante raised Vergil's fingers and held them between his lips. He kissed them fondly, sensing his reluctance. Vergil's expression was tranquil but his eyes whispered a storm.

Dante insisted. "This is what I want...to make you happy", lifting enough to wrap Vergil's thighs and lay his burning head over his lap. "I want to be a part of you too Verge, like the kid".

Vergil pacified his fiery jaw with cool fingers. "You have always been a part of me, for we are one flesh", sensing his mood, misinterpreting. "I know this is not what you really want" reciting the hunter's reservations.

Dante's tears streamed. The reason he didn't want this was because of Nero's words. They were penetrating his soul, evocative and haunting. How could he ever justify Vergil's love, utterly contemptible in comparison to the one who was truly worthy, disgraceful and undeserving in his own mind? He had fallen too far to rise from these endless pits of self-loathing and hatred.

"Bro, please bring the kid back. I owe him an apology, for being a complete ass".

Vergil reviewed, "he is stubborn, like you".

Dante chuckled at the dig, body aching, yearning for drugs. "Verge...p-please just one dose" begging.

Vergil's hand stopped stroking Dante's face. "Don't" the words a caution.

Dante was badly nauseated, mind paranoid. What if his brother left him here to die? Didn't he do the same? He knew it was the drugs making him panic but he was petrified, tightening his grip around Vergil's midriff, clinging to him like a helpless child.

"The day I dropped you back at the hospital. I heard you calling me. I heard you, your screams, your tears and your pain….I, fucking walked away", distraught and aggrieved.

"You should hate me Verge. I put you in that coma and left you to...die. The kid saved you and loves you. He is better than me and deserves your love…better than me", wrecked, "I left you...Verge" losing consciousness.

Dante opened his lethargic eyes when he came to. Vergil was gone, tears still streaking his cheeks as he hallucinated. A woman's indulgent glee sprung into his ear as she materialised right above him, straddling his hips, black silky hair fluctuating down her insipid body, eyes shadowy, wearing a red dress, her face that of a beautiful porcelain doll. The demon had no scent and thus drifted inside, unobserved.

"Wake up my sweet". Her voice boomed through the room and his cramping body.

Dante rose perplexed and she restrained his arms above his head. She licked her lips and he could see two extended fangs. The demon was real, having heard rumours of crossbreeds with her description. They were bastard children, of blasphemous communions. The one holding him down was a succubus and a witch. She lowered her head over his face and dug her fangs into his lips.

"Open wide for me honey" peckish.

"Don't touch him" the retaliation proclaimed.

The demon looked and fondled her hair. A big dog was accompanying the owner, growling viciously, teeth and fangs bared; hair bristling as it crouched on its front legs formidably. The demon chortled. This time the vibrations echoed through the walls. Phantom swords were airborne, jagged forebodingly at her. The demon watched these and placed a finger over Dante's heart and extended a nail above his flesh.

"He is feeble…one drop of my blood is all I need to poison him…dead, his flesh will decay from the inside and you won't be able to save him…Son of Sparda".

Vergil fumed, rapiers fading "what is it that you want...demon".

She smiled harmoniously. "All you have to do is be a good boy and play nice. The human only desires you".

Vergil identified his previous mistake. He should have slaughtered everyone that day. Coco was snarling wildly. Her mouth dripping with saliva, she sought the demons flesh, wanting to rip her to pieces. Vergil heard the doors, followed by several humans ascending the staircases, all carrying weapons. They had found his flaw, another error in judgment for failing to destroy the mobile. Vergil dropped to his knees, hands behind his head. Dante turned in his direction, warm tears dwindling at the vision of his kneeling twin.

Dante mouthed "just kill me Verge".

Vergil taunted, "I would die too brother".

Dante grinned wretchedly. They were one heart and soul. If either died, the other would follow, inseparable, blacking out.

Vergil instilled. "Find him".

Coco stopped snarling and licked his face, running to the singular opening. She soared through the window, hurtling to the ground. Passers-by cowered as they were showered with devastated crystal. Coco sprinted in the direction of the one who had saved her, the only one strong enough to salvage her master. The pendulum had commenced its full fluctuations between life and death. Time was running out.


	22. Yamato

Nero enforced every single stride, body nonstop fighting him, mind and heart at conflict, stroking his scales to calm his mental strain.

"I can't go back!", he ejaculated.

"He doesn't need me!" exhaling, was that true?

Vergil's confrontations had left him opposed; his heart wouldn't stop reciting. This was the wrong outcome. He belonged with them and he knew it. They were amalgams and this fusion of blood soldered their ties. He knew very well that Vergil loved Dante but those entrancing words had given him the guarantee he wanted. That he was a vital part of their family. Nero had made his unique place in Vergil's heart. Yamato was a confirmation of his true worth in the eyes of her bearer. Vergil's most beloved possession was concealed in the confinements of his flesh. Evoking that he had at all times considered the two of them his brother's before he received the mind-altering tonic. It had blurred the lines indeterminately.

Brows creased in resolution. The affiliation he had made with Vergil had always been intimate. It had nothing to do with the blood. They had been close from the moment they had first lit, those all-pervading eyes had seen right through him, stopping dead in his trajectories. He was leaving his family behind. Two people that he had come to love deeply. His feelings for Vergil had always been complicated and he couldn't abandon him, not now, not ever. What should he do?

Coco had caught up to Nero who was standing a few yards away in the middle of the street. Pacing faster, out of breath, legs and paws tired and cut from the splinters, running onto the lane, colliding with a car. The driver didn't break in time, he hadn't even seen her. People cried. They came running towards her as she lay dying. Trying to stand but her body was broken. Her eyes never leaving Nero, head down, he started to make his way further away from her. The young man got out of the car and stroked her fur...covered in blood. Coco's mouth slightly open, tongue bleeding, she whined so Nero would hear her distressed calls. The man's hands badly shaken, blonde brows creased in apprehension.

"I...I didn't see her, she just ran out!"

He was in shock and so were the other people that had gathered around her. Coco tried to stand before he could disappear from her sight but she was too late. Nero was gone. Laying down on all fours she rested her head on the floor and could see her master's face. She had let him down. Her chest rose and fell a few more times when she felt another hand on her frame. She gazed, his trace detained geniality. They all contemplated the beautiful girl with dark hair. Her intelligent eyes never left the injured canine which was nearing its death. Lifting the dog into her arms, Coco's head hobbled forward and her blood coated her white shirt and black leather pants. The people watched on as she carried her down the street.

Hiroshi had never imagined that keeping Dante and Vergil alive would have been such a tedious commission. Even with his abilities to see the destiny of those around him, it seemed some things were unescapable. Yet he wouldn't discontinue. He had made a promise to someone and he would keep it. A part of him knew he was also manipulating the events of the future to change his own providence, so be it. Sparda had left the flawed task up to him and he knew he couldn't let him down. The day that Vergil had turned up at the Club had set things in motion. He had warned him not to divulge his feelings and he had failed to see the penalties. The unfriendly twin followed by heart and not his mind, gainsaying his unsympathetic manner.

The day he had encountered Nero he had cracked the powers latent inside his devil arm to be able to trail Vergil to the infirmary. A trivial interference such as this meant that Dante didn't overdose and Vergil didn't die in his coma. Three months on, he had been keeping a close eye over the three scoundrels and inevitably new dangers had reappeared, walking behind Nero. His hands would heal the injuries on the hound and avert her death. Yet she was in no shape to walk. His curative powers as a demon held forte but her wounds were serious.

Hiroshi called, "Nero".

Nero was stuck in his contemplations, mind on overdrive, rambling in a daze when someone tapped his shoulder, turning around. A beautiful girl was staring at him. His mouth widened when he noticed who was dangling inside her arms, upset.

"Coco, what happened to her!" Trying to take her away from the girl's hands but she stopped him.

"She's healing, she needs time".

Nero was distraught but did as he was told. This girl seemed familiar to him and yet they had never met.

Hiroshi forgot he was still in his designated character. He closed his eyes and released.

Nero was left stunned, unbelieving, "Hiroshi?"

Amused, "My apologies, Rika is usually the identity everyone prefers".

Nero caressed Coco's fur and could see her gashes were curing. He was jumbled and stared back at Hiroshi, eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

Hiroshi could hear her whispers. Mato had aroused and was uttering his erudite appellations for which he gave no riposte. She didn't belong to him having chosen her true master. Hiroshi would never forget that day.

Drawing back, "Yamato belonged to my father. He fought alongside Sparda centuries ago. When he passed away I met Sparda for the very first time".

He was inactive next to his adoptive father's casket. The fragrant smell of fresh floras filled the small church. Who would have thought a demon would have a human ritual? A salient gentleman came and sat down beside him on the ligneous seat, muscularly constructed and fine-looking, royal conducts emanating from his lithe actions. Clad in a superb dark blue suit. Flawlessly personalised, cut to fitting, with a white shirt to match his snowflake hair.

Hiroshi didn't want to stare, it was impolite, only seven but groomed from a tender age. Every person who had greeted him today had cried and said they were sorry. Why? Because it was expected of them, being counterfeit was the way of the world. Yet he could recite their thoughts and distinguished they didn't mean their words. His All Seeing Eye could peel away one's skin and reveal their true form to him, no matter how ugly, dark, and repulsive it may be. It also meant he could see their fortunes. He felt an influential arm around his tiny shoulder. Dark eyes scrutinised the secretive man seated beside him. His characteristics were not distorted like the others, supremely in control of every single thought floating through his quiet mind.

Sparda voiced "your father and I were close".

Hiroshi hid his left eye and regarded the floors. He didn't cry, for his father and he was not considered close, staring at the coffin with unresponsiveness. Sparda examined his expression interestedly, having borne two boisterous wonders; he was rather good when it came to dealing with gifted children. Sparda elevated his hand and laid down Yamato across his legs. Hiroshi eyed the katana which was crying for the one placed for entombment, to be buried with him. Hiro was entranced, by the beautiful blade and its uncluttered declarations of love and loyalty. Miniature fingers caressing her sheath to quiet her painful cries as she lay buried in the limits of the igniting covering, twirling her silk ribbon around his fingers.

Sparda smiled fully. "He wanted you to have this. It was always yours from the very beginning".

Hiro spun on the bench to view the beautiful woman standing with doppelgangers. Eva was wearing a silk purple dress, long straw-coloured hair in a pretty braid. The clones were glued to each side of her legs in matching grey trousers, white shirts and black shoes. Dante's hair was unkempt and his shirt was sagging but the stony twin was impeccably tidier, hair effortlessly sleeked. His aura was irresistible; he possessed a soul unlike anyone else his dark eyes had gazed upon. Vergil bumped into his watch, frozen eyes gawking with slight prying. Hiroshi acquired Sparda's palm and reviewed his hand gently, small fingers traveling the complicated lines and configurations exclusive to each living mortal. Sparda accommodated, he knew everything about this prodigious child.

Hiroshi bid reticently. "I want you to gift this to...your older son".

Hiroshi pointed for prominence towards the twin that was still glaring at him. Sparda twisted and checked Vergil's indifferent face, patting Hiroshi's head in thought who gazed up at him, Sparda's paternal hands embedded genuinely, no different to that of his sons. It was the first time Hiroshi felt like a child in the company of another adult such was Sparda's dignified composure. An unexpected token of what it was actually like to have a father who could attire the designation with distinction. How could he let this man get hurt? Hiroshi streaked the dust from his black trousers and swung his small legs which were dangling.

"He will need this to find you. It's a key to the hell portal" unambiguous. Both hands folding together, black waistcoat and blue shirt wrinkled.

"You will be trapped down there", he glanced at Sparda to review his reactions. Why did he have to be the bearer of calamity and disaster?

Sparda searched his short hair, weighing the insinuations. Hiroshi waited for feedback but Sparda's outside was unruffled. He was astounded. As a small child he had learned quickly that the living didn't want to be informed about their upcoming. They were too afraid or too ignorant, only wishing to stay in the senseless past or disappearing present. Touching Sparda's palm, he liked their temperateness. It was a good feeling to be with someone who wasn't concealing his true-self, the inner was the outer in Sparda's imposing case.

Hiro bared, "Dante's Inferno. Nine levels of hell. He will lead and the younger will follow. They will find you, if they survive…if".

Sparda eyed Yamato who was heeding their delicate chat. The child was right it was the key to the Hell portal that permitted demons to pass into the human realm. Sparda's blood was the only way to unlock the gateways.

He appraised his family. "Tell me child, when do I become trapped?"

Hiroshi was still watching Vergil who snubbed him, mimicking his father's earlier motion of combing his locks.

"A demon will try to hurt your family. You will fight it before it leaves the Hell Gates. You won't be able to find your way out. It's a labyrinth…trapped, time without end".

Sparda was quiet for some time. The child had the power to read peoples destinies. He wondered if there was a way to change the events that would come to pass.

As if Hiroshi had read his judgments he presaged, "you can't change fate", standing on top of the bench to pat Sparda's head soothingly in order to appease his uncertainties, having just learned the power of touch from the venerable nobleman.

Sparda smiled and stared at the coffin, the smell of roses satisfying the air. The church was tranquil, gazing at the mosaics paved on the windows. This antique Church had stood the test of time and was the holy place where he had met his departed friend who had stayed steadfastly by his side. He had also taken guardianship of this child who was ill-fated to abolish the world. Sparda had changed his strategies, upon meeting Hiro he had faith this prophecy would never transpire. Hiro was nothing like his real father.

He mediated, "I will come to see you before that should happen".

Hiroshi jumped down from the bench and marched towards the padlocked casket. He picked up a rose from the bouquet which was wilted, stroking it as it underwent reformation, the petals climbing and establishing their beautiful silhouette.

Hiroshi handed the fixed rose to Sparda. "I will tell you more when their sixteen".

Sparda smiled captivating the rose and holding his hand to direct him towards Eva who was viewing pleasantly, Mato gripped in his free hand, Dante had a bored to tears expression on his face. Vergil was upended silently next to her. Sparda ruffled Hiroshi's hair presenting.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Hiroshi".

Eva stroked his cheek with her thumb, "you will be OK sweetie".

Her sincere eyes held concern for him and he was touched by her innocence. She squeezed Dante's hand that was slanting in another place. He stared up at her, and then at Hiroshi. "Hi", he grinned and scratched his neck, hair dwindling in his eyes. Dante hated wearing shirts and it seemed everyone else had already left. They were the last ones to join the formality, fed up. Vergil was checking him, head to toe, with gifted observations. Eva stared, eyes coaching.

Vergil heeded, "hello", he spat aloofly and looked away.

Hiroshi couldn't take his eyes away from his appearance. He could 'see' him and he was titillated. Hiro bowed his head respectfully in greeting. He tugged on the sleeve of Sparda's arm who bent down on one knee. Hiroshi cupped Sparda's ear and whispered.

Sparda conferred, "your gift is truly rare. I would suggest you keep it a secret, especially from the one who you have chosen to leave behind".

Hiroshi grinned, "I will…Sparda".

Sparda touched his cheek, "I hope you will also keep an eye on the two of them…in my absence".

Sparda's stately speech would never go unrequited. Hiroshi knew the man before him would play a spirited part in the human realm. Without Sparda and his two sons the human race stood no chance of survival of the war that would come to pass. The underworld had a supreme ruler. One who whispered to the hearts of men and flanked all sides, a fallen angel, an exiled devil, his father Lucifer.

Vergil glimpsed Yamato, eyes kindling. His tiny hand stroked her hilt with awareness. Mato flared under his supple touch, subdued. Eva peeked and proceeded to glare at Sparda. Dante giggled, mommy was pissed that their dad was carrying a weapon in public. Sparda grinned, the appeasing dimples surfacing. Dante blew his hair, daddy was putting on his killer smile to melt mommies heart. It seemed to be working; she reddened and bit her lips to halt the uncontrollable smile.

Hiroshi whispered to Vergil. "My name means generous". Vergil stopped caressing the katana and ignored his say. Hiroshi smiled more knowing Vergil would be the only one who would remember him when they encountered again; jubilant to meet another who he could never disguise his true-self from.

Nero had been listening quietly. He was left speechless. This man had saved the twins lives, countless times. Hiroshi lay Coco down on the ground that was wheezing seriously, tentatively managing to stand. Nero held her shaky body against him.

"It's Okay baby girl take it easy", he stroked her with his claw.

Eyes distracted by Hiroshi's trim forearms, tattoos moving. Riveting in spellbinding actions, the dragon was spiralling and pirouetting along his skin like a gliding serpent. He could see the undulations, eyes amplified. Nero had never seen anything quite like it. Hiroshi was gauging Coco's body, his hands floating over her fur. He held her face in both hands and examined her eyes.

"Walk, you cannot run".

Coco grunted and gave her thanks by slobbering and licking his face. He had saved her life. Hiroshi touched her head, unsure how to pet a dog. Nero took charge obsessively lifting her paws to check her earlier wounds. She was still enclosed in gore but had unbelievably recovered. She barked stridently to confirm she was doing fine. Hiroshi stood and walked in the opposite direction. Coco limped by his side and Nero followed after.

Hiroshi instructed quickly. "We need to find them, they don't have much time".

The blue and red koi shifted its location against his neck and he moaned, pacing. Nero shadowed his strides anxiously he had already felt that something was horribly wrong. The twins were in trouble.

Dante's eyes opened gradually, he felt something warm sprinkle onto his spine. His vision cleared and the room came into view. It was an abandoned warehouse. He was lying naked on the floor, overhearing soft laughter adjacent to his ears. The witch he had seen earlier was sitting on his back weighing him down. She yanked his hair and raised his head.

Gleeful "just look at how he suffers for you".

Her finger slid over his skin and she inspected the blood. Her heart raced at the sight of it. It was the outlawed elixir. Sparda's blood, one drop, and the gates to heaven flood open. Love in its most dangerous form. She wiped it on her red dress and continued to watch the men tear apart the additional twin who had yet to make a sound. They were skinning him alive.

Dante's eyes widened in horror at the sight of Vergil's skin who was sitting on his knees, hair dripping red, blood seeping as five men sliced the skin on his chest, arms and back. His brother's body was torn open and his face was still peaceful. The spectacle sent a shudder through his spine.

"Vergil!" in misery.

Vergil's eyes never left Dante's face, "brother", he quieted.

The shutter flew open. Vergil knew who it was; the man he had taken pity on had arrived to meet his kismet. Bound in a wheelchair directed by his subordinate, the grand entrance was truly tragic. Carlos glowered at Vergil as their eyes met. He grinned spitefully and clapped his hands, wearing black pants and a brash cream coloured shirt.

Carlos exclaimed "the punishment should fit the crime…right", scrutinising Vergil's pierced body with gratification.

He wanted to relish the long a due moment, keeping the two replica's alive to torture to his heart's content for as long as he could. This flaring hatred for this indestructible man was ravenous. Every waking moment, of every hour, he had craved and plotted his retaliation.

Vergil's body was cutting; ripples of bone crunching pain as they scraped away at his skin. His demonic healing was painstaking, but his membranes unremittingly healed. They wouldn't hurt Dante as long as he played along, his anger and rage controlled, allowing the men to do as they pleased. The witch was far more dangerous than this stunted human and Vergil knew well that she was the factual menace.

Carlos eyes lessened when he noticed Vergil didn't even have the good manners to pay attention to him, infuriated by his superiority. Where was the fear and dread he had wanted to perpetrate? Growing impatient he clicked his fingers and the men stopped cutting Vergil and stepped away. Carlos scrubbed his knuckles and eyed Dante who was the key to keeping this one under control.

Vergil warned coolly. "You wouldn't dare".

His blood was dripping down his torn flesh. Dante watched on in suffering. Vergil wouldn't let anything happen to him as long as he was alive. Nero's blue jeans were crusted in blood. Brows arched defiantly, sneering at Carlos. Carlos gnashed his teeth in rage and whispered something into the man's ear. The tall man clad in a black suit bobbed producing a brown bottle. Vergil already knew what it was, sulphuric acid, they were going to dissolve his bones.

The witch watched unobtrusively, waiting for the right opportunity to be rid of these irritating humans. The real reason she was here was at her master's invitation. It was she who had approached the humans. To use them, to tame the twins, then destroy them all. Her master's will, would be privileged. The twins were intended to die at this time, and die they would. The older one was sturdy and she knew the humans would drain him for her. She sneered and licked her lips as the man unlocked the deadly bottle.

Vergil was watching Dante who was trembling uncontrollably, eyeing the man holding the bottle. His severe gaze made the man look away.

Carlos ranted, "what the fuck you waiting for you fucker…do it, now!"

The guy looked down at Carlos and smeared his sweaty forehead. He flung the acid in Vergil's bearing. It burned his entire face, skin and chest. The pain was agony as it liquefied his shredded and tender flesh. He could smell his skin decaying. The stench was perplexing, hair burned steaming, he sat on the floor in ache, skin smoking. Only a slight movement of his jaw to endure, his eyes closed in aching.

Dante was dumbfounded; body stopped shaking, eyes tapering. He felt anger course through his veins at the sight of his brother. Eyes flew crimson, devil awakened, Dante triggered. The force of the blast sent the witch flying from his body. She drifted in the air before she could smash into the wall.

The five men that had cut his brother's skin were incinerated in one powerful blast from his clawed hand, their ashes floating mid-air. He bared his fangs and flamed the man in the wheelchair. Carlos didn't even have a chance to scream, red eyes falling on the man holding the bottle. He dropped it from his hands in shock and gazed at the terrifying red devil that stood before him. The devil sent a powerful blast through the man's body cremating him. Dante de-triggered and fell to his knees. He had shattered his body with the last bit of his strength.

Vergil stood up slowly. His skin was still smoking, face badly burned. Dante was gasping cripplingly. Vergil came and stood in front of him. The real threat was impending. He knew this witch was potent. It was no ordinary demon. She had waited for the two of them to become debilitated so she could strike. Vergil had to be cautious. He would use his trigger as a last minute resort.

"Sons of the legendary dark knight Sparda, so pathetic and weak".

Vergil heard her voice echoing through the walls. His jaw gritted, waiting for her attack. This witch was ingenious and was sent here to kill them.

"Your father will be so…disappointed", she ridiculed from afar.

Dante collected trying to stand but Vergil pushed his shoulders down to remain sat.

Vergil detailed "come out, demon".

He had no weapons, defending their bodies with apparition swords which soared around the two, defensive. Dante's head limped forward; Vergil caressed his mane, voracious eyes waiting for her subsequent attack. Body and senses concentrated. The witch materialised above them. Her long hair rapt his neck and she tossed him towards the barricades. Vergil alternated his body mid-fall, landing on his ends. She had Dante, her intended target, lifting him to his feet with his hair, provoking Vergil.

"Come and save him", she cooed avidly.

Vergil triggered and sent a bolt of lightning towards her, she ducked. He teleported behind her and seized her scrawny neck. The witch released Dante as Vergil's penetrating claws dug into her flesh. Fangs bared cerise eyes promising death. The black and blue scales of his prominent form and wings made her look like a small child in his grasp. He crumpled her windpipe, she cackled in rejoinder, thrilled. Vergil flung her against the wall and stared down at his stinging skin. Her nail was burrowed inside his gauge. Vergil seized and pulled it out rupturing his membrane. The wound was widening and draining dangerously. He de-triggered and held his haemorrhaged chest.

"Got you", she twinkled. 

"That wound won't heal; you're going to bleed out. The scar on your skin was your weakness, my sweet".

She sauntered towards him, feet bare, red dress floating alongside her child like movements. She rubbed her dark hair. He stumbled a few steps back casing his brother's figure that was spooled on the ground. Vergil glared at her and motioned with one hand. The phantom swords darted to find their mark. The witch side-stepped the rapiers, smile widening as her eyes inspected the budding wound.

"Don't...touch him!" somebody snarled from a distance. 

The next second she was smashed by a giant fist that seemed out of thin air, crashing into a wall forming a large crater. Vergil crooked and found Nero standing behind him. His blue eyes crimson, soft face filled with fury. Nero clutched Vergil's body before he could drop, arms encompassing to balance his precariousness, hands covered in Vergil's blood that held his bears firmly.

Nero regretted. "Sorry, I should never have left".

Vergil was enriched, "I knew you would come", infolding Nero.

Vergil's face was deadly pale and his wound was bleeding heavily. Nero's brows creased in uneasiness. He could see Vergil's eyes were unfocused and he was shaking his head to stop from losing consciousness. Nero's heart beat faster at the prospects. Hiroshi was watching silently, stroking the dragon on his arm, he started to undo his top. The wall was breaking into pieces. The demon came out, snapping her neck into place, entertained.

"So sweet, it's a shame your too late", she tormented.

Hiroshi folded the shirt on the floor. His tattoos shielded his entire body and the demons eyes fell on him for the first time. She clogged in her tracks. Her eyes enlarged in disbelief, steps weakened. She stared at his face endlessly and raised her arms towards him. Her black eyes growing larger, blood tears started to stream down her cheeks. "You're alive", she alleged dropping to her knees.

"He lied to him", she bowed her head in deference.

Hiroshi removed the hair from his left eye and placed one fist inside his open palm. His arms stretched out before him as he channelled his demon. The surge of energy enveloped him in gold light, his dark hair blowing against the force. He unleashed it towards the witch. The dragon flew out of his physique. Its powerful wings rushed with vitality. It was made of pure white light, vanishing inside her skin. She stood up bit by bit and smeared her bloody tears.

"He misses you, everyday", she retold.

Hiroshi strode past her, "I know" was the quiet reply.

She smiled as her body blasted inside a wave of bright light, closing her eyes. Her master would have killed her for her failure. Yet she had gazed upon the prince of darkness, the rightful ruler of the human realm when they would rightly conquer it, the heir to Lucifer's throne.

Nero and Vergil covered their eyes from the light of the explosion and gazed back at Hiroshi in tremor who was retrieving his top and sliding it back on, covering his All Seeing Eye. He checked the witches' remnants.

Nero held Vergil's full weight, his head staggering forward, lips quivering "you're going to be alright" he asked, tears crushing the fences of his eyes when he felt Vergil embracing the back of his neck.

"Don't cry" he ushered in a weakened voice, "your tears…are hard to burden Nero".

Nero muffled next to his ear, "I won't cry" dishonest.

Vergil raised his head and examined, osculating his cheek where a tear was by now trailing, "your both stubborn", he badgered making Nero smirk timidly.

Dante was lying unconscious on the floor. Coco barked at him and limped her way towards his body. She licked his face to wake him. Vergil's eyes drifted in their direction, he absorbed Nero's face with one hand glazing it in his kinship.

Vergil whispered. "Take me to him".

Nero gripped his neck, "don't you fucking dare Vergil...not like this".

Vergil smiled at Nero. It was the first time he had seen Vergil's beam, up-close. The sight hurt him. It was as if he was saying goodbye. The thought made his heart throb. Nero placed his arm around Vergil's middle and helped him towards Dante. Yamato was beckoning itself out of Nero's devil arm. Vergil could hear her agonised pleas, taking her tightly inside his hands to quiet her cries. Mato would never part ways with her master but Vergil had decided her fate.

"Nero, if I don't make it, I wish for you to be Yamato's keeper".

Nero's brows creased in anger, "she's yours Vergil and you're going to make it", stanch.

Vergil was resilient and he knew he would never leave the two of them like this. Not after what they had all been through. Dante's eyes opened slowly. He grinned when he saw Nero. The kid was back, the sight so heartening. Coco was sitting next to him whipping his face, covered in blood. His eyes fell on Vergil's face and the smile sedated. His brother was dying. Dante lifted his weary body as Nero helped Vergil to sit. Dante's hand examined his brother's chest. The blood wouldn't stop flowing from the small puncture near his heart. Dante positioned his head on Vergil's torso and shut his eyes. Their bodies tinted red. Vergil wrapped Dante who slumped between his legs.

"Brother..." Vergil whispered.

Dante growled. "Don't say it Verge. I am not losing you".

Tears dwindling down his eyes, pressing his hand over the gaping wound to halt the flow. Vergil's skin was notably cooler; the blood seeped through his fingertips. Vergil held his shaking hand and Dante raised his head, body shook with sobs, going to pieces.

"You can't leave me like they did Verge. I won't let you".

Vergil tightened his embrace and smiled. It was strange but he had heard these words from his brother's lips before. He stroked Dante's hair and kissed his brow lovingly. His eyes were becoming lidded but he continued to hold him. His eyes fell on Nero who was crying. Dante's tears had broken his own composure. The thought that Vergil would die had never crossed his mind. Vergil slipped his arm around Nero's shoulder and involved him, holding them collectively as one.

"Take care of him Nero".

Nero went limp. His arms fell on his lap as he stared at Dante who was devastated, desolate and inconsolable. The sight of him filled his own heart with anguish. There was no way Vergil could die, rebuffing. Coco wailed and came and stood on Vergil's side she licked his bloodied face and he fondled her fur. The three of them sat in a circle holding onto the one person that would always keep them together. Without him they would all fall apart. They could never let Vergil go. This beautiful household was bound to the one who shouldered it.

Vergil's eyes were concluding, his body finally calling him to everlasting rest. He couldn't fight it. He smiled, his family surrounded him and he could die with the three of them by his side. When he looked up he found her standing near the lake, watching the monarch butterflies fluttering around him, a true sight of beauty and fragility, their magnificent colours of orange, black and white arresting against the setting sun.

One came and sat down on his fingertip, it opened its wings and he realised his own metamorphosis was complete. Vergil had shed his old skin to become the brother and son that had been lost to the darkness. He had unconfined himself from the chains that had tied him down for so long and finally broken free.

Eva was wearing her blue dress and calling his name. She held out her hands, Vergil smiled at his mother. He was her perfect son. He didn't want to let Dante go but he knew he had to this time. His mother was smiling back at him, eyes brimming with love. Vergil wiped his tears with his small fingers and hugged his mother's legs, gazing up at her.

"Vergil it is okay now…close your eyes".

"I love you", she whispered into his ear.

Vergil's hands lost their grip around Dante's shoulders. Dante stopped crying and gawked, siting his face over Vergil's lips, he wasn't breathing. Dante placed his quivering hand onto his warm chest and smiled; his brother was sleeping and looked peaceful.

"Hey bro", he shook him gently and scoured his falling hair.

Vergil's head limped onto his shoulder and Dante placed his hand behind his head. "You can't sleep...wake up Verge…am here".

Dante engaged a small kiss over his brother's lips and stared back into his face, his tears falling against his bloodied skin.

Voice was breaking, "come back to me Verge, am here".

Rocking Vergil's body gently, "come back…am here".

Anguished, "please wake up Verge you can't leave me...I will die without you by my side". His brother's silence was agonising. He gazed at Nero who was staring at Vergil's face in defeat, his tears dwindling down his face, onto his segregated lips.

Dante probed, "hey kid...why…does...my...heart continue to beat?"


	23. A Devil's Ascent

Dante's dazed eyes glimpsed Nero's shocked ones, sliding his hands over his torso, resting his fingertips over his heart. He barred his eyes and ploughed them into his flesh violently. Nero seized his hands and wrestled him to the floor as the hunter screamed, trying to break free from Nero's hold who harmonized his power. Nero held Dante forcefully pushing him into his chest to calm him down. Dante clung to his chest overwhelmed. Vergil's lifeless body had plummeted to the ground. Hiroshi knelt beside Vergil. He lifted his frame with one arm and positioned his hand over his bloodied chest. Dark eyes anticipating, tattoos slithering, alacritous, as his supremacies floated to heal the lacerations of the one he esteemed. They immersed in gold light. Leaning over Vergil's face, the eyes of the dragon stared and encircled.

"Let her go...Vergil" he advocated.

Inundating, "your father and brother need you. It is not your time…Sparda needs you..."

Dante rose from Nero's restrictions overhearing his father's name. The red devil scuttled nearer to Hiroshi. Nero followed, clustering as one. Coco hobbled to her master's body and licked his cheek. The groups aching and loving eyes engrossed over the one still choosing to sleep. Nero's claw floated to Vergil's fingers latent on the floor, he rapt them between his, intertwining firmly. They were still warm and he would never let them go.

"Come on Vergil", he believed, tears dripping.

Hiroshi tried once more, hand restored over the draining perforation, he bid his unmatched dragon, the one loyal, only to his skin. The choice to infiltrate another's flesh was solely its own. The creature enthused, abstracting to entrench Vergil's flesh willingly. It glided and coiled over and round his lesions, consuming the injuries, the ruptures and cuts. Hitherto it couldn't remove the mutilation made by Dante. The dragon fluttered, returning unfailingly into his masters casing. Dante watched on in anguish. Nero placed a consoling hand over his shoulder which he clasped determinedly.

"Come back home bro, we're here…we're all here, come back".

Coco grazed Vergil's face, whining and grunting, absorbed. Nero felt a tremor beside his fingertips, heart pulsing as he raised Vergil's hand and spread it over his cheek, squeezing, they were all holding their breaths. Vergil's eyes unwrapped steadily staring at Hiroshi's smiling face that happens to be closest to his.

Vergil quizzed subjectively "your name means…?"

The interruption came in the form of Dante who lunged. He smacked the ground, suffocating under the heavy weight that looped him tightly.

Dante quivered, "I thought...I...lost you Verge".

Vergil's free hand clasped his shoulder, their bodies bloodied. "Brother...I", he was shushed.

Dante had pressed a slight graze over his segregated lips, hair sinking covering Vergil's startled face as his twin breathed.

"I won't let you leave me again Verge" warm tears dropping, "never again".

Vergil cleaned Dante's cries, "I...will always remain by your side brother...if only you would have me".

Dante grinned beautifully, touching noses and lifting away, helping Vergil to sit-up so he could address the individual who was still clutching his fingers.

Nero smirked slowly as their eyes allied, careful to keep his distance, "Coco found me and…"

Vergil towed Nero into his arms containing him lovingly. The teen's stunned expression veiled between his chests, quivers subsidence. Nero hugged his midriff, overcome with joy, receiving a tender osculation above his anxious brow. Vergil vigorously scrubbed his waterworks with a sombre expression making the youngest of their family chuckle with embarrassment as his snot was wiped clean. Dante slipped his arms around the kid and nuzzled him hard enough to make him grunt in pain.

"Looks like you will be working for us again", pressing Coco alongside who jumped on the three feeling left the hell out. A group hug intermittent.

Nero tried to shove the demon off, "piss off old man you're the worst boss anyone could ever…"

Dante smacked his forehead in recognition and forgiveness. "I hit you…Nero…I swear on my life it'll never happen again…little bro", scintillating like a child at his playful discourse.

Nero grinned with acceptance, "Its OK old man, it's good to be back" bumping his head.

Vergil boosted Yamato off the ground, standing to review his treated body. Coco wagged her tail wedged between Nero and Dante. He paced towards the demon that had protected his life. Mato coveted, droning, as her titleholder swung her to purify her steel in front of the rightful heir that had declined to inherit her destructive powers. Vergil pondered Hiro, trying to unveil the reasons for why he had acted so benevolently. The gentleman in question bowed his head in address, doing up his shirt buttons. Vergil slanted his head tastefully in salutation.

Speech unstiffening, "it seems I may have misjudged you".

Hiroshi pestered. "A thank you wouldn't hurt your pride...Son of Sparda".

Vergil speculated. "Thank you…we have much to deliberate".

Hiroshi enlightened, "we will, in time", eyeing Dante and Nero who were observing nosily.

Nero supported Dante who was perceptibly jealous.

Huffing, "let me guess the chick digs him?"

Nero poked fun. "I would be hurt old man, considering your twins, Vergil is way more popular".

Dante glared at Nero's smug face. "That was a cheap shot kid, hate to admit it but the chick is…hot".

The pretty girl smiled wider having overheard his compliment but still checking Vergil out. Dante smirked, the girl had had saved his life, guessing this wasn't the last time they would have dealings with her.

Nero rolled his eyes. Trying to explain the chick was actually a dude made his own head hurt, gazing at his hands and examining the glittering blood covering his fingertips. It belonged to the one he worshipped. The blood was purring sweet hymns. Only he could hear its relentless whispers. Nero's eyes ended over Vergil's expression. Profligate gaze brimming white, hair blistering gilt, cheekbones pointed, and lips ruddy. The vision was spectacular. Wondering what the tonic from the veins of this man would taste between his lips, on his tongue, as he swallowed whole, into his bloodstream. What Vergil had said resonated, he had never bodily tasted the blood, curious? Nero raised a drenched finger, in a spell, to palate. Unaware, the substance would elicit his most inner manias, a descent into madness.

A long limb wrapped around his shoulders, snapping him out of his invocations. Dante was about to blackout, body unsteady, glazed in perspire, the heat from his frame burning. Nero smeared the blood over his jeans and slipped his arm around Dante's middle. They both sauntered towards Hiroshi and Vergil. Hiroshi curved his head. Dante and Nero grinned, the four formed a mutual sphere, gazing favourably, perhaps sensing that they had just broken free of the shackles of fate and were about to shape their own destinies.

"Two months later"

Vergil was reading Dante's Inferno inside Devil May Cry. Hiroshi had achieved to find the antique texts he had entreated and was presently cramming 9 levels of hell prudently. The self-study programme was well and truly in progress. Vergil knew hell was a challenging labyrinth. Once entered, there was no homecoming if one was to go unrehearsed. Hiroshi had offered to be his escort. Vergil had tersely refused. Knowing full well Sparda would condemn his self-seeking move. Hiroshi couldn't afford to pay a visit to his lineages. The one overseeing hell was fervently pursuing his misplaced offspring. Vergil had established a way reimburse Hiro for all his magnanimity, killing his father and pursuer, the ruler of hell, thus ending his need to hide from the rest of the world. It could be Hiro had known all along Vergil would be his liberator, the true cause for his goodwill. Hiroshi was trustworthy enough to look after his precious family in his envisioned absence, revising the ancient maps engraving them into his memories. Sparda was trapped in the ninth circle. The ascent would become more and more difficult as they advanced through the echelons, pinching the bridge of his nose, fatigued, yet his groundwork would have to be faultless. One mistake and he too would be imprisoned.

Nero was reclining on the sofa clad in comfortable jeans and one of his stolen shirts. The hybrid enjoyed wearing his garments. Vergil doted over him and would never say no. Even Dante had whinged the kid was becoming a spoilt brat because of Vergil's around-the-clock spoiling. The additional overindulged member, which all three doted over, was presently nuzzled between his extended legs, slumbering like a queen, the fair maiden in their otherwise all men household. Nero had been persecuted by the duo to transfer back into their home. Having said no he had returned to his apartment to find persistent bouts of emotional bribery in the formulae of his former room being refurbished. New bed installed, cupboards completed, walls painted, music dock and plasma TV connected. Even a brand new guitar was thrown in for good measure. Still unimpressed, Coco, Hiroshi and even his friends at the Club had all been coerced to make him change his mind.

What had initially started as groundwork work for their rescue mission into hell had quickly turned into famous poker mornings. As The Black Orchid and DMC opened for business at night it made sense to stopover by the club for Hiroshi's guidance during sunup. As expected he was a lavish host and the Club had become their much-loved gathering point. Hiroshi and Vergil undertook vigorous findings while Dante enchanted all the staff. Who could resist the old man who was practically sparking with Vergil by his side? Soon enough he had succeeded in making these strenuous visits fun by unwinding in a poker game and you can bet who took the winnings. Even Hiro and Vergil joined in and before long everyone was severely addicted. These were evidently tactical manoeuvres. Dante was winning hearts of his friends so they too would pester him endlessly to return home. He was under pressure and being assaulted from all sides.

In the end it all boiled down to one thing. Vergil's silent request, conveyed in the whirling irises of the one that made the world fade into the backdrop. Nero had no choice but to give in. Truth was he couldn't be without them. The teen didn't pay rent, simply cooked if and when he wanted to. All three took on missions collectively and Vergil had taken it upon himself to be his educator and guide on all endeavours demonic and hybrid. Nero had educated a great deal from his brother's. Even the old man was exceptionally skilled and remarkably experienced. He couldn't have asked for superior tutors to enthuse, and trail in their footfalls. To be the best he could be. Vergil peeked his way before his mouth drew over the matter that was making him completely depressed.

"No", he specified inhospitably.

Nero muttered "come on Vergil, you can't leave me behind".

Vergil snubbed his ongoing gripes and alternated a sheet. "Nero, if we are not back by the third day, you will need to find us, with Hiroshi's assistance".

Nero blew anxiously, unhappy with the reply. Even Hiroshi had been banned and he could never rebel against Vergil the way he did with the old man. Nero's connection and veneration for the unsympathetic twin was on the rise. He plopped his head in surrender.

"Third day then we are coming for the two of you".

Coco yapped, consoling Nero's face with her dripping tongue. Vergil was right. They had by now debated their strategies copiously. It was the rational thing to do. He was still trying to change his mind because he didn't know how he would survive without them. They had sited the portal to the Hell Gate and would be parting tomorrow, worried-sick.

"Just...please be careful", he reminded.

Vergil comforted, "we will. Failure is not an option".

Nero was quieted by the soft say but something didn't feel right. The elder was hiding something, he could tell. Vergil watched Dante coming down the stairs, drying his hair roughly, clad in brown pants and no top. He strolled over and stole the book from his hands offensively. The troublesome red devil hadn't bothered learning anything putting his faith in Vergil and proving to be a nuisance.

Dante bragged, "believe it or not I have actually read this one".

Vergil endured, "leave me brother I have work to do".

Dante snickered and pressed the table back with his fingertips. Vergil felt like he had been here before. Dante polished his rainy hair with one hand, "half way through our lives path, our old man's favourite line".

Vergil wasn't attending, staring at the text trying to remember why this moment felt acquainted. Dante smirked placing his hands over his shoulders. Vergil gazed upwards as damp fingers raked the threads from his brow. He remembered. It was one of his unreal incongruities when they were in school, inside the library, expelling the lusty fantasies of the past from his present. Over the last two months he had chosen to be the brother that Dante had always sought after.

Dante signalled to Nero who was preoccupied with Coco. Nero observed and proceeded to go red in the face. Dante had, to some degree, intended a special gift for Vergil but had cold feet each time. He wouldn't shut up about what he wanted to do. Nero wished he would get it the hell over with, sick to death, having to hear old man's impasse's which were driving him nuts. The biggest kid in their family was definitely Dante. Their long winded therapy sessions were about to conclude. All those long talks at night and quiet encouragements had finally gotten through. So he hoped. Nero slid his legs out of Coco's grasp. The timing was critical since they planned to visit hell tomorrow night. It was now or never. Slipping a leash around Coco's red collar and gliding on his boots to vacate the premises. They had spent a week obsessing over every little detail. Nero stood up and came to Vergil's side who was reading fixedly. Dante doubled his arms around the teen. Chin latent over his shoulder, whispering into his ear, arousing suspicion.

Vergil grew cross, "it seems the two of you are not keen on bringing our father back".

Dante wished, "Happy Birthday".

Vergil shut the book, discouraged. He had forgotten, erecting. Dante embraced him.

Vergil returned, "Happy Birthday..." letting go.

Nero smirked, "I will give you your presents when you get back".

Vergil's hand brushed his cheek tenderly, "thank you", patting Coco who licked his fingers.

Nero glared at Dante who was spaced out, shouting, "I am taking her for a walk old man".

Dante was flustered, "I am not deaf kid, no need to shout" wary.

Nero spat. "Good luck" promenading.

Dante blushed even more. Vergil's eyes surveyed knowing the two were up to no good. They too had grown inseparable. Dante watched his partner in crime leave, jittery. Vergil seated, unbuttoning the stifling shirt around the collars, long legs stretched.

Dante blurt. "Verge I have something for you...upstairs".

Vergil exhaled. He was beginning to lose patience with the rather large distraction. Dante gripped his hand firmly, tugging. Vergil knew his stubborn brother wouldn't leave him alone. He stood up and didn't complain as Dante lead him upstairs. They stopped outside the bedroom door which was ajar. Vergil halted his entry as notably sweaty palms covered his eyes.

"It's a surprise" the words echoed.

Dante jolted the door open. He lifted his hands away. Vergil glanced at the room in confusion. It was attractively floodlit by tallow candles, flames flickering and swaying cordially. Their bed garlanded with scented roses and jasmine, the bed sheets silk and blue, his favourite colour. Dante clutched the Suit cover hanging on the doorknob, holding it out to Vergil who unzipped his gift and inspected the blue coat. It was splendid. Dante took it off the hanger and winked. Vergil slipped it on as the other explained.

"I got it tailor made, designed it myself too" beaming proudly.

He would never tell his brother he was high on drugs and that they had been his tangible stimulus. Vergil had forgiven him for using them and Dante had no need for irrelevant addictions.

"I also got you a kitted vest, brown combat boots and killer black pants. I wouldn't want to disappoint the old man. His sons have to look stylish when they kick ass in hell".

Vergil's lips curled, "it is…perfect", fingertips testing the silk qualities, disappointed, "brother, I haven't bought you a gift".

Dante smiled happily and attuned the high collars, leaning into his body, too close for comfort, one hand trailing the white lines delineating his shoulders. Vergil felt his heart unsettle. It was intimate, swiftly pacing away. Dante stared at the floor, downcast.

"Thank you", Vergil whispered, uncomfortable. He was about to remove the coat when he felt Dante's hands again. Skating the coat off, unusually quiet. Dante hung the present in the cupboard, alongside the corresponding outfit. Vergil's eyes floated over his reflection when he wasn't looking. Flesh radiant, basked in the colours of the dim candle lights, hair damp clinging above his eyes, unknowingly unguarded. Vergil had to leave this room, asphyxiated by the sight and scents. Dante had projected his move, blocking his path, locking the door, eyes intensely burning. Fingers curled over his shirt to strip. Vergil seized his hands.

Dante pushed closer, foreheads inclined; persistent hands floating back to undo the cloth casing his flesh. Vergil gazed downwards as his skin materialised. Dante slid the shirt off his shoulders which plunged to the floor, lips grazing his neck, upwards, mildly kissing his skin. Vergil closed his eyes when he felt Dante's fingertips travelling his flesh, inquisitive and unsure in their unsteady advances, taking his time to explore the forbidden territories, copying his chest, ribs, stomach and collarbones halting above the scar. One hand cupped his jaw lovingly. Dante leaned into his ear, nose nudging his cheek side to side as he confessed, no longer afraid of his inner most desires, choosing not to run.

"I want you Verge. I don't need your blood to whisper to me about something I have always felt".

Vergil was deadly pale. He wanted to be the one to run away from Dante's gaze. Clutching his neck so that he may rethink the brittle cord of normality they were about to unfasten. "We can't...if we do this Dante there is no return".

Dante's fingertips copied Vergil's lips, thumb inserting and parting their illicit entrance. Dante had spent countless hours watching Vergil sleep over these listless months with obsessive eyes. Vergil had never touched him intimately and Dante had dreamed about their kiss each night. What was normalcy and what did he care for it? The world could never understand what only they could feel within one another. Lips locking over, biting into moist heat, tongue slipping within to entice his other half into the realms of hunger, thirst and frenzy. He was digging deeper, breathless, as he waited uncomplainingly midway, kissing excruciatingly slow. Hands circling, rubbing and flicking the responding nipples, to sway his twin into the borderlands of chaos with no regulation, just primitive urges and aches. Dante lay bare with an open soul. Their love was beyond the union of their bodies it had always existed to merge their conjoint souls.

Vergil had never imagined that Dante would return his feelings. This felt illusory yet this kiss surfaced nothing like the ones that were previously imagined. It held no ferocity, no sting, just unadulterated love. Vergil swallowed his brother's tongue as they tightened their hold over each other's faces. Each change in trajectory was felt, each movement was shared, each yearning was combined, and each excavation was swelling. They were falling together and only had one another to hold on to, liberated, unconstrained, and free to descend into the voids of impatient needs, and boiling desire, burning as one, breathless, bottomless and fulfilled. Vergil broke free, saliva parting as they panted heavily. Dante kissed his face all over in dangerous happiness and acceptance.

"Not bad for an amateur, bro" mischievous, suckling his neck.

Vergil permitted Dante to dictate his body, for he was still in two minds, morally divided. Dante was trailing his chest with his tongue, flicking over his nipples to discern their textures dipping to his knees to undo the remaining garment, the unwelcome jeans. Dante delayed his activities to gaze up at Vergil who was aloof, feeling his heart sink. Vergil still doubted him and there was no other way to prove his love.

"Verge, this is what I want" holding firm.

Vergil gripped his silky strands between his fingers and stared into the honest eyes below. All his life he had yearned for this affection and he was now terrified to embrace it. The fantasy was about to become a reality, so why did he feel lingering uncertainties. The path he had treaded alone was suddenly lit up with Dante's stride that was walking by his side and matching his pace. Step for step. Vergil probed if his brother should be walking this prickly path, distressed.

"I don't know if this is right...for you".

Dante stood up and kissed him fiercely, angry, irrational and persuading, driving him into the wall with a thud. Restraining, chests squeezed, heated bodies clashing and painfully awakened. Vergil gripped a fistful of white to challenge the uncontrollable devil, eyes surging crimson. Dante's hands floated below, artfully unfastening his denim, raggedly eliminating. Pleased with his work he clamped his arms about Vergil's waist and boosted in the direction of the bed. Vergil was seething at being manhandled.

Dante chuckled, "you want me to carry you bridal style bro", laying Vergil in bed that promptly nipped his nose in retaliation making him whimper in pain. The blue devil released taking pity, "you wouldn't dare" stating a fact.

Dante crawled on top, one knee parting Vergil's and pinning his arms to the sides of his head before entwining their fingers, trembling inwardly, "this is better". Filling his face with small kisses there was no rush to instigate and conclude what had flourished unseen for many, many years. Their eyes coupled, staring at their individual reflections within each other's craving gaze. As they were yet to be laid bare, breathes unsteady, torso's rising and falling with anticipation. Dante released a hand to trace shapely legs. Locating the white boxers and sliding them away, staring at the protruding muscle. It wasn't the only piece still dividing their hardened flesh. Vergil permitted this transgression but stopped Dante from removing his cloth.

Vergil urged, "Brother we…"

Dante kissed his lips...silencing. He knew Vergil had never performed this intimate act with any one. Tongue slipping back into warmth he had never felt for another, discarding his pants, skin on skin, muscle on muscle, twitching and throbbing with blood. It was breath-taking. He understood the impulsive nadirs of what it was like to be of one mind and soul. Coiling around Vergil's frame and rolling over so they were huddled side by side, mirroring their mother's womb.

Dante shared, "I want to be the only one who is this close to you".

Vergil calmed, the overwhelming warmth engulfing his own cool skin. "We are but one flesh. My body has always belonged...only to you" as he studied Dante's lips under his fingertips, "one flesh".

Dante traced the blemish, "do I have your permission?"

Vergil gripped Dante's neck and pulled him into his body "you don't need permission..." frightened by the lightning that was about to foray.

Dante kissed the scar, losing himself. He had been with innumerable people yet he had never felt anything. This time every touch, every caress, every tremor was joined with their echoing pulse. Heart and soul were pouring into this holy act. Dante wanted to be the sun, the rain, the wind and the shade to nurture his brother's flesh and senses, igniting. Voices trembling between stifles, throes and abated respires. Rushing, surging, and overflowing in pleasure and pain, entombed amid damp skins bursting with rippling movements.

Vergil's body was on fire. Dante's face had always been handsome, yet as he was caught up and tangled inside his arms and body he had never looked so striking. Eyes lidded, lips parted, hair and skin covered in moisture. Their bodies coming together, bathed in an ocean of bliss, trapped in perfect harmony, as they held, swayed and rocked amongst rapture. This was the final act of what had always remained unsaid. Dante saw a tear leaving Vergil's eyes, he stilled, leaning into kiss it away, filling his face with rampant affection, squeezing and constricting, incredulous.

"I love you Verge" he whispered breathlessly.

Vergil wrapped his shoulders. Beads of sweat dripping rose petals clinging to their skins. Dante chuckled and removed one from his cheek between his lips. Vergil kissed and they started to sway between an eruption that they were craving and fighting. Dante gripped, head latent over his chest nearing climax.

Vergil arose, "come for me...brother".

Dante moaned and sighed, hips thrusting, pushing to ride the final wave that would take him all the way. "Vergil", he quaked, head to toe. There was no turning back, letting go of all his previous fears. He was finally accepting his feelings. The man he had named was his lover, best friend, and family. Vergil closed his eyes to Dante's call, attaining his peak. Dante watched fixedly as his expression flushed, ejaculating. Vergil's lips loosened, cheeks marginally red, heart pounding. Dante's body tumbled onto his, bushed, carefully pulling out. Vergil removed the rose petals clinging to his messy head as the other snuggled him.

Dante heaved "you up for round two? I want to shift positions, think you ready to top" chomping his chin.

Vergil reminded, "Nero will be returning. He shouldn't know" serious.

Dante lifted his head stupefied. "Kid knows Verge. He spent all day decorating the room. Roses and candles were his idea, a part of our joint birthday present" grateful.

Dante knew DMC was inadequate without Nero, he couldn't imagine life without the kid, aware that all this had been done for Vergil's sake. Dante knew their relationship was beyond complex. He didn't understand the blood possessions, where the effects moderated and the kids true feelings started. Perceptive that there was an impassable bond between them that even he couldn't cross. Nero had been a Godsend and he couldn't find any other way to repay him for all his sacrifices.

Vergil was lost for words, "Nero..." chafing his temples.

Dante tilted his face and spanked his lips. "Hope we make it back, I could get used to this".

Vergil circled Dante inside his arms and lifted the covers over their forms, "rest".

Dante gripped his hand. "What's wrong Verge?" He placed his fingertips next to his lips and kissed them leisurely before entwining.

Vergil dreaded. "What do I tell our father...about our mother?" Sparda loved Eva more than anyone else. How could he face the man who was her husband? How would he face their father as his son? Tears answering, he couldn't.

Dante leaned closer kissing Vergil's eyes, smiling. "That she saved us Verge. Mom saved the two of us".

Vergil was consoled by the love that was surrounding him, heart assured, "Eva" he loved, persuaded.

Dante bit his earlobe. "So bro, I take it you're ready for round two since we may not get another chance tomorrow?"

Vergil tugged the miscreant's hair only to make the devilish grin broaden, feeling long fingers curling around his swelling cock. He gripped the straying hand, "brother, shouldn't we prepare for our descent?"

Dante started to stroke, "after this you will bro, since I will be following your lead".

He leaned in and started to kiss Vergil's lips, they were intoxicating, forcing Vergil's hand between his legs so that he too may enjoy a hand job from the majestic fingers that had the tendency to break everything down. This time they fought for supremacy and control. Vergil smiled, as he rotated above Dante slipping his leg over his shoulder asserting his aggressive intent, much to the others enjoyment, silk sheets, roses and lowlight illuminating their pale skins as they made love knowing hell awaited.

Nero opened the door and walked inside with Coco in toe. The twins were nowhere to be found. Coco jumped up on the sofa and was puffing favourably. Her eyes fell on the ceiling and she barked a few times. He smirked, "looks like the old man finally grew some balls", still anxious.

If they failed to return he would follow his brother's into hell. They were one family and he would never let them break apart again. Nero would do anything for the one he loved. Doubts, jealousy, qualms and uncertainties had all but eroded. What remained was enduring uncomplicated love. So why was his heart throbbing? Perchance, he was the only one who could see and sense Vergil's exact intentions. Hoping he was mistaken, heading into the kitchen. Dante had left a sticky note on the fridge in plain view. Nero cursed the old man under his breathe, stomping towards the staircase, infuriated.

"Piss off Dante, am not cooking today, it's your turn", crumpling the memo and flinging.

Dante appealed overhead, "come on kid it's my Birthday today".

Nero was getting ready to use his bringer to reach into the room and throttle with deadly intent, "I'll give you a present right now you just wait."

Vergil sagely interfered. "Nero…if Dante cooks again we may never make it to hell".

The irritated teen stroked Coco, annoyed. Vergil was right, the last time the old man cooked their stomachs had grieved for days. He sighed loudly, "stupid old man".

Dante shouted back, "I heard that kid".

Nero smirked and got to work on dinner. He covertly liked cooking since Vergil applauded him and he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the old man's crunching face just as much, especially if he made dessert, shaking his head. Who exactly was spoiling who here was difficult to track. "Guess this is what they call a normal family", inspecting the materials in the fridge.

Dante shook his head, "that was cold".

Vergil removed the fragrant petals wedged between his toes. He didn't even realise that they were tangled within his white locks, "brother I urge you never to step in the kitchen again".

Dante's eyes widened in disbelief, "teach me, when we get back. I'm not perfect…like you".

Vergil's eyes softened, "come closer".

Dante lay obediently onto his chest. He had always esteemed the one who had proved to be the perfect son and brother. Whatever path Vergil would take, he too would elect to follow, eyes half-asleep, lowered shut by a kind hand. Vergil's arms wrapped him like seraphs wings, warm fingertips restful inside his hair and along his arms, limbs joined. Dante only found sleep inside the confines of these consecrated drapes. A gratified tear swept his eye only to be absorbed by Vergil's rims.

Dante whispered his nightly prayer, "I love you, only you" sinking in luxury "I…" unable to stay awake.

Vergil caressed his forehead, the love that he had craved for so long finally resting inside his arms. His journey through chaos and madness had cleansed his soul, the storms, the heartbreak, the pain and anguish, gone. In its place was enduring, everlasting love, firmly rooted in the depths of conviction. Was this the true effects of their enigmatic blood? Vergil closed his lips over Dante's and kissed his sleeping face repetitively.

"I love you", whispering farewell and disentangling gently.

The voyage into hell was his to take, single-handed, having lied about the portals true whereabouts. Vergil had no intentions of taking Dante with him. Hiroshi had been his accomplice in their secreted plan. Yamato had awakened from her slumber and hovered into her master's extended hand. Vergil stood robed in the garb gifted to him. Dante was sleeping too serenely to witness his princely and utterly glorious appearance, raking his mane for exactness. Anything that was wretched to meet him in hell would be carved in half, amused, when he thought about the fledgling overhearing his separating paces. Dante wasn't the only one who would follow his dark paths. How will he evade the one eavesdropping on his every heartbeat?


	24. The Farewell

Nero chopped the onion in half. Scrunching his face as the ingredient fought back with deadly vengeance, bursting lethal toxins that made his eyes sting. Humble pasta was on the menu, combined with shop bought cupcakes, nothing fancy to celebrate this special occasion. That was when he caught the forthcoming tempest. Vergil's steps were calculatingly subdued to avert notice. Nero knew his gut instincts had been right, confirming his worst fears. Vergil had planned to go without help from the very start. Knowing Dante wouldn't agree, he had decided to keep it hidden. Nero discerned he had touched the end of the stairway. The heartbeats that he was pursuing were unmistakably growing louder and nearer. They were both playing a cat-and-mouse game.

Keeping his head down he pretended he couldn't hear Vergil leaving them behind. Coco had been muzzled on the couch as to not give away his position and alert. Her master had but elevated one finger over his lips and she was subdued. Lips trembling as his tears fell. The sky was about to fall down all around him and he was pretending not to notice. Nero didn't have the heart to say goodbye or agree to this verdict. After everything they had suffered, these restful days had been transitory, distraught. How could Vergil leave them again? If he thought he could console Dante then he was badly mistaken. The old man was going to go ballistic when he finds out, gnawing on his lips to lessen a cry, chest exploding. What if Vergil never returned, what if he became trapped in hell, slicing his finger. Holding it up as his blood gushed over the diced onion.

Nero cried "just go...please just go", low-slung.

Vergil's fingers curled around his bleeding skin which he rinsed under the tap, inspecting the cut. "You're not healing..." concerned.

Nero retracted his finger, "just go" angered, choosing not to heal his cut, chopping the onion furiously. He had seen all the gifts Dante had bought but seeing them garbed by Vergil was something else, making his present ailment much, much, worse. Vergil sliced his finger over the knife making Nero's heart stab, clutching his hand. "What the hell are you doing?" While trying to stop the flow, horrified to see it wasn't healing.

Vergil educated, "it is the same for me...to watch you bleed?"

Nero gave up, grasping the counter with both hands, "I don't want you to go...why you can't stay? If you can't stay at least take Dante with you, why do you have to do...everything alone...why", eyes red, nose puffy, frustrated. "I give up" turning round, head down, playacting they never had this painful exchange. Vergil was about to stroke his hair but Nero moved away, calming down. "I already know, I'll take care of Dante", voice heavy.

"So go already".

The elder was silent; Nero smeared his childlike cries, and waited for the other to depart. Still refusing to say goodbye, "it's just the onions", feeling cliché and stupid at the idiotic parting words, his silly excuse for his inexcusable weeping.

Vergil reviewed the dish he was creating, drawing closer, "Eva taught me, she was a wonderful cook." Brows curved "you couldn't meet her but I wish for you to meet our father. The man I admire the most."

Nero paused. Why was this conversation so hard to bear? Why was it so difficult to find the right words when he badly needed them? Why did he feel twisted and coiled amid sentiments he couldn't decipher, nor expel. Why had he forgotten words were never needed? Vergil was listening to his distresses, forcefully hauling him into his restful encirclement. Mato pressed into his back, Vergil was clutching her in his right hand. The feel of the vane against his spine was oddly gladdening. Hearing in the distance a low inaudible whisper which died out, knowing it was just his thoughts. In reality Mato was chanting and consoling the crying child. That she would never let anything befall her master, whose victory and return was forthcoming.

Vergil criticized "you really are rather troublesome, the one I find myself worrying about the most..." harbouring with an exhalation.

Nero didn't raise his head, even when the lenient fingers soothed his tresses and worried eyes. Clutching the midriff of the man he could never let go. Vergil tightened his hold, fondly. How could he leave without saying goodbye to the one who had blessed him with his new life?

Vergil enunciated poetically, "I've heard, on many different occasions, that we are all fated, by the mercy of our creator, to meet one unique person in the course of our lives...responsible for nurturing our splintered souls" sighing softly "for me, that person has always been you".

Nero cried in overwhelming ache, enduring the wrenching emotions with painful silence, but the elder could see the emitting glow from his claw, touched.

Vergil completed, "I don't know how long it will take, or how long I will be gone, but I pledge my return...you have nothing to fear...brother".

Nero's brows lined. It was what he needed to hear. This blood had connected their souls. No matter the varying paths they may take, they would always carry a piece of one another. How lucky was he to have been sanctified by the fluids from within these sacred veins. He raised his head to find Vergil was crying, clumsily wiping his tears, feeling inadequate and so out of place.

"I suck at this" he smiled naively.

Vergil bowed his crown over his brow, guiding, "my gift, I wish to receive it", descending his fingers down his jaw lovingly.

Nero's smile blossomed; he had a feeling Vergil knew exactly where it was tactically hidden. The majestic blue devil tilted his lips staring at the microwave making Nero snort. "I had to hide it from the old man, you know what he's like" punching the button to unpack the gift-wrapping. The door flew open to the household heating appliance to retrieve their presents. The teen slipped out the identical black cases. He held up Vergil's in his palm.

"Happy Birthday" whispered timid.

Vergil unlocked the black box to find his first ever jewellery. Nero had picked the thread to be signature blue, woven three ways. A gold slide to adjust the strap initialled V.S, joined to the flat silver bar. Nero lifted out the bracelet to show him the back which he had engrained in Latin, leaning into Vergil's surround. "Lux tua mita vihi" they recited together the words that echoed perfectly. They were each other's guiding lights, arm illuminating, bursting with vibrant colours. Nero slipped the bracelet over Vergil's right wrist, adjusting the length and tightening. It fit seamlessly, concluding the costume.

Vergil's thumb slid over the flattened silver curious, "Dante's...? He desired to see what was engraved on the matching bracelet.

Nero chuckled quietly, opening the second box to expose, "I got his one in red and gold. Will give it to him after you leave..." saddened, eyes lowering.

Vergil read the inscription, charmed. Lifting Nero's chin upwards with his forefinger and thumb. The youth couldn't turn away from the face of the man whose image was forever etched in the windows of his ardent soul, closing his eyes, as if the sight was burning him...this was farewell. Awaiting the departing kiss that was about to befall his temple when he felt warm moisture enclosing his lips, fiery breathes colliding unpredictably. A gentle, tender caress, was pressed between his puffy and saline mouth, a virtuous kiss was effortlessly sited to confirm their imperishable bond. Nero tasted and savoured rapture amid his stinging rims as the transcendent lips rose to embed his brow, impassioned.

"Thank you" and Vergil was gone.

Nero unlocked his eyes to find he was alone, dazed. Heading out of the kitchen and crashing with Coco on the sofa that was nodding. Still gripping Dante's present. Talons testing his lips which were tingling when something big and naked flew down from the heavens.

Dante's dishevelled tresses and rose littered body paced towards him. Coco lifted her head and yawned at the stark-naked beast. Nero's head was still down revolving the case. "For me...you should have kid" the devil beamed taking it from his wilted grip.

Nero watched the case hurtling to the floor as Dante reviewed his equivalent bracelet, thrilled. "Did you get mine ingrained too..." flipping to check the plating on the back. "Well what do you know, Amor Vincit Omnia...I can believe that", gliding it over his wrist, and tightening, elevating for reflection, smitten. "Love conquers all".

Nero was heaved into the air in an unsolicited bear hug, "I love it kid, thanks". The feisty teen didn't react making Dante wary, "your kind of killing the mood here kiddo and it's my Birthday today" wanting special consideration.

"Put me down Dante" the punctured reply.

The hunter laughed sneakily, "he's gone..." eyes narrowed like a hawk over a gullible pigeon.

Nero stared speechless, "you knew he was leaving?"

Dante plopped him to the floor, folding his arms, "I had my doubts", itching his stubble, "get ready, we're leaving too, if he thinks he's going it alone, he has another thing coming".

Nero caught his leg with his bringer before he could teleport into his chamber. Dante's naked butt was wedged precariously between the bannister which he had been about to hurdle when he got pinched.

"That's rude kid, let go".

Nero tugged wanting an explanation, "what the hell is going on old man?"

Dante slanted his head smugly, "isn't it obvious, we're going after him, by means of your devil arm. Verge is taking the roofs and we're taking my bike. In other words, he isn't going alone we're going too", puffing his mane defiantly.

"He's not getting away this time", eyes constricted.

A devious grin enveloped Nero's lips, "got to hand it to you old man, and didn't think you would pull a fast one over Vergil", electrified. The ruminating youth was ready to kick ass and test his newest abilities. Nero's tracking limb had come in handy on more than a few occurrences.

Dante sniggered, "didn't I tell you kid, I'm full of surprises and foresight. If he knew I suspected, he would have ensured our collective failure...trust me".

Vergil was extremely cunning and always three steps ahead which was the reason Dante had been extra devious about his deceptive conduct. Coco woofed in rise and the two of them stared at her. Nero enquired into the obvious question.

"So, who's looking after Coco?"

Dante's grin faded abruptly, "I will think about that after I get changed" running away.

Nero's eyes augmented, horrified, "don't tell me you were planning on taking Coco to hell?"

Animal rights campaigners would have a field day hearing about this deplorable form of animal cruelty.

Dante yelled, "I told you kid I have a plan" brooding.

The younger rubbed his face, uneasy, "hope we make it there in one piece". The old man was irresponsible, uncontrolled and wild to the say the least.

Hiroshi was undertaking the mundane task of financial records in his office when he felt an ominous forethought. The three incongruities that had entered his life were proving to be difficult to manage, even for him, and his accomplished foresight. Hoisting to check if what he had just grasped had indeed happened. Entering the staff refectory where the bundle had been duly dropped off at his doorstep. Coco was chomping a huge plate of fine cuisine obliged by the head chef. Isabelle and the other girls were pampering the golden haired beauty who was going to be in his care. Hiroshi reviewed sullenly. Who knew the Sons of Sparda could be this problematical?

Nero slipped on the bike behind Dante both clad in their combat clothes. All weapons concealed in a heavy black back flung over his shoulder, feeling ashamed they had driven with Coco wedged between them. Even more embarrassed he had used Isabelle to do the deed of slipping Coco into the night club undetected, as to dodge bumping into Hiroshi. They knew for sure he was going to grill them for violating Vergil's rulings, escaping the futile lecturing altogether.

Dante throttled the bike, "hold onto your panties kid".

Nero was prepared, "nothing is going to stop us old man, let's do this".

The alluring devils blasted out of the entrance with lightning speeds. The teen was startled when his hooks lay over the hunter's heart which was tearing dangerously. The flickers penetrating his devil arm conveying their frightening rapidity. The youth eased, "don't worry, we will find him. I won't let you down" gently embracing the other man in his life.

Dante echoed, "I know..." gripping his claw resolutely with unshakeable faith.

Nero yelled in elation. "Take that turn up ahead" senses kindled as they locked onto the one they would never stop chasing after.

Dante thumped his head jokily, "can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us".

Nero held snugger as honeyed threads tickled his face. The world vivacious, eyes blurry, but these tears were euphoric, "me too", chuckling together knowing Vergil was going to be enormously pissed.

How could they remain apart? Neither the formidable boundaries of Hell nor the fear of death could cease their relentless expedition. For all the cosmos, and everything amid, bows its head before love and love like theirs was a formidable force to be reckoned with. Perdition would find out the hard way the true gist of hell-raising.


End file.
